Saved from the Death
by PernilleKnudsenDK
Summary: Gabriella is the popular girl, but she has her secrets - an unnoticed eating disorder and cutting- no one sees it... but what will happen when Troy, the new boy, moves in next door? Will he save her? Or will she just die suffering? .. a Troyella story :
1. Author's note Reupdated story

**Author's note!**

**Re-uploaded chapters!**

**There is a few changes and such in the first 7 chapters, and I'm right now in the middle of changing and re-reading every chapter of this story. So readers, could you all please restart reading this story, so that when I start uploading the new chapters you will understand everything?**

**I'm sorry about the changes and using your time, but to get on with the story I had to change and re-write some of the things in the chapters. **

**I hope you will read it even though you have read most of it before. **

**Well, back to the work.**

**I love you all.**

**Love, **

**PernilleKnudsenDK**


	2. The last day before school

**Chapter 1 – Last day before school **

**A.N.: A new version and a corrected version of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

A truck came driving down the street just as Gabriella Montez came out from the big, light blue house. It probably meant that they were getting new neighbors. She stood there in her sportswear and was about to go out for her run. She put her iPod on shuffle and put the headphones in her ears before locking the door. She started running. She had been running for some time now, and she was starting to get into a really good shape. People did not put much into that she had started to run every day, they just thought that she was obsessed about her body like every other girl in her age. But that was not exactly the reason – it was a part of the reason, but not the first reason. She ran to get away from her problems and her thoughts.

A tall dirty-blond guy stepped out of the car, which had been driving behind the truck. He stretched and looked around, before he sighed. This little town should now be where he should live. Moving from New York, this town already seemed really boring, but what did he know, maybe this would change.

Another car came up to the house and the boy's mother stepped out running to the house to unlock the door so that the removal men could start setting all of their stuff into the house.

Later that night Gabriella was lying on her bed talking to her best friend since kindergarten, Chad Danforth.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" Chad asked, while watching some basketball match at the TV.

"Yeah, I think so…" Gabriella sighed, thinking that she really did not want to go, but she knew that she had to, unless she could be sick over the night, which usually did not happen, when she prayed for it, "what about you? Are you ready or are you running around like crazy to find your school things tomorrow morning?"

"Hahaha! That wasn't fun, Gabby!" Chad laughed, "Well, I think I'm ready, but I'll find out tomorrow, if I miss something, right?"

Gabriella giggled, Chad had always been like "if I don't get it done today, I'll do it tomorrow", but it also gave him some troubles sometimes, especially when he had to do his homework! Not that anybody else made them the same day as they got them, but Chad always had something he rather would do, "you're right, but I don't think that Darbus think, it is the right mentality to have, huh?"

"Whatever," Chad laughed again, "but Gab, I'll see you tomorrow morning at school, right?"

Gabriella sighed, "Yes, you will…"

Chad smiled, "don't sigh, it's going to be fine, we're going to make this a great year!"

Gabriella giggled, "why are you always that optimistic, Chad?"

Chad laughed, "hey! That's a good thing!"

"Whatever, I'll go to bed now…" Gabriella said while getting up from the couch in her room.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow," Chad said… and they hang up.

Gabriella got ready to get in bed, and then she lay down at the bed and took out her dairy and wrote…

_Dear dairy. _

_Great tomorrow I have to start school again, well of course is it going to be nice to see everybody again, but I do not want to go… they do not see it… do not see the fake smile, not even Chad or Sharpay. But actually I think it is because I'm always smiling and laughing just like I used to, but well, they do not see, that I'm wearing long-sleeved shirts all the time or anything… I do not know why, but it's hard that not even my best friends see, that I'm changing… _

_Today I have been all alone, again? Surprise! Or NOT! I hate it! I have been alone at home almost the whole holiday… I like to be alone sometimes, but it is hard that my mom and I are not that much together anymore. Before she got that job, we always talked about everything, had girls-nights and just had fun together, but now mom and dad works all the time… and then when they are home, we almost always have guest or I have to do my homework or something else… I do not really spent time with them anymore…_

_Mom thinks I'm over Jordan, but yeah, I should be, I mean it has been a year, but I do not know, how to let go… you know we were together for 1½ year, and then I found out that he was cheating at me? Oh! Gabriella! You're repeating yourself all the time! It is enough about Jordan! _

_I don't miss him, it's just that I really miss having someone, I trust with everything, someone who stands by me every time through everything, who is ready to catch me when I fall… and most of all, someone, who understands me and makes me feel safe and special… of course Chad makes me feel safe and feel special, but it's just not the same! He's my best friend, and he is like a brother to me, so it's not the same as if I was with a boy, who was mine, and mine alone… _

_Today when mom was gone for work, and I was alone, I did the same thing as yesterday and every other day… the knife is starting to be my best friend, it is making me forget about everything at least for a moment. I love to see the blood slowly rolling down my arms... maybe it would be the best if I just made it deeper and more next time, so that my life is over? I really don't want to be here anymore, no one sees that I need to talk to someone about everything, not even mom, who always saw things before everyone else… god, I miss that time, even though I also hated when she kept asking me about things, when I didn't want to tell her about it… ugh! I hate my life right now! And now I'm repeating myself again! But really! _

_Nobody can understand it, not even Shar or Chad, they think my life is cool – a lot of alone-time, a lot of money and everything I ever wanted, but… the price, the price for the money and all the things, it's huge! My mom and dad aren't home every day, and they aren't always there, when I need them, they aren't always home, when it's my birthday or other special things… I hate it! But no one can ever imagine how much I suffer because of it! Of course it was cool at the beginning, but now… I hate it more than anything!_

_I just got another text-massage from Shar, who ask for the 100th time today, if I want to go with her at Friday night, but I really don't want to! I don't want to do anything else, than just be here in my room, alone, crying my eyes out, because I miss having a family and trying to forget the fact that nobody knows I'm suffering… ugh! I really should stop that self-pity-thing!_

_Oh I forgot to mention that we got new neighbors, great? I don't know… argh, I think, that I think too much? All right I go to bed now… and then I'll talk to you tomorrow, dairy… see ya?_

Gabriella put away the dairy and stood up and slowly walked to the balcony to look at the stars before going to bed… as she stood there watching the stars the tears slowly started rolling down her cheeks, by the thought of the times, where her and her dad had been sitting at the balcony and watched the stars together, and her dad had told her about the constellations and made her laugh because the things at the sky or in the garden looked like some stupid, funny things… she really missed it…

In the neighbor house a tall dirty-blond guy stood in his room and watched her, he smiled to himself, and thought that maybe the two of them could get to know each other and become friends. Since he was new in town, he would really like to get to know her and get some friends in this new town.


	3. First day at school

**Chapter 2 – First day at school**

It was 6 a.m. and Gabriella's alarm-clock started ringing. "Ugh!" Gabriella opened her eyes with the thought that she really had to go to school, but she did not want to. The only reason to come would be Chad and Sharpay, but well, she was not really excited to see them, she had been with them for the whole summer, so there would not be anything new to tell.

Gabriella slowly got out of bed and then made her way to her bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the first day at school. After the shower she put on some chose to take a pair of light blue jeans, a black tank-top and her black leather jacket. The jacket was only to cover her arms and the cuts, but no one would probably ask – they had not asked her before, so why would they do that this time?

Gabriella sighed. All alone the first morning before school, but well, it wasn't a new thing; she just wished that her parents would be home, just one morning! But that would be too much to ask for… Gabriella left for school without eating breakfast – which now was a habit, she never ate in the morning, and if she could get away with it, she never ate anything at all.

At the same time in the white neighbor house, the dirty blond guy just had breakfast with his parents before he left for his first day at his new school. He hoped that he would meet the neighbor girl and maybe get to talk to her, but he did not even know if she would be going to East High too. But he could always hope, right? But well, there would probably be other people to talk to at the school if she was not there. He stepped out of the door just as Gabriella made her way to her black land rover, which was parked in the driveway.

When Gabriella came to the school's parking lot everybody stepped aside to make space for her – nobody ever stood in her way! And it was not an exception today. When she jumped out of the land rover another car came up beside her, it was a black BMW.

"Chaddy!" Gabriella giggled and hugged the tall afro-guy, who stepped out of the BMW.

"Hey girl," Chad smiled as he hugged her, "so ready?"

Gabriella sighed, "do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to!" Chad smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek, at the same time a pink Porsche pulled up beside Gabriella's car, "and here the drama queen comes!" Chad laughed, but got an elbow smashed into his ribs, "be nice Chad!" Gabriella giggled, "hey Shar!"

"Oww, Gab! That hurts!" Chad whined.

"What happened to him?" Sharpay asked with a smile.

"Oh, I just accidently smashed him in his ribs," Gabriella smiled and smirked at Chad.

"Accidently?" Chad snapped, "that wasn't nowhere accidently, miss Montez!"

"Whatever, Danforth, stop whining!" Gabriella said and then started to walk towards the school building.

In the hallway at Gabriella's locker, Gabriella, Chad and Sharpay stood talking, when Taylor and Ryan came up to them.

"Hey sunshine," Taylor smiled and gave Gabriella a hug.

"Hey sis," Ryan said and gave her a huge hug.

"Ryan, I can't breathe here!" Gabriella said and made Ryan pull back from the hug.

"Oh sorry, babysis," he said and smiled.

Gabriella had known Chad and the twins Sharpay and Ryan since kindergarten. When they got to pre-school they met Taylor, who they became really good friends with. And ever since that time, they had been really close, and no one could come between them. They were the popular group. Everyone knew, who they were. They actually did not know why, it was just the way it was. Well, Chad was the captain of the basketball-team, and Sharpay and Ryan was in the drama-group, and almost ruled the school. But there was never anything mean over them, they were nice and respected people.

In homeroom with miss Darbus…

"We have a new student with us today; he has transferred here from a high school in New York, Troy Bolten. Mr. Bolten, would you like to tell us about yourself?" Darbus said and looked at Troy.

"Ehm… yeah, I don't know what to say, but ehm…" he laughed nervous and looked around the room, and a girl caught his eyes.

Her hair was chocolate brown and curly, sad nut brown eyes, light tanned skin and an obvious fake smile – his neighbor. The girl he wanted to know. He wanted to know why she had those beautiful sad eyes, why her smile was so fake, and why the hell she was wearing a black leather jacket in the middle of the summer and like it was not enough then she was INSIDE! For God's sake it was too warm to wear a jacket! He got ripped out of his thoughts by miss Darbus.

"Tell us about your hobbies and who you are," Darbus smiled.

"Yeah, right… Ehm… well, I'm Troy Bolten as Miss Darbus said; I'm from New York and moved here because my parents got jobs here. I'm a basketball player, and I've always been. Well, I think that's it…" he said still with his thoughts spinning around to find a good reason for Gabriella's sad eyes, her fake smile and the leather jacket.

"Well, then you can go sit down…" Darbus looks around the room to find a place for him, "you can go sit next to Miss Montez."

"And Miss Montez is?" Troy asked confused.

"Oh right, my bad," Darbus said, "it's the girl with the curly hair in the back," she pointed at Gabriella.

"Right," Troy made his way to his seat and sat down.

Gabriella sighed, but smiled as Troy came down at sat beside her.

"Hi," he smiled nervously and sat down.

"Hi," she smiled before looking back up at their teacher, who started telling about her summer.

The time seemed to pass by really slowly. But Troy used the time to look at this beautiful girl, who was sitting beside him. Why was this girl so sad? What was wrong?

Gabriella could feel his eyes on her, and she smiled before she looked at him.

"Sorry," Troy smiled and blushed a little before looking up at the teacher.


	4. Friends

**Chapter 3 – Friends**

When the bell rang, Troy looked at his timetable to see where he should go next, when an Afro-Americans boy came over to him, "hey," the boy said.

"Uhm, hey," Troy said still looking at his timetable.

"What do you have now?" Chad asked looking at Troy's timetable, "Awesome, the same as me! PE."

Troy smiled, "yeah, and where do I find the gym?"

"Come with me," Chad said and took his own things and the two of them started making their way to the gym.

When they came to the door into the boys' locker room, a girl suddenly called at Chad, "Chad?"

He turned around, "What's up, sis?" he smiled at Gabriella.

"I haven't got my sweat suit with me today; do you have something I can borrow?" Gabriella asked and smiled at him.

"When do you actually bring your clothes for PE, babysis?" he asked playfully.

"The day you actually bring your math, big bro" she shoot back.

"Right," Chad laughed, "well, wait a moment; I'll just go get something in my locker for you, if you can use some shorts and a shirt, miss."

"I'll be waiting, and thanks, Chad" Gabriella smiled.

Two minutes later Chad came out with a shirt and a pair of shorts, "here you go, Brie," Chad smiled and gave her the clothes, "oh and by the way, I didn't have another shirt in the locker, so the shirt is Troy's."

"Troy?" she asked confused.

"Gabriella! The new boy, dummy," Chad smiled.

"Oh right, he actually smell good," she said without thinking.

"Gosh! Brie!" Chad laughed, "now go change!"

"Yes, daddy," Gabriella giggled and ran into the girls' locker room before Chad realized what she said… "Gabriella! I'm still not your dad!" he shouted after her.

With Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay, in the girls' locker room.

"So did Chad have something you could borrow?" Sharpay asked.

"He always has clothes for her," Taylor laughed.

"Yeah, he had a pair of shorts, but the shirt is Troy's," Gabriella said and then hurried to put on the clothes.

"So you are wearing the new boy's clothes?" Sharpay asked.

"She just said that, Shar!" Taylor said abounding.

"I heard that, Tay," Sharpay said.

"Then why did you ask?" Gabriella looked confused at Sharpay.

"I don't know," Sparpay laughed.

In PE the girls were playing volleyball and the boys were playing (surprise) basket.

While the girls are playing volleyball, Gabriella saves the ball from being out, but trips and falls, when two strong arms saves her from fall onto the ground.

"Hey," Troy smiled at her, "you know, you should keep staying at your feeds, it would do the game so much easier for you!"

Gabriella looked into his baby-blue, electric eyes and smiled a little, "uhm, thanks for catching me," she looked nervous away, "and thanks for the tip."

"No problem, anytime," Troy smiled at her, "well, I guess I'll see you later." He smiled and turned around to back to the basketball game with the boys.

Chad came over to Troy, "thanks for helping my little sister," he smiled.

"Is she your real sister?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"No, not my real sister, but she is like a sister to me, and she is younger than me, so she is my little sister," Chad smiled.

"Oh, okay," Troy said still looking at the brown haired girl playing volleyball at the other field, "how long have you known each other?" The two boys made their way back to the locker room.

"Since kindergarten, so that would be around 11 years, I think," Chad smiled while pulling of his clothes to go to the showers.

"Okay, so you guys are close?" Troy asked still thinking of Gabriella.

"Yeah, pretty much, she knows me better than anybody else, and well, I know her pretty well as well," Chad said while showering.

"Oh, cool!" Troy said, while putting on some clothes, after the shower.

In the lunch hour; after the PE.

"So, do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" Chad asked Troy.

"Uhm, if it's okay with your friends, then yes," Troy said smiling. He did not want to disturb them, if they did not want him there.

"Of course it's okay with my friends," Chad said while making his way to the cafeteria.

"Okay then," Troy said following Chad.

At the table; with Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan.

"Gab?" Ryan asked concerned.

"What?" Gabriella asked not really paying attention.

"Why don't you eat something?" Sharpay asked looking at her.

"I'm not hungry," Gabriella said lying. The true was that she was starving, but she didn't want to eat, because then she would just throw it all up again.

"Oh…" Sharpay said and started eating her food.

"Hey guys," Chad said while he sat down, "I hope you don't mind I brought Troy."

"Of course not," Sharpay said, "as long as you aren't a looser, you can sit with us."

"Eh, thanks," Troy said while sitting down between Chad and Gabriella, "why don't you eat, Gabriella?"

"I'm not hungry," she answered looking down.

"Okay," Troy said, but he could tell from the way she looked down, and tried not to look at him or anyone else, that she was lying, but why? He kept thinking about it the rest of the day.

After school at Gabriella's place with Gabriella home alone.

Gabriella unlocked the door and got inside and then locked the door behind her and sighed. She had just survived a day at school without questions about her jacket, her smile or anything, well except for the not eating thing, then she had not got any questions…


	5. Someone who cares

**Chapter 4 – One who cares?**

She made her way up to her room and looked around. The room was clean, probably cleaner than the most teenage girls' room, she had everything sat in order, the books, the DVDs and CDs, all in perfect order, and it had always been like that. The pictures at the walls of her with Chad from the kindergarten made her smile a little, and they always did make her smile. Chad had always been able to make her smile, and she really wished that he could make her smile now, not just the fake smile, but a real smile, but he didn't see that it was a fake smile…

She took out her dairy and walked to the balcony and sat down to write.

_Dear dairy._

_Today was the first day at school, and well, I think it went pretty well. No questions about my choose of clothes or anything, or well, they asked why I was not eating, but I lied like I always do, and said that I was not hungry, even though I was starving! _

_We've got a new boy in our class, he smells pretty good, and he seems nice. He is a basketball player just like Chad, and it makes me feel safe about him. He actually saved me from making a complete fool out of myself at PE today; he caught me before I fall onto the ground after tripping because of the damn ball! But it was nice that he caught me. Oh and speaking of PE, I forgot my clothes AGAIN! I will never learn to remember that! Maybe I should do like Chad, he always has extra clothes in his locker, but then again, then I would not have a reason for skipping it? But back to the business, I borrowed some clothes by Chad, like always, but he didn't have an extra shirt, so he borrowed Troy's (the new boy) shirt, so that he could borrow it to me… that was so nice of them! _

She looked up from the dairy while closing it and saw a boy, who she knew, in the window right in front of her, well of course in the neighbor's house, it was Troy. Troy was her new neighbor, great, no time all alone without one member of the gang to look at her! Or be in a radius of ten meters of her! She had not seen him yesterday when they moved in even though she came out just as they arrived. She had been too caught up in her own thoughts to see anything. She smiled at him when their eyes met.

Suddenly her phone rang… without checking the ID-caller she picked it up, "hello?"

"Hey sweetie, I won't be home before after midnight, and I don't think dad will either, so I hope you'll be able to take care of yourself for the rest of the day," her mom said.

"Sure, mom, but I have to go now, Chad is coming over," Gabriella lied as the tears started to form in her eyes and she hang up. Great! Another day and night without her parents! Why did she even have parents? They weren't home, so why did she even have them? The tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Gabriella?" Troy shouted from his balcony, he had seen everything and heard the lie she told, he knew Chad was with Ryan and Sharpay tonight, he told him, that he could come if he wanted to, but Troy had chosen to be at home.

Gabriella looked up and met Troy's eyes and quickly wiped her tears, "oh, hey Troy," she said faking a smile, "what's up?"

"Gabriella, are you crying?" he said climbing down his balcony to get to her.

"Oh, I just got something in my eye, it's nothing," she tried to lie, but Troy did not buy the lie, and when he came up to her he looked her in the eyes and said, "why are you lying, Gabriella?"

"I'm not lying, Troy!" she said, knowing that was a lie, but she did not want Troy to be worried about her, and why would he even be? He was new, and they did not know each other that well.

He looked serious at her, "come on, it's written all over you, girl!" Troy was not quite sure if it was the right thing to say, because of the fact that he did not know her, that well, but now it was too late to change, what he said, and now he stood there looking, at a girl with tears in her eyes, and he did not know what to do or say, "Gabriella?" he asked and looked straight into her brown eyes.

"Troy…" she tried, but did not know what to say, "I… I…" she looked down.

"Tell me, Gabriella," Troy tried to get her confidence, but he was not sure if it would work, "I'll listen, I promise!"

She looked at him, why would he even care? He was new, and he read her without even knowing her for a day, what happened?

"Gabriella?" Troy asked when she did not say anything.

She looked away and turned her back to him, "Troy, why do you even care?"

Troy walked to stay by her side and looked at her, "because I care about people! And I can see that you need help!" Troy looked at her, "Gabriella, please let me help you!"

Gabriella sighed and looked at him, "you won't understand, Troy! No one will…"

"Gabriella! Don't say that!" Troy took her hand and made her look at him, "have you ever told anybody that you needed to talk?" he looked directly into her eyes now, and now he saw it, now he saw it more clearly than in homeroom, the pain, the fear and the sadness, she looked like she was all broken inside, and she was, but why? He couldn't find a reason for her to sad, in pain or afraid.

"No, I haven't, and I'm not planning to!" she looked away, trying to fight back the tears.

Troy looked at her, why was she like that? Why wouldn't she tell anything? "Gabriella, I know it weird, that I come here as the new boy, and you've only known me for a day, and now I'm standing here begging you to tell me, what is wrong, I understand if you won't tell me, but…" he lifted her chin to make her face him and then took a deep breath, "just know, that I'll be here, and you can trust me! No matter what! I… I… well… I care about people, and I care about you, even though I've only known you one day!"

Gabriella looked at him in disbelief, did he actually say that? That he cared? That he would be there? No one ever said that, well, of course Chad and Shar, but no one else, and she had not told anyone of them, about the cutting or not eating thing, "Troy, I can't tell you… not now… maybe not ever…" she sighed and looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Troy, you won't understand, what I'm going through, and what I've been through… I… I… I just can't…" the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Gabriella, can I… uhm…" Troy looked worried at her, "can I hold you? Just so I know that you're safe?" Troy felt a little awkward about it, but he really wished, that he could help her, at least just to let her cry and let her know, that he really meant, what he just said.

Gabriella nodded slowly and then walked into Troy's arms and cried.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered.

Gabriella looked up at him still with tears rolling down her cheeks, "yeah?"

"Don't you think, that I should get you inside, and then I'll make some dinner for us, and then you can try to sleep a little, you look really tired," Troy looked down at her.

"Uhm…" Gabriella looked down trying to find a lie to tell about the dinner-part, "I already ate," she lied, "but you can go take some food downstairs, if you want to," she faked a smile.

"Right," he said, not believing, that she actually ate something, "come in let's go inside."


	6. Safe

**Chapter 5 – Safe**

Inside in the kitchen…

Gabriella and Troy sat down. Troy had eaten dinner with his parents, so he did not eat anything, and neither did Gabriella.

"Are you sure, you have eaten?" Troy asked, trying to get Gabriella admit, that she lied, but he knew it would be hard, she had probably lied for years, and she was probably good at keeping it and then still keep it clear to herself, so that she would not get in trouble about the lies.

"Yes, I'm sure," she lied again, but she could not eat, not until she had the perfect body, and if you asked her, then there would be a long way until she had that! What Gabriella did not know was that every girl at the school wanted to have a body like her, but she did not see it. She did not see how perfect her body was.

"Hmm… okay then," Troy said with feeling guilty for not intervene in the lie or telling her, that he knew she was lying.

They just sat there in silence until Gabriella finally spoke up, "Troy?" Troy looked at her,

"Yes?" "Uhm… If I told you a secret, then…" she took a deep breath and looked at him, "then would you keep it?"

Troy looked confused at the girl sitting in front of him, "yes, yes of course, Gabriella," he said, not knowing what he was saying yes to.

With Ryan, Sharpay and Chad…

Once again the subject of the conversation had turned into Gabriella and her behavior.

"Chad, do you know what's wrong with Gabby? She seems depressed all the time," Ryan asked worried.

"No, not really, well, she wasn't in mood for school yesterday, so it could be the fact, that we are starting at school again, which courses her depressed look," Chad said also worried about his best friend, knowing that the fact that they were starting at school again could not be the only reason for the depressing look, but he couldn't find another reason.

"She has been depressed the whole summer," Sharpay said looking at the boys, "it can't be the start of school, well maybe a little, but not the whole!"

"You're right, Shar," Chad said, "but what else?"

Sharpay thought about it and then she realized something, "Chad? Have you ever talked about the whole Jordan thing with her? You know, she was all down and depressed about it…"

Chad looked at Sharpay, "well, yeah, we have talked about it, but I'm not sure if I got it all… but could it still be the Jordan thing?"

Sharpay nodded, "yeah, they were together for one and a half year, Chad! She loved that boy with all her heart, and then he cheated on her," Sharpay knew Gabriella hated, when they talked about it, but they needed to find out, what made her, that depressed, "she was hurt by it more than she could explain, you know that! She was crying for weeks!"

"I know, Shar, I was with her the most of the time…" Chad sighed, "But what do we do now? We need to talk to her, but you know, she won't tell it, if there's something, unless we really make her cry, because we beg her a lot… and I hate doing that! I hate seeing her hurt! I hate seeing her crying! It's tearing me up on the inside every time!"

Chad sighed and looked at Sharpay, he knew, she had the same things on her mind, and he knew, that she couldn't stand seeing Gabriella depressed, and neither could he! It was too hard for them…

Back with Troy and Gabriella…

"Troy… I…" Gabriella looked down.

"Gabriella, come on," Troy said and took her hand, "let's go upstairs to your room, and then you can lie in your bed and then tell me, what you want to tell, okay?" he smiled at her.

"Okay…" she said nervously and walked with Troy upstairs to her room.

Gabriella lay down at her bed, and Troy sat down beside her and looked at her, "so?" he asked waiting for her to tell, what her secret was.

"Troy… I… I…" the tears started to form in her eyes again.

Troy looked worried at her, "Gabriella, come here," he said and opened his arms, "let me hold you again."

Gabriella crawled into his arms again and cried into his chest, "damn, this is too crazy! I've only known Troy for one day, and he's already here holding me while I'm crying! And I feel safe!" Gabriella's thoughts kept running around in her head while crying in Troy's arms, while Troy slowly rocked her and stroked her back…

Troy and Gabriella laid there for some time. Troy thought to himself that it was a little crazy that he was here with Gabriella, who he had only known for a day. But she needed him here, so he was going to stay for as long as she needed, even though they did not know each other that well.

Troy sent his mother a text message telling her, where he was and that he probably would not come home before they were gone to sleep, so they should not wait up for him.


	7. Trying to tell

**Chapter 6 – Trying to tell**

The next morning Gabriella woke up in Troy's arms, when the alarm went off, they were both fallen asleep while lying there.

"Uhm… Troy, wake up!" she said trying to get him up.

"Not now mom!" he mumbled and rolled to his other side.

"I'm not your mom, Troy! Now get up!" Gabriella said and stood up.

"Uh…" Troy opened his eyes, "ehm… good morning," he said a little confused that he wasn't in his own room.

"Good morning," Gabriella said, "I probably think you should get home to change clothes before school…"

Troy looked down at himself, "yeah, you're probably right," he said, "do you need a ride for school?"

Gabriella looked at him, "uhm… no, I have my own car, but you can drive with me, if you want to," she smiled.

"Yeah, I would like that. I'll be here around an hour then," he smiled.

"Okay, but just get into my room from the balcony then, I'll go take a shower," she said and walked out the door.

Gabriella took the shower and then stepped out and looked into the mirror, she saw a fat little girl, but that was not the truth. The truth was that she was skinnier, than she should be. She was far from fat! She looked down at her arms, thinking about if Troy had noticed the cuts last day, or if he had not seen them.

She slowly put on a thong and then a bra, and then she put on her dressing gown and walked into her room to find some clothes. She took out some black leggings, a long white shirt with long sleeves and then she took a black belt, and then she jumped into the clothes. And then she started to blow-dry her hair, and while she was doing that, Troy came in.

"Hey," he said and sat down at her bed.

"Hey," she smiled at the boy, who was sitting at her bed in a pair of light blue jeans and a white T-shirt.

After drying her hair, she started to put on some makeup, even though she really did not want to.

"You know, you don't have to put that makeup on, right? You look great without it!" Troy said a little shy.

She smiled a little at him, "thanks, I think," she continued to put on the makeup, "I just need to, it's a part of me, you know…"

Troy shook his head, "girls," he chuckled.

"Hey!" Gabriella pretended to be hurt.

Troy chuckled at her, "you know you look cute, when you pretend to be hurt, right?"

"Ugh, you are so dead, Troy!" She ran towards him and started to throws pillows at him, when she got onto the bed.

"Arh, Gabriella!" Troy said while chuckling.

Gabriella and Troy kept throwing the pillows at each other, when Gabriella looked at the time,

"Troy, we need to get going now, I think," she said, "we have 20 minutes to get to school and then to homeroom."

They got up and then out in Gabriella's land rover, and made their way to the school.

When they pulled into the school's parking lot, and they got to Gabriella's parking space, Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay stood there waiting for Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella jumped out of the car, "hey guys," Gabriella smiled one of her fake smiles like always, she didn't want her friends to think, that she was depressed.

"Hey you two," Chad said, "why are you driving together, little sis?"

"Troy lives next to me, and then I asked if he wanted to drive with me, big bro," Gabriella smiled at Troy and then started walking inside the building.

Everyone looked after the six young students, who made their way through the hall.

"You know what?" Troy whispered to Gabriella, while going through the halls, Gabriella shook her head.

"I really need to talk to you in the break!" he said.

"Umm… okay," Gabriella said and faked a smile again.

"Don't fake the smile, Bella," he whispered as the stood in the hall at Gabriella's locker.

"Bella?" she looked at him with an asking look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll call you Bella from now on, if you want to, of course…" he looked at her and smiled.

"Sure, but come on, we better go to homeroom before Darbus, unless we want a detention!" Gabriella said and walked away with Troy and the five others following.

"Gabby?" Chad asked while walking beside her.

"Yeah, Chad?" she looked at him. "Can I talk to you alone in the break?"

"Umm.. I promised Troy to talk to him, but before we go to the cafeteria you can talk to me," she smiled up at Chad who just smiled back and said, that it sounded like a plan.

In homeroom Darbus came in smiling like always. "Good morning, kids," she said gladly.

"Is she always like that?" Troy wrote at his notebook and pushed it a little over to Gabriella.

"Yeah, she is," Gabriella pushed the notebook back to Troy.

Troy sighed and wrote, "OMG!" Gabriella just smiled at him.

After homeroom there was a free period.

"So, you wanted to talk to me," Gabriella said to Troy.

"Yeah, but can we go to a place where we can be alone?" Troy said and looked around.

"Sure, come on," Gabriella said and started walking, they walked up some stairs and then they ended at the roof, "here we are, alone, in silence and no one is going to disturb us," Gabriella went to the bench and sat down.

"Great," Troy smiled, "do you go here often?"

Gabriella looked around the roof, "yeah, it's like my place.. nobody comes here until after school, when there's some kind of club, who is interested in flowers and other garden things, come up here… so it's easy to be alone here and well, you are the first person I show this to… not even Shar or Chad knows about this, not that I know at any rate," she looked at Troy, "so what did you want to talk about?"

Troy looked at her, "Bella, I can see, that you smiles are fake, your eyes is full of fear, pain and sadness, you doesn't eat, you cry yourself to sleep or you did last night, you're alone all the time, Chad told me that… Bella, what's wrong?" Troy looked at her with a worried look, "Would you tell me?"

"Troy…" Gabriella looked down, "I can't tell you here… not here!"

"Why not, Bella?" Troy looked at her still with the worried look.

"Troy, I need to know, that I don't have to go to a class right after, I can't go in there with my eyes all red and puffy, because I've cried, and I'll cry, when I tell you… I just can't…" the tears already started to form in her eyes.

"Bella, it's okay, I'll be here…" Troy put his arm around her and pulled her into him, so that she could rest her head at his chest.

Three days later… Gabriella had not told Troy about the things yet, every time they had been disturbed by a phone call or something else, which courses, that Gabriella could not tell Troy about it. It was now Friday night, and there was a party at Sharpay's and Ryan's place, and of course Gabriella and Troy was invited.

"So are you going tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella while they drove home.

"Of course, Ryan and Shar are two of my best friends, I need to go," Gabriella said and looked at Troy, "you come too, right?"

"Well, yeah, I think I am," Troy smiled and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked as the pulled into her driveway.

"It's just, I really don't know anyone there except from you five guys, and it's going to be a little weird," he smiled, "I always knew everyone, who came to the parties back home."

"Oh, I understand, but I'll be there, and I'll take you with me, and make you have a fun night, even though you don't know everybody," she smiled and got out of the car.

"Okay then," Troy smiled and got out of the car too, "so, can we go there together then?"

"Sure," Gabriella smiled, "I'll be ready at 8."

"Okay," Troy smiled, "I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, you will, see you later, Troy," Gabriella smiled at Troy as he walked into his house.


	8. Girls on the bed, boys on the floor

**Chapter 7 – Girls in the bed, boys at the floor**

Troy had taken a shower before eating dinner with his parents, and now he was standing in his room in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, trying to figure out what to wear. Back in New York he had been the popular guy. He had been the captain of the basketball team, and he had been the guy, who could basically pick and choose between every girl on the whole school. And he had enjoyed it, of course he had. But he never really used it; he was the nice kind of guy, not like everyone else.

Troy pulled out some pants and a shirt and put it on, before he put on some of his Jean Paul perfume and did his hair, before he went down stairs to get "approved" by his parents.

Around 7 that night Troy stood at Gabriella's balcony, and Gabriella opened the door with a confused look and asked: "didn't I say that I would be ready at 8?"

"Uhm… yeah, you did, but I know girls," he smirked at her, "if girls haven't got anyone to hurry at them, then they'll take forever!"

"Hahahaha! Not funny!" Gabriella giggled at him and then walked to her closet and took out an oversize T-shirt, of course with long sleeves, and then she looked at Troy, "I'll be right back."

Troy just nodded and then sat down at the bed and looked around in the room, he never really looked around in her room even though he had been there a lot those past days. He looked around at the pictures at the wall, and looked at the picture of a little afro-American boy and a little smiling brown haired girl, the two kids was holding hands and looked like they had fun. Troy chuckled at the picture; they were actually cute in that picture.

Suddenly Gabriella came back and said hey, which made Troy almost jump out of his skin.

"Oh God! Gabriella you scared me!" he chuckled.

"Oh, sorry about that," Gabriella smiled and then started to put on some makeup.

"Gabriella, what did I tell you about that?" Troy said pretending to be hurt, because she didn't listen to him.

"Uhm… I don't remember," she smiled at him through the mirror.

"Ugh! Girls!" Troy chuckled again.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella looked at him. "Oh, nothing," Troy smiled, "just do that makeup and let's go!"

"Whatever! Boys!" Gabriella smirked at him.

"You're not funny, miss!" he smiled.

"Just wait! Just wait, Bolton!" Gabriella smiled as she finished her makeup.

"Gladly," he said, "now hurry!"

"Okay, okay," she smiled and started to do her makeup even slower than before.

"That isn't to hurry, girl!" Troy chuckled.

"Oh right, wrong speed," she smiled and then did even slower if possible.

"Okay, girl! If you don't do that fast now, then I'll do it!" Troy smiled.

"Okay, okay! I'll be finished in two minutes!" she smiled and hurried.

After Gabriella was done with her makeup and she was ready to go, Troy and Gabriella walked downstairs and then over to Troy's black Audi, and then they made their way to Sharpay and Ryan's house.

At the party…

"Hey you guys," Sharpay smiled and hugged them both.

"Hey, Shar" they smiled and hugged back.

"You just go and have fun," Sharpay said and then walked away to talk to the other people at the party.

"Do you want to dance, Bella?" Troy asked.

"Sure, let's go" Gabriella said and walked to the dance-floor with Troy following. They started dancing and danced for hours, and then Chad who had watch them walked to the DJ and asked for a slow song.

"Which one do you want?" the DJ asked.

"Hmm… Even if by Sam Concepcion, do you have that one?" Chad asked knowing that Gabriella loved the song and dreamed of finding someone like that.

"Sure," the DJ put on the song and everybody started to dance close.

"Uhm…" Troy looked nervous at Gabriella.

"Yeah?" Gabriella looked at Troy and then stepped closer to him.

"Is this okay with you?" he asked and put his arms around her waist.

"Sure it is," Gabriella smiled and put her arms around his waist and rested her head at his chest.

"I love that song," Gabriella whispered, "I hope, I'll find someone, who love me like that someday."

Troy smiled down at her, "you'll find someone, who loves you like that someday, I promise you, Bella!" She just smiled at him.

After the song Gabriella and Troy walked outside just to take some fresh air. When they walked around in the garden Gabriella suddenly tripped and Troy did not get a chance to catch her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" he asked and bended down beside her.

"Yeah, I think so," she said and looked at him.

"Come here, let me help you," Troy smiled and gave her his hand to help her up. What Gabriella did not see was that one of her sleeves were pulled up after the slow dance and then a little more after the fall, so now Troy saw the cuts at her arms, but he did not say anything, he would not ruin her evening now, he would wait to tomorrow and then talk to her about it.

"Thanks for helping me, Troy," Gabriella smiled and pulled down her sleeve with a hope of, that Troy had not seen the cuts.

"No problem, come on, let's go back inside," he smiled and started to walk inside with his arm around her waist.

With Chad, Taylor and Ryan…

"Do you guys; notice that Gabby actually smiles a lot to night?" Chad asked the others.

"Yeah, it's nice to see," Taylor smiled and looked around to find Gabriella and Troy, but could not find them, "speaking of Gabby, where is she?"

"With Troy eventually?" Chad said not really worried, because he knew Troy would take care of her.

"Right," Taylor smiled, "they look cute together," she giggled.

"You're right about that," Ryan smiled and looked around and saw Gabriella and Troy come walking towards them, "and here the cute couple comes."

Gabriella and Troy came over, "I heard that," Troy chuckled.

"What did you hear?" Gabriella looked confused.

"I'll tell you later," he smiled at her.

"So do you guys have fun?" Chad smiled at them.

"Yeah, it's a great party," Gabriella smiled and looked at Troy.

Chad took out his phone and wrote a text message and gave Taylor his phone, "I think Gabby likes Troy ;)". Taylor just nodded and gave Chad his phone back.

"What are you two planning?" Gabriella asked looking at Taylor.

"Oh nothing, it was just something private," Taylor smiled.

"Oh, right," Gabriella giggled.

"Hey!" Sharpay came smiling.

"Hey Shar," they smiled at her.

"So do you enjoy the party?" she asked looking around at them.

"Yeah, it's great," Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah, it's awesome," Chad smiled and looked at Taylor, "you want to dance?"

"Sure," Taylor smiled and walked to the dance-floor with Chad following.

"What's going on between them?" Sharpay asked looking after them.

"Hm.. who knows?" Gabriella smiled, "but they look cute together, don't you think?"

"Sure they do!" Sharpay smiled.

A few hours later…

They have all been dancing and fooling around. Troy and Gabriella had been dancing together almost all the time, unless when the girls had been dancing on their own and laughing, while the guys had been watching them and laughed and talked.

Now Gabriella and Troy was sitting in the couch.

"Troy, I really want to go home," a tired Gabriella looked at him.

"Okay, then let's go say goodbye," he smiled at her and walked to Sharpay, "we're leaving, Shar… Bella is tired," he smiled at Gabriella.

"Bella?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Doh, Gabriella, of course," he smiled.

"Oh, right," she smiled at them, "then goodnight," she hugged them and they said their goodbyes.

In the car on their way home Gabriella fell asleep, and when Troy pulled up in his driveway, he slowly got out of the car and ran to the other side to get Gabriella out of the car. He carried her to into his room and then put her onto his bed and laid the blanket over her, and then he kissed her forehead and took out the mattress from under his bed and then took out another blanket from his closet and lied down at the mattress and fell asleep…

The next morning in Troy's room, Troy woke up and looked up at Gabriella, who still was fast asleep in his bed. He slowly got up and put the mattress underneath the bed again and then took out some clothes from the closet and then walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After his shower he went downstairs to make some breakfast for them.

"Morning, sweetie," his mom said.

"Morning mom," he said and smiled, "uhm… Bella is upstairs, she fell asleep in the car, and I didn't have the keys to her house, so I just brought her to my room and let her sleep in my bed, while I slept at the mattress at the floor… could you help me making some breakfast for us?" he looked at his mom.

"Sure," his mom smiled, "what about some pancakes with syrup and honey and then some bacon, eggs and sausages?"

"That sounds great, mom!" Troy smiled.

They started making the breakfast and then Troy poured some juice in two glasses and put it all on a tray, then he walked upstairs and sat the tray at the nightstand, and then he started to wake up Gabriella.

"Bella?" he asked and put his hand at her shoulder, "Bella wake up."

"Not now… 5 more minutes," she mumbled into the pillow.

"No, no your sleepy head, now wake up, Bella," he chuckled at her.

"Troy?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes, that would be me," he smiled and took the blanket away from Gabriella.

"Why am I here?" she asked confused and looked at Troy.

"You fell asleep in the car, and then I wouldn't go through your purse to find your keys, so I just took you here and let you sleep in my bed," he smiled at her.

"Where did you sleep then?" she asked.

"At a mattress at the floor," he smiled.

"Oh, I could have done that, Troy!" she said and looked at him.

"No, no, girls in the bed, and boys at the floor," he smiled at her, "that's just the rule I have!"

"Oh, okay then," she smiled and looked at the tray next to her, "have you made that?"

"Yeah, well with some help from my mom, but yeah, I've made it," he smiled at her, "just eat."

Gabriella looked at the tray and then at Troy, how could she get out of this? Troy was so sweet to make breakfast for her, and now she either had to eat, or she had to say, that she was not hungry, which she did not want to now, that Troy had made all this for her, "okay, but come on here, sit next to me then," she smiled at him.

"Okay," he moved next to her and sat down with Gabriella under the blanket with the tray in front of them.

Gabriella ate one pancake, one egg, a little bacon and some sausages, and then she said, "I'm full!"

Troy looked at her and smiled, "okay then," he did not believe, she was done already, but he knew he could not force her to eat more, "I'll go downstairs with the tray and then I'll come back."

He stood up and walked downstairs with the tray and then came back to Gabriella, who lied at the bed looking at a picture of Troy and his family.

"Hey," he smiled and sat down next to her.

"Hey," she smiled still looking at the picture.

"Bella?" he asked and looked at her to get her to look at him.

"Yes, Troy?" she looked at him and smiled. "We really need to talk…"


	9. The talk

Chapter 8 – The talk

Gabriella looked worried at Troy. "What is it, Troy?" she sat up in the bed.

"I saw your cuts last night, when you tripped, Bella," he said looking directly at her into her eyes. And he saw the pain and the fear in her eyes.

"Troy, I…" Gabriella looked down, finally one noticed it, but now, how could she explain everything? She had only known Troy for a week, almost, and now he was sitting there looking worried at her, waiting for her to say something. She knew he would understand or at least try to understand, she knew he would not leave, but why would he care now? Why would he as the new boy even care about her? She was popular, yeah, and so what? Was his worries real or was it just acting to make her weak? She really did not know, but why would Troy even try to make her weak? She trusted Troy, and she really hoped that he was real about his worries…

"Bella?" Troy spoke after a few minutes of silence, "why?"

She looked at him, "Troy, it's a long story, a really long story, and I'm going to cry, I know that…" she sighed deep and then continued, "if you want to know this, then you'll have to give me time to tell and not interrupt me, just let me talk and help me through telling this, okay?" she looked at him, the tears was already in her eyes.

Troy nodded, "I'll listen, Bella, and I'll be here, just right here, I'm not leaving you!" he smiled at her and placed his arm around her to let her know, he was there and to make her safe.

Gabriella smiled a little, "thanks Troy…" she took a deep breath and then tried to start. There was so much to tell. So much that no one knew. She looked at Troy, who was sitting there patiently waiting for her to talk.

"All my life me and my family have got a lot of money, I've always got, what I wanted, and I still get what I want, almost…" she looked down sighing, "everybody thinks, that I have this perfect life… a lot of alone-time, a big house, I get, what I want… and once upon a time, it all was perfect…" she smiled a little of the thought of the perfect time.

"Before my mom got, that job as manager in that company, then we were together a lot… we had girls night, just her and me, sometimes Shar was with us too, we just saw movies, talked and played… we went shopping once a week, and she read me as an open book… well that part wasn't always great, but I knew she loved me, and she only wanted to help me.." She smiled a little, as she remembered one time, when her mother had helped her.

"Once when Chad and I got into a fight, because of something, I don't remember what it was – it was just something stupid. And I was all broken inside, and she could tell that something was wrong, so she took me out for a girls' day… just me and her, and then we talked about everything, and then she told me to call Chad and apologize, which I did, and we got things sorted out. Now when she isn't around anymore… she can't read me, we never have those girls night or have alone time just me and her…" the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Troy looked at her and then pulled her up at his lap and put the blanket around them, "continue, Bell," he said softly, wiping her tears.

"When she got that job, she promised me, that there still would be time for her and me, but now she has been working there for almost three years… and we haven't had just one, girls' night… we're always with everybody else, and when we finally have some time alone, then the phone rings or I have to do my homework" Gabriella sighed, "I really miss her, Troy! It feels like I'm all alone in this world now…" she cried harder now.

Troy held her close and let her cry while rocking her slowly and whispered, "you'll never be alone, sweetie! Never! I'll always be here!"

Gabriella just cried and then her tears slowly started to fade. "If you don't want to continue then stop, Bella," Troy said softly pulling some of her hair behind her ears.

"No, Troy, I need to tell you the rest, just… just hold me," she said softly and laid her head at Troy's shoulder.

"My dad and I… we were also pretty close… he also works hard, but before my mom got that job, either my dad or my mom was at home, when I got home from school, and now… now I'm just alone all the time, when I get home…" she sighed.

Troy looked at her, "I don't understand the cuts then, Bella," he looked into her brown eyes, which were almost deeply red now, because she had cried. "When did you start cutting?"

"I'm not at that point yet," she said and looked down, "but now I think, I'm ready to tell it…"

Troy nodded and took her hand and caressed it.

"When my mom got that job three years ago, I was as I said alone the most of the time, but then I met this boy, Jordan, a few months later… and we became pretty good friends, and we spent a lot of time together…" the tears started to roll again, and Troy slowly whipped them away with his thumbs, "I started to get feelings for him… and then he told me, that he had those strong feelings for me, and he was in love with me – and I was in love with him, so he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes…" the tears rolled down her cheeks as she told about her and Jordan, and Troy just held Gabriella close and rocked her slowly, Gabriella felt safe with Troy.

Troy was the boy, who could make her just as safe as when she was with Chad.

"After 6 months with Jordan he wanted to have sex with me…" Gabriella started to shake, "but I refused… and then…" she broke down at the thought, she shook more than before, she was afraid, Troy held her close and slowly rocked her, while she cried hard against his chest.

"Bella?" Troy asked, "What did he do?" Troy looked down at the crying girl in his arms.

"He… he…" Gabriella tried to talk, but her voice died every time she was just about to tell it, but finally she got the strength to tell, "he… he raped me… because I refused to have sex with him…" she shook more than before now and she cried even harder.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Troy said and pulled her even closer to him, "just cry, I'll be here, I'm not leaving!" Troy kept hugging her like he was trying to take away her pain, but no matter how much or how hard he was hugging her; he could not take away the pain from her.

After sometime Gabriella finally spoke up again. "After that he just left me lying there naked, scared, crying and not able to do anything at all... But when I finally got the strength to move, I got into the shower and washed me as hard as I could… I felt disgusting…" she looked up at Troy and directly into his blue eyes, where she saw, that the anger to Jordan started to build, but she also saw, that he was not acting to care for her, he actually cared a lot about her.

"What happened then, Bella?" Troy asked after some time as he caressed her back.

"Then I cut myself for the first time," she looked down, "it took away the pain from the inside and made it into something I could see, something I felt, that I could handle… or I thought I could handle it, but I was wrong…"

Troy sighed a little, knowing the story a little too well – or some of it. "What happened with him? Did you report him to the police?"

Gabriella looked down embarrassed about what she had done. "No, the next day, Jordan came to apologize, and… and… I forgave him, I don't know how or why, but I did," she looked at Troy with a helpless look in her eyes.

"Go on, Bella," Troy looked at her with the most caring eyes she had ever seen.

She nodded and continued, "a few weeks later he wanted to have sex again, I gave in even though, I didn't want to, but I knew, that if I refused again, then he would rape me again…" she looked down and let some more tears fall, "but then after another six months, I found out that… that… he was cheating on me…" the tears started running again.

"Gosh! What a stupid, idiot!" Troy said quietly. He could feel how the anger towards this Jordan guy was starting to build up inside of him.

"I know, but… I loved him! I really did! So… I forgave him again!" she looked down embarrassed, that she actually forgave a looser like Jordan, who cheated on her. "All through the relationship with him after the rape, I cut myself… it turned into a habit," she looked at Troy with sad eyes.

"Bella, why didn't you tell Chad or Shar about it?" Troy asked stroking her cheek. Knowing all too well that telling someone about such things was never easy – he had seen it, a little too close before. And it scared him.

"Because I wouldn't have them to worry about me… Chad know about the rape, and Jordan got kicked of the basketball team and out of the school, but he still lived here, so I was with him, even though Chad wanted me to break up with him…" she looked down again. She really wished, she had listen to Chad back then, and had broken up with Jordan after the rape, but she did not do it, because she loved him. Or that was what she was telling herself.

Troy lifted her chin, "Bella, do anyone else, than me know about the cutting?"

She shook her head, "no…"

"You need to stop, Bella! Please!" Troy looked at Gabriella, he had tears in his eyes now, "Bella, I don't want to lose you! And neither do Chad, Shar, Tay or Ryan!" Troy was desperate. He could not lose her. Even though he had only known her for a week, he was sure that this girl was a girl that he really wanted to be friends with – and he really cared for her. He would not want to see her go down, not her too.

Gabriella looked into Troy's baby blue eyes, "Troy, I can't stop…" she looked down, "I'm too into this; it is too late to stop…"

Troy looked at her, "no, no! Don't say that, Bella! It's never too late! I'll help you!"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "I… I… Troy… I can't!" she started to cry hard again.

"Yes, you can, Bella!" Troy rocked her trying to calm her down. "Bella, I'll be here, through everything! Trust me," Troy whispered.

"Troy, I trust you! It's just…" Gabriella stopped.

"It's what?" Troy looked at her.

"I haven't told you one thing…" she told looking down.

"Then tell me, Bella," he said softly and took her hand again.

"You know I wasn't eating the first day we met, right?" Gabriella whispered still looking down.

"Yeah," Troy looked at her, "and you said, that you wasn't hungry… and it was a lie. I know that, but I didn't really know how to confront you with it, I just met you." Troy sighed. Once again it was all a little too known to him. "Gabriella?" Troy looked at her deep in her eyes, "aren't you eating at all, if you can get away with it?"

Gabriella looked down.

"Gabriella, answer!" Troy said a little hard, which made Gabriella scared. "Sorry, I shouldn't be that hard, Bell," Troy said taking Gabriella into a hug again, "please tell me, Bella," he whispered while hugging her tight.

"I'm not eating, Troy," she whispered hiding her face against his shoulder, "I hate eating, I can't eat… I only ate this morning, because I didn't want to hurt you by saying, I wasn't hungry," she said still hiding her face, she did not want to look at Troy right now.

"Bella, how long has this been going on?" Troy said softly lifting her head to make her look at him.

"Ever since I broke with Jordan…" Gabriella whispered, trying not to look into Troy's eyes.

"How long is it?" Troy looked worried at her.

"Seven, almost eight months," she whispered.

"Bella!" Troy exclaimed. Gabriella just stayed quiet looking down. "Bella, I'm not mad! I just want to help you, okay?" Troy whispered holding her close.

Gabriella nodded, "Troy?" she looked up at him to meet his blue eyes.

"Yeah, what's up, Bell?" Troy sent her a weak smile.

"Can you help me?" she whispered.

"With what? I'll be here through everything, just let me know, what I need to help you with," he said softly.

"Going through this…" she looked down.

"I'll help you as much as I can! I'll stand by you through everything! Ups and downs, I'll catch you and help you standing again," he smiled at her, "and I'll stand by your side, when you need me, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled weak, "thanks for everything, Troy!"

Troy smiled, "come on, let's get you home to take a shower, and then I'll make dinner for you, and because I make it, you can't tell me, that you aren't hungry, because you don't want to hurt me, remember that," he smiled at her and took her hand and pulled her up from the bed.

"I really shouldn't have said that, should I?" she giggled a little.

"Hey, there the smile I missed was!" Troy smiled, "and yes, you should, because now I know how to make you eat!"

Gabriella sighed, would this be the end of her eating problem? She was not sure, but in some way she hoped it… she really wanted to get out of it…


	10. Staying the night

Chapter 9 – Staying the night and Chaddy?

At Gabriella's place that evening, Troy was making dinner for them and Gabriella was in the shower.

"Bella? The dinner is ready in ten minutes," Troy called from downstairs.

"Ugh! I have to eat now, haven't I?" she called back from the bathroom door.

Troy walked upstairs to find Gabriella standing in the door into the bathroom just in some sweatpants and her bra, "oh… I'm sorry," Troy looked down.

"It's okay, Troy, I'll just put on a shirt, wait a second," she smiled at him and ran into her room to put on a shirt, "now, look at me," she giggled.

"Hey! That's my shirt!" Troy laughed, "you borrowed it for PE the first day I met you."

Gabriella blushed, "uhm, yeah, I know that, I just forgot to give it back to you, is it okay, that I wear it now?"

Troy smiled at her, "of course, you can keep it, if you want to."

Gabriella smiled, "really?"

Troy nodded, "yes, really, but now we have to go eat, and you have to eat, even if I have to feed you, miss!"

Gabriella slowly shook her head, Troy would not give up until she was out of this, she knew it, but in some way it made her feel safe, but why? Chad had not noticed it; Shar had not noticed it or anyone else. Why could Troy come into her life, and now in a week, he was trying to make her eat again, it does not make any sense in Gabriella's mind, but that would not be a big part, the fact was, that Troy was trying to help her, and Gabriella felt safe around him, and Troy was probably the only person, who knew the whole story of her life after the rape… Gabriella sighed as they went downstairs.

"What's wrong, Gab?" Troy asked concerned.

Gabriella shook her head again, "it's just…" she looked at Troy, "I've only known you for a week, and now you are standing here in my house, making dinner for me to get me to eat, and you pretty much know everything about me and my life…"

Troy looked at her in confusion, "yeah, and you sigh because?"

"It's just not normal!" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Well, I'm not a normal boy, you're not a normal girl, this is not a normal city, this world is not in the near of being normal, so the problem is?" Troy joked at her, and she smiled and just shook her head.

Troy was right, there was not anything in this world, which would be normal, so why not make this another abnormal thing, she actually liked the fact that Troy knew her that well; it was nice to know that he would be there for her, and that he stood by her side.

"Now eat, Bella," Troy said bringing Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"Umm, yeah," Gabriella looked at the food, it really looked delicious, but she was not quite sure if she could eat anything.

"Bella, you need to eat, just a little, please?" Troy looked at her, "for me?"

Gabriella nodded slowly and then took a little bit of salad and a small piece of meat, and then she slowly started eating.

"So do you like it?" Troy asked while putting food on his own plate.

"Yeah, it's good," Gabriella smiled at him, "but…"

Troy looked worried at her, "but?"

"I'm not that hungry," Gabriella looked down trying not to look at Troy.

"It's okay, Bella," Troy took her hand across the table, "I'm not going to be mad, just eat the food at your plate, and then I'll be glad, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, okay."

"Good, so eat and then I'll put the rest in the fridge and then do the dishes, and then we can do something you want to do, okay?" Troy smiled at her hoping that Gabriella would be able to eat normal sometime, but he knew it would be hard to fight her through this, but he knew he could make it! He had to!

"Yeah, that sounds great, but I'll help you doing the dishes," Gabriella smiled and started to eat the salad.

"Okay, okay, but I'll not hear any complaining, that I said you should," Troy joked at her again.

"You know what?" Gabriella giggled a little, "you sound like my dad, when you say that!"

Troy looked at her, "hey! I'm not your dad, I've never been and never will be your dad!" he laughed at her.

"I know that," she smiled and laughed.

After they have done the dishes, they went to Gabriella's room. "Troy?" Gabriella asked a little ashamed.

"What's with the looking down and looking like you're ashamed of something, Bella?" Troy sat down beside her at the bed looking at her.

"Could you…" Gabriella stopped and looked directly into Troy's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah, Bell? What could I?" Troy smiled at her, "just spill, it's not like I'm going to kill you or anything."

Gabriella smiled at him; "would you stay with me tonight?" she looked down again.

"Of course, I will, Bells," he smiled at her and made her look at him, "why are you looking down?"

Gabriella sighed and then looked away, "it's hard to tell…"

"Bella, tell me, I'm not going anywhere! I promise!" Troy said pulling Gabriella into his arms.

"I told you about, Jordan earlier today…" Gabriella began to get tears in her eyes again, "ever since he raped me, and I was alone a lot, I have been scared of being alone…"

Troy stroked her back, "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to!"

"Troy…" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Troy looked at her.

"You are one of the only three boys who actually can touch me like really touch me… you know as in hugging and such things…" Gabriella looked at him, "You, Chad and Ryan are the only boys, who can hug me, and I'm still feeling safe. You and Chad are the only boys I've ever been sleeping in same room as since Jordan…" she stopped as she said his name.

"Shh, don't say more, Bella," Troy smiled at her, "it's okay, and I'm horned to be one of those boys." Gabriella nodded against Troy's chest and tried to forget about all the things Jordan ever did to her.

Two hours later, Troy and Gabriella were lying in Gabriella's bed. Troy had Gabriella in his arms, because she wanted to be in his arms and feel safe.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked softly.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said half sleeping.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked knowing that she was thinking since she wasn't sleeping.

"Well… it's just…" Gabriella looked up at Troy and sighed, "it's just that… I'm really glad, that you're here… I'm not sure, how I would ever do this without you trying to get me to eat again or helping me… you're the first person, who actually sees the things, the cuts and the not eating thing…" she sighed and looked at Troy, "I'm glad I met you!"

Troy smiled at her, "me too." They laid in a comfortable silence, when Troy's phone suddenly started ringing, "can I take it, Bella?" he looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah, go on, Troy," she smiled at him.

Troy sat up in the bed and picked up the phone, "hello?"

"Hey man, it is Chad," Chad said from the other end of the line.

"Hey Chad," Troy said and smiled at Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled, "hey Chaddy!"

Troy looked weird at her, "Chaddy?"

"Say hey to Gabby from me," Chad chuckled.

"I will, what's up with that name?" Troy asked.

"Well, I think you should ask Gabby about that one," Chad chuckled.

"I'll do that then," Troy said and smiled at Gabriella, "anyway, what's up?"

"Well, I would just hear if you had heard from Gabby, she didn't pick up her phone, when I called her, but I guess she hadn't heard it, since you two are together," Chad smiled.

"Well, I haven't heard it either, but she is fine, I promise you!" Troy said smiling and mouth to Gabriella, "where is your phone?"

Gabriella looked around and saw her phone at the floor and picked it up and mouthed "here, why?"

"She better be fine, dude!" Chad said teasing.

"She is, I have made her dinner, and now she is looking weird at me, because I'm talking on the phone or maybe my hair isn't looking that good?" Troy chuckled and mouth to Gabriella, "I'll be off the phone right away!"

Gabriella nodded and smiled.

"I guess the hair," Chad chuckled, "but I'll leave you guys alone, have fun… no wait! Don't have fun in that way!"

Troy laughed, "that wasn't funny, Chad! But I promise you, I won't have sex with her!"

Gabriella looked weird at him.

"Great, bye Troy," Chad said and hang up, and so did Troy.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked confused, "sex with whom?"

Troy smiled, "Chad said we should have fun, and then he said "not in that way!" and well, I promised him not to have sex with you."

"Oh," Gabriella giggled, "that was a completely weird subject!"

"I know," Troy smiled and then laid back down at the bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked still sitting with her phone is her hands.

"Yeah, Bella?" Troy sat up beside her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him.

"For what, Bella?" Troy smiled at her.

"Everything," she said smiling.

"You lost me again, but I think the answer is "no problem!"" they laughed.

They lay back down at the bed, Gabriella had her head resting at Troy's chest, and Troy was playing with one of her curls.

"Bella?" Troy whispered, but she did not answer, Troy looked down at the girl in his arms, she was sleeping peacefully, and he smiled at her. He really liked watching her sleep, she was so cute. He smiled again and then put the blanket up around them again and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	11. Living with Troy

**Chapter 10 – Living with Troy**

The next morning, when Troy woke up, he smiled down at the still sleeping Gabriella he had in his arms.

"Gosh, she is cute, when she is sleeping!" Troy thought and slowly pulled her up making her lying beside him and then he put the blanket over her and in silence he got out of the bed and downstairs to the kitchen.

He looked around, "okay, the perfect breakfast," Troy looked around again and then he saw some strawberries at the table, "I got it!" Troy said to himself. Then he started to make pancakes, cutting some fruit and then he poured up some juice, then he sat the breakfast table, and then he ran upstairs to get Gabriella up.

"Bella, wake up," he said softly shaking her shoulder.

"No, I want to sleep," Gabriella groaned and rolled to her other side.

"If you don't want to get up, I'll tickle you," Troy said smirking.

"No, you won't!" Gabriella said hiding her face in her pillow.

"Oh yes, I will!" Troy said and then started tickling her.

"TROOOOOOOOY!" Gabriella laughed, "STOOOOOP! Please!"

Troy laughed, "Not until you're up, missy!"

"Ugh! Stop!" Gabriella still laughed.

"You heard me, not until you're up," Troy said teasing.

"I'm up!" Gabriella said trying to get Troy off.

"That's good, now get your butt out of that bed, the breakfast is ready," Troy smiled.

"Fine, I'm coming," Gabriella groaned at got out of the bed, but got picked up by Troy before she even reached the door.

"I said, I was coming," Gabriella giggled.

"But you're awfully slow, so I decided to pick you up and carry you to the kitchen," he chuckled and walked down the stairs.

"You are insane, you know that?" Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Hey!" Troy said pretending to be hurt, "that wasn't very nice!"

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I hurt your feelings?" Gabriella giggled.

"You're going to pay for that sometime, you know that?" Troy smirked as he put her down.

"Great, Gabriella, you really need to watch your mouth next time," Gabriella giggled and sat down at the table.

Troy chuckled and sat down at the other side of the table, "I'm not mean. You know that, right?"

Gabriella smiled at him, "I know that."

"Good," Troy smiled at her, "I hope you like it, it's most likely one of the only things I can make for breakfast," Troy chuckled.

"It looks nice," Gabriella smiled at him and took a pancake and slowly started to eat. They ate in silence and then after the breakfast they cleaned the kitchen together and then they went upstairs again.

"Bella?" Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah, Troy?" Gabriella was looking for some clothes in her closet.

"I'll go home to take a shower, and then we can do something together, okay?" he smiled at her, when she turned to him.

"Okay, I'll go take a shower too, just come in through the balcony door, right?" she smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll do that," he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back soon."

Gabriella smiled and nodded and watched Troy climb down the balcony and then he ran to his front door and got in, then Gabriella went to take a shower.

After the shower Gabriella hurried to her room to put on some clothes. She took out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red top, and over that she took a black cardigan. Then she went to put on a little makeup and then she started blow drying her hair. While Gabriella was drying her hair, Troy got into her room through the balcony door. "Bella?" he shouted and started searching for her and found her in the bathroom, "god, I forgot you are a girl," he chuckled.

She smiled at him and turned off the blow-dryer, "and what's that supposed to mean, Mr.?"

"Oh, just that you are incredible slow," he chuckled and smirked at her.

"Oh right," she giggled and hang the towel at the radiator and started to walk to her room.

"So, what do you want to do?" Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella looked serious at him, but was really joking, "what about making some manicure, cleaning our skin and other personal hygiene things?" she smiled at him.

"No way," Troy laughed.

"I knew it, Chad won't do that either, I wonder why?" she giggled, "then what do you want to do?" she smiled at him.

"I really don't know," he said smiling.

"I have an idea," Gabriella said.

"Spill then," Troy smiled.

"You could tell me about you! I mean, you have got almost my entire history… and I don't know anything about you," she looked at Troy.

"You are right," he said smiling, "but what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Gabriella giggled.

"OMG! Do you have days?" Troy chuckled.

"Yes?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"Okay then…" he smiled.

Gabriella's phone started ringing…

Gabriella looks at the ID-caller and sighs, "mom?"

Troy looked at her, "go on… pick up."

"Why?" Gabriella said with tears in her eyes, "why should I? She never picks up, when I call…"

"Just do it, Bella," Troy said pulling her up at his lap, "I'll be right here, remember that!" he kissed her cheek.

Gabriella picked up, "hello?"

"Hey sweetie," her mom said happy, "how are you?"

Looks at Troy with tears in her eyes and rests her head at his shoulder, "I'm fine, mom," she lied and the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"That's good," her mom said, "sweetie, I have some bad news for you."

Gabriella looked at Troy now with even more tears in her eyes, "what is it mom?" Gabriella said trying to hold back the fact that she was almost breaking down.

"Me and dad have to go on this business trip, we are coming home to get our things and then we have to leave tonight," her mom sighed.

"It's okay, but mom I have to go now, Chad and Shar and the others are waiting for me, bye," Gabriella hang up and then gave up fighting the tears and broke down crying in Troy's arms.

"Bella, what did she say?" Troy asked worried.

"They… the… they are leaving tonight for a business trip," she cried.

"Bella, you can stay with me and my parents," Troy said softly rocking her, trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand, Troy!" she cried even harder.

"No, I don't, I know that, Bella, but please give me a chance to help you and be there for you! I'm not leaving you, I promise," he whispered still rocking her.

"Is it okay with your parents that I stay with you?" she said still crying.

"Of course it is," Troy smiled at her. He knew that it would be a really good idea that Gabriella should live with them for some time, because his parents could help him with getting Gabriella back on the top again.

"Thanks, Troy," she smiled through her tears.

"Do you want to be home, when they come home to get their things, Bell?" Troy asked looking at her.

"No, it's just going to be harder then," she said looking down, knowing all too well that it was killing her a little bit more every time she had to say goodbye to her parents and afterward would be alone.

"Then get what you need for now and then we go to my place," Troy smiled at her.

"Okay, I'll just write a note for them, and then we can leave," Gabriella said and found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I hope you will have a safe trip, take care of yourself!_

_I'm with my friends, and I'll stay with them until you get back. _

_Gabriella._

"Ready," Gabriella said looking down at the note. She had always written "I love you" or something like that in the end of the note, but this time she did not want to write it. If they wanted to leave her, then they could go, she could not do anything about it, and that she loved them, well, it did not matter much when they were gone, did it?

She sighed as Troy put his arm around her, "You okay?" Troy asked concerned. Gabriella just nodded and went to lock the balcony door. She then picked up her phone and her keys and took the note, before they went downstairs. Gabriella placed the note on the kitchen table and sighed once again, before she looked around to check if everything was as it should be.

Gabriella and Troy left the house and went to Troy's place. "Mom," Troy called from hall, when they got inside.

"Yes, my dear?" she said entering the hall and smiled when she saw Gabriella. "Oh, hey, you must be Gabriella, right?"

"Yes, mom, it's Gabriella. Ehm, can we talk with you?" Troy said still holding his arm around Gabriella. He knew that she needed someone to be there for her now.

"Sure, we can go sit in the living room," she smiled and leaded them to the living room, "so, what is it?"

Troy looked concerned at Gabriella, who just nodded looking down, "mom, Gabriella has to stay here for some time," he said looking at his mom.

"Well, she can stay, of course," she smiled, "but why?"

The tears started to roll down Gabriella's cheeks again, and Troy slowly got her onto his lap again and whispered, "it's okay, Bella, I'm here, you can stay with me!"

His mom looked concerned at them, "Troy, what's wrong?" She saw the little scared girl sitting in her son's lap with tears running down her face.

"Bella's parents are going on a business trip… again… and well, Bella has some problems, and I've promised to help her through it, so she is staying with me until her parents is home again," Troy said rocking Gabriella in his arms.

"Okay, Troy," his mom smiled at them, "I'll go make some lunch for you and then you can go upstairs to rest, okay?" Troy's mom was concerned. This girl reminded her of something. Something about this girl scared her. She did not want to see this happen again. The girl in her son's arms was awfully thin, or she looked awfully thin as she sat there. And long sleeves while the sun was shining bright outside. Yeah, something was not right here.

"Yes, thanks mom," Troy said and kissed her cheek as she sat down beside them.

"Gabriella?" Troy's mom asked. Gabriella slowly looked at her, "yes, Mrs. Bolton?"

"Oh please, call me Leslie, sweetie," she smiled at Gabriella, "you can stay here as long as you want to, okay?" Leslie saw the same pain and sadness as Troy had seen the first day at school. Leslie really wanted to know what was behind this smile on the girl's face. She had seen it before in someone else, but why was this girl so sad? Why was Gabriella so sad? What had happened to her?

"Thanks, Mrs… I mean Leslie," Gabriella smiled weak.

"Troy, you two just go upstairs, I'll come with some lunch for you," she smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Come on," Troy said and picked up Gabriella in bridal style and carried her to his room, "so you just lay in my bed and then rest, I'll be right here next to you," Troy smiled at her and laid her at the bed and sat down beside her.

"Thanks for everything, Troy!" Gabriella smiled weakly.

"You don't have to thank, Bella," he smiled, "I'll do anything for you!"

That evening after dinner Troy and Gabriella went to Gabriella's place to pick up the things, which she would need the next day in the morning and at school, when they were standing in Gabriella's room, Gabriella's phone rang.

"Hello?" Gabriella said into the phone.

"Hey sweetie, it's mom," her mom said.

"Hey mom," Gabriella sighed and looked up at Troy, who just sat down at the bed and made a sign for her to sit down with him.

"I just wanted to check, who you are staying with, and tell you, that we got here safely," her mom smiled.

"I'm staying with Troy, a new boy in the gang, he's our new neighbor's son. And good, that you got there safely," Gabriella sighed and sat down beside Troy.

"Okay, then sweetie, but I have to go now, me and dad are going to grab dinner.. stay safe, I love you," her mom said and then they hang up.

"Whatever," Gabriella sighed. She looked at the picture, at the nightstand. It was of her and her parents, while a tear slowly ran down her cheek.

"Whatever, what?" Troy asked making her look at him.

"My mom says, she loves me," Gabriella sighed and looked down again.

"I understand why, she does," Troy smiled, "but I also understand, why you don't believe it."

Gabriella looked at him, "why do you understand it?"

"Which one of them?" Troy asked looking into her eyes.

"Both," Gabriella smiled.

"Well, you are a lovely girl, who just can bring a smile to everyone's lips; you make a rainy day to a day full of sun just with smiling one of your real smiles!" Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, "and why you don't believe it; well, if my parents wasn't home and wasn't there for me, then I wouldn't believe it either."

Gabriella could not believe it, Troy was the only one, who had said that, he was the only one, who had made her smile her real smile ever since Jordan. "Troy, you are really a great guy," she smiled at him.

"Thanks," Troy smiled back at her.

Gabriella smiled, "let's get back to your place," she said and pulled him up from her bed.

"Do you have what you need for tomorrow?" Troy asked before they got out of her room.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella said carrying a bag with some clothes, toiletries, her teddy, which always was sleeping with and then some other personal things, which she always had with her.

"Hey, hey, hey, let me take that one!" Troy said and took the bag out of Gabriella's hand.

"Hey! It's my bag," Gabriella giggled.

"Well, yes it is, but now I'm carrying it for you," Troy chuckled as they got out of the house and Gabriella locked the door behind them.

In Troy's room that night…

Gabriella was lying at Troy's bed, while Troy is out brushing his teeth. Gabriella looked up at the ceiling, while the thoughts ran around in her head like balls flying around without any particular direction – they just ran around.

She could not find a good reason for her trust in Troy, it has just been there ever since he looked at her, when she was crying, there was something in the way he looked at her and held her tight that told her, that he meant it, when he said he would not leave her, what it was, was not a thing she could tell, but the fact, that she felt safe with him and could trust him, was the best thing! She had not told anyone the things, she had told Troy – there was something very special about him, he was just so real… she could not explain it with any other words…

She got dragged out of her thoughts, when Troy came in and sat down beside her and smiled at her, "what are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Just things," Gabriella said and looked up at Troy.

"Tell me if you need to talk, right?" Troy said looking concerned at her.

"Yeah, thanks, Troy," Gabriella smiled, "are you going to sleep at the floor again?"

"Yeah, I think so," he smiled, "you know, "girls in the bed, boys at the floor"" he chuckled and looked at her, she looked at him with a look saying "stop it", "what's wrong, Bella?" he asked concerned.

"Troy…" she looked at him, "can you please be lying here with me tonight?" she looked away.

"Hey, look at me," he said lying down beside her and took her in his arms, "of course I'll be lying here with you if you want me to, Bella!"

Gabriella smiled up at him, "thanks, Troy. I'll go brush my teeth and then change to my…well, your shirt and a pair of shorts," she said and got up.

"Okay, but hurry, I'm tired here," Troy chuckled and smiled at her.

A couple of minutes later Gabriella came back into the room and lay down with Troy. Troy pulled Gabriella into him, and Gabriella rested her head at his chest, "goodnight, Bella," Troy said and kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket over them.

"Goodnight, Troy," Gabriella said and went up to face Troy and then kissed his cheek and then went back down and rested her head at Troy's chest.


	12. School, Eating and Hugging

**Chapter 11 – School, eating and hugging**

The next morning Gabriella woke up all by herself, and looked around in Troy's room, to see if Troy was there somewhere, but there was no sight of him, but then she noticed a note at the pillow next to her.

_Hey Bella. _

_I'll be right back with some breakfast for us. _

_You can go take a shower, there are towels in my closet – just take one._

_Troy _

Gabriella smiled at the note; he was such a good guy. She got out of the bed and walked to Troy's closet to take out a towel and then she went to the bathroom and took a shower.

While Gabriella was in her shower, there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Bella, is it you in there?" Troy's voice called from the hall.

"Yeah, it's me, Troy," she called back and got out of the shower, "is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to tell, that the breakfast is ready," he said, "I'll be waiting downstairs." Troy walked back down into the kitchen and sat down waiting for Gabriella to come down.

While he was sitting there waiting, his thoughts run around in his mind, he was really starting to like Gabriella, he really cared for her, and he wanted to protect and help her – through everything! He had not been that kind of guy back where he came from… back there he had been the one every girl was trying to get, he had been the popular basketball-star, and well, he had joined the basketball team here also, and well he was with the popular kids, but there had not been a girl, who was trying to get him, yet… and he was thankful for that one, because he really did not want to date anyone now! All he wanted was to help Gabriella and be there for her, and no one else! Gabriella was the one; he would give his life for, the one he would not leave alone, no matter what would happen to her! She was like this girl, who he wanted to be there for through all her life, through ups and downs. He was sure about that even though he had not known her for that long.

"Good morning," a voice suddenly ripped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, good morning, Bella," he smiled and stood up, "did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but then you left, and then I woke up," she giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Troy smiled, "well, there is breakfast now, and before you ask; yes, you have to eat, Bells!"

Gabriella looked at him and sighed, "Fine, but not much!"

"No, no, I just want you to eat, just a little," Troy smiled and pulled out her chair and made a sign to make her sit and then he pulled her chair back into the table, and then he sat down in front of her and smiled at her.

Gabriella sighed and looked down at the table with food, gosh there were too much, she could not even look at it right now.

"Bella?" Troy asked, knowing she was all frustrated about the food, "Bella? You need to eat, just a little, please!"

Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy, "I can't, Troy, there is too much, I can't handle it!" the tears started to roll down her cheeks, which made Troy stand up quickly and almost ran to Gabriella and took her in his arms.

"Bella, it's okay, just take an apple, and then it's fine," he whispered and stroke her back.

Gabriella rested her head against his stomach, while the tears slowly disappeared. Troy looked down at her, "are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I'm fine now," she looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Good, now try to eat the apple, Bell," Troy smiled down at her and sat down at his place again and took some breakfast and started eating. When Troy was done, he slowly started to clear the table – Gabriella still was not done with her apple.

"Troy?" Gabriella said looking down after she had eaten a half apple.

"Yeah?" Troy said and looked at her.

"I can't eat more," she said looking at him with a hopeless look.

"It's okay, Bella," Troy smiled, "you have tried, and that's the important thing, but you know you need to eat at lunch also, right?" Troy walked to her and sat down beside her.

Gabriella nodded and looked down. "Hey, it's going to be okay, Bella, I promise you!" Troy said and lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"How… how can… can you promise me that?" Gabriella whispered with a shaking voice.

"Bella, just trust me, I'm here and I'm not leaving you!" he said and took her hand. "I'm not going to leave you, I won't hurt you, I can't do anything to make everything better, but I want to help you and support you, just remember that! I promise you, that I'll be here through everything!"

Gabriella smiled weakly, "thanks, Troy!"

It was now 8.30 a.m. and the school's parking lot was starting to be filled, when Troy and Gabriella arrived in Troy's black Audi and parked beside Chad, who also just arrived.

"Hey big bro," Gabriella smiled as Chad opened the door for Gabriella.

"Hey sis," he smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey man," Troy said and smiled and locked the car when he and Gabriella had their things out of the car.

"So how was your weekend?" Chad asked.

"Well… my parents are gone for a business trip… again…" Gabriella sighed, "They left yesterday, and well, as always my parents haven't been home all weekend, so after the party at Shar's Friday, I fell asleep in Troy's car, and he carried me to his bed, so I was sleeping at his place till Saturday…" Gabriella smiled at Troy, "and then Saturday till Sunday we were at my place, and now… I'm living with Troy at his place till my parents are home again…."

Chad looked at Gabriella, "oh, I'm sorry to hear that," and then he turned to Troy, "thanks for being there for her!" Chad knew he had not been there just as much for her as he had wanted to be.

Troy smiled, "well, I'll be there for her no matter what, and when you guys aren't there, I'll still be there for her!" Troy smiled at Gabriella and placed his arm around her shoulder as they walked into the building.

Chad smiled at them as Sharpay came up to them and hugged Chad from behind, "hey Chad," she said and then whispered, "they look cute together!"

"Hey Shar," Chad chuckled, "and yeah, they do, but I don't think there is more than friendship between them!"

"That's too bad! They could make the perfect couple," Sharpay giggled.

"Hey guys," Taylor said as she came up to them.

"Hey babe," Chad said and kissed Taylor, "I missed you yesterday!"

"Aww, I missed you too, lover," Taylor giggled.

"Iwww," Sharpay giggled and then she suddenly screamed because two arms were wrapped around her.

"Hey baby girl," the black boy whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Oh, my God! Zeke! Never do that again!" she giggled and kissed him.

"Oh, it was fun, baby," he smiled at her.

At lunch in the cafeteria everybody from "the gang" except for Troy and Gabriella were arrived and had sat down at their places.

"Where is Gabster and Troy?" Ryan asked as he sat down beside Kelsi and gave her a kiss at the cheek.

"I don't know, the last time I saw them was in homeroom," Chad said and checked his phone if there should be a message from Gabriella about, where her and Troy were, but there was no messages.

"They will come soon, babe," Taylor said, she knew Chad was worried about Gabriella.

"I hope so," Chad sighed and smiled at Taylor, knowing that she knew, how much Gabriella meant to him.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting at the bench outside the school, "Bella, you need to eat, and you know that!" Troy said trying to convince Gabriella to eat another apple.

"But Troy…" she tried, but he ignored it, he knew it was not fair to ignore her, but he also knew what could happen if she did not eat anything. He had seen it all before. And he did not want to see it happen to Gabriella too.

"Gabriella, there is no buts here! Please, try to eat," Troy looked at her and tried to be nice to her, he knew it would not help her anything if he started to yell at her.

"Why do you even care, Troy?" Gabriella said and looked down. She could not handle it right now. It was all getting too much for her right now.

"I have told you that more than a million times now, Bella," Troy sighed and looked at her, "I can't stand seeing anyone like you, it hurts too much! I know it's weird, but I want to help you through this!" he looked at her with eyes begging her to eat. He had done this before, but he did not know what he was supposed to do, all he knew was that Gabriella needed him.

"Troy… I can't!" Gabriella sighed, and a tear started to run down her face.

"Please, just a half apple, Bella," Troy begged her. She looked up at him and sighed and then she took one bite and slowly started to chew, Troy just smiled at her, "thanks, Bella!"

Gabriella ate half an apple while Troy was sitting beside her on the bench. Troy helped her through and supported her. "I'm really proud of you!" he said, when she had made it through the half apple just in time for them to go to class.

"Thanks," Gabriella sighed. This was going to be really hard for her, she knew that, and so did Troy.

That afternoon Troy and Chad had practice, and Troy and Chad was in the locker room to change into their uniforms. They had been talking about some stuff, about the weekend and such, when Chad sighed and started tying his shoes. Troy turned to put his clothes into his locker beside Chad's locker.

"Troy?" Chad asked while tying his shoes. Troy could hear the worry in Chad's voice.

"Yeah?" Troy said while putting his clothes into his locker, before turning towards Chad again.

"What is it with Gabriella?" Chad asked looking at Troy. Now Troy saw the worry in Chad's eyes. Chad really cared about Gabriella, and he hated knowing that she was not happy.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

"I mean, you and her spend a lot of time together, she seems happier, when you are around… it's like… I don't know… but it's like she has got a burden of her shoulders…" Chad looked at Troy with an asking look.

"I'm not sure, that I understand, what you mean," Troy said still looking at Chad.

"Troy, have Gabriella told you something… bad?" Chad asked as they got out of the locker room.

"Well, yeah, but…" Troy got interrupted by Chad, "What did she tell you?" Troy wasn't sure if he could tell Chad all what Gabriella had told him.

"Uh… I… well… I'm not sure, that I can tell you, Chad. I know you are her best friend, but… I think she has to tell you by herself… it's not that I won't tell you… it's just… I can't! I promised her…" Troy sighed and looked at Chad.

"Okay, I think," Chad said as they entered the gym. Chad was still worried for Gabriella, but he also knew that she would come to him, when she was ready to talk. And as far as he knew and could tell from the look Gabriella had, when she was with Troy, she was feeling safe.

"Well… she is staying at my place till her parents are home again, so you can come over if you want to talk to her, okay?" Troy said as he took a ball and started to dribble around.

"Yeah, I'll find a day to come over," Chad said as he also took a ball and started to dribble around.

At the same time with Gabriella in Troy's room… she was sitting at the floor listening to the music on her iPod while she was writing in her dairy.

_Dear dairy. _

_It has been a while since I wrote to you, but I've been so busy, or well, I haven't had the time, where I was alone… we've got this new neighbor, Troy, he has started at my school, and he has joined the basketball team with Chad. He's pretty sweet… And well he is taking care of me… he makes me forget all the bad things, and he tries to help me! He sees the things, which no one else sees. He is like this perfect boy, who just comes into your life, when you need someone to help you… I've told him about my parents, who is away on a business trip AGAIN!, and he knows about, what Jordan did to me, when I was with him… he knows almost everything about me already! He makes me feel safe, safer than when I am in Chad's arms. He's just… I don't know, perfect in some way! Gosh it sounds like I am in love with him, right? Well, I'm not, I think…_

_Right now, I'm alone in Troy's room, I'm staying with him until mom and dad comes back from the business trip. His mom just said, that I could stay like it was something, she really wanted me to, and well, I want to be here, I want to be with Troy, especially now, because I need him beside me. It's like he makes everything so much easier, and it's nice to have him with me. _

_I'm starting to feel better about it all now, it's like I've got this huge burden of my shoulders after I told Troy everything – he has made me eat a little those past days, he has made food for me, sat with me and told me to eat just a little and he would be happy. He isn't pressuring me, he just trying to get me to eat, he is just so carrying, and I'm glad to know he will be there. He's really a huge part of my life already! _

_I have to go for now. Troy is home, and I want to try to help his mom with the dinner… and then I hopefully can get just a little to eat tonight, when we are going to eat – I know, I won't be able to get away from the table without eating just a little – Troy won't let me… but I'll see you later or something like that…_

"Hey," Troy said as he opened the door.

Gabriella closed the book and turned off her iPod, "hey, how was practice?" she asked looking up at Troy.

"It was good, but hard," Troy chuckled, and then he realized she was sitting at the floor, "why are you sitting at the floor?"

Gabriella giggled, "I was writing, and in some way I'm writing better, when I'm sitting at the floor, I don't know why…"

"What were you writing?" Troy asked.

"Dairy…" she just said as she got up from the floor.

"Oh, okay…" Troy smiled at her, "so what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to help your mom making the dinner," she said and smiled.

"You? Making dinner?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah, I need to be able to be around food without being scared of it," she sighed and looked down.

"Well, yeah, you are right about that, but Bella, not now, please… my mom doesn't know about you, what do you call it, fear, I think, for food," Troy said as he walked to her and lifted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Then… when?" she looked at him.

"We can tell her tonight, when my dad isn't home, okay?" Troy said and took her into him to give her a hug, Gabriella nodded against his chest, and Troy smiled down at her.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked still hugging her.

"This," she said hiding her face into his chest.

"Well, then we do this," he chuckled and smiled as he rested his head at the top of her head.


	13. I don't want to loose her too

**Chapter 12 – I don't want to lose her too**

Later that night with Troy, Gabriella and Troy's mom, they were sitting in the living room. Troy and Gabriella were sitting at the couch, Gabriella was looking down, because she was scared of telling, what they were about to tell Troy's mom. Troy's mom was sitting in the armchair across the coffee table; she was looking at them, waiting for them to speak…

"Mom," Troy said slowly.

"Yes, Troy?" she said smiling.

"Bella and I have something, we need to talk to you about," Troy looked from his mom to Gabriella and saw that Gabriella was looking down, and put his arm around her.

"Then tell, sweetie," his mom said softly, hoping that it was something good, but knowing with herself that it could not be anything good by the look on Gabriella's face.

"Bella, do you want to tell?" Troy said softly pulling Gabriella closer to him.

"N…no…" Gabriella said with a shaking voice.

"It is okay, Bella," Troy said and stroked her at the hair, "mom…" Troy sighed and looked at his mom, who just nodded to get him to continue.

"Gabriella has a beginning eating disorder," Troy said, knowing Gabriella was not comfortable with talking about it.

"What?" his mom said, she hoped that she did not hear the words right. All of her fears came true. She had seen Gabriella that day, when they moved in. She had seen this girl in her sportswear running down the street with the music too loud in her ears. She had seen it before, and it scared her to see it again, this time only on a girl, whom she had not known for more than a few days.

"An eating disorder, mom," Troy said slowly and looked at Gabriella, who sat hiding her face in her hands. "Bella, come here," Troy said softly and pulled her up at his lap and slowly stroked her back.

"Bella?" Troy's mom said softly and stood up and walked to the couch and sat down beside Troy and Gabriella.

"Yes, Leslie?" Gabriella slowly looked up at her. The pain, fear and sadness were written all over her face.

"We will be here for you and help you! I promise you," Leslie said putting her hand at Gabriella's lap and smiled at her.

"Tha… thanks," Gabriella said sobbing.

"Oh, you don't have to thank, sweetie," she said smiling at her, "just know that, we will be here and try to help you the best we can! But then you also have to try to eat, okay?" Leslie smiled at Gabriella.

"Yes, thanks," Gabriella said smiling weakly.

"Mom?" Troy asked.

"Yes, my dear?" his mom said looking at him.

"I don't want to lose her too, she has to survive!" he said looking down, with tears forming in his eyes.

"We have to do, whatever we can to help her, sweetie," Leslie said. She saw the fear of losing this girl in Troy's eyes. And she felt the fear in her own body. She could not take the pain of seeing her son like that once again – Gabriella needed to survive, she knew that for sure.

Gabriella looked a little confused at Troy, "what do you mean with "too"?" she asked.

"It is a long story, and it isn't the time to tell right now, sweetie," Troy's mom said, knowing Troy would not be able to talk about it right now.

Gabriella just nodded and hugged Troy and whispered in his ear, "thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime, Bella! Anytime!" Troy said hugging her.

The next day at school with Sharpay and Gabriella in the locker room before PE.

"So…" Sharpay said looking at Gabriella.

"So what?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay, not really knowing what Sharpay wanted to know.

"What is it with you and Bolton?" Sharpay said giggling.

"Nothing? We're just friends," Gabriella smiled, knowing that everybody probably thought that there were more than "friends" between them.

"Oh right, then tell me about what it is with you and him always being together after school, fooling around in the lunch period and looking at each other all the time," Sharpay looked teasing.

"We are just friends, Shar!" Gabriella giggled and smiled for once her real smile.

"Okay, okay, but you have to tell me everything if something happens, okay?" Sharpay giggled and smiled happy that she finally saw one of Gabriella's real smiles.

"You'll be the third to know," she giggled, knowing she was upsetting Sharpay.

"Third?" Sharpay said disappointed.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "if something happens between me and Troy, it will be Troy and me who is the two first to know, and then you."

"Oh, right," Sharpay giggled and then realized something. "Did you actually have your clothes for PE with you today?"

"No, it's Troy's," Gabriella giggled, "I didn't want to go home to get it, so Troy took out some of his clothes to me."

"I knew it," Sharpay giggled as they entered the gym.

After PE Sharpay was waiting outside the boy's locker room as Chad and Troy came out.

"Chad?" Sharpay said and took his arm.

"Hey Shar," Chad said looking confused at her.

"Can I talk to you?" she said, "alone?"

"Uh… sure," looking at Troy, "sorry, dude, but the girl has a crisis."

"It's okay, man, I'll go find Bella," Troy chuckled as he walked away.

"She smiled!" Sharpay giggled.

Chad looked at her confused, "what?"

"Gabriella, dummy!" Sharpay smiled big.

"What?" Chad asked still confused.

"Chad, listen for…. Argh!" Sharpay said hopeless.

"I'm listening, I just don't get what you are saying," Chad said.

"Ugh! Boys!" Sharpay said and then started to explain, "well, Gabriella was smiling, not just smiling, but the real Gabriella smile, the one she used before, she and Jordan was fighting all the time," Sharpay looked smiling at Chad, who finally got the point.

"That's great!" Chad said smiling big.

With Gabriella at her locker...

She suddenly felt two strong arms getting around her waist, "hey, Bells," the boy whispered in her ears.

"Hey," she giggled and turned around in Troy's arms.

"So, how are you now?" Troy asked while letting go of her.

"I'm fine, and you?" Gabriella said as she locked her locker.

"I'm fine too," Troy smiled at her, "ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella sighed.

"Hey, stop the sighing thing, it is okay… you just have to eat a little, and then it is fine, it comes with the time," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, you are probably right," she smiled weakly at him.

They entered the cafeteria and walked to the line to the canteen, and when it was Gabriella's turn she ordered a sandwich and a bottle of water without thinking about what there was in it. Then after Troy had got his food they sat down at their table where the rest of the gang already where sitting.

"Hey guys," Gabriella smiled and sat down.

"Hey," the gang said as they started eating.

Gabriella slowly started to eat, and everybody except for Troy was staring at her in disbelief over that she actually was eating. It was the first time they saw her eat after she had broken up with Jordan.

Troy smiled at her and whispered in her ear, "they are looking at you, you know that?"

Gabriella looked up at the gang, and met their eyes, "what?"

"You are eating?" Sharpay said.

"And?" Gabriella said, but she felt the fear from the food in her stomach.

"You usually never eat," Taylor said smiling.

"Well, I was hungry," Gabriella said and smiled at Troy, who smiled back. Troy knew it was a lie, but he was glad that she ate.

"Well, that's good," Chad smiled and gave her a hug from the side.

"Yeah, it's great, Bella," Troy smiled and hugged her also from the side.

After school with Gabriella in Troy's garden, she is lying enjoying the sun while she is writing in her dairy.

_Dear dairy. _

_Today I ate a WHOLE sandwich, and I'm not feeling fat at all. The others, well except for Troy, were looking at me like I was from another planet, but Troy just smiled, he looked like he was proud of me. It's nice to know, that there is one who is caring, and one who expects me to wake up in the morning and get to school – and if I'm not waking up in time, I'm sure he'll make me. _

_Yesterday Troy told his mom about me and my eating disorder, and she was like Troy, when I told him. She was just so sweet, she promised me, that they would help me, if I promised to try to eat, and I promised. But one thing in the conversation caught my ears, when I had promised this… Troy said, "I don't want to lose her too, she has to survive!" I wonder what he meant about that, what does he mean about "too"? He hasn't told me, and I won't pressure him to tell if he won't tell me… it's just… what does he mean? Ugh, I really want to know, but I can't force him to tell me… but I really hope, that someday he'll tell me…_

While she was writing the last part someone shielded for the sun, the shadow of the person was exactly the same as the person, she was writing about, so she quickly closed the book and turned around, "Hey! You made the sun go away!" she giggled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss Montez," Troy chuckled and sat down beside her.

"I think, I'll survive for this time, but if it happens again, I can't promise," she giggled at him.

"Then it will not happen again," he said looking serious at her.

"Good," she smiled at him, "hey, what's with the serious look?"

"I will not lose you, Bella," he said and looked at her. Gabriella could see the pain in Troy's eyes.

"Why would you lose me?" she asked a little confused.

"I just don't want to lose you, okay?" he looked at her.

"You won't lose me, I promise, Troy," she smiled and looked into his sad electric blue eyes.

"Good," he smiled at her and hugged her tight. While they hugged Gabriella just held Troy tight, she could feel something was not right. What had happened to him? Where was the strong Troy? She really wanted to know, but how? She couldn't find a reason for the sad eyes, they were so glisten this morning, and now they were like he was dying, like there was something he needed to get out, but didn't tell…

After dinner Troy was in his room looking at some pictures from his childhood and from his early teenage years, back when everything was normal and nothing was wrong… the tears slowly started to form in his eyes while he looked at the pictures. Of course he missed New York and all his friends back there, but one thing he missed the most was a girl, who was at a lot of the pictures, he missed her a lot… he didn't know if she was better now or where she was. All he knew was that he missed her so much and he really loved her more than anybody ever would understand. She was the only one, who he had told everything, she could read him like an open book.


	14. A dead Sister

**Chapter 13 – A dead sister**

While Troy was lying in his bed looking at those pictures, Gabriella slowly got into the room. "Hey," she smiled and lay down beside him.

"Hey," he said still looking at a picture of him and the girl.

Gabriella looked at the picture of Troy and the girl hugging tight and smiling, Gabriella felt like something hard just had hit her and then she took a deep breath, "who… who is she?" she asked slowly, feeling the fear of Troy with another girl. Not that she needed to have to him for herself or anything, but this girl on the picture… she was so pretty. Gabriella felt a knot in her stomach as she looked at Troy.

Troy looked at her, with the tears rolling down his cheeks, "it… it… is my sister…"

Gabriella looked at him a little confused, that she had not heard of her, and where she was, "where is she?" Gabriella asked softly, as she felt the knot untie itself in her stomach, and she started to relax just a little. But by the look on Troy's face, she knew that something was wrong. The tears on his cheeks and the pain in his eyes.

"She…" Troy looked down and closed the album and then he stood up and took another album down from the shelf and gave it to Gabriella, "I can't tell, but look at this, then you probably will understand…" he looked down and let the tears roll.

Gabriella took the album as Troy sat down beside her and then she opened it and looked at Troy's sister, she was scaring, she was like a skeleton with skin around, Gabriella looked shocked at Troy, "anorexia?" she asked softly.

Troy nodded and even more tears fell down his cheeks.

"Is she…" Gabriella took a deep breath; "is she… dead?" she looked at Troy.

"Yes… she… she would have… turned 20 today, but she… she didn't survive… she died… and I… I wasn't able to help her!" Troy sobbed before broke down.

"Oh Troy…" Gabriella hugged him and kissed his hair, "I'm so sorry to hear that! Why didn't you tell me before?"

Troy did not say anything, he just cried into Gabriella. "Bella… if… if… I lose you too… then… then I can't keep living… I… I just don't want live then! Bella, you are the only reason for me to be here now, please, please stay here with me," he cried into her hair. Now it all fell into place for Gabriella. How he understood her and the pain she was feeling about the food. He had seen it all in his sister. It scared Gabriella to see those pictures of Troy's sister.

"Troy…" she said softly while stroking his back, "you won't lose me, I promise you!"

"How can you promise me that?" he said with a shaking voice. His sister had promised him the same thing, but she was gone now.

"Troy, I'll do anything for you not to lose me," Gabriella said and looked him directly into his eyes.

"Thanks," he sobbed and looked down.

"Troy… don't look down, please," she said softly.

"Bella, you don't understand…" he said still looking down.

"Then explain, Troy, I want to help you as you help me," she said as she lifted his chin to make him look at her.

"Bella… I can't…" Troy said and the tears started to roll down his cheeks again. Gabriella slowly got Troy to lie down at the bed and then she lay down beside him and took him into her and hugged him tight while he was crying. Gabriella slowly got the blanket over them and then they just lay there, Troy crying and Gabriella holding Troy tight.

After sometime Troy was starting to calm down, and he looked up at Gabriella, "I lost her…" he said.

"Troy, please, tell me about it," she said softly.

"Now?" he asked.

"When you want to," she said softly.

Troy looked at her, "I need you to hold me, when I tell…" he said trying not to cry.

"I'll hold you every time you need to be held tight, and every time you cry," she said holding him even closer, trying to take some of the pain he felt, but somehow it did not work.

"Gabriella, can I talk to you?" Troy's mom called from downstairs.

Gabriella looked at Troy, who slowly loosened his grip to finally letting her go.

"Hurry…" he said, still trying not to cry. She nodded and walked downstairs.

"Sweetie we need to talk!" Leslie said, showing her into the living room, where Troy's dad, John, also was.

"Mr. Bolton," Gabriella said a little confused. "What do they want to talk to me about?" she thought.

"Leslie, do you want to?" John, Troy's father, asked, looking at his wife concerned.

"Can… can you?" She said, with tears in her eyes.

He nodded and looked over at Gabriella. "Gabriella, when we look at you, it's like looking at our daughter…" He said and sighed deep, "she died of anorexia a half year ago… Troy was heartbroken, and didn't find a reason to live, before we moved here. Then he met you, and he did see your silent scream for help. It finally made him smile again, not your scream for help, but the fact that he was able to help you, and we were so happy to see him smile again. But yesterday Leslie told me you suffered of anorexia too, or that you were on your way towards it… and if you die too, then we have no son anymore…"

He sighed and continued, "He would die, because he wouldn't survive another person died from him! He was closer to his sister than he was to anyone else, and we can see the smile in his eyes, when he is with you – and I'll bet you guys will be as close as Troy and Amber were. Gabriella I'm begging you! Please eat! If not for your sake, then for Troy's!" he said and looked over at Leslie.

She was silent a couple of seconds, and then she said: "Gabriella I want you to do a favor for me?"

"Anything!" Gabriella said.

"I want you to take care of my son. I want you to make him smile and laugh again, just as he did before we lost Amber. But most of all I want you to let him cry and hold him tight, when he needs a shoulder to cry on. We know it will be hard, but I know he will go to you instead of us, so please do that, Gabriella. Would you do that for me?" she asked, looking at Gabriella with gentle eyes.

"Yes, I will! He has held me, and I want to hold him too, no matter what the problem is, I'm here to stay, and I'm not leaving him!" Gabriella said and meant it, she really liked Troy, and she cared a lot about him.

Leslie stood up and asked Gabriella to follow her. They walked into the kitchen, and Leslie sat down and Gabriella sat down at the other side of the table. "Okay, Gabriella, we need to make a plan for you, what you have to eat every day, and of course you can eat more if you want to, but this plan would be what you _need _to eat," she looked at Gabriella.

"Okay," Gabriella said, glad that someone actually sat down with her to help her.

As they were about to begin to plan it, Troy came downstairs, he looked down, "am I interrupting something?" he asked as he sat down beside Gabriella.

"No, of course not," his mom said and looked at Gabriella, "Gabriella we'll do this tomorrow, you guys can go upstairs again," she smiled gently and walked back into the living room.

Gabriella looked at Troy and took his hand, "sweetie?" she said.

"Yeah?" Troy said still looking down.

"Do you need anything or are we just going upstairs now?" she asked softly.

"A bottle of water, but I'll go get that," he said and stood up, "do you want one too?"

"Yes, please," she said and stood up. Troy grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and then they walked upstairs to Troy's room.

They just got into Troy's room and had closed the door behind them, when Troy broke down crying, "I can't live without her here, Bella," he cried harder and felt to the floor.

Gabriella bended down beside him and held him tight, "Troy, I'm here, and I'm not leaving, just cry," she whispered softly.

"Bella…" he cried.

"Shh… it's okay, Troy," she said rocking him slowly.

Troy cried and cried until he hadn't any tears left, "thanks," he whispered into her hair.

"For what?" Gabriella asked still holding him.

"For holding me and letting me cry," he said as he slowly pulled back to look at Gabriella.

"I'll always do that, Troy, I promise," she said as Troy pulled her up from the floor with him.

It was hard for Gabriella to see Troy like this, hard because he was the strong, caring boy, who had held her tight, when she was crying, hard because she could tell from the way he looked at her and his parents, that he was afraid to lose them too. It was tearing Gabriella up inside to see Troy like this, she wanted him to smile and laugh, she wanted him to be happy, whatever it would cost, she would do everything!

"You want to change into something more night friendly?" Troy asked as they stood there in the room.

"Yeah, I'll go change, and then you can get ready for bed too," she smiled and kissed his cheek,

"I'll be back in two minutes," she ran into the bathroom and then she changed and got back into Troy, who was lying at the bed waiting for her.

"Hey there," he smiled weakly.

"Hey there yourself," she smiled and lay down beside him.

Troy smiled at her, "you stole my shirt, again?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I love the scent of you!"

"But the real me is right here next to you, so technically you don't need my shirt," he smiled at her.

"Yes, I do," she smiled and took the blanket and placed it over them.

"Bella?" Troy said softly, when Gabriella had turned out the light.

"Yes, Troy?" she said and turned her face to him.

"Can I sleep with my head at your chest?" he asked a little shy, because of the fact, that they weren't more than friends.

"Of course you can, Troy," she smiled and opened her arms to let him into her arms.

"Thanks," he whispered and lay down in her arms and placed his head at his chest.

"Anytime," she whispered back and caressed his upper arm. Troy slowly fell asleep in Gabriella's arms and Gabriella just lay there with Troy in her arms and thought of, what she should do to make him smile again, but she really didn't get any ideas, and as she lay there thinking she also fell asleep.


	15. A Scary Dream

**Chapter 14 – A scary dream**

The next morning Troy woke up still lying in Gabriella's arms, he smiled to himself; it was nice to lie there in Gabriella's arms. He slowly got out of her arms and rolled over at his stomach and looked at Gabriella. He smiled a little at the brown-haired girl, who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next him and then he slowly kissed her cheek. "Bella, wake up," Troy said as he pulled of the blanket.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled as she rolled over on the other side. Troy chuckled quietly and then he started to prick to her, "wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Ugh! Troy, you really know how to annoying in the morning, huh?" she giggled and opened her eyes to look at him.

"Nah, I just know how to get a girl to wake up," he smiled at her.

"Whatever," she smiled at him.

"Come on, get up," he said as he got out of the bed.

"Why are you so busy with getting out of the bed today?" she giggled.

"Because we are going to make breakfast now," he smiled and pulled her up from the bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she smiled and followed Troy downstairs to the kitchen.

"So, what do you want?" Troy smiled.

"I don't know, your mom would make a plan over what I needed to eat…" Gabriella said.

Troy realized a note at the table, "and I think she has made one for you for this morning and lunch," he smiled and read the note.

_Dear Troy and Gabriella. _

_Since you have to meet at 11 in school, John and I are gone for work before you guys get up, so you guys have a nice day. John will be home, when you get home from school, and I'll come right after. So I'll see you guys later. _

_Gabriella; you need to eat at least a thin slice of bread with some lean cheese and an apple or another fruit and drink either a glass of milk or juice for breakfast, and for lunch a sandwich and then drink a bottle of water._

_Leslie_

"Well, then we know that," Troy smiled at Gabriella and took the bread and put it on the table, and then he took out the cheese, the milk and some juice, "sit down, please."

Gabriella sat down and Troy sat down at the other side of the table. They started eating, and Gabriella ate the bread and the cheese and then she took an apple and drank a glass of milk and then a glass of juice.

"I'm proud of you, you know that?" Troy smiled at her.

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"You eat, you smile, you haven't cut yourself the past four days, and you seem to be stronger for every day that passes," Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah, but it's all because of you," Gabriella smiled at Troy, knowing it was Troy, who has made her smile again.

"Not just because of me," he said and looked at her, "you have done your work for it also…"

"How?" Gabriella looked at him.

"It is you, who fights against the anorexia, it is you who smiles, it is you, who hadn't cut yourself those past four days, it is you, who get stronger for every day, that passes," he smiled at her.

"Well, yeah, but I couldn't do this without you, you know that, Troy," Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Maybe," Troy said, knowing that she probably was right about that.

"I really don't want to go to school today," Troy sighed and looked down.

"But you know you have to," Gabriella said as she stood up to go to Troy.

"But… Bella…" Troy said as she came to him and sat down beside him.

"No, Troy, no buts here," she smiled gently at him, "you have to go to school, and I promise you to be there for you!"

"What if I break down at school?" he asked.

"Then I'll hold you no matter what is happening around us, Troy," she said and pulled him into her.

"Okay, then…" Troy said.

"Then go get ready," she smiled. "I'll go take a shower in your bathroom."

"Okay, I'll take a shower in my parents' bathroom then," Troy smiled.

After Troy had taken the shower, he was in his room waiting for Gabriella, when Gabriella's phone rang. Troy picked it up, "hello?" he said.

"Uh… who is this?" a woman asked from the other end.

"Troy… Gabriella is taking a shower… who are you?" he said.

"Okay… I'm Maria, Gabriella's mom," the lady said.

"Uhm, hey miss Montez," Troy said, not sure what to say or what to do.

"Listen Troy, I need you to do me a favor since Gabriella isn't there to take her phone," Gabriella's mom said.

"Okay, let me know what to do," Troy said, hoping that she would not say that Gabriella's parents would have to be away for any longer than they already were.

"Could you please tell Gabriella, that I and Michael won't be home the next week, maybe the next week and a half? We don't know it yet," she asked.

Troy's heart sank. "Uh… sure," Troy said, with an anger building up inside, why the hell couldn't those parents just come home to their daughter? She needed them for God sake!

"Thanks, Troy. Take care of her, please," Maria said.

"I will… but I have to go now, bye," Troy said and hung up. He could not understand them. How could they be away from their daughter this long? How could they stand to be away from this lovely, caring, and perfect girl? How could not they see, that she needed them? How could they let her fall this deep? Troy could not understand it, no matter how hard he tried.

"Hey," Gabriella said as she entered the room, ripping Troy out of his thoughts.

"Bella," Troy said as he almost ran to her and hugged her.

"Troy," she said, "what's wrong?" she could tell out of the way he acted, that something was not right. He was upset, but it was not because of his thoughts of his sister, it was something else.

"I need to tell you something…" he sighed and looked down at her.

"Tell me," Gabriella said and looked at Troy.

"I want you to sit at my lap, when I tell you…" Troy said and took Gabriella to the bed.

"Troy, you scare me!" Gabriella said as she started to get worried about, what he was about to tell her.

"Bella, while you were taking a shower, your phone rang… I picked it up and talked to the person…" he sighed, "it was your mom…"

"What is it with my mom?" Gabriella asked worried. "Is she okay?"

Troy looked at her, "your parents aren't coming home for the next week, maybe a week and a half…" he sighed.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "w-w-what?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Troy said and held her tight. Gabriella started crying, and Troy pulled her even closer to him and rocked her slowly, "Bella, it is okay, it will be okay, I promise you," Troy whispered.

There was a knock at the door.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "who would that be?" she asked.

"I don't know, but we'll ignore it," Troy said and Gabriella nodded and rested her head at Troy's shoulder while the tears rolled down her cheek.

"Bella, I'll call my mom and tell her, that we aren't going to school, you can't go like this," Troy whispered.

"Not now, Troy," she begged, "Please, hold me." He held her close as she cried.

They sat there for a while before Gabriella looked up. Her eyes were all red and puffy because of her crying. "I hate them," she whispered. Troy understood her feelings, but he also knew that she did not mean it just as harsh as she wanted it to sound.

Troy sighed and looked at her, "Just relax now and then we will figure out what to do later, okay?" Gabriella nodded and rested her head against Troy's shoulder. Troy stroked her back and Gabriella started to relax again, and after some time she was fast asleep on Troy's shoulder. Troy lifted her off of his lap and laid her down at the bed and put the blanket over her. Then he left the room silently and went downstairs to call his mom.

"Hey sweetie," his mom said as she picked up the phone.

"Mom, Gabriella and I aren't going to school today," Troy said.

"And why not, honey?" Leslie asked. She could hear that something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Bella's mom called… her parents' isn't coming home for at least the next week," he sighed, "she is broken again…"

"Oh, okay, then stay home, I'll call the school and explain," Leslie said softly.

"Thanks, mom," Troy said.

"Anytime, honey," she smiled, "but I need to go now, I'll see you later – call me if something is wrong, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again, mom, bye," Troy said and hung up.

Upstairs Gabriella was lying in the bed, dreaming.

In Gabriella's dream…

_"Troy!" Gabriella shouted, but no one answered, but a tall person was coming towards him. "No, no… please!" Gabriella begged. _

_"Now your little hero is gone, and now I have you all by myself, no one will be able to save you…" the person said laughing evilly. _

_"No… please, stay away from me Jordan, please!" Gabriella started crying. _

_"Oh, shut up, you want me, I know," Jordan said as he pushed her to the ground. _

_Gabriella was shaking, where was Troy? Why wasn't he there to save her? "NOOO!" she cried. _

_"Shut up!" Jordan yelled her into the face. _

_"Jordan, please, stop!" Gabriella cried, she really needed Troy now! Jordan started to take of her clothes, but Gabriella tried to fight back, but Jordan was stronger than her, so he won…_

"ARRRGH!" Gabriella sat up in Troy's bed screaming and started to cry and shake.

Troy ran upstairs and almost broke down the door and ran to Gabriella, "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her into him.

"He… he… he…" Gabriella couldn't say it.

"Bella come here," Troy said and took her close into him and put the blanket around them.

Gabriella cried into Troy's chest, "he… he… he won again… I wasn't strong enough to fight back…" she cried even harder, "and you… you… weren't there… you didn't come, when I called for your help…"

"Bella, I'm here, and I'm not leaving you…" Troy whispered.

"Troy…." Gabriella cried, "You weren't there to save me…"

"Save you from whom?" Troy asked softly.

"Him…" Gabriella cried, "Jordan…"

Troy stroked her hair, "Bella, it was a dream, he won't touch you again!" Troy whispered as he held her tight.

"Troy…" Gabriella cried.

"Yes, sweetie?" he said softly

"Don't ever leave me," she whispered.

"I won't, Bella, I won't," he said stroking her back.


	16. 10 pounds on and parents leavingagain

**Chapter 15 – 10 pounds on and parents leaving… again**

A month later, Gabriella was in her bathroom and now she was weighing herself. "Yes!" she smiled and jumped around, and then she ran out at her balcony and climbed down and then ran over to the tree in front of Troy's house and then she climbed up and started to knock at Troy's balcony door.

Troy slowly got of his bed, he was tired after the game that day, "hey," he said trying to smile, when he opened the door. He was happy to see her after a long bus ride and a hard game.

"Troy!" Gabriella giggled. She was so excited to tell him, that she had put on 10 pounds.

Confused, "well, that's me," he said not really getting this excitement, which Gabriella had right now, but he was happy to see her smiling and giggling around.

"I have put on 10 pounds," she smiled.

"Gabriella, slow down," Troy said smiling. He could not really focus right now. It was like his head had been paused.

"Sorry," Gabriella giggled.

"It is okay, come on in," Troy smiled.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled. Gabriella got in and they sat down at Troy's bed.

"Now, once again, but slowly, so that my brain can keep up, please," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella giggled, "Well, I checked my weight, and I've put on 10 pounds!"

"That's great, Bella!" Troy smiled and hugged her, "come on, let's go tell my mom and dad," Troy pulled Gabriella up from the bed, and they ran downstairs.

"Hey you guys, I didn't know Gabriella was here," Leslie smiled.

"Hey, Leslie and John," Gabriella smiled big.

"So, what's up with the running?" John smiled and looked at them as he laid down his book.

"Gabriella has put on 10 pounds," Troy smiled proudly.

"That's great, Gabriella," Leslie smiled at her and went to her to hug her.

"Yeah, that's great," John also smiled as he stood up and also went to hug her.

Gabriella just smiled at John, Leslie and Troy, "you know what?" she asked after sometime.

They shook their heads and smiled at Gabriella, "No," Troy said, "Considering you haven't told us yet, we don't know it."

Gabriella giggled, "you're right, Troy. I wouldn't have done this without you guys," she smiled, "you guys saved me, well, probably mostly Troy, because he was the one, who noticed the beginning eating disorder, but without you, John and Leslie, then this would have been a harder fight for me and Troy," she smiled at them and they smiled back.

"We are happy, that you are getting better," Leslie smiled, "and I'm glad, that Troy noticed it."

"Yeah, me too," Troy said and smiled.

Suddenly a woman's voice was calling for Gabriella. "Gabriella, where are you? Come on, dad is hungry! And we are not playing hide and seek now, we can do that later, come on!"

"Who is calling for you?" Troy chuckled.

"Oh, I forgot that one, my parents are home for once!" Gabriella smiled, and hoped that this time there would go some time before they were leaving again.

"Then what the, not so nice word, are you doing here?" Troy asked, "You have to go home, and enjoy the time, they are home, for… ugh, Gabriella, now go home!" Troy smiled.

"I'm on my way," Gabriella smiled, "wait a second," Gabriella ran to the front door and popped her head out of the door, "mom?"

"Oh, Gabriella! Come on! Dad is hungry!" Maria said.

"I'll be right there, mom, I just need to say bye first, just start eating," Gabriella said as she ran into the living room to Troy, Leslie and John.

"You were on your way home," Troy said chuckling.

"I am! But I couldn't leave without saying goodbye, dummy," Gabriella giggled.

"Right, now I'm the stupid one," Troy chuckled.

"You got that one right," Gabriella smiled.

"Hey!" Troy said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I hurt your feelings?" Gabriella giggled.

"Hahahaha, NOT funny, Montez," Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella went home and sat down at the dinner table with her parents.

"So you spent a lot of time with Troy, huh?" her dad said. It was probably more a question than a sentence.

"Yeah, I do," Gabriella smiled, "he is a sweet guy, and his parents are so nice!"

"That's good," Maria said.

"Yeah, it is," Gabriella smiled.

"Gabby?" her dad said putting down his cutlery and looked at her.

"Yes?" Gabriella said and looked up at her dad and then at her mom.

"We need to tell you something," her mom said looking from Michael to Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at them, she really had no idea of, why they were so serious, but in some way she already knew, that something was not good, "what is it, mom?" Gabriella asked and put her cutlery down.

"Honey, we are going on a business trip, again," her mom sighed. She knew that this was hurting her daughter. She saw it, she felt it.

"WHAT?" Gabriella almost yelled, she was fighting to keep the tears back.

"We are sorry, sweetie, but we have to," her dad said. He knew they were hurting her, and he hated leaving their daughter, but he knew that they needed to go on those business trips, no matter how much he hated it.

"Great! Then what about me!" Gabriella asked as she stood up. She had not complained about this before. In the beginning she loved being alone, but now after three years of being alone in the house – well, without parents, because she was not really alone all the time, she had had friends in house, when her parents had been out, but she felt alone. She hated seeing them go, she hated the fact that her parents were leaving her time after time.

"Gabby, sit down, please," her mom said. She saw the pain her daughter's eyes.

"NO!" Gabriella yelled and ran upstairs, why couldn't they just stay home for once? Why did they not see, that she was not the same anymore? Gabriella broke down at the floor crying.

As Gabriella was lying at the floor crying her dad came up to the door and knocked.

"Honey?" he asked softly.

"No, MICHAEL! Go away!" she cried even harder.

"Honey, please, let me talk to you," he tried.

"NO! Why should I let you talk to me? You are leaving me anyway!" she cried.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone, but I want to talk to you before we are going," he said as he walked downstairs. She took out her phone and texted Troy:

_Troy? I need you… :'/ _

When Troy got the text message, he almost jumped over to her balcony and opened the door, which wasn't locked, "Bella, what's wrong?" Troy asked as he bended down beside her and hugged her.

"They… they…" Gabriella cried even harder, if possible.

"Bella, calm down and tell me, what's wrong," Troy said as he picked her up and carried her to her bed and sat down with her at his lap.

Gabriella slowly calmed down and then she sobbed, "they… they are… leaving me… again," she cried into Troy's neck.

"Oh, Bella; for how long?" Troy asked her softly stroking her back.

"I… I don't know…" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Bella, you can stay with me again," Troy said whipping her tears with his thumbs.

"Troy, I can handle this…" Gabriella said as she looked away from Troy. She made a decision. A decision that would change it all, her parents could leave her, and she would show them, what they did to her. She could handle it – maybe not as everyone wanted her to, but she would handle this on her own.

"Bella, why are you looking away then?" Troy asked and made her look at him.

"Troy!" Gabriella said, "I can handle this!" the tears slowly ran down her cheeks.

"But I'm not leaving you now," Troy said as he held her tight, knowing Gabriella was not strong enough to handle it alone.

There was a knock at the door again, "Gabby?" her dad's voice asked again.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, who just said, "the door is open, and you can come in, but Troy is here, and he is NOT leaving!"

Troy smiled at her and hugged her even tighter and whispered, "I'm not leaving you at all, and I'll never leave you, Bella!"

Michael came in, "Gabby?" he asked softly.

"What?" Gabriella said not looking at him.

"I know, that you don't like it, when we are on those business trips all the time, but we have to, sweetie," he said as he looked at his daughter in Troy's arms.

"You don't know anything," Gabriella said hiding her face into Troy's chest to hide the tears.

"Well, you don't tell me things anymore," Michael said.

"When should I do that? When would you have the time to listen to me? When would you be here to hold me tight as Troy, Leslie and John have done this past month? When would you make me feel safe? When would you ever notice, that I have changed more than you can ever understand?" Gabriella looked at her dad with the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Gabby…" her dad tried.

"Do you not dare to "Gabby" me!" she yelled, "just leave! Just go for that fucking business trip! I don't care! Just leave me the hell alone!" she broke down in Troy's arms again.

"Gabriella, please look at me," Michael tried.

"No, just go!" Gabriella cried.

Michael looked at his little girl crying in the new neighbor's son's arms, he did not knew the boy, but he could tell, Gabriella was safe with him, "okay then.." Michael said and looked down and took a deep breath, "Troy?" he asked as he looked at Troy.

"Yes?" Troy said looking up at Michael, trying not to let his anger out, he still could not understand, how those parents could leave their daughter all alone all the time.

"Please, take care of her," Michael said.

"I will," Troy said as he hugged Gabriella even tighter.

"Thanks, bye," Michael said and walked downstairs to his wife.

Downstairs with Maria and Michael.

"Did you talk to her?" Maria asked worried.

"Well, she talked to me, but she wouldn't listen to me… she…" he stopped, it was the first time Gabriella had yelled at him, "she… she yelled at me…" he looked a little shocked at Maria.

"I heard that," Maria said as she looked at her husband, "but…" Maria looked down, she really did not want to leave her daughter again, but she knew that she had to.

"Maria, we need to go now, just write a note for her again… Troy has promised me to take care of her again," Michael said as he hugged his wife.

"I will write her a note…" Maria sighed, "the last one, I can't go from her again, this is the last time!"

"Maria, you know, you said that every time we are leaving, and yet you haven't kept that," Michael said still hugging her.

"Yeah, but this time I mean it more than ever," Maria sighed as she slowly let go of Michael, "I'll write that note, and then we have to go…" Maria took a piece of paper and sat down to write…

_Dear Gabby, _

_I know you are mad at us, but we really have to go. Please, forgive us for this… Gabriella, we love you with all of our hearts, never question that! I promise you, this time will be last time, we have to leave you at the same time, next time one of us will be home with you, unless it is something really, really important. Gabby, stay strong, I'll call you, when we have arrived. _

_I love you. _

_Love mom._

Upstairs with Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella was starting to calm down.

"Troy, I'll survive, please just go home," Gabriella said looking into Troy's eyes. "I need some time alone now."

"Bella?" Troy tried. He was really worried about her.

"Troy, please, I need to be alone," Gabriella said softly.

"Okay then, but I'll be watching you, Bella," Troy said.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella said and kissed his cheek.

"No need to thank, Bella," Troy smiled and kissed her cheek. Troy left and Gabriella went downstairs and read the note from her mom.

"Stay strong, yeah right, just a little too late, MOM?" Gabriella sighed and looked around the kitchen, and then she went to a cupboard and took out a glass and filled it with water and then she opened a drawer and took out a glass with pills and then she went upstairs…


	17. Goodbye

**Chapter 16 – Goodbye **

Gabriella slowly walked upstairs and sat down at her bed, she sat the two glasses down on her bedside table beside her bed. She sat there and looked at the table and then she took out her dairy and began to write.

_Dear dairy. _

_This will be the last time, I'll write to you, I have decided to make an end of this misery… this is too much… I know I've promised Troy not to leave him, and I won't leave him, I'll leave everybody else… I'll keep living in Troy, I know that… Troy is the only one, who has been there for me through all this, well not from the beginning, but when he came into my life, he let me cry, he let me tell about it all, and most of all he held me tight, when I needed him… he is the best!_

_I don't know where I would have been now, if I hadn't had him, I would probably already be dead – he saved my life… and now I'm sitting here, a glass of water in front of me, a knife lying beside a glass of pills… I know it's going to be hard for Troy… I know he will suffer a lot, but if he reads this… then he'll know, that he was the only one, who ever knew me at all – he was the only one, who knew the real me, he was the one, who was there helping me to stand through the storms, he was the one, who helped me to raise again, when I felt… _

_I've never said this since Jordan left me… but… I love Troy more than anyone else! He made me fight for my life, but now… I can't fight anymore… I don't have the strength to keep fighting… _

_I don't know where I'll end or if I'll get anywhere else now… but I know one thing for sure – I'll be safe wherever I'm going…_

_Thanks for listening, dear dairy. _

_Gabriella Montez…_

As she sat there writing the tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She was afraid, but she was clarifying about, what she was doing… now this would be the end of her life… she stood up and slowly walked to her shelf and took down a photo album and sat down at the bed again. She started to look at them… she saw a picture back from kindergarten… it was her, Sharpay and Chad… Gabriella and Sharpay were standing on each side of Chad, and they were all smiling a real smile… she really missed that time, but that time would never come back… never! The tears started to fall even faster.

Gabriella took a pad, and started to write…

_Dear "The Gang!" _

_Okay, I know this will come as a shock for you – and I know it will hurt you, but this is my decision, and you don't have to feel sorry for me… _

_I do not even know where this will go, because it is so hard for me to sit here and write it to you. First of all I guess, I will tell you that I am truly sorry for the pain that I am causing you, and the pain that I have caused you before this. _

_Second of all, I would tell you that none of you are the reason for this. There is only one person, who knows my whole story, and it's none of you… you know the person, and I know this will hurt him more than I can ever understand – but I hope he will understand, and I hope he will tell you about my life… if you have any questions, then please ask Troy, he is the one, who knows the whole story – he was the one, who held me tight – you know that, and I am sorry, for not telling you anything, but I just could not tell you, I could not see the pain in your eyes, when I told you, how bad I felt… I know you all will help each other to get through this, I know you guys are strong enough to do this without me! I love you! And I'm so sorry!_

_All; thanks for every second I spent with you guys._

_Thanks for always trying to support me. Thanks for every party we rolled. Thanks for every little thing you did for me – you guys are the best! _

_I cannot tell you how much you guys have meant to me through everything! If you guys ever did something, it was keeping me alive just a little bit longer! Thanks, guys! I love you all!_

_Kelsi; thanks for every song we sang together, thanks for every moment we spent together, thanks for your lovely smile, which almost every time could make me smile. You are a lovely girl! Thanks for everything! _

_I wish you all the best! I wish that you go on with your writing – your songs will make everyone smile and cry – your songs can bring everyone through all of the feelings a human being can ever feel! Please, continue with writing your songs. _

_Ryan; thanks for fooling around with me. Thanks for dancing with me, thanks for smiling at me, thanks for teaching me to dance, thanks for being there smiling, laughing and fooling around just to make me smile. You are amazing! Thanks for everything! _

_I hope that you will continue dancing – go to Broadway, go show the world what you can do! Make me proud, please? Go out and kick some ass with Shar, I will be there watching you, I promise._

_Zeke; Thanks for every cake you made for me. Thanks for your smiles. Thanks for teaching me how to cook, I am absolutely sure that it made me survive all the times I was home alone. Thanks for helping me through things. Thanks for laughing at me, when I was a fool and made things that really had no any point, thanks for making me laugh at myself and the things I did. _

_You are the best cook ever! You are going to be a famous chief. Thanks for everything!_

_Taylor; Thanks for helping me through the math-lessons and the science-lessons. Thanks for helping me to understand everything in science. Thanks for helping Chad to be an almost normal guy ;) Thanks for making me smile and laugh, thanks for your amazing help! _

_You are one of a kind, girl! I will always be your sunshine! Thanks for everything! _

_I hope that you will keep your amazing work with the science-club up, and I bet that you will be a very good and well-known lawyer, before you will be the first female president of USA – follow your dream! _

_I will be watching over you forever my star. Remember that no matter what everyone else says, you can do it! _

_If you can dream it, you can do it! _

_Sharpay; thanks for every hour we spent in the mall. Thanks for your support and help through ups and downs. Thanks for playing with dolls with me in the kindergarten, when Chad was an ass and did not want to play with us. Thanks for all the amazing things we did together. Thanks for your beautiful smile and your amazing laugh. Thanks for helping me up, when I fell. Thanks for making me smile and laugh even though I was down, thanks for being my best friend, thanks for being my sister, thanks for listening to me, thanks for every time you understood me. _

_You are the very best girl, I have ever met! I am sure you will get famous for your acting and singing! _

_I still remember how you sang "Even if" to me once when we had been fighting, it meant the world to me that you stood there and sang that song. _

_"__Even if the sun refused to shine, _

_even if we lived in different times,_

_even if the ocean left the sea_

_there would still be you and me!_

_Even if the world would disappear, _

_even if the clouds would she'd no tears, _

_even if tonight was just a dream, _

_there would still be you and me!" _

_Thanks for the time it was you and me – it has been an amazing ride. Life is a rollercoaster, and I have been blessed with you by my side through all of the loops and hills, thanks my superstar._

_Thanks for everything! Follow your dream, go to Broadway with Ryan and kick some ass, show them what you have got! Sing on the top of your lungs. Make some CDs – let the world know what you have on your mind and let them see, who the amazing Sharpay Evans is! _

_Please, stay strong, I know you can do it! I love you, thanks for everything!_

_Chad; my big brother! I cannot even tell where I will start with you; you have been there ever since kindergarten – you always smiled and laughed with and at me, you have always been the one, who was there, when I was crying. _

_Chaddy, thanks for every time you made me laugh and smile. Thanks for every little thing you did for me. Thanks for standing by me, when things was falling and thanks for supporting me even though you did not agree in my choices. Thanks for helping me through the things with Jordan, and for kicking his ass, when he was an ass to me. Thanks for holding me tight and whipping my tears, when I was crying. Thanks for all the times you were sitting in my room just holding me, even though we had to go to school the next day. Thanks for every time you lost your sleep, because you was holding me. Thanks for being my best friend, my brother. Thanks for being there, thanks for teaching me to play basket, thanks for every time you lend me some of your clothes for PE! I'm sure you'll be a big basketball star, big bro! I love you, and you know that! Thanks for everything!_

_Chad, I hope that you know that this is no near you fault! You did everything right, it was me that did not do the things right. I should have told you about everything earlier. I am truly sorry for everything. I am sorry for all the times I have not been there quiet enough for you, and sorry for all the times I was not there when you were playing your games. I hope you forgive me for this someday. I am sorry. _

_Go out, play some basket – make it bigger than anyone else. I know you say that you will never be as good as LeBron James, but I bet you will be better! Please kick them all – you are going to be the best! Remember, you are going to be with Taylor, who is going to be the president of the states, so let them know who you are before that time comes, big bro! I love you! Keep it up! Get your head in the game! I will be watching you and helping you through it all, I promise. _

_I'm sorry once again – but this is for the best…_

_Always yours Gabriella/Bella/Gabby/Gabster/Little sis Montez_

She looked at the letter as the tears ran down her cheeks, how could she even do this to those people, who she loved so much? How could she even make this, knowing she would hurt them? How could she even do this, when she knew their hearts would break so bad? She knew it would break their hearts, but she knew they would survive – this would be for the best!

She let the letter fall to the table, and she started on a new letter…

_Dear mom and dad._

_First of all; sorry for all the times I have been rough, sorry for yelling at you, dad! _

_This will be the last letter you will ever get from me, do not blame yourself for this – it is my choice, and no one has had an influence at this! And I am sorry for hurting you with this… I love you!_

_Mom; I would not ask for a better mom than you! You are the best mom, I could have ever got! _

_I know you would do everything for me, I know you was not proud of leaving me, but I know you had to! And believe it or not; I think, I understand you… Mom, thanks for every second you was with me, thanks for all the times, we went shopping, just the two of us or with Shar. _

_Thanks for making me smile, thanks for your support, thanks for all the times you held me tight and help me through things, thanks for everything you ever did to and for me! _

_Thanks for making dad smile, thanks for making me and dad happy, thanks for all the times we all were together just watching TV or playing a game. Thanks for loving dad, thanks for helping dad, thanks for this home, and thanks for everything! Help dad through this, please! I love you, mom!_

_Dad; I'm sorry for yelling at you – I hope you will forgive me. _

_Daddy, thanks for fooling around with me in the garden. Thanks for taking me to the park to get ice cream. Thanks for all the times you was holding me, when I was crying. Tthanks for all the time you and I were together and just made a fool out of ourselves. Thanks for all the time it was you and me and no one else, thanks for making me smile through my tears, thanks for making me laugh so hard, that I cried, thanks for making me proud every time I did something, which I thought I could not do. _

_Thanks for telling me, that I could everything if just I had faith, thanks for making me believe in myself, thanks for giving me a place in this world I could call home. _

_Thanks for loving mom, thanks for helping her, and I know you'll help her through this too. Thanks for everything, daddy! I love you! _

_I'm not dead, well yes, but I am living in you guys – I am in your hearts. I am in your soul. I am in the memories – I am everywhere if you want me to! _

_I love you!_

_Always your daughter, Gabriella Montez_

Gabriella cried, she knew she was breaking her parents' hearts, but she could not stand life anymore… this life was not worth living – the only person she had left was Troy, or it felt so, because it seemed like everyone around her started coupling up and then she was left alone. She was happy for them, no doubt about that! But to her it seemed that they had forgotten her just a little bit more since Troy had arrived…She had not been there that much for them either since Troy arrived, but they had not checked on her, the only one that had checked on her was Chad, but it was only a few times.

She sighed and started on a new letter, this time for Troy…

_Dear Troy. _

_I know this will hurt you, but please, please forgive me! Please stay strong for me! Keep living, keep fighting – for me! I want you to be happy, I want you to live! Troy, I know I'm going to hurt you with this, but I cannot do this anymore…_

_I do not really know where to start with this and I do not know where this will end…_

_When I met you for the first time, I thought of you was a boy, who was just as everybody else, not caring and just an ass, but when I was standing there crying at my balcony, and you climbed over to me, and you held me for the first time, I knew from that moment, that you are not just a boy – you are special! I built those walls around me, just to see if someone was brave enough to break them down, and you were the only one, who broke them all and saw the girl, who was hiding behind them. _

_I want to thank you for all the times you held me tight and let me cry into your chest, thanks for all the times you made me smile, thanks for making me believe that I could get through my eating disorder, thanks for making me believe, that I could be strong enough to live… I cannot thank you enough for your support! _

_Troy, I never got the chance to tell you this, but…_

_I love you more than anyone else! You mean the world to me! Without you I would not have survived until now! _

_You were the one who always picked me up, when I was falling. I hate this, but I need to do this! _

_I hate the way this feels, but I need to say goodbye to you! But this is not goodbye, I am here with you in your heart, in your mind and I will be watching over you, trying to help you through everything! I will be your guardian angel, who watches over you. _

_My love for you is and will always be as the wind, you cannot see it, but you can feel it. _

_The hardest thing about doing this is knowing that you cannot save me. The knowing of that your heart will be broken, knowing that you will be hurt once again, knowing that another person you cared for and tried to help died from you. It is making me cry to know, that I will not be able to look into your beautiful electric blue eyes, those eyes, which always made me calm down, those eyes, which saw through my walls, those eyes that made me fly! _

_If I just could turn back the time, then I would change everything! _

_I would have left Jordan back then, I would have told you all, how much you meant to me, I would have made things different… but I cannot change anything now… _

_Remember my love for you will last a life time! _

_Remember I will always be right beside you to carry you through the hard times, to give you a shoulder to cry on, to give you everything you need, and even though you cannot see or feel me, I will be right beside you, holding you in the night, making sure you are safe! _

_I will fight all your fears away, kiss all your tears away and make everything okay…_

_My last wish is for you to have a happy life, to be a big basketball star, just as Chad! _

_I want you to keep fighting, keep helping people and even more trusting that things will be okay! _

_Troy, do not blame yourself for this! This is not your fault – it is my choice… I am sorry, sweetie!_

_I want you to have my dairy, because you are the only one who ever understood me, the only one, who was there through those past weeks, you are the only one, who really knew me at all! _

_You saw the worst of me, but you made me to a better person! Thanks for everything!_

_Troy, I love you!_

_Always yours, Bella Montez_

Gabriella let the tears roll down her cheeks as she wrote the last part. Troy was the only one, who had listen to her, the only one, who had been strong enough to break down her walls, the only one, who had made her feel safe, the only one, who had been there for her… the only one, who knew her at all…

She put down the letter, and placed it at the top of her dairy, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Troy…"

Gabriella took a handful of pills and poured them down with some water, and then she took the knife and slowly started to cut in her arm… then she took another handful of pills so that the pill glass was empty, she poured them down and drank the last water, and then she took the knife again and sat it over her wrist as she cried, "Troy, I love you…" she cut her wrist, the cut was deeper than ever and the blood started to run from her wrist and she feel down.

With Troy, who saw this…

"Mom! Call 911! NOW!" Troy yelled and jumped down the balcony and ran to Gabriella's and broke down the door, "BELLA!"


	18. Gabriella in the Hospital

**Chapter 17 – Gabriella in hospital**

As Troy came into Gabriella's room, he ripped his white shirt of and hurried to tie it around Gabriella's bleeding wrist. He was not sure of what he was doing, but he did it. He had to save her!

The tears rolled down his cheeks, she just could not die from him! "Bella, please wake up!" Troy cried as he lifted her up, "Bella!" He was desperate. He had to save her, he could not lose her. Not her too.

But Gabriella did not wake up or say anything. She had fallen over because of the blood. She hated blood, and she actually was near fainting every time she saw blood. When she was little she had dreamed of being a nurse, but then she grew up and something happened and suddenly she could not stand seeing blood, and that was why she had passed out so quick after the pills and the cutting.

"Bella, please!" Troy cried as he heard the front door get broke down, and two men come in yelling, "Where are you?"

"Here," Troy cried holding Gabriella in his arms. Troy lifted her up and got to the door.

The two men came upstairs with a stretcher for Gabriella, "please put her on this," the one of them said.

Troy did what they said as he cried, "please save her!"

"We'll do whatever we can, son!" the man said.

"Come with us, young man," the other one said as they carried the stretcher downstairs again.

Troy followed downstairs and out, he was crying as his mom and dad came running to Gabriella's driveway.

"We are taking him with us," one of the men said.

"Okay, I'll stay here," John said and looked at Troy and saw the pain in his eyes. John hugged his son, "you are a brave boy, Troy…" and then he turned to his wife, "Leslie, go with them." Leslie nodded and the two men got the stretcher into the ambulance and Troy and Leslie got in too. And they drove off to the hospital.

All the way to the hospital Troy sat crying and shaking, "she can't die from me!" he cried as his mom pulled him into her. She hated seeing her son like this. She had been here before, well, almost – she had seen the anorexia taking her daughter away from the life, she had seen the cutting before… but suicide that was a new thing. But what unfortunately was not new, was the pain in her son's eyes. The pain that she could not take away.

"Troy, I know, I know," Leslie said with tears in her eyes, because of seeing Gabriella lying there lifeless, but also because she could see the fear, anger and hurt in Troy's eyes.

They arrived to the hospital and some nurses came rushing to take Gabriella into a room, "you have to stay here," one of the nurses said, "we'll do, whatever we can to safe her."

Troy broke down crying at the floor, "Noooo! She can't die!" Troy cried even harder. He had been at this point once before. He had been on a hospital's floor crying his eyes out, when his sister had been taking to the hospital because of her anorexia. He hated this. How could she do this? The pain was eating him up on the inside. He felt how the pain was crying his heart out, so hard that he almost could not breathe.

His mom bended down beside him, "Troy, sweetie," she said softly as she pulled him into her and hugged him tight. It scared her to see her son like this. It hurt her to see him so broken.

Troy cried into his mom. "Mom, please let go of me," Troy cried. He really wanted to stay strong for Gabriella.

His mom slowly let go of him, "Honey?" she asked softly. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Mom, just go back to dad, I'll be here waiting for news about Gabriella," Troy said looking up, "I'll fight for her, I'll live for her, and I'll stay by her side till she wakes up!" Troy meant everything he just said, he knew he had to keep his head up for her.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll go home and get some of Bella's things and then I'll come back with them," she kissed his cheek and stood up. She knew that her son would be okay here. He had been at the hospital so many times alone with Amber, he had been strong. She knew that even though this was not the same, he would be all right here by himself. But she also knew that she was going to call Chad as soon as she left the hospital.

"Thanks, mom," Troy said as he watched his mom leave. Troy was still lying, crying at the floor as a nurse came out. "Mr. Bolton?" she asked.

Troy looked up and jumped up, "how is she?"

"Please sit down," she said as she slowly pulled him to a chair so that he could sit down, "okay, I have a bad news and a good one."

"Bad one first, please," Troy said trying to stop crying.

"Well, her liver can probably be damaged by this, so she needs to stay here, we don't know for how long, but you can of course stay here with her," the nurse said.

"And the good news?" Troy asked hoping she was awake.

"It looks like she going to survive, but she isn't awake yet," the nurse said looking gently at Troy.

"Can… can I see her?" Troy asked sobbing.

"Not now, the doctors are around her at the moment, but I'll come get you, when you can," the nurse said, she smiled a little to this boy, who was sitting in front of him with the pain written all over his face.

"Thanks," Troy tried to smile through his tears, but this guy who normally would be so easy to get to smile, could not even force a smile right now.

A little later Troy's mom came into the waiting room with a bag with some clothes for Troy and Gabriella, "is there anything new?" Leslie asked as she sat down beside Troy.

"Yeah, it looks like she'll survive, but she isn't awake yet, and her liver will probably be damaged from this," Troy looked at his mom with tears in his eyes, "mom… she has to survive!"

"I know, Troy, I know…" she said as she hugged her son, "I took some clothes with me for Gabriella and some for you… and in the bag there also is some letter's, she has wrote… one for you, one for "the gang" and one for her parents, and then a book, which was lying underneath your letter…" his mom gave the bag to him.

"Thanks mom," Troy said as he took the bag and placed it underneath the chair he was sitting on.

"I called Chad, I thought he needed to know, he'll come in a couple of minutes with Sharpay," his mom said and looked at Troy.

"Thanks," Troy whispered, knowing that they probably would be just as hurt as he was right now. He did not know what to say to them, when they arrived. He feared that they would be blaming him for what had happened. The truth was that Troy felt that it was his fault that Gabriella was in there fighting for her life.

"What about her parents?" Leslie asked.

"What about them?" He asked, not taking his eyes of the door, to Gabriella's room.

"Shouldn't we call them, and let them know?" Troy's mom asked.

"No! I promised to take care of her… and… and… I failed! We can tell them when they come home. I tell them… when they come home," he answered, and walked to the door, so she could not see he was crying.

"Okay honey… But we will be there all the way through this, you know that, right?" she said and walked over to Troy and hugged him.

"Yeah, thanks," he hugged back. "Mom, go back to dad and help him cleaning up in Gabriella's room and the house. There is a key to the doors under the doormat."

"I will go back and help your dad, we have called someone, who will come and fix the doors." She said, before she hugged her son once again, "Troy, you are really brave! I love you," his mom said.

"I love you too," he said, and turned back, so he could see what the doctors were doing. Why were they running around like that? Was there something wrong with Bella? He could not figure it out, and suddenly a nurse came out from the room.

"Mr. Bolton?" she asked, and looked around.

"What happened?" he asked, and almost ran over to her.

"She is on her way into coma, but we are trying to stop it. We will do everything we can!" she said. Troy sat down in shock. His Bella? On the way, into coma? No, no, no, no! This was just a really bad dream, but unfortunately really bad a dreams come-true!

Troy sat starring out in the blue, when Chad and Sharpay ran into the hospital.

"Troy! What happened to Gabster?"Chad asked when they reached him.

"She is on her way into coma," he said, and looked at them, with empty eyes.

"WHAT?" Sharpay shrieked with the tears rolling down her cheeks, so that her makeup was all messed up.

"No! That can't be real! They have to save her!" Chad said, trying to believe, that this was a really bad dream.

Troy stood up and walked to the door again. They were still running around. He sighed deep and loudly. "This is just too real!" he said. He felt like he was empty inside. Like someone had taken his soul out, no, not taken, but ripped his chest open and ripped out his soul and with that his heart. Like, he was a living dead. And it was then he realized that he loved the girl on the other side of the door, fighting for her life. He loved Gabriella Montez.

After 3 hours, there was still nothing new. There were not many people in the waiting room anymore. But Sharpay, Chad and Troy were still there waiting for news about Gabriella. They had not moved an inch. Sharpay cried silently, Chad sobbed trying not to cry, but it did not help, the tears would not stop from running down his cheeks… and Troy, he just sat there, starring out in the blue, he felt empty, he had no tears left, nothing made sense to him – now he was losing Gabriella just as he lost Amber, if Gabriella died, then… he could not even imagine a life without her. He would not imagine a life without her.

"Troy?" Chad said looking at the heartbroken boy sitting next to him staring out in the room, without any sign of life in his eyes.

"What?" Troy said without looking at Chad. He could not look in Chad's eyes. They were so empty, so hurt.

"Was there anything wrong with her, the last time you saw her before she.. she…" Chad could not say it, it was hurting too much.

Troy sighed and thought back… "her parents left for a business trip… again," Troy looked with his empty eyes at Chad, "she promised me, that she would be fine, I trusted her, but I watched her from my room.. and then… when I was downstairs to eat, then when I got up I saw her…" now the tears started to roll down his cheeks again, "I saw her cut her wrist… and then I saw her fall…" Chad looked at Troy, not really knowing what to say, Sharpay looked up at the two boys sitting there crying, she did not know what to do, she was crying harder herself, she did not want to lose her best friend.

"Troy, I… I… don't know how to thank you for your quick reaction," Chad said looking at Troy, who cried.

"The last thing I promised her dad, before they left was…" Troy looked at Chad, "I promised to take care of Bella, I promised something, and I couldn't keep my promise…" Troy let the tears fall.

"Man…" Chad said looking at Troy. Chad never thought, that he would see Troy cry, he thought that Troy was a strong guy, who did not show his feelings, but in some way he was beginning to think, that Troy loved Gabriella.

"Chad?" Troy asked still with the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yeah, Troy?" Chad said and turned to Troy.

"I love her…" Troy whispered through his tears.

"I know, man, I know… so do I… and Sharpay," Chad said and looked at Troy, "Troy, I think you should tell her, you love her, if… no, when! She wakes up!" Troy looked at Chad and nodded. Chad wanted to believe that was no if, there was only when, because she had to survive this!

Now they all three was sitting there in silent again, none of them moved an inch, none of them said anything. Troy was sitting there staring into the room, without really seeing anything. Sharpay sat crying silently. And Chad sat there between Sharpay and Troy, praying for his little sister to survive, praying for that everything would be okay, praying that something would change this, and still praying this would be a very bad dream… but it was the real life… nothing was a dream…

Finally a nurse came out. "Mr. Bolton?" she asked.

Troy woke up, like he just came out of a trance. "Mr. Bolton?" she asked again.

Sharpay, Chad and Troy ran over to her. "Wha… what happened?" Sharpay sobbed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Chad asked hopefully.

"Is she in coma?" Troy asked.

"No, she is not in coma," the nurse said, and they all sighed in relive.

"Why was she on her way into coma?" Chad asked.

"You see, when you have a real big damage on your body, your brain kind of shuts down, so it can focus on the damage and try to repair it. Miss Montez' liver is really bad injured, so her brain tried to shut down, but we stopped it. She is now in peaceful sleep," she said.

"Can we see her?" Troy asked.

"Sure. Come on this way. We moved her to a more peaceful place," she leaded them down a hallway and stopped in front of a one-man ward.

"Call if she wakes up," the nurse said and left them.

"Hey man, you go first," Chad said, and gently pushed Troy to the door. Troy looked at Sharpay and Chad, who just nodded at him and sat down in some chairs outside the room. Troy opened the door, and walked in…


	19. Please wake up!

**Chapter 18 – Gabriella, please wake up**

**A/N: God! I am so sorry for not updating! I have been at work for like 80 hours in the past week, so I have basically been working and sleeping as the only things in this week! I am so sorry! But here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. (:**

Troy took a deep breath and started walking really slowly to the bed. There she was… Gabriella was lying peacefully in the bed with the white blanket placed around her, she did not move, only her chest raised and lowered once in a while. Her beautiful brown eyes were closed. She was sleeping so peacefully. Troy stood there for a while and looked at her; he could not understand it… how? Why? The tears started to fill up his eyes again, and he would not hold them back, he let them fall. Tears of pain and anger, he hated what had happened, he hated himself for leaving her alone, he should have been with her! The pain of seeing this girl lying here, flying around somewhere between life and death… it hurt!

"Gabriella," he whispered with the tears streaming down his face, "why did you do this? You said, you'd be fine, but then, when I'm gone to eat you… then you…" he could not say it, it was killing him from the inside to know that she had tried to kill herself.

"Gabriella, I… I'm scared of losing you… I can't imagine a life without you, not anymore… it's like you make me whole again, you make me realize, I have something to live for – with you, I have everything, but without you…" Troy took Gabriella's hand, "without you, I'm… worthless, lifeless – there wouldn't be any point for my life without you, Bella!"

Troy slowly kissed the top of her head, hoping that she heard what he had said to her, and then he went to the door and got out to Chad and Sharpay again. The tears were still falling down his cheeks as he walked out the door.

"Dude?" Chad said as Troy came out.

"Just go in, I'll wait here," Troy said as he walked to the window a little farther down the hall and stopped to look out of it. It was like the time stood still there inside of the hospital, like his life had been paused, but the rest of the world just kept going. No one else had stopped, it was only him.

"Do you want to go first, Shar?" Chad asked the blond haired girl, who was sitting in the chair next to him sobbing.

Sharpay nodded and stood up and walked into the room. Sharpay stood there for a while not moving, not doing anything. There she was, her best friend, the girl, who had been and still were like a sister for her, how could this happen to her? How? The tears started once again to run down her cheeks. Sharpay slowly walked to Gabriella's bed and cautiously sat down beside her best friend.

"Gabby, I don't know if you can hear me, but please, please wake up! I can't stand to see you like this! Troy is crying like a waterfall, he is staring out in the room, when the tears are run out, his eyes… they… they are so empty… Gabby, it's hard to see you like this, I can't even imagine, what you've been through…" Sharpay sighed deeply. How could she not notice that her best friend was so sad that she actually did not want to live anymore?

"I know there is something we haven't noticed, something we as your best friends should have noticed, something, which made you fake your smile, fake your laugh and fake everything…" she looked at Gabriella's face. The face that used to be smiling and laughing, the face, that made anyone else smile,

"Gabby, I… I… I wish I could change this… so that it was me who was laying there… you don't deserve this… you were, no, you _are_ so good! Why did you do this?" the tears rolled faster now, "Gabby, please wake up, please be able to live! I can't live without you!" Sharpay hugged her best friend and slowly pulled back from the cold body, "I love you, my angel!"

Out in the hall with Troy and Chad…

Troy was still standing at the window looking out of it; he had not said anything since he got out from Gabriella's room. Chad slowly walked up to Troy and put his hand on his shoulder,

"Troy?" Troy just looked at Chad with his empty, now dark blue eyes. "Troy… why… why did she do this? What happened? What didn't I notice?" Chad asked feeling guilty that Gabriella was laying in there, flying around between life and death, no one could tell if she would survive or die not yet.

Troy looked at Chad, "I can't tell you now…" Troy got tears in his eyes again, "but… in the bag beside the chairs, there should be some letters for us from Bella, my mom took them here…" Troy looked down.

"Troy, please come and sit down, this is too hard for me… I can't watch Gabriella almost dying and then you looking like you are a living dead man!" Chad said and tried to get Troy over to the chairs. Chad and Troy had become pretty good friends since Troy got to the school, because Troy and Gabriella had been so much together, and since Chad and Gabriella were best friends it seemed so naturally that Troy and Chad started to hang out too.

"Chad, you don't understand," Troy said and looked at Chad, "I promised to take care of her! I promised her dad to take care of her! And I failed! I failed! She is the first girl I've ever loved this much! She is the first one, who made me smile for real since…" Troy began to cry again. Everything seemed to be falling apart. First he lost Amber, then he moved from New York, then he met Gabriella which seemed to be the only good thing since he lost Amber, and now he was losing Gabriella too… his life was falling apart right in front of him, and he could not do anything about it.

"Since what?" Chad asked looking at Troy.

Troy looked up at Chad, "since my sister died… she died from anorexia, I got Gabriella saved from it! I got her out of it! But now she is in there, I don't know if she'll survive… and if she doesn't… I won't be able to keep living – she is the only one I can go to – she is my life now! I can't live without her!" Troy looked at Chad.

"Man," Chad said as he gave Troy a man hug, "when she wakes up you should tell her that! If you love her, then tell her! I'm almost 100% sure that the girl, my little sister, loves you just as much as you love her," Chad looked at Troy, "when I saw you guys together, it was like she was another person, she was smiling, laughing and her eyes… they shinned like stars – she loves you! And if she doesn't, then she doesn't love anyone, because her eyes can't shine like that if she isn't in love!"

Troy looked at Chad, if Chad was right about that, it was the best thing he could ever know! In the same moment Sharpay came out from Gabriella's room, she was crying.

"Chad…" she cried. "Shar, come here," Chad said as he went to her and hugged her tight, "she'll survive, she is strong!"

Troy looked at Sharpay and Chad, "she has been through a lot… if she can't survive this… then… then there's a reason for it… but I believe that she is strong enough to survive!" Troy was sure now, Gabriella would survive! She just had to!

"Chad, you want to go in there?" Sharpay asked as she whipped her tears.

"Yes, I'm going to tell my little sister some things, even though she might not will be listening to me…" Chad said and took a deep breath before he walked into Gabriella's room.

As Chad went inside the room, Troy sat down at the floor leaning against the wall and hid his face in his hands. "Fuck Troy! You are just too stupid! Why didn't you just stay with her? Then this wouldn't have been happening!" he said to himself, he totally forgot that Sharpay was there too.

"Troy, this isn't your fault," she whispered, "I think… this is… our fault… if we had noticed her silent scream… then this probably wouldn't happen." She knew that all of this might not have happened if they had been there and told Gabriella to tell them the truth, when she said that she was fine, even though it was written all over her face that she was not okay at all.

Troy looked at Sharpay, he did not say anything, he knew she was right in some way, maybe this would not be happening if they had noticed, but it was not only their fault, it was also his! It was him, who had left her, but he had trusted her to not do anything stupid, he really trusted her, and now… she was lying there, inside that room, he blamed himself, not anyone else, only himself!

Inside the room with Chad, who was sitting at the edge of the bed with Gabriella, he held her hand tight, as he let the tears fall. "Gabster, I… I don't know… if you can hear me, but if you can, then… please listen to me…" Chad sobbed a little, "baby sis, why? Why did you do this? Why didn't you tell us, so that we could help you? I know… that something has gone by all of us, except for Troy, unnoticed… he just told me, you have been through anorexia… I… I don't know why I didn't notice it!" Chad cried harder now, how could he not have noticed that his little sister was in an eating disorder?

"Gabby, I'm sorry for not noticing! I'm sorry for not being there, when you needed me! I… I… won't live without you, baby sis! It's just too hard! You've been there through everything ever since kindergarten – we met, we said "hi" and then we played, and ever since, we've been best friends! Gabster, I love you! I really do! If you hear me, then please, please, wake up! I can't do this without you! It's killing me to see you like this! And it's killing me to see Troy now… he's outside the door, he is crying, and when the tears run out for some time he is just staring out in the room, he isn't talking and his eyes, they are so empty, so cold… Gabster, if Troy loses you, then I don't think he'll survive! Baby sis, wake up! This life will suck without you! I'm nothing without you! I have got Tay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Troy and Shar, but… without you, none of us will be able to smile, laugh or have fun… you are the sun of our lives…" Chad kissed her forehead, "Gabby, I love you! And I always will love you! You are my best friend!"

Chad looked at Gabriella, who was fast asleep, flying around between life and death. Chad stood up slowly and walked to the door, but right before he walked out he whispered, "Troy loves you, and I know you love him too! Gabster, please, if not for us, then wake up for Troy!" Chad turned to the door and opened it and walked out to Troy and Sharpay, as he whipped his tears away.

Troy looked up at Chad as he came out, Chad tried to smile, but it did not work out.

Troy stood up, "Chad? Shar?" he said looking at them.

"Yeah?" Sharpay said looking up at Troy.

Troy took the bag and opened it and took out a letter for the gang, "here…" Troy said, "It's for you and the rest from the gang…" Troy looked down and took out his letter… but he did not read it yet, he just looked at it and then he put it back into the bag…

"Troy, do you want to go home?" Chad asked, as he looked at Troy, who was standing leaning against the wall.

"No! I'm not leaving her here alone!" Troy said trying to be strong, "but you can go if you want to, I'll be here and I'll call you if there is something new…"

Chad nodded, "okay, then, we'll go home and tell the rest of the gang, and then we'll come back tomorrow…"

"Okay," Troy said as he looked at the door into Gabriella's room.

"Bye, Troy," Sharpay said and hugged him.

"Bye, Shar," Troy said and hugged her back, but not as hard as he used to hug people, he did not have the strength to do it.

"Bye, man," Chad said and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Bye," Troy said and lifted his hand to wave to them. When Sharpay and Chad was gone, Troy walked into Gabriella's room and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Bella," he cried, "you can't leave me! You just can't!" he hugged her tight. Troy rested his head at Gabriella's chest, he could feel her heart beat weakly, but it was beating and that was the most important thing!

There was a knock at the door and Troy slowly sat up and said, "Come in!" He did not look at the door, he was just sitting there holding Gabriella's hand and looking at her.

A nurse came in. "Mr. Bolton?" she asked quiet as she walked to the bed.

"Yeah?" he said as he slowly turned his face to look at the nurse.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked softly looking at him gently.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, "yes, please," he said, knowing that he had to eat, he had begged Gabriella to eat, and now he had to do it by himself, even though he wasn't hungry, he knew that.

"Okay, I'll come with some food for you then," she smiled, "I'll be right back."

Troy just nodded as he looked down at Gabriella, like he was waiting for her to wake up and look at him, but there was not any movement at all.

The nurse came back in with some food, "I'll just place it at the table, then you can eat, when you want to," she smiled and placed it at the table and left.

Troy sighed and sat down at the table and tried to eat, he ate a little, but he could not eat much, he was too sad.

The hours passed and Troy sat there looking at Gabriella, how could such a beautiful girl end here? He couldn't understand it, but this was too real, even though he kept hoping that it was just a dream, but it didn't seemed to be a dream, it was all too real.

"Bella," he whispered as he sat there in the chair right beside her and rested his head at the pillow beside her, "I love you, my girl."

He took out the letter she had left him, and started to read it, as he was reading it, the tears rolled down his cheeks. She wanted him to be happy, but she tried to kill herself, how could he ever be happy without her? She wanted him to keep living, but how could he keep living without her? If she knew it would hurt him, then why did she do this?

He had broken down her walls, he knew that, but she had broken his too, she was the only one, he had told about Amber, now Chad also knew, but Gabriella was the first one, who knew about Amber… he had been holding her tight, letting her cry and just been there for her, and he had hoped, that she would talk to him if she had things like this in her thoughts, why did she not tell him? She knew, that she could trust him; she knew, he would pick her up, when she was falling; she knew he would be there for her no matter what, but she didn't say anything? Why? She had no idea how much pain she caused him right now!

He felt so empty, so alone, so weak, so out of place… he couldn't find himself, he didn't know who he was now… would he be anything without Gabriella by his side? He did not think so… he let the tears fall as he kept reading… when he was in the end of the letter he stopped…

_Troy, I love you!_

_Always yours, Bella Montez_

She loved him, she had written it twice in the letter – she loved him! He looked at Gabriella, who was fast asleep, "Bella, my Bella, I love you too, more than you'll ever know…" he whispered through his tears as he kissed her cheek.

She wanted him to have her dairy, but he did not want to read it now, if she would wake up, then he would not be the one, who had been reading in it! He knew she would wake up, she just had to, so he would not read it, it would not be fair…

There was a knock at the door again. "Yeah?" Troy said as he slowly whipped his tears away.

Another nurse than before came in, "do you want a bed in here, so that you can sleep, Mr.?" She asked gently.

"No thanks," Troy said trying to smile, "I'll just sit in the chair, I can't sleep anyway…" he sighed.

"Oh, okay, but let me know, if you need something, right?" the nursed said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks," Troy said, "oh… can you tell me anything new about her?" Troy looked at the nurse with his begging blue eyes, like he said "please, tell me she will wake up in a minute or two!"

"No, unfortunately not, Mr. Bolton," the nurse said being sorry, "but the doctors will probably tell you something in the morning," she smiled gently at him. Troy sighed and looked down at Gabriella, "thanks, miss," he said softly.


	20. A Good Chance

**Chapter 19 – A good chance **

That night Troy did not sleep at all, and if he did, it was not enough. The pain inside of him was still the same. He felt so empty. His heart was torn apart. He could not sleep, nor could he cry anymore. His tears had run out.

He had been sitting in the chair next to Gabriella's bed, and watched his girl sleep, and wished that she would wake up, or that it was all a bad dream, but when the sun came up, Gabriella was still fast asleep and she had not moved an inch the whole night, and Troy was still sitting in the chair next to her bed and looked with his empty blue eyes at her.

Yeah, nothing had changed. Troy sighed deeply. He had really hoped that he would wake up and realize that it was all just a really bad dream.

"Good morning, my Bella," Troy whispered and kissed her cheek and looked out the window.

He really wanted all this to be a very bad dream, but the hope of that was starting crumble, and there was nothing to do about it anymore. He just wanted Gabriella to wake up, now!

There was a knock at the door, which made Troy "wake up" from his own little world.

"Good morning, Mr. Bolton," a nurse smiled, "how did you sleep?"

Troy looked at her, how could she smile? There was nothing to smile about right now, nothing in this world was good anymore - Troy had lost the love of his life, because that was what Troy had come up to – this was his conclusion: Gabriella Montez was the love of Troy Bolton's life! End of story. He had not got anything left to smile about unless she would wake up again!

"Good morning, miss. Well, I didn't sleep…" Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr.," the nurse smiled again, but this time with a sad look in her eyes, "do you want some breakfast?"

Troy looked at her and nodded, "yes, please…"

"Okay, it will be right in here in a minute," the nurse said and walked out again. A little later his breakfast came in, but he just sat there looking at it, he could not eat anything.

Later that day, when Troy again was sitting in the chair looking at Gabriella, Chad knocked at the door and walked in.

"Hey, dude," Chad said in a small voice and walked to the bed and sat down at the edge of it, "how is she?"

Troy looked up at Chad, "don't know… the nurses can't say anything, and the doctor hasn't been here yet," Troy sighed and put his head in his hands and closed his eyes hard, so that he could not cry.

"When will they come?" Chad asked and looked at Troy concerned.

"I don't know!" Troy snapped and stood up and walked to the window.

"Hey, Troy, look! I know it's hard to you to be here, and see that girl, who you love, flying around between life and death, but you have to be strong for her! I know she wants you to!" Chad said and slowly walked to Troy and put his hand at Troy's shoulder.

"I… I… I can't stand this… it's too hard to see her like this…" the tears, which Troy thought had run out, started to run down his cheeks as he said this, "I want her to wake up… I want to see her smile… I want to watch her laughing and joking around… this world… without her… I… I… it's just too cold without her!" Troy broke down crying.

Chad caught Troy right before he felt, and Chad took Troy to the chair, "Troy… I know it's hard… it's hard for us all… but please… Troy stay strong for Gabster," Chad said as he stood there looking at the crying boy in front of him.

"It… it… is just… so hard, Chad," Troy looked up at Chad with the tears running down his face.

"Troy, I know…" Chad really tried to hold back his tears, but he lost the fight against the tears and then he also started to cry.

Troy looked at Chad as the tears ran down his face like water from a waterfall, "what… did you letter say?" Troy asked trying to fight the tears.

"It said…" Chad took a deep breath and tried to get his voice back, "It said that, she knew, it would hurt us, but we didn't have to feel sorry for her… and she had wrote a part for everyone of us… one for Kelsi, one for Ryan, one for Zeke, one for Taylor, one for Shar, one for me, and one for you, but it just said, that you have got your own letter… but she thanked everyone of us for different things and said things, which made us smile, but still we cried…" Chad looked at Troy with a small smile on his lips, because he thought of all the times him and Gabriella had been together and had fun.

**Flashback**

_Gabriella walked into the kindergarten with her mom and dad; and Chad looked at Gabriella and smiled shy at her. When Gabriella's parents left and Gabriella was sitting at the table alone and looked down at the table, Chad walked slowly to her and sat down next to her. _

_"Hi," Chad said shy. _

_"Hi," Gabriella smiled at the little shy afro-American boy, who was sitting next to her smiling shy. _

_"Do you want to play?" Chad asked shy this time looking at Gabriella, who was smiling at him. _

_"Sure," Gabriella smiled at him. _

_As they got up from their seats a little girl in pink came running to them, "Do you want to play?" she giggled. _

_"Sure," Gabriella giggled and looked at Chad smiling. _

_"Yeah, sure," Chad laughed. _

_"Yay," the little girl in pink giggled, _

_"I'm Sharpay…" _

_"Okay," Gabriella smiled, "I'm Gabriella and this is…" _

_Chad smiled, "Chad," he laughed. _

_The three kids started to play and they played all day…_

**Back to real**

"Chad?" Troy waved his hands in front of him.

Chad looked confused at Troy, "huh?"

"What were you thinking about?" Troy asked.

"I just thought about when I met Gabriella for the first time…" Chad smiled a little with tears in his eyes.

"How was that?" Troy tried to smile through his tears.

Chad told about it and they talked for a while about things Chad and Gabriella had been doing together. Suddenly in the middle of the conversation Chad realized, that Troy's breakfast was standing at the table, and he could tell, that Troy had not eaten anything.

"Troy?" Chad asked.

"What?" Troy said not paying attention, because he was looking at Gabriella.

"You haven't eaten," Chad said looking at Troy.

"No…" Troy said still not paying attention to Chad.

"You have to eat Troy!" Chad said serious.

"I can't…" Troy sighed and looked at Chad.

"You just have to, Troy!" Chad said, "Troy, you've told Gabriella she had to eat! And now you won't eat! That doesn't make any sense! You have to! If not for your sake then for her, Troy, please!"

Troy looked at a desperate Chad, "but…"

Chad stopped him, "just shut up and eat! NOW, young man!" Chad said and dragged Troy to the table, "Now, eat!"

Troy looked at Chad, "but…"

"Troy, stop that but thing you are going at! It doesn't help, eat!" Chad said and sat down across the table and looked at Troy, who did not want to eat, or well he could not.

He was too sad to do anything else, than watching Gabriella and cry over her. He wanted her back… he wanted to see her smile so bad… he wanted to hug her and see her smile and laugh at him… he just wanted her back…

Troy looked out the window and saw the rain dropping at the window, just like it was looking like inside of him – his tears was running inside of him, just like the sky was "crying" right now. Troy could not fight the tears anymore, and he let the tears ran.

"Troy…" Chad said softly.

"No, just go, Chad…" Troy said and slowly walked to Gabriella's bed and sat at the edge and looked down at her, she had to wake up! He could not live without her! His life would simply suck without her!

"Troy, I can't leave you like this!" Chad said and walked up to him and laid a hand at Troy's shoulder.

"Please, Chad, I just need some time with her, alone…" Troy looked up at Chad with tears in his eyes.

"Do you promise me to eat and to call if you need something or someone to talk to?" Chad asked concerned.

"I promise, Chad, and thanks," Troy tried to smile.

"You are welcome, dude, I'll come back later today, and please call when the doctor has said anything about her," Chad said.

"Sure, I will," Troy said and looked back at Gabriella.

"Thanks, I'll see you later then," Chad said and slowly walked out the door.

With Taylor and Sharpay, at Sharpay's house…

Taylor and Sharpay were sitting there none of them said much, but there was a comfortable silence between the two girls. But Sharpay broke the silence.

"I need to know, how she is!" Sharpay grabbed her phone and dialed Troy's number, "come on, Troy, pick up!" she said, but Troy did not pick up.

"He isn't answering; I just get his answering machine!" Sharpay whined. She really wanted to know how Gabriella was.

Taylor looked at Sharpay with red eyes, she had cried the whole night, while Chad has held her. They had cried together. "Shar, Chad is there, so it could be why he isn't answering," Taylor said, "but give him some time, he'll probably call back, when he get the time."

Sharpay sighed and looked up at Taylor; the tears were running down her face.

"Shar, she is going to wake up! I know that, or I hope so," Taylor said and hugged Sharpay tight as the two girls cried with each other.

With Troy sitting looking at Gabriella.

"Bella, I know, that you can hear me… or I hope so…" Troy placed his head at her chest and listened to her weak heartbeat, "I love you, girl, I really do! Please, wake up! This world is nothing without you! The rain keeps falling, just like my tears – I know Chad, Taylor, Shar and the rest of the gang is crying just as much as me… Chad was here today – but you probably heard that too… We want you back – everyone wants you back! This life sucks without you!"

Troy took a deep breath and continued, "To me you are the light, the sun that keeps shinning even though it's raining! You are the one, who gave me the strength to keep walking, you gave me the strength to move on, or at least try to, after Amber died… You were the first one, who made me smile after I lost her, not even my ex-girlfriend could do that… I love you in a new way – this has to be real, I can't afford to lose you! My love for you makes me fly – looking into your eyes makes me get lost, and the way you smile at me makes me smile and laugh. Girl, without you I can't live, please… please, wake up!" Troy kissed her cheek and let his tears fall as he hugged her tight.

"Bella, my girl, my sun, please wake up!" he cried as there were a knock at the door.

"Yes," Troy said as he got up from Gabriella and looked at the door, and a doctor walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Uhm…" he checked his papers, "Bolton?"

"That's me," Troy said and looked down at Gabriella, as he whipped his tears.

"So how are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"It doesn't matter right now, just please check Gabriella!" Troy said getting tears in his eyes again.

"Of course it matters!" the doctor said and walked to Gabriella's bed.

"Not right now, all that matters is that Gabriella wakes up and will be able to live!" Troy looked at the doctor with tears in his eyes.

"I understand, Mr. Bolton," the doctor said and checked Gabriella's pulse and the machine, which was checking her heartbeat.

"Well, it's all fine, she will probably wake up soon," the doctor smiled at Troy, "but of course I still can't promise you anything. But based on the tests, which we took yesterday, there should be a good chance for her to wake up."

Troy nodded, "how big chance is there for her to wake up?" Troy asked.

"Well, there's around 80% chance for her to wake up," the doctor smiled.

"Thanks, thanks a lot," Troy smiled for the first time since he had got to the hospital.

"No problem," the doctor smiled, "well, I'll leave you alone, just call if there is something wrong or if she wakes up."

"Thanks, doc.," Troy smiled. When the doctor has left Troy got his phone out. "One missed call from Sharpay?" Troy looked at the display; Sharpay had to wait; now Troy had to call Chad.

After Troy had talked to Chad, Troy sat there looking at Gabriella, and played with her fingers.

When Gabriella was awake and they were together they always was playing around and played with each other's fingers or hair, they just had fun, but now when he was playing with Gabriella's fingers she wasn't doing it back. When Troy was sitting at the bed's edge and played with Gabriella's fingers

Chad slowly walked in, "hey, dude," he said and sat down at the chair.

"Hey," Troy smiled,

"So there is around 80% chance for her to wake up?" Chad smiled.

"Yeah, and well, that means, that there isn't much risk, which she will die," Troy smiled and looked down at Gabriella, "but I still miss her a lot…"

Chad smiled, "yeah, I know, but we all do…"

Troy sighed, "Yeah, I know…"

The two boys talked for a while, and Troy kept playing with Gabriella's fingers through the whole conversation with Chad.

"Well, I better get home before my mom freaks out, because I'm late…" Chad chuckled.

"Well, yeah, you better go…" Troy chuckled. When Chad was about to leave, Troy was still playing with Gabriella's fingers and suddenly her fingers moved.

"Chad…" Troy said.


	21. That's My Girl

**Chapter 20 – That's my girl**

**A/N: as the first thing, I would like to thank you all for your reviews! It is nice to get some feedback! When that is said, I have another thing to say: I am working my *** off before I have to go back to school, so be patient with me! I am working around 8-10 hours each day, and some days more, so basically I am only sleeping and working right now, so I cannot upload every day and all the time, I am trying, but it takes time! So please, be patient, hurrying on me does not help me – I will rather take a little longer and do it as close to perfect as possible, than make something that I do not want to read myself! But well, here is the next chapter, enjoy. (:**

Chad looked back at Troy, "yeah?" Chad said.

Troy smiled weakly, "her fingers just moved," he said.

Chad smiled, "maybe, because you are playing with them, dude, I'll see you later, okay?" He only saw Troy nodding before he opened the door and went out of it to tell the rest of the gang the good news.

Troy looked down at Gabriella and slowly took Gabriella's hand, and it was not just because he took it – she grabbed around his hand! He was sure!

"Gabriella," he said softly.

There were no answer, but Gabriella's eyes vibrated.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Troy asked and slowly shook her hand. Still there was no answer, but slowly there came a smile at her lips.

"Bella!" Troy said trying to make her open her eyes, but the smile just grew bigger. "You are awake, I know it!" Troy said and kissed her cheek.

"No," Gabriella said in a weak voice.

"Oh right, so who am I talking to then?" Troy smiled.

"I don't know," Gabriella smiled sadly, still with her eyes closed.

"Please, open your eyes, Bella," Troy said.

"Why?" Gabriella asked. She was afraid of looking Troy into the eyes after all of this. It was not supposed to be like this! She was not supposed to be alive! She was supposed to be dead, right? She did not know what to do or say to him, she was afraid that he would be mad at her even though she could tell that he was happy – it was in his voice.

"Because I want to look you in the eyes," Troy said and put his head right in front of Gabriella's, so that Gabriella could feel his breathing against her skin.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked directly into Troy's electric blue eyes, "hey there, blue eyes," Gabriella smiled and half-giggled nervously.

"Bella!" Troy hugged her tight, "OMG! You are alive!" Troy got tears in his eyes, he was so happy.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella sighed.

"Bella?" Troy slowly pulled away and looked her directly into her eyes.

Gabriella looked down trying not to look at Troy. She could tell from his eyes that he had not been sleeping and that he had been crying. She felt so bad for the pain, he had been through. She could see the pain in his eyes, it was still there.

Troy slowly lifted her chin, "why?" he asked looking at her.

Gabriella knew what he meant, "because… I couldn't take it anymore, Troy," she got tears in her eyes. It all sounded so stupid, when she said it. She felt so selfish.

"But Bella, you could have talked to me," Troy said and took her hand. Once again Gabriella could see and feel the pain Troy had been in and probably still was in.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "I… I… I know… it's just…" Gabriella looked down.

"It's just what?" Troy asked.

"I'm afraid…" Gabriella said still looking down.

"Why, Bella?" Troy asked softly.

"I'm afraid of losing you…" she looked up at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Why would you lose me?" Troy asked looking at the girl he loved more than his own life.

"I don't know…." Gabriella cried.

"Oh, Bella," Troy said, "come here, let me hold you," Troy opened his arms so that Gabriella could cry in his arms.

"Troy… did… did you find my letter?" Gabriella asked after a little time, where her tears slowly were starting to fade away.

"Yes… I did find your letter, Bella…" Troy said and looked down at her.

"Did you…" she looked at him, "did you read my dairy?"

He shook his head, "No… I didn't want to… not until they could tell me if you couldn't live, but they said you could live, and then I didn't want to… so your secrets are still your secrets," Troy smiled at Gabriella, who smiled back.

"Thanks, Troy," she said and rested her head at his chest.

"We should call the doctor," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed. Troy called the doctor, who came and checked Gabriella, and said that she had to stay there at least a week more, they needed to be sure, that she wouldn't get any relapses and that her liver hadn't been damaged.

"Troy…" Gabriella said.

"Yeah?" Troy smiled at her.

"Thanks…" she said and looked up at him.

"For what?" Troy asked confused.

"Saving me…" Gabriella sighed.

"I had to, Bella! I can't live without you!" Troy smiled at her and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"I can't live without you either, Troy," Gabriella smiled and took his hand, "did you read the last part of the letter?" she looked down at their hands.

"Yeah…" Troy smiled, "and…"

Gabriella looked up at him, "and?" she asked.

"I love you too, Bella! More than I can ever explain!" Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled at him, "do you mean that?" she asked trying to hold the tears of happiness back.

"Of course I do!" Troy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You mean the world to me," Gabriella giggled, which made Troy chuckle.

"Oh right, and then you are laughing at the same time, as you say it, then I'm sure, I can trust you, when you say it," Troy chuckled teasingly.

"I mean it!" Gabriella said serious.

Troy smiled, "you mean the world to me too, Bella," Troy said looking her into the eyes, Gabriella smiled at him. Troy really loved to see her awake again, he could not explain how much it meant to him that she finally was awake, that he could see her eyes, see her smile, see her giggle and everything – it made him happy!

"Bella?" Troy asked after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, Troy?" Gabriella said and looked at him.

Troy took a deep breath, took Gabriella's hand and looked serious at her, "Gabriella Montez, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Troy asked nervous – this was serious! He meant this more than ever!

Gabriella smiled at him, "yes, I would love to!" She had hoped that this would happen someday. Well, she had hoped it would have been a nicer place than in the hospital and under some better circumstances, but when that was said being here in those strong arms of this tall, dirty-blond-haired guy seemed so perfect as it could be.

"Yes!" Troy almost shouted.

Gabriella giggled at him. "Are you laughing at me?" Troy asked looking at her.

"Yes," Gabriella giggled and pulled him down to her and softly kissed him.

"Okay then," he said and smiled.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked looking him into his electric blue eyes, those eyes, which had been so empty this morning, but now they were shining.

"Mmmh," Troy mumbled looking into Gabriella's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"How is everybody?" Gabriella asked and broke the eye-contact with looking down feeling guilty for what she had done.

Troy lifted her chin, "Bella baby, please don't look down – it hurts me to see you looking down," Troy whispered and slowly got her onto his lap and looked her into her eyes.

"But… I feel so guilty for causing you all this worry and your tears… Troy, you have been here the whole time for me, just sitting there, the doctor told me, when he checked me… he told me, you've been crying and Chad too… I… I…" Gabriella looked at Troy with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, it's okay! I promise you! Do you want to call Chad?" Troy whipped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"How? I don't have my phone…" Gabriella looked at Troy and sighed.

"Well…" Troy took his phone from the table beside the bed, "here…" he said and smiled at her.

"Troy…" Gabriella said, but got interrupted by Troy, "call him, baby, he want to know how you are and most of all, he'll get more than happy, if you call him but he think it's me he is talking to… so call him from my phone and then surprise him, okay?" Troy smiled at her.

"Okay then…" Gabriella smiled and dialed Chad's number.

With Chad, who is laying in his bed looking at the ceiling, while the tears slowly ran down his cheeks.

He could not take this! He wanted Gabriella to wake up – to smile, laugh and fool around with the gang as they always had done. He missed her so much… when he had been at the hospital with Troy, he felt like breaking down – his best friend was lying there, how could it end so bad? How?! What had gone by unnoticed by them? What was it, which Troy had noticed, which they hadn't seen?

He got ripped out of his thoughts by his phone ringing, he looked at the display, "Troy?" he asked himself and picked up.

"Hey man," he said.

"Hey big bro," Gabriella giggled looking at Troy.

"GABSTER?!" Chad almost shouted, "you are awake?!"

"Yeah, I'm awake," Gabriella giggled, and Chad could hear Troy chuckled behind her.

"I'm coming to you right now," Chad smiled and got out of his bed and ran downstairs.

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down, Chaddy," Gabriella giggled, "just get here, but drive safe!"

"I always drive safe," Chad said chuckling.

"Oh right," Gabriella smiled at Troy, who was sitting watching her.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes," Chad said as he put on his shoes.

"Yeah," Gabriella giggled and they hang up.

"Mom, I'm driving to the hospital again," Chad smiled as he put his head around the corner looking into the living room, where his mom was sitting.

"Uhm… okay sweetie, but why are you smiling?" his mom said, glad to see her son smiling again.

"Gabriella is awake!" Chad smiled at his mom.

"Great!" his mom smiled and stood up, "say hi to Troy and Gabby from me, and give her a hug from me, okay?" she smiled at Chad.

"Yeah, I will do that, mom," Chad smiled and kissed her cheek, "bye, mom, I don't know, when I'll be back, but just eat, when you eat, you don't have to wait for me," Chad said as he walked to the door.

"Okay, honey, oh, do you have money? So that you can get some flowers for her, you know just as saying "I'm glad you are awake" or something like that?" his mom asked.

"Yeah, I have money, mom," Chad smiled and opened the door, "bye, mom," Chad left and drove to the hospital.

With Troy and Gabriella, who was sitting in Gabriella's bed chatting and laughing.

"Bella?" Troy asked.

"Mh…" Gabriella mumbled as she rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

"I love you," Troy said and looked down at her.

"I love you too," Gabriella said and looked up at him. Troy kissed her softly, and when they pulled away, Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder again.

There was a knock at the door…

Gabriella and Troy looked at the door, "come in," Troy said as he held Gabriella's hand.

A nurse came in, "hello, Mr. Bolton and Miss Montez, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"That's good, do you want some dinner?" the nurse said looking at them.

"Yes please," Troy smiled.

"Okay, I'll come with some food for you in a minute," the nurse smiled and walked out and then came back with some food.

"Thanks, miss," Gabriella smiled as her and Troy sat down to eat.

"No problem," the nurse said and left. Gabriella looked at the food, "well… I guess I have to eat it…" she sighed.

Troy smiled at her, "just a little, you know that," he said and took her hand across the table, "just eat a little, I can always go get you something in the cafeteria," he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella smiled at him, and slowly started to eat.

"You are more than welcome honey," Troy smiled and then he also started to eat.

While they ate, they talked and everything was like perfect – of course it was a little weird to sit there eating at the hospital, but they had fun and felt comfortable. Suddenly there was another knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said and looked at the door, where Chad walked in.

"OMG! Chaddy!" Gabriella ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hey little sister," Chad chuckled as he caught her, trying not to cause damage at the flowers he was holding in his hands.

Troy chuckled, "hey! That's my girl! Get your hands off of her," Troy smiled as he walked up to them.

"Your girl?" Chad asked looking at Troy and then at Gabriella.

"Yeah, my girl," Troy smiled and put his arm around Gabriella.

"Gabster, care to explain that?" Chad chuckled.

"Well… Troy asked me, if I would be his girlfriend, and I said yes," Gabriella giggled and smiled up at Troy, "do you need more explanation, big bro?" Gabriella asked Chad, who was smiling like a little kid, who just got a big bag of sweets.

"No, of course not! I'm so happy for you, congrats, you guys," Chad said and hugged Gabriella and gave Troy a pad at the shoulder, "you better be nice to her or I will…. I don't know, but you won't be able to do anything for many months," Chad chuckled.

Troy chuckled, "I'll be nicer than you can ever imagine, I promise you," Troy smiled.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Chad said, "I should say hi from my mom, give Gabriella a hug," he gave her a hug, "and then give you those flowers," Chad smiled and handed Gabriella the flowers.

"Aww, Chad, thank you," Gabriella said and hugged him tight, "you are the best!"

"You are welcome," Chad said and they pulled apart, "I'll go get some water for those, and then you can finish your dinner," Chad smiled.

"Okay, thanks," Troy said as him and Gabriella sat down to finish their dinner.

Later that night, Chad, Troy and Gabriella sat in Gabriella's room at the hospital talking.

"Have you called the others?" Chad asked.

"No, I'm going to do that tomorrow," Gabriella smiled, "I don't need you all here at once, it's too much for me to handle right now," Gabriella looked down at her hands, she still felt guilty for making them worried about her.

"Bella baby, don't look down," Troy said and took her hand.

"Gabster, I know, they are happy, that you are awake!" Chad smiled at her and took her other hand.

Gabriella looked at the two boys, "but… I tried to kill myself… I made everything a mess for you…" Gabriella got teary.

"Don't worry about that," Chad smiled, "it's all fine now…"

Gabriella looked at her best friend, who sat there telling her everything was fine, "Chad, you don't understand…" she said.

"No I don't Gabby, but when you are ready then explain it, not now, but when you are ready, okay?" Chad said and stroked her cheek.

Gabriella just nodded and looked at Troy, who smiled at her, while he plaited their fingers and nodded at her, "remember that no one is going to force you, okay baby?" Troy said.

"Yeah, thanks," Gabriella smiled weakly at them.

"Well, I better get home, before it gets later," Chad said and stood up, "take care of her, Troy," Chad smiled and then he hugged Gabriella, "I love you, little sis, I'm happy, that you are awake again," Chad said as they pulled apart.

"I love you too, Chaddy," Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks," Chad smiled, "bye you guys, I'll see you tomorrow… oh give me a call, when you've told the rest, okay?"

"We will," Troy smiled.

"Thanks, bye," Chad smiled and walked to the door.

"Bye," Gabriella and Troy said and waved.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Hm… get back to my bed," Gabriella said and stood up and climbed into the bed.

Troy chuckled, "okay then.."

"Come, join me, honey," Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled and got into the bed too, "so…" he looked at her.

Gabriella smiled and laid her head at his chest, "Troy, you are the best!" she said.

"No, you are the best, my Bella," Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Not to me," Gabriella giggled.

"But to me you are," Troy chuckled and rested his head against the pillow as he held Gabriella in his arms.

"You are too sweet," Gabriella giggled.

"Not as sweet as you," Troy said as he looked down at Gabriella.

"No, much more," Gabriella giggled and looked up at him.

"Whatever, I don't want to discuss that with you," Troy smiled.

"Haha, okay then," Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips and rested her head at the pillow beside Troy's head.

Troy rolled over, so that he was lying at his side looking at Gabriella, "your eyes are beautiful, you know that?" Troy smiled.

"Thanks, prince charming," Gabriella giggled, "and so are yours."

"Thanks, princess," Troy smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you," he whispered while they slowly pulled apart.

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered back.

"Let's go to sleep, beauty," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"Goodnight, my girl," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Goodnight, my boy," Gabriella giggled and rested her head at Troy's chest, and Troy pulled the blanket over them, and placed his arm around Gabriella and closed his eyes.


	22. The Gang, Parents and Calls

**Chapter 21 – The gang, parents and calls**

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for the wait! Time has been running away like crazy! I have been working and sleeping all the time, and I got a little concert with Bryan Adams into my busy schedule too, and then when I actually had the time for writing I ended up with a massive headache so I could not write! /: But here goes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Another thing is that I will start studying again tomorrow which means that I will be at school from 8 am to 4 or 5 pm almost every day, so I cannot promise you a lot of chapters in the following week, but I hope that I will be able to upload some chapters now and then, maybe a few in the weekends, it depends on the weather and my work. Well, that was all, enjoy the chapter (:**

The next morning Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, she was still resting her head at Troy's chest. Troy was still fast asleep. Gabriella smiled, she could not help it.

She looked at Troy, he looked cute, when he was sleeping, Gabriella took Troy's phone and then took a picture of him and giggled slightly and then she placed Troy's phone back at the table beside the bed.

"Troy," she said softly, without getting an answer, she smiled to herself, "TROY!" she almost shouted.

Troy sat up with wide opened eyes and looked at Gabriella, who was giggling, "Bella, why are you shouting?" he asked yawning.

"You were sleeping," Gabriella smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Right, and then you had to shout, because?" Troy asked smiling.

"I wanted you to wake up," she smiled at him.

"Right, and you couldn't just wake up me slowly, so that I wouldn't think something was wrong?" Troy chuckled and took her into his arms.

"No," she giggled again, "this was more fun. You should have seen your face," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

"I've missed that smile," Troy kissed her cheek, and she just smiled at him.

After they got breakfast, they were sitting in the bed talking.

"You should call Shar," Troy said smiling.

"I still don't have my phone," Gabriella said and sighed.

"Catch," Troy said and threw his phone to her, "call her…"

"Okay, okay," Gabriella giggled and dialed Sharpay's number.

After she had called her, Sharpay and Taylor were on their way to the hospital with Ryan, Chad, Kelsi and Zeke. Gabriella had taken a shower, and Troy was sitting there waiting for his girl to get back into their room after her shower, "hey handsome," he suddenly heard a voice say making him look up from the magazine he was looking in.

"Hey princess," he smiled and put the magazine away.

"The gang is on their way here," Gabriella smiled and walked to him.

"Yeah, I know," Troy smiled, "Chad just wrote, that they will be here in an hour, the girls were getting ready…" Troy chuckled and made her sit in his lap.

"Okay," Gabriella smiled, "so what do you want to do?"

"Whatever you want to do, my beauty lady," Troy smiled.

"Well, I want to go for a walk, I'm pretty tired of this room," Gabriella smiled, "I need to see something else."

"Well, then let's go," Troy smiled and took Gabriella's hand and intertwine their fingers.

"Okay, my man," Gabriella giggled.

They walked down the hall, talking about everything. Suddenly Troy looked at Gabriella and said, "Bella?"

"Yeah?" Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled.

"Those days, where you were flying around between life and death…" Troy stopped walking, in the middle of the hall and faced Gabriella.

"What about them?" Gabriella asked looking into Troy's electric blue eyes.

"I was lifeless… I was like a living dead…" he looked into Gabriella's dark chocolate brown eyes, "If you hadn't been alive, I don't know where I would be now! I wouldn't be able to survive it if I lost you, Bella," Troy kissed her.

Gabriella smiled at him, "You won't lose me, I promise you!" she kissed him softly.

"You won't lose me either," Troy smiled.

"That's a good thing to know," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah," Troy smiled and looked at his watch, "we should get back; the gang will arrive in 15 minutes, if Chad is right…" Troy chuckled, "but you never know… there are girls with him…"

Gabriella giggled and hit him playfully, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oww… nothing," he chuckled, "now let's go, my girl…"

"I thought so," Gabriella giggled, suddenly Gabriella grabbed to Troy's arm.

"What's wrong, honey?" Troy asked concerned and put his arm around her.

"I felt like my legs were crashing under me," Gabriella said scared.

Troy could tell, that she was scared, so he picked her up in bridal style, "I'll carry you then," he smiled and started to walk with her.

"Thanks," Gabriella said and rested her head against Troy's shoulder as he walked.

When they arrived to the room Troy put Gabriella down at the bed and sat down beside her, "how are you feeling, sweetie?" he asked concerned.

"Better," Gabriella smiled, "thanks for carrying me, babe," she took his hand.

"No problem, baby," Troy smiled at her and stroke her hand.

There was a knock at the door, and they both looked at the door, which got opened.

"Gabby!" Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi ran to the bed.

"Hi girls," Gabriella giggled as she hugged them.

"We are so happy, that you are alive!" Sharpay said smiling at her best friend, who was lying in the bed smiling up at them, still holding Troy's hand.

"Yeah, we are," Kelsi smiled, "it's been the longest days with you lying in here," she sighed.

"I know…" Gabriella looked down, "I'm sorry…"

"Bella," Troy said making her look up, "thanks…" he said smiling.

The only one who got the point of that was Gabriella; the other three girls looked at each other confused, why was Troy saying thanks? Zeke, Ryan and Chad had arrived and stood also around the bed now, "how is my little sister today?" Chad asked as he hugged her.

"I'm fine, and my big brother?" she smiled at him.

"He's fine too…" Chad chuckled.

The gang sat talking for a while and then after sometime Ryan and Kelsi left for the movies, and Sharpay and Zeke left for a dinner date.

"So… you two are a couple?" Taylor asked smiling.

Troy looked at Taylor, "yeah," he smiled and held Gabriella's hand tight.

"Yay," Taylor squealed.

Gabriella giggled at her, and Chad and Troy looked at each other and Chad mouthed "girls…"

Gabriella glared at him, "don't girls us," she giggled at Chad.

"Sorry," he chuckled and put his arm around Taylor.

A little later…

"Well, we better get home," Chad smiled at Taylor, "my mom is making dinner for us," he chuckled as he got up.

"Yeah, then we better get going," Taylor smiled.

"When are you coming home by the way?" Chad asked looking at Gabriella.

"Next week," Gabriella sighed.

"Oh… okay," Chad smiled, "You'll survive, you have got your hero with you, little sis," Chad patted Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I'm not planning to leave," Troy smiled.

"Good, and if you do, I'm going to show you what stilettos can do more than just be on a girls foot," Taylor giggled and smiled at Gabriella, who giggled.

"Oww… now I'm defiantly not leaving!" Troy chuckled.

"Good," Taylor smiled and hugged Gabriella, "I'll see you before you get out of here…"

Gabriella smiled as they pulled back, "you don't have to come here," she said and hugged Chad, "I'll be fine, we can catch up, when I get out of here," she smiled at them.

"Well, we'll come anyway," Chad smiled.

"Okay then," Gabriella giggled.

"Bye, Troy," Taylor and Chad smiled at him.

"Bye, you guys, have fun," Troy smiled at them as they walked out the door.

After they had eaten dinner Troy's phone rang…

"Hello?" Troy said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey Troy, it is mom," his mom said.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Troy smiled and sat down beside Gabriella in the bed.

"Dad and me just thought of coming by, if it's okay with you," his mom said.

"I'll just ask Bella," Troy smiled and removed the phone from his ear and asked Gabriella if it was okay, and she said that of course they could come by.

Troy put the phone up again, "You can come by," Troy said smiling.

"Great, we'll be there in half an hour then," his mom said.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Troy smiled and they hang up.

Gabriella smiled at Troy, "so they are coming?"

Troy nodded, "yeah, they are, and I think, we maybe should tell them about us," Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah, you are right…" Gabriella smiled and picked his lips.

"I love you, my girl," Troy smiled.

"I love you too, my boy," Gabriella smiled and lay down at the bed.

"You tired?" Troy chuckled.

"No, I just want to relax a little," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay," Troy kissed her forehead.

"Troy?" Gabriella said looking at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" Troy asked worried stroking her cheek.

"Do my parents know about this?" Gabriella asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, not yet, Bella… I wanted to tell them face to face… not over the phone…" Troy pulled her up to him.

"They wouldn't care anyway," Gabriella sighed and let the tears fall.

"Don't even say that!" Troy said and looked serious at her, "of course they would care!"

Gabriella shook her head, "why would they?"

"Because you are their daughter of course!" Troy said looking serious at her.

"They haven't cared the past three years, so why would they care now?" she asked looking at Troy with tears running down her face.

"Bella," Troy said as he hugged her tight, "I know it's hard to believe, that they care, but… they care, I know that!" Troy whispered and kissed the top of her head as he slowly rocked her.

"But Troy…" Gabriella looked up at him, but got interrupted by Troy's finger, which he laid at her lips.

"Bella, no, they care about you, I know that. No buts, okay honey?" Troy whipped her tears away with his thumbs and kissed her nose.

Gabriella smiled weakly, "at least I have you," she hugged him tight and rested her head at his shoulder.

"You'll always have me," he smiled and kissed her hair. Troy sat so that his back was leaning against the end, where Gabriella used to have her head, when she was sleeping, and Gabriella still rested her head against Troy, they sat like that for a while, and Gabriella fell asleep.

When Troy's parents knocked at the door, Troy just said that they could come in, but Gabriella was sleeping.

"Is she sleeping?" his mom asked softly.

"Yeah, she is…" Troy sighed.

"What's wrong honey?" his mom asked as she sat down beside the bed.

"She doesn't think her parents care about her," Troy said as he slowly stroked Gabriella's back.

"Oh," Leslie said and looked at the sleeping Gabriella in Troy's arms.

"She started crying, when she said it," Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella, "it hurts me to see her cry, mom," Troy looked over at his mom.

"Troy…" his dad said looking at his son.

"Yeah, dad?" Troy said and looked at John.

"You love her, don't you?" he smiled at Troy.

"Yes I do," Troy smiled.

"Just let her know that," John smiled, "I think that's what she need right now," Troy's dad sat down beside his wife and looked at their son.

"She knows it," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's hair.

A little later Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she smelt Troy's scent, Troy looked down at her, "hey," he smiled softly at her.

"Hey," she smiled up at him and then she looked over at John and Leslie, "uh… hey," she said nervously as she sat up at Troy's lap.

"Hey, Bella," Troy's parents smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about the sleeping," Gabriella blushed.

"It's okay, sweetie," Leslie smiled, "how are you?"

Gabriella smiled, "well, thanks to your son, I'm all fine!" Troy smiled at her, "should we tell them?" he asked.

Leslie and John looked a little confused at each other and then at the two kids.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, but you tell them," she smiled and rested her head against Troy's cheek.

"Okay," Troy smiled, "mom? Dad?" he looked at his parents.

"Yes, sweetie?" his mom said, waiting for him to go on.

"Bella and me…" he smiled at Gabriella and intertwined their fingers, "we are a couple now," Troy smiled at his parents.

"Aww…" Leslie smiled, "I knew that would happen," she smiled at her husband.

"That's great, son," John smiled, "and Gabriella, I hope you can keep up the good work with making Troy smile," John chuckled.

"I'll try," Gabriella smiled.

"So, when did you become a couple?" Troy's mom asked, she sounded just like Sharpay had done – she really wanted to know.

"Mom!" Troy chuckled.

"It is okay, Troy," Gabriella giggled, "well, Troy asked me yesterday," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, that's all I want to know," Leslie smiled.

"That's good," Troy smiled, "'cause you won't get any more information," he chuckled.

"I knew that," Leslie smiled at them, "oh, I almost forgot," she took a bag up from the floor, "here is some more clothes for you guys and Bella your phone is in there also," she smiled.

"Thanks, Leslie," Gabriella smiled at her.

Troy took the bag and sat it at the bed and Gabriella then took it and took out her phone and looked at it.

Her eyes grew big, "143 missed calls?!"

Troy chuckled, "that's a lot, from whom?" Gabriella checked the list, "well, 67 from my mom, 27 from an unknown number, 11 from Chad, 28 from my dad, 3 from Stephanie and…." Gabriella stopped and threw the phone at bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Troy looked worried at her.

Gabriella broke down crying, "he… he… he…" Gabriella couldn't say it.

"Bella, calm down, honey, I'm here, my mom and dad is here, nothing is going to happen, just tell me," Troy held her tight.

John took the phone and gave it to Troy, who looked at it, "WHAT?!" he yelled, "how does he have your number, babe?" Troy asked her softly.

"I… I… I… don't know…" Gabriella cried into Troy's chest; she was scared, scared of a person, who had called her.

"Troy, what is it?" Leslie asked worried.

Troy looked at Gabriella, "can I tell her, babe?" Gabriella nodded and held onto Troy tight.


	23. Jordan West

**Chapter 22 – Jordan West**

**A/N: God! I am so sorry for the wait! I started school three weeks ago, and it is already killing me! I hope you guys will be patient with me, I do not really have that much time to update right now. ): But here the next chapter goes.**

After Troy told the whole story, Leslie and John sat there looking at the two teenagers in front of them, Gabriella was crying, shaking and holding onto Troy, who was holding the love of his life tighter than ever.

He knew, she was scared, and now she needed him, his parents and her friends more than ever! But he also knew, she needed her own parents, but he could not call them… he needed to talk to them… face to face!

Leslie broke the silence, "Bella?" she asked softly moving next to her son and placed her hand at the crying girl's shoulder.

Gabriella looked at Leslie, "yeah?" she tried to fight the tears.

"Just cry, it is okay, honey," Leslie said and stroke Gabriella's cheek, "who else know about this? - Troy and us… and who else?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy trying to get him to tell.

Troy nodded, "mom… Chad knows some of it, but not the whole story…" Troy said and pulled Gabriella even closer to him.

"Can we get Chad here?" Leslie asked softly.

"I guess we can, but I think that will bring Taylor too…" Troy said and looked down at Gabriella, who nodded slowly to tell, that he was right.

"Well, is that a problem?" John asked.

"No," Gabriella said and looked into Troy's eyes, his eyes made her calm down – not just a little, but really calm down.

"Can you call him then?" John asked Troy.

"Sure, but from here or outside?" Troy asked, but Gabriella held onto him even tighter, when he said "outside". Troy looked down at Gabriella and kissed her forehead, "I'll call from this place honey, calm down… I'm not leaving you!" Troy kissed her softly.

Leslie looked at Gabriella, who slowly let go of Troy and sat down at the bed between Troy and his mom. "Bella," Leslie said, "Remember we'll be here, through everything! This is too much for you to handle by yourself – you are a part of our family now, and we stick up for our family! You can just come to us if you need anything, okay?" Leslie smiled softly at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded, "thanks, Leslie," Gabriella looked up at Troy, who was on the phone with Chad.

"Chad, please get here…" Troy said as he looked at Gabriella, who was sitting there looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked worried.

"It's… ugh! Just get here, for God sake, Chad!" Troy said, confused, and worried for what could happen to his Gabriella.

"I'm on my way," Chad said as Troy could hear Taylor in the background asking worried, what was going on.

"Bring Taylor too," Troy said as he took Gabriella's hand.

"Okay, we are on our way now, we just need to get in the car and then we'll be there in 20 minutes, or something like that," Chad said and ran down the stairs with Taylor following.

"Thanks," Troy sighed.

"Bye, dude," Chad said as he got into the car with Taylor.

"Bye," Troy said and hung up.

"They'll be here in 20 minutes or something," Troy said and looked at Gabriella, "are you okay, baby?"

Gabriella nodded unsure, if that was the right answer, "I think so," she said, "but could you hold me again?" she asked.

"Of course, come here," Troy said softly and pulled her into his arms.

They sat there in silence until Chad and Taylor arrived.

Chad ran into the room with Taylor following him, "What's wrong?" Chad asked as he came into the room.

"Sit down and breathe," Leslie said softly.

Chad and Taylor sat down at the chairs beside the bed and looked at Troy and Gabriella, then at John and Leslie.

"Troy?" Leslie said.

"Yeah… uhm… Chad…" Troy said and looked at Chad.

"Troy, I'm starting to get scared of this, what's going on?" Chad said, he really was scared, what was going on? Was something wrong with Gabster?

"Gabriella got her phone today… she had a lot of missed calls… mostly from her mom, dad, you and Shar… but then…" Troy looked down at Gabriella, who had got tears in her eyes again; he held her tight and looked up at Chad, "a guy has called her…"

Chad got the point, "WHAT?! JORDAN?!" Chad stood up and yelled.

Gabriella started crying into Troy's chest.

"Yes," Troy said, trying to fight the anger inside, "we need to do something about this… we can't let Gabriella be alone, not now, not tomorrow and she can't go anywhere alone!" Troy said, "We can't give him the opportunity to get to her!"

Gabriella started shaking, "Troy," she cried.

"Bella baby, I'm here, shh… it's okay, I promise," Troy kissed her forehead.

"We need to talk to the police!" Leslie said, "He has done so much wrong, he is old enough to get punished for all this!"

Chad slowly walked to Gabriella and Troy, "Gabster?" he asked softly and Gabriella looked up at him, "we will protect you! I'm here for you, little sis! Remember that!" Chad kissed Gabriella's cheek and Gabriella nodded.

"Gabriella?" John asked gently.

"Yeah?" Gabriella looked over at John.

"If we call the police, then would you be able to talk to them?" John asked softly.

"Alone?" she asked.

"I don't know, probably…" John said, knowing that it would be hard for her to do that alone.

"I can't do it alone…" Gabriella's tears started to run down her cheeks again.

"What if Troy is there?" Leslie asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "I'll be there if you want me to, angel," Troy whispered.

"If Troy is there… I think… I can do it," Gabriella said holding onto Troy's hand.

"Okay… we'll call the police tomorrow then," John said.

"Thanks dad," Troy said and held Gabriella tight, knowing she was scared.

There was a knock at the door, which made Gabriella hold even tighter onto Troy's hand, "Bella, I'm not leaving," Troy whispered.

"Yeah?" Chad said.

A nurse walked in, "uh… hey," she said smiling, "I didn't know there would be so many in here."

"Well, it wasn't the plan, but something happened, which made it necessary," John said and smiled at the nurse.

"Oh, I see…" the nurse smiled, "well, I just came to say goodnight, but do you need something in here?" she asked softly.

"Well, two beds more would be nice," John smiled, "just some small once, if you can get that?"

The nurse smiled, "we have those guest beds, I could bring two of those… but then I'm going to need some help," she said.

"I'll help you," Chad smiled.

"And I'll help you too," Taylor smiled.

"Thanks," the nurse smiled and the three of them went out and a little later they came back with some blankets, pillows and two beds, which could get fold up, so they did not take much space.

"Thank you very much," John smiled gently.

"No problem," the nurse smiled, "just let me know if you need anything else."

Chad and Taylor laid down at one of the beds and fell asleep a little later. John insisted to let Leslie sleep at the other bed, and then he would sleep in the chair and then Troy and Gabriella would sleep in Gabriella's bed together, which would not be a problem to them, because Gabriella was fast asleep in Troy's arms.

Troy, Leslie and John sat talking for a while after everybody else was asleep.

"Troy, I'm proud of you," John smiled at his son, "I'm proud that you stayed here with her all alone and helped her, I know she means the world to you, and I'm sure she has the same feeling for you!" Leslie agreed with her husband.

"Thanks," Troy smiled, "mom?"

His mom looked at her son, "yes, sweetheart?"

"I… I…" Troy stuttered.

His mom and dad looked at him, "what's wrong, son?" John asked him.

"I think… that that Jordan is going to search for her… I need you to help us to protect her!" Troy said looking at his parents.

"Of course," Leslie said, "nothing is going to happen to her!"

"No, nothing is going to happen to her, Troy," John said.

Suddenly a phone started ringing, Troy looked at the table it was Gabriella's phone, "Hello?" Troy picked it up.

"Troy?" it was Gabriella's dad.

"Uhm… hey Mr. Montez," Troy said nervously.

"Why haven't Gabriella picked up her phone the past days?" Gabriella's dad asked.

Troy had to lie, "uhm… she couldn't find her phone, she is asleep now, but she is safe, Mr. Montez," Troy said looking at his parents, he really hated to lie, but he had to.

"Oh, okay, but please tell her, that we got here safe, and that we'll be back next Wednesday," Gabriella's dad said.

"I'll tell her that," Troy smiled.

"Thanks, goodnight, Troy," Gabriella's dad said and they hung up.

Troy sighed, "Gosh! I hate to lie!"

His mom smiled softly at him, "Sweetie, it is okay, you needed to lie," his mom said.

"I know, but still…" Troy sighed.

Leslie and John got to sleep, but Troy could not sleep, he was lying awake, watching Gabriella sleep in his arms.

He kissed Gabriella's forehead, "I'll protect you no matter what, my angel," Troy whispered.

The hours passed by, and suddenly Troy could feel Gabriella lying restless, she kept moving, her body shook and it was like she was trying to get away from something, but she could not.

Troy sat up, "mom!" he called and started shaking Gabriella gently, "Bella, wake up!"

His mom came to the bed, "what's wrong?" his mom asked.

"She is restless, she kept shaking and it is like she is trying to get away from something," Troy said still shaking Gabriella gently, "Bella, baby, wake up," Troy said as he shook her body.

Gabriella opened her eyes and sat up in the bed, "Troy!" she started crying.

"Bella," Troy said and took her into his lap, "what's wrong babe?"

"He… he… he…" Gabriella cried into Troy's chest.

"Bella, what happened?" Leslie sat down beside Troy putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"He… he…" Gabriella looked down into Troy's chest and took a deep breath, "he… raped me…"

Troy took Gabriella even closer to his body, "Baby, that's not going to happen again! Never!" Troy whispered as he rocked her slowly.

Chad woke up because of Gabriella's crying, "What's wrong?" he asked and sat down at the bed on the other side.

"Nightmare," Leslie said.

"Oh," Chad said and stroke Gabriella's back, "Gabster, it is okay," he said softly.

"Mom, go back to sleep," Troy said smiling at his mom.

"Are sure?" Leslie asked, Troy just nodded and Leslie did as he said.

"Chad?" Troy asked. "Yeah dude?"

Chad looked at Troy. "We need to get this stopped, no matter what it will cost, right?" Troy looked serious at Chad.

"No matter what!" Chad said serious, "I'm willing to give my life for her! No one is going to hurt her!" Chad moved a little closer to Troy and Gabriella.

"Good, and thanks," Troy tried to smile even though it was hard, he knew Gabriella was scared, and he knew, that it would be hard to make her feel safe no matter where she went.

"No, I should thank you," Chad said, "you are the one, who keep holding Gabster, when she is crying, you have no idea of how much it mean to me that I know she has you!" Chad smiled weakly at Troy.

"I'll always be here for her, no matter what will happen!" Troy said as he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, "She means more to me than I can ever explain!"

Chad smiled; he knew that, he could see it in the way Troy looked at Gabriella, "I know, Troy," Chad said, "I think you should get back to sleep with her, I'll keep guard, that nothing is happening," Chad smiled.

"Okay, dude," Troy smiled and lay down with Gabriella in his arms, but he could not sleep, so he and Chad talked quietly.

The next morning, when they all had got breakfast and they had got the room tidied up, John talked to the nurse and told them, how things were, and explained that they had called the police, so that they could get this out of the world, the nurse said that it was fine and then she brought some coffee into them and then they all sat in the room waiting for the police to arrive.

"I'm scared," Gabriella said cautioned as she sat there holding Troy's hand.

"Honey, it is going to be okay," Troy said and kissed her hand, "I'll be here, and the others will be outside, right?" he looked at Taylor, Chad, Leslie and John, who nodded.

"I guess, it is okay then," Gabriella sighed and rested her head at Troy's shoulder and smiled weakly at the rest in the room.

There was a knock at the door, Troy nodded to Chad, to tell him to let the one who was knocking in, and then Troy looked at Gabriella, who had a scared look in her eyes.

"Bella, it's okay," Troy kissed her temple, "I'm here, and I'm not leaving, I promise," he held her hand tight.

"Hello," a man in a policeman uniform said, "Miss. Montez?" he looked at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at him and nodded.

Then he turned to the rest in the room, "could you please go outside?" he asked.

Gabriella looked at Troy scared, "uh… Gabriella wants me to stay here," Troy said looking at the policeman.

The policeman looked at Troy, "and you are?"

"Troy Bolton, Gabriella's boyfriend," Troy said.

"Okay, if it's okay with Miss Montez, you can stay in here," the policeman said and smiled at them.

"I… I want him to be here," Gabriella said looking up for the first time, while the man was in their room.

"Good, then I need the rest of you to leave," the man said to the rest.

Chad went to Gabriella and kissed her cheek, "I'll right outside, baby sis," he hugged her and then Taylor hugged Gabriella too, "I love you," Taylor and Chad said as they went out the door.

"We'll be waiting outside," Leslie said as John and she walked to the door.

"Leslie!" Gabriella said and looked up at Troy's parents.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Leslie said and looked at Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"I'm not sure, what you are thanking for, but we'll take that later," Leslie smiled back at Gabriella and then she and John walked out the door.

"Gabriella," the policeman sat down at the table, "could you and Troy, please, get over here?"

Troy and Gabriella stood up, Troy could feel that Gabriella was shaking, so he let go of her hand and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him and said, "I'm here my love, just tell him everything, I'll be here to hold you, okay?"

Gabriella nodded as they sat down.

"I need you to tell me everything, okay?" the man asked her gently.

"Yes…" Gabriella said, her voice was shaking. "And Mr. Bolton, if it gets too hard for Miss Montez, you just hold her and then we will continue, when she is ready," the policeman smiled softly and Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"Well, Gabriella, you got raped and beaten, right?" the man asked looking at Gabriella.

"Yes…" Gabriella said nervous, Troy took her hand and intertwined their fingers to let her know, that he was there to help her through this.

"By whom?" the man asked.

"Jordan… Jordan…" Gabriella broke down.

"What's his last name?" the man asked gently.

Gabriella could not say it, so the man asked Troy, "well, I can't tell you, I don't know him, but Chad can probably tell you," Troy said as he pulled Gabriella into his lap, trying to make her feel safe.

The man went to the door, "Uh, Chad?" he asked out of the door.

"Yeah, that's me," Chad said and looked at the man.

"Can I ask you something?" the policeman asked him.

"Uh, sure," Chad said.

"Come on in, please," the policeman said and let Chad in, "please sit on the chair beside Troy.

Chad did as he was told and then took Gabriella's hand, "it is okay baby sis," he kissed her hand and kept it in his hand and looked at the policeman, "so?"

"Well, Jordan, what's his last name?" the man asked.

Chad looked at Gabriella and then at the man, "Jordan West, was his name," Chad said.

"Wait! Jordan West?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah," Chad said, "what's wrong dude?"

"No, for God sake!" Troy said.

"What?" the policeman looked at Troy.

"Where did he move after he moved from here?" Troy asked as he looked at Chad.

"L.A., I think," Chad said and Gabriella nodded against Troy's chest.

"Fuck!" Troy said as he held Gabriella even tighter.

"Troy what is it?" Chad asked worried.


	24. Out of the Hospital

**Chapter 23 – Out of hospital **

**A/N: God! I am so stressed out! I am SO sorry for the wait! Everything has been a complete mess, nothing has been done for the past month or even more! School has been killing me, assignments all over the place, school visits and next week I will be out in a school ****as a trainee****teacher. But well, I pushed my homework a little now so that I could get this chapter up for you! I hope that I will get time after my homework to make the next chapter too! I hope you enjoy! And again I am sorry for the wait! Well, here it goes, enjoy! (;**

Troy looked at Chad, then down at Gabriella, then at the policeman in front of them, and then back at Chad, "he…" Troy looked away from Chad; he could not look him in the eyes, how? Why? Yeah, Jordan was an ass, but… Gabriella?! Troy really wanted to beat him up!

"Mr. Bolton?" the policeman asked.

Troy looked up at him, "Jordan West… he… if he is the one I think he is… then…" Troy sighed and held Gabriella as tight as possible without making her fight for breathing, "He is my cousin…" Troy looked down at the floor ashamed to have Jordan in his family.

"What? But how?" Chad was confused.

Gabriella started to cry, and Troy slowly rocked her, "Bella babe, it's okay; I'm not going to do anything to you! I won't do anything like he did! I promise you baby!" he kissed the top of her head.

After a while Gabriella had stopped crying and now she was looking at the policeman, while she was sitting at Troy's lap holding his right hand tight, and in her other hand she held Chad's hand tight.

"Miss Montez, when did the beating and raping start?" the policeman asked softly.

"We had been dating for half a year, and then… it was in 2007…" Gabriella looked at Chad, "17th of April… it was the first time he raped me…" the tears started to fill her eyes.

"Why do you know the exact date, miss?" the policeman asked as he wrote it down.

"It was our 6 months anniversary…" Gabriella looked down at the floor letting the tears fall. Troy stroked her stomach with the hand he had around her, as he softly tightened his grab of her hand, so that she knew he was there no matter what.

"Oh, I see…" the policeman said, "and you fought back? Said no and so on?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah…" she looked up with the tears rolling down her face, "I cried, tried to scream, said no and begged him to stop… I… I… I told him to stop… but… he just… didn't care…"

It hurt Troy to hear, he knew the whole thing, he knew it all – Gabriella had told him back when they talked, where she told him everything, but it still hurt him to hear it… how could anybody hurt Gabriella?! How could they even touch her, when she said no? If she said no or stop to him, he would stop without even thinking about continuing what he was doing!

The tears kept running down Gabriella's face, as she told the policeman everything, and it hurt Troy and Chad to hear it – Chad sat there with tears in his eyes, he knew Jordan was an ass to Gabriella, and he tried to stop it, but he should have killed him, he knew that for sure now! He really should have killed that idiot, just so that Gabriella did not have to go through all this pain that she felt!

Troy got tears in his eyes too, he could not understand, how things could end up like that – he had never been the one, who liked Jordan – Jordan had always been a pain in the ass for Troy, and now… Troy for sure really did not like him at all! And now he had a reason! Troy kissed Gabriella's shoulder from behind, as he closed his eyes to get the tears away.

"I think that was all," the policeman said, "is there anything else you want to tell, Miss Montez?"

Gabriella shook her head, "no, sir."

"Okay, and Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth?" he asked looking at the two boys.

"No," Chad said as he looked at Gabriella, who had red eyes, because of the crying.

"No, but my parents have the address for Jordan, you could talk to them," Troy said as he held Gabriella into him and kissed her cheek.

"I will do that then," the policeman said, "and if there is anything you need to tell then call, here is my number," he handed Chad a card.

"Thanks," Chad said smiling weakly.

The policeman left out to the hall and talked to Troy's parents, who were in shock, when they heard that it was Troy's cousin, who was the Jordan, Gabriella had been with, and of course they gave him the address, so that the police could go get him.

Now Gabriella was lying in the bed at the hospital with Troy by her side, she was finally totally calm and she was resting her head at Troy's shoulder as he slowly cared her upper arm.

Troy's parents walked in, "hey, you guys," Troy's mom said softly as she sat down in the chair.

"Hi," Gabriella and Troy said.

"How are you, Bella?" John asked concerned.

"Better," Gabriella smiled weakly, "thanks to Troy and Chad," she looked up at Troy and then at Chad, who was sitting in the end of the bed with Taylor.

"Hey, I needed to be there for my little sister," Chad smiled as he cared her leg softly, "I'll always be here trying to get you to feel better!"

Gabriella smiled thankfully at him, "Thanks big bro," she said as she cuddled up to Troy, who just opened his arms, so that she could find the position she wanted to lay in and then he wrapped his arm around her again and kissed her temple.

There was a knock at the door and Gabriella grabbed onto Troy, trying to hold him back with her, "I'm not leaving, Bella," he smiled.

"Yeah, come in," Leslie said as John stood up and watched the door.

"Hey," a nurse said as she entered the room, "Miss Montez, you can go home if you want to, you just have to rest a lot, and you can't have PE, drink and other things that makes your body work a lot, okay?" the nurse smiled gently at Gabriella.

"Okay, thanks," Gabriella said.

"You're welcome, but please let us know, if you leave," the nurse said as she left.

Leslie smiled at Gabriella, "you can live with us, if you want to, Bella."

"Yeah, you can," John smiled.

"I would love to," Gabriella smiled as she slowly sat up, "if it's okay with Troy of course," she looked at Troy.

Troy chuckled, "are we sharing room?"

Leslie looked at her son and raised her eyebrow, "Troy Bolton!"

Troy chuckled at his mom, "I'm kidding, mom," he sat up and wrapped his arm around Gabriella, "of course my princess can live with me and my parents," he kissed her temple and smiled.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella smiled at him.

"Well, then let's pack your stuff," Chad smiled as he got out of the bed.

"We'll do that for you," Taylor smiled.

They got Gabriella's and Troy's stuff together and made the room look just a little bit more cleaned than it had been when all the things were spread all over the room.

"I'm leaving," Gabriella said smiling to a nurse, who was sitting in the reception.

"That's fine, Miss Montez," she smiled, "and take care of yourself!"

"I will, and you too," Gabriella smiled.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waits and leaded her to the car, while caring their bag, "I'm glad we are going home," he smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella said and rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

When they got home Gabriella and Troy went to Troy's room and Troy took out a blanket and another pillow and put in on the bed, "now we both can be there," he chuckled.

Gabriella giggled, "I want to be under the same blanket as you," she smiled at him.

"You will be," Troy smiled, "but when there is two blankets at the bed, then my mom think we aren't sharing it, and then we are avoiding questions and stupid comments from my parents," Troy chuckled as they sat down.

"Okay then," Gabriella smiled.

"We should go get some more of your clothes, so that we don't have to go over to your house every day to get some clothes for you," Troy said.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella smiled.

"Let's go," Troy said as he pulled Gabriella up from the bed.

They walked downstairs, "mom?" Troy said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Yes my dear?" Leslie smiled at him as she was cutting the salad.

"We are going to get some more of Gabriella's clothes and then we will be back," Troy said and smiled.

"Okay, that's fine," Leslie said.

Troy and Gabriella went to Gabriella's house and walked upstairs to Gabriella's room, everything was cleaned, and it looked exactly as before Gabriella had tried to kill herself.

"A bag or suitcase?" Troy asked.

"In the closet," Gabriella smiled as she opened her closet and took out a suitcase, and put it on the bed, "here," she smiled at Troy.

"Okay, now clothes," he smiled. "Well, I could just take it all with me, or almost," she smiled.

"Then do that," Troy chuckled.

"I will," Gabriella smiled and started to take out her cardigans, she put five of them in the suitcase and then she turned to some jeans, she took 4 pair of jeans and then two pair of leggings, then she took two stacks of tops and put them in the suitcase and then she took another stack of tops and put in too. Then she took all her underwear – thongs, panties and brassies and put in into the suitcase, "now toiletries," she giggled and went to her bathroom and took out a big toilet bag and started to put deodorants, perfumes, toothbrush and so on in it and then she went back to her room, where Troy was sitting at the bed waiting for his girl to arrive back into the room.

"Are you done now?" he chuckled as she entered.

"Almost, I just need some shoes now," she smiled as she went to her closet with shoes and started to look through them and took out some sneakers, some stilettos and some slippers and put them into the suitcase and closed it, "I think I'm done now," she smiled at Troy.

"Great," he smiled as he stood up.

"Babe?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"Yeah, honey?" he smiled at her.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," she smiled at him.

"Hey, I wanted you to stay with me no matter what, baby girl," he kissed her softly.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered.

"You are always welcome at my place," Troy said as he took the suitcase of off the bed and they walked downstairs and walked outside locking the door behind them.

Troy and Gabriella walked back home to Troy, and Troy ran upstairs with Gabriella's suitcase, and Gabriella went to the kitchen to ask Leslie, if she needed help with anything. "Can I help you with something, Leslie?" Gabriella asked as she walked into the kitchen.

Leslie smiled at Gabriella, "No thanks, Bella, I'm almost done, and you need to rest," she said as she put the salad at the table.

"Hi mom," Troy smiled as he entered the kitchen and went to Gabriella and sat at the counter beside the sink, and then he pulled Gabriella in to stand between his legs and then he wrapped his arms around her, "hey babe," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

Leslie smiled at Troy and Gabriella, she was happy to see her son smile again, it had been hard to see him down, not smiling and laughing, after they lost Amber, but now it was like he had accepted the fact, that Amber was gone, but of course she still was in their hearts, and Leslie knew that Troy thought of his sister every day!

John entered the kitchen and smiled at Troy and Gabriella, who had a finger fight, Troy tried to catch Gabriella's fingers, but she was pretty good at getting them away from him, but then Troy grabbed both of her arms and then she was caught, "I got you!" Troy laughed.

"You are cheating, Troy," Gabriella giggled as Troy let go of her and she turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, babe," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"It's okay," Gabriella giggled as they kissed.

"Young love," John smiled at his wife.

"They are sweet," Leslie said as they watch them.

"Uh," Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and then at Troy's parents, who were watching them, "Why are you looking at us?" Troy asked.

"Well, we thought you were cute," his mom smiled.

Gabriella smiled at Troy, who just shook his head at his mom, "whatever you say mom."

Leslie smiled, "yeah, whatever I say. The dinner is ready," she said as her and John sat down, followed by Troy and Gabriella, who sat down across the table.

"Uhm, it looks delicious," Gabriella smiled.

"I can agree at that one," John chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," Troy smiled at his mom.

"I'm glad you like it," Leslie smiled.

After dinner Troy and Gabriella had helped Leslie doing the dishes and now they were lying at the bed in Troy's room.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who was lying with her eyes closed and just tried to relax, "Bella?" he whispered.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes to look directly into Troy's baby blue eyes.

"You know we have tomorrow off too, right?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah, and?" Gabriella smiled up at him.

"We could stay up and watch a movie, if you want to…" Troy smiled down at his girlfriend.

"And if I don't want to?" she smirked.

"Then tell me, what you want to do," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"I want to watch a movie," she giggled against his lips.

"Which one?" Troy smiled as he slowly pulled away, just enough to look her in her eyes.

"Do you have crossroads?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well, yeah, but…" Troy said.

"But?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"It was Amber's," Troy said as he looked at Gabriella.

"It's okay, if you don't want to watch it, babe," Gabriella said and kissed him.

"No, I want to watch it," Troy smiled and went to his DVDs and found it and put it in the DVD player and then he went to lay down with Gabriella again.

Gabriella laid her head at Troy's chest and kissed his chest, "I love this video," Gabriella smiled.

"So did, Amber," Troy smiled.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and realized he was smiling, "you are smiling, as you are talking about her," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

"Yeah, I know," Troy smiled, "thanks to you, I've learned to accept it, not forget her, but accept the fact, that she is dead, but I know she is in a better place now," Troy sighed as he thought of Amber, he missed her a lot, but he knew for sure, that if Heaven was a place you could go to, when you died, then Amber would be there now!

Gabriella smiled, "yeah you are right, babe," she slowly laid her head down at Troy's shoulder as they started to watch the movie.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella and pulled a blanket over them.

After the movie Troy slowly got out of the bed and went to turn off the TV and DVD player, and then he got into the bed again, where Gabriella was laying waiting for him. Troy smiled at Gabriella and kissed her softly, Gabriella kissed back. While kissing Gabriella Troy deepened the kisses and slowly pulled her close to him while licking her lower lip and Gabriella slowly opened her mouth letting Troy's tongue enter her mouth. They kept kissing for a long time, only pulling back, when they needed some air and then they started kissing again.

Troy's hands were placed at Gabriella's back and Gabriella had her arms around Troy's neck, both trying to pull one another even closer. Troy moved one of his hands to Gabriella's hip and pulled her over, so that she was lying at the bed, and he slowly leaned over her, so that he was half at the top of her. Gabriella's hand ran through his hair and the other one pulled Troy even closer.

Troy slowly got on top of Gabriella and kissed her even deeper and even fuller of passion, than the other kisses had been with, and Gabriella returned the kiss, and her hands got under Troy's T-shirt and pulled it up, they pulled apart, only so that Gabriella could get Troy's T-shirt off him and then they kissed again.

Troy knew he should be careful and go slow, and he did, he slowly let his hands move to the bottom of her top and slowly pulled it up as he slowly pulled Gabriella up from the bed, so that he could get the top off her, he got it off of her and then they kissed again. Troy softly pushed Gabriella down at the bed again, and followed her and got on top of her again as he caressed her waists and slowly moved his hands down her body and slowly pulled away from Gabriella and looked her directly into her brown eyes, "can I pull them down, babe?" he asked softly.

Gabriella nodded, "but then we are going to slow down, baby," Gabriella whispered still looking into Troy's eyes.

"Of course, honey," Troy kissed her softly as he slowly pulled Gabriella's sweat pants down and rolled over, so that they both were lying at the side facing each other.

"Bella?" Troy whispered.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Are you comfortable with this?" Troy asked her softly as he held her into his body.

"Yeah, as long as it's you," Gabriella smiled and kissed him, "and as long as you are going to stop, if I ask you to," Gabriella said looking down.

Troy kissed Gabriella at her forehead, "I'll always stop, when you ask me to, babe," Troy smiled at her, when she looked up at him.

"Thanks honey," she smiled at him and kissed him.

"No need to thank, honey," Troy smiled and slowly leaned in once again and kissed her full of passion.

They kept kissing for a while, and then Gabriella slowly started to pull down Troy's shorts, after pulling them down and getting them off him, she put her arms around his neck and rolled back onto the bed, so that Troy now was halfway on the top of her, still kissing her. They kept kissing for a while and then Troy slowly moved his hands around her whole body. Gabriella moaned slightly into Troy's ear, when his hands moved around her thigh and her private area, Troy smiled at the girl, who was lying there halfway under him in his bed as his hands moved around her body.

Troy kissed her softly and whispered, "I love you, honey!"

Gabriella moaned slightly into his ear again as his hand got over her private area once again, and then she whispered, "I love you too, wildcat!"

Troy kissed her and got on top of her, while he deepened the kisses and slowly moved his hands to her back to open her bra "can I?" he asked between their kisses.

Gabriella mumbled, "yes," against Troy's lips.

Troy slowly opened her bra and got it off of her and then threw it somewhere at the floor beside the bed and then he went back to kissing his girl.

Suddenly Gabriella pulled back, "no, no, NO! Please, stop!" she was about to cry.


	25. A Day Alone

**Chapter 24 – A day alone**

Troy stopped and then he started softly. "Bella… relax, it's me, Troy, I'm not hurting you!" he made Gabriella look at him.

The tears was running down her face, but as she saw those blue concerned eyes, she knew it was okay, that nothing was going to happen unless she made it happen.

Troy looked her in the eyes, "are you okay, babe?" he asked softly.

"Troy…" Gabriella cried, "Please hold me…"

Troy took her into his arms as he slowly sat up, and pulled her into his lap and put the blanket around them, "what happened honey?" Troy asked stroking her back.

"I… I'm… just not… ready to do this… it's too much right now…" Gabriella sobbed as she held on tight to Troy and rested her head against his shoulder.

"It is okay babe," Troy said and kissed the top of her head, "it is okay, I promise you, that everything is going to be in your tempo, I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to or don't feel ready for! Just say stop, and then I'll stop, okay love?" Troy asked as he rocked her.

Gabriella nodded, "thanks Troy, it means a lot to me, that you are like this!"

"I'll always be like this, I'm not going to change or be an ass, no matter what!" Troy smiled.

"I'm glad," Gabriella smiled up at him.

They looked at each other for a while and then they both leaned in and kissed each other full of passion, and then slowly pulled back.

"I love you," Troy whispered.

"I love you too," Gabriella smiled and got out of his lap and then laid down at the bed, "come on, lay down, wildcat," Gabriella said as she looked up from the pillow.

Troy lay down beside Gabriella, "you want to go to sleep?" Troy asked her softly.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Can I lie in your arms?" Gabriella asked looking up at Troy.

"Of course, my love," Troy smiled and opened his arms and let her in and then wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at Troy's chest.

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy, she smiled at him; he looked cute, when he was sleeping. She tried to get out of the bed, but Troy's grab on her was too tight, so she could not get out of bed. Gabriella tried to move around and finally it happened, she was able to move, but not much, but enough for her to get on the top of Troy, she sat on the top of him and leaned down and kissed him softly. Troy kissed back still with his eyes closed.

"Morning wildcat," Gabriella giggled as she pulled back.

"Morning beauty," Troy smiled and opened his eyes, "you know what? I would like to wake up like this every morning," Troy chuckled as he pulled Gabriella down to him; Gabriella giggled as she kissed Troy once again and then they slowly pulled back.

"What do you want for breakfast honey?" Troy asked as he caressed Gabriella's upper arm.

"Whatever you want," Gabriella smiled.

"Hm… then let's go down and see what we can find," Troy smiled as he pulled them both out of the bed.

"We should probably get some clothes on," Gabriella giggled, when she realized that both of them only were standing in underwear.

"You're right," Troy chuckled and took out his sweatpants from his closet and put them on.

"I don't know what to wear," Gabriella giggled.

"Then take my shorts and a shirt," Troy chuckled.

"Ewww… your shorts?" Gabriella said playfully.

"Hey!" Troy chuckled as he went to her and pulled her into him and started tickling her, "what did you say?"

"Uh… argh! Trooooooy!" Gabriella laughed.

"What?" Troy laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gabriella said laughing.

"Good girl," Troy smiled and stopped tickling her.

"Where are your shorts then?" Gabriella asked looking around.

"Uh… yeah," Troy looked around, "here," he said as he took them up from the floor near by the table and gave them to Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled and put them on and then she took her bra and a top and put it on.

"Anything else we should do before we go downstairs?" Troy asked looking at his girlfriend.

"I don't think so," Gabriella smiled as Troy pulled her into his arms.

"You are wrong there, Montez," he chuckled.

"Why?" Gabriella giggled, but got cut off as Troy kissed her softly.

"Now, we are ready to go downstairs," Troy chuckled after pulling back.

Gabriella smiled as they walked downstairs and into the kitchen, where there was a note for them.

_Hey Troy and Bella, _

_We are gone for work, so you will be alone the whole day._

_Remember dad has a meeting with someone, so he is going to be home late. _

_I'm not quite sure, what time I'll be home, but I'll text you if it's late. _

_There are pancakes in the fridge if you want them! (:_

_Have a nice day._

_Mom/Leslie_

"All alone with my princess the whole day," Troy chuckled as he and Gabriella read the note.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"Do you want pancakes?" Troy asked as he walked to the fridge.

"Yes please," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay then," Troy smiled and took out the pancakes and then sat them on the table.

After they had eaten their breakfast Troy and Gabriella walked outside and they lay down at a blanket in the garden.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella, who was lying at her back with her eyes closed.

"Nothing else but being with you," Gabriella smiled still with her eyes closed.

"Well, and then what do you want to do with me?" Troy asked.

"What do you want?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy but holding a hand up to protect her eyes from the sun.

"I don't know, you can't do that much, you need to rest, remember?" Troy said smiling at Gabriella.

"Yeah, I know," Gabriella sighed.

"It's okay, we will find out of something, babe," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"What about we go inside again?" Gabriella asked.

"Why?" Troy asked now with his closed.

"I want to take a shower," Gabriella said as she stood up.

"Yeah, me too," Troy smiled and stood up.

They walked in and then they found some relaxed clothes and then Gabriella went to Troy's bathroom to take a shower, and Troy was lying down at the bed waiting for Gabriella to get out from the shower, so that he could get in.

"Troy!" Gabriella called.

Troy almost jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, "what's wrong babe?" he asked as he almost broke down the door.

Gabriella stood with her head out from the shower, "nothing," she giggled.

"Uh, then why did you call?" Troy asked confused.

"Nothing is wrong, but could you give me a towel babe?" Gabriella asked giggling.

"Of course, wait a second," Troy smiled and ran into his room and took a towel from his closet and then he went back to Gabriella, "here you go, beauty," Troy smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks honey," Gabriella smiled and then she wrapped the towel around her and stepped out, "your turn, handsome," Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, I'll just go get my things," Troy smiled and walked into his room and took his things and then he walked into the bathroom once again.

"Just get in," Gabriella smiled.

"I'm on my way," Troy smiled and started to take of his clothes.

Gabriella just smiled at him and then started to wipe herself, but got stopped by two strong arms, which wrapped around her from behind and then a person kissed her in the neck, Gabriella giggled, "Troy.."

Troy stopped, "sorry, I couldn't stay away from you, babe," Troy made her turn, so that she was facing him.

"It is okay honey," Gabriella giggled.

"Good," Troy smiled and kissed her softly, and Gabriella returned the kiss.

They kept kissing and Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck, which coursed that the towel she had around her fell onto the floor, but she did not care. Troy slowly and carefully pushed Gabriella up against the wall while kissing her, and after sometime he lifted her up, so that she had her legs around his hips.

Gabriella slowly pulled back to get her breathe, "I love you, Troy," she smiled at him.

"I love you too, babe," Troy kissed her softly once again, and again they kept kissing. Troy's hands were all over Gabriella's body, he softly pressed her against the wall.

"Troy," Gabriella said breathing hard.

Troy looked at his girlfriend, "yeah, babe?"

"Can I get down, please, babe?" she asked softly still holding onto his neck.

"Of course, baby," Troy smiled and let her down.

"Come on," Gabriella said and took his hand and leaded him into the shower.

"Hey hey hey, what are we doing?" Troy asked a little confused.

"Just follow me," Gabriella giggled and turned on the water and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck again and leaned up to kiss him, and Troy leaned down to her and kissed her softly. Again they kept kissing only breaking their kisses, when they needed to breathe, but it was only short breaks and then they kissed again. Troy once again pushed Gabriella up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his hips as they kept kissing. Troy moved to her neck and kissed her, making her moan.

Troy kept kissing and sucking her neck making her moan even louder. Her moaning made Troy want her even more, than he had wanted her before, he stopped and kissed her full of passion, "Bella…" he breathe heavily.

"Yes, babe?" Gabriella breathe heavily too.

"If we don't stop now…" Troy finally got his breathe again, "then I'm not sure, that I can stay away from you…"

Gabriella smiled and kissed him, "go on, I'll stop you, if I get uncomfortable, babe," she said.

"But Bella," Troy said but Gabriella laid a finger on his lips.

"No buts, Troy," Gabriella whispered, "go on, it's okay, I want this, babe…"

"Bella," Troy looked serious at her, "are you sure?"

"Yes, Troy," Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

"Okay then… but if we are going to have sex…" Troy started.

"Troy, I'm on the pill," Gabriella said, knowing that Troy was going to go out to take a condom.

"Oh, okay…" Troy smiled and kissed her.

They kept kissing, and Troy's hands moved around all over Gabriella's body. Troy kept kissing her roughly and Gabriella kissed back.

Troy pulled Gabriella even closer to him and then he turned off the water and walked out of the shower with Gabriella hanging on to him. He walked them into his room and then he laid Gabriella at the floor and lay on top of her.

They started to kiss once again, and they kept kissing for a while, but then Troy's phone started to ring. "Damn!" Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella, "sorry babe, I need to take it," he sighed and kissed her one last time and stood up and took his phone, "hello?" he sighed irritated that the person in the other end of the phone had ruined his and Gabriella's moment.

"Hey dude," Chad's voice was heard from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Chad, what's up?" Troy asked trying not to sound rude or irritated.

Gabriella got up from the floor and smiled at Troy and then mouth, "we'll keep this up another time, babe, sorry," she kissed his cheek and then went to the bathroom and got dressed.

"Well, nothing much, how is you and Gabster?" Chad asked.

"We are fine, what about you and Tay?" Troy asked as he walked to the bathroom to check on Gabriella.

"We are fine," Chad said.

"That's good," Troy smiled, "hang on a second, "Bella?" Troy asked as he put the phone down.

"Yeah babe?" Gabriella asked as she opened the door.

"Are you done?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "who is on the phone?"

"Chad," Troy said and gave her the phone, "I'll go take a shower now, tell Chad if he wants to talk to me, he can call again later," Troy said and kissed Gabriella.

"Okay babe," Gabriella smiled and put the phone up to her ear, "Chaddy!" she giggled.

Chad chuckled as he heard Gabriella's voice, "Hey baby sis."

"Troy is gone for a shower, so I'm talking now," Gabriella said.

"I can tell that," Chad chuckled, "so how are my little sis?"

"She is fine, she is in good hands with Troy," Gabriella smiled as she lay down at the bed.

"That's great!" Chad smiled.

"Yeah, so what's up big bro?" Gabriella asked as she looked tried to find a way to lie comfortable.

"Not much, just waiting for Tay to arrive," Chad smiled as he thought of his girlfriend.

"Oh, right, you can say hi from me," Gabriella giggled.

"I'll do that," Chad said, "are you guys coming to school tomorrow?"

"I don't know," Gabriella sighed, "it depends on, how I'm feeling and so on…"

"Yeah, I know, but please text me whether you come or not, okay?" Chad said, he really wanted Gabriella to get back to the normal life again, it was hard for him to see his best friend, his almost little sister like this, and she was way too good to be hurt.

"Yeah, I'll text you Chaddy," Gabriella smiled.

"Good Gabby, but Tay is here, so I'll see you tomorrow," Chad said.

"Yeah you probably will," Gabriella smiled, and they hang up.

Gabriella was laying in the bed for a while waiting for Troy, who came out from the bathroom in a pair of black sweat pants and a white shirt, "hey babe," he smiled as he jumped to the bed to Gabriella.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled at him.

"So what do you want to do now, that big bro Chad destroyed our moment?" Troy asked as he pulled one of Gabriella's curls out of her face.

"Thanks," she giggled, "hm… what about we go make some dinner?"

"We could do that," Troy smiled as he pulled her up from the bed and then they walked downstairs.

"So what do you want to do?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"It depends on if your mom is coming home for dinner or not… 'cause if she isn't then we don't have to make a big dinner," Gabriella smiled.

"I'll find out then," Troy smiled and dialed his mom's number.

A little later.

"She isn't coming home," Troy sighed and then he smiled at Gabriella.

"Well, then we should do something easy," Gabriella giggled.

"Order a pizza," Troy chuckled, "that would be the easiest thing."

"And the most boring," Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy, "we are going to have fun, babe."

"Then let's make our own pizza," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, let's do that," Gabriella giggled and they started to make their own pizza.

After they had eaten and done the dishes Troy and Gabriella was lying at the couch watching TV. Gabriella leaning against Troy resting her head at his chest, and Troy was holding her close, as the doorbell rang.

"I should go get that," Troy sighed.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed and slowly pulled away so that Troy could get out of the couch.

"I'll be right back honey," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's temple and then he walked to the door and opened it and saw his mom standing in the door, "hi mom," he smiled, "come on in," he smiled as he opened the door wider.

"Thanks honey," Leslie smiled as she walked in, "where is Bella?"

"In the living room," Troy smiled, "Bella?"

"Yes babe?" Gabriella said as she entered the kitchen, "Oh, Hey Leslie," she smiled, "how was work?"

Leslie smiled, "Hi Bella, it was fine, thanks."

Troy walked to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek, "there is pizza in the fridge, home-made by Bella and me," Troy smiled at Leslie.

"Oh, I'll take a slice in a minute," Leslie smiled, "so how was your day?"

Troy smiled at Gabriella, "fine mom…"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah it has been fine."

"That's good," Leslie smiled, "so Bella, how are you feeling today? Are you ready to go to school tomorrow?"

Gabriella sighed, "I don't know, I've been lying in the bed the most of the day after I've been in the shower, and I'm not feeling that well yet," Gabriella sighed once again and rested her head back against Troy's chin. She was a little dizzy, but the doctors had said that it was normal after trying to make a suicide with pills, but she was only dizzy if she moved to fast or she was standing up longer than 20 minutes without support.

"Hm, I think you should stay home tomorrow again, and then you have the weekend to get ready for school and then we'll see how things are going, okay?" Leslie smiled as she took a slice of Troy's and Gabriella's pizza.

"Okay," Gabriella smiled as she held onto Troy for getting some support so that she would not fall.

"Do you want Troy to stay home with you?" Leslie asked as she sat down at the chair.

"Yeah, that would be nice, if he could," Gabriella smiled as she and Troy intertwined their fingers.

"Okay, Troy you can stay home with Gabriella, if you want to," Leslie smiled, knowing that Troy would stay home.

"Okay, thanks mom, I'll do that," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Okay," Leslie smiled.

"When is dad coming home?" Troy asked as he looked at the clock, it was almost 9.30 p.m..

"I don't know, but soon I think," Leslie smiled, "but he promised me to text me, when he drove off from the work."

At the same time the door went open, "hey you guys," John smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey," they smiled.

"Shouldn't you text me, when you drove off?" Leslie asked looking up at her husband.

"Yeah, sorry about that honey, my phone died," John said as he kissed her softly.

"Oh, okay," Leslie smiled.

"We'll go upstairs," Troy said, "goodnight," Troy and Gabriella walked upstairs and into Troy's room.

"So what do you want to see?" Troy said as he sat down in front of the shelves with DVDs.

"Just choose one," Gabriella said as she sat down at the bed.

"Okay, then we'll watch Aladdin," Troy chuckled and put it in the DVD player and went to the bed and then lay down as he pulled Gabriella down with him.

"Okay," Gabriella giggled as she lay down with Troy and then rested her head against Troy's shoulder.

They were lying talking and watching the movie, while they stole a few kisses, when Gabriella's phone rang.

"Troy can you pick it up for me?" Gabriella asked, she was afraid… afraid of that it maybe could be Jordan.

"Sure babe," Troy smiled at her and picked up, "hello?"

"Uh, who is this?" a voice asked.


	26. First Time

**Chapter 25 – First time**

**A/N: I am going crazy! There will be two new chapters up in a moment! I hope you enjoy!**

**NB: this chapter has a sex scene! So now you can't say I didn't warn you! **

"I'm Troy," Troy said, "and who are you?"

"Oh, hey Troy," the voice said, suddenly Troy could her who it was.

"Hey Shar," Troy chuckled, "you get Bella now," Troy smiled and gave Gabriella her phone.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella smiled as she rested her head at Troy's shoulder again.

"Hey Gabby," Sharpay said, "why was Troy picking up your phone?"

"Just… yeah, you know…" Gabriella sighed, "anyway, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you guys were coming to school tomorrow," Sharpay smiled.

"No, we aren't, but Monday we'll get back," Gabriella smiled.

"Oh okay," Sharpay said, a little disappointed, that Gabriella did not come, but she could understand it, she knew Gabriella was not ready to go to school yet.

"But me and Troy are going to bed now, so I'll text you tomorrow, Shar," Gabriella said as she yawned.

"Okay, sleep tight," Sharpay said and the two girls hung up.

"So we are going to bed now?" Troy asked chuckling.

"Yes, we are," Gabriella smiled as she lay down at the bed, "come on wildcat," she giggled.

"Slow down, missy," Troy smiled at her and lay down beside her and looked at her, and she smiled.

Downstairs with Leslie and John.

"Do you know when Bella's parents are coming home?" John said as he poured up a cup of coffee.

"No, I don't, but I'm not sure, how Troy is going to tell them… we need to be there with him," Leslie said as she looked at John.

"Yeah, you are right, but we have to let him lead the conversation," John said, "I know he wants to, and I know he is able to handle it!"

"Yeah, I hope so," Leslie sighed.

"Oh, have you told Troy, that we are gone for the weekend honey?" John asked.

"No, I'll go talk to him and Bella," Leslie said as she stood up, but she got stopped by John.

"No I'll do that then, you know how he react, when we are telling him things like this late like now, darling, I'll handle it," John kissed his wife and ran upstairs and knocked at Troy's door.

"Yes?" Troy said as he sat up in the bed, and Gabriella did the same.

"Can I come in Troy?" John asked.

"Sure, come on in, dad," Troy said.

"Thanks," John smiled as he entered Troy's room.

"What's up dad?" Troy asked looking at John, who took a seat in Troy's chair.

"Mom and I forgot to tell you guys something," John started.

"And that is?" Troy asked waiting for his dad to continue.

"Well, Troy, I know you are going to hate us for not telling you earlier, but we are going away this weekend, so that you two can get some time alone," John said, hoping Troy would be fine with it.

"Okay, that's all right, dad," Troy smiled, "right babe?" he looked at Gabriella smiling.

"Sure, we'll be fine," Gabriella said smiling.

"Thank God, that you guys didn't get mad at us for not telling you earlier," John smiled.

"So when are you leaving?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow after work, we are getting home before just to say bye to you and then we are leaving," John smiled.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked smiling.

"To my sister's place," John chuckled.

"Thank God, I'm staying here," Troy chuckled.

"Why?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well, do you know how it feels to be welcomed by a lady, who just hugs you to you are like purple in your face, and then she starts with "you are grown so big" blablablabla, huh?" Troy asked chuckling.

"No, I don't babe, but I would love to see you be welcomed like that," Gabriella giggled.

"I'll just record it next time I see you guys seeing each other for the first time after a day apart from each other," John chuckled, "then you both are almost purple in your face."

"You are so not going to record that!" Troy said chuckling.

"Just wait, son, just wait," John chuckled as Gabriella and Troy smiled.

"Whatever," Troy muttered.

"Well, goodnight you two," John smiled as he stood up.

"Goodnight dad," Troy smiled.

"Goodnight John," Gabriella smiled as John walked out the door and downstairs to Leslie.

"So how did they take it?" Leslie asked as John entered the kitchen, where Leslie was sitting.

"Pretty good, they were like "Great! It's just fine"," John smiled as he sat down across the table.

"That's good," Leslie smiled, "I think, Bella is the right girl for Troy…"

"Yeah, she is! They are so in love, and Troy is finally smiling for real now, it's nice to see," John smiled; he knew how much Troy had hated to smile before he met Gabriella. Troy had meant that there was not any reason for smiling, when Amber was gone, but now Troy was smiling, laughing and having fun, now Troy accepted the fact that Amber was gone.

"Yeah, it hurt Troy to lose Amber, it hurt all of us, but it's good, that Troy has moved on to the next level now, and he finally is able to smile and laugh, without faking it," Leslie smiled.

"Yeah, I know that was Amber's last wish – that Troy was going to be happy," John smiled at the thought of Troy and Amber fooling around in the garden back, when they were younger.

_Flashback_

_"Trooooy!" Amber whined as Troy splashed water at her. _

_"Ambeeeer," Troy tried to imitate his sister's voice and then he ran off. _

_"Ugh, I'm going to let you pay for that!" Amber shouted and ran after Troy and then splashed water at him. _

_"Amber!" Troy shouted, as Amber just laughed at him._

_Amber and Troy fooled around for hours and then they were lying by the pool just talking. _

_"Troy?" Amber asked. _

_"Yeah?" Troy said as he turned his face to look at her. _

_"If I die before you…" Amber said as she looked serious at her little brother, "then always remember, that I love you and I want you to be happy, no matter what!" _

_Troy smiled at her sister, "I love you too Amb! And I also want you to be happy no matter what!"_

_End of flashback_

"Yeah, I know it was," Leslie smiled, "they always wanted each other to be happy, and God help the person, who was teasing the other one!" Leslie giggled softly as she and John talked about the memories.

The next day, when Troy woke up, Gabriella was still sleeping, so Troy slowly got out of bed and then he as silent as possible got out to the bathroom and then he took a shower and got dressed and then walked downstairs to see a note on the table.

_Hey guys._

_Mom and I are gone for work, _

_We'll be back around 3 p.m.._

_Dad/John_

Then Troy went back upstairs to his room and sat down beside the sleeping Gabriella, "Bella?" he said stroking her arm.

"Mmh…" Gabriella muttered and turned to her other side.

Troy chuckled a little, "Bella babe, wake up," Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes, "hey," she smiled.

"Hi sleepy head," Troy chuckled and kissed her softly.

"How long have you been awake?" Gabriella asked, when she realized, that Troy was dressed already.

"Only half an hour," Troy smiled.

"Oh okay," Gabriella giggled.

"So are you coming up or are you planning to be lying in the bed all day?" Troy asked smirking.

"Well, it depends on one thing," Gabriella giggled.

"And that one thing will be?" Troy asked.

"If you join me, I'll stay here, but if you won't join me, then I'm getting up," Gabriella smiled.

"Well, I'll join you for now," Troy chuckled as he lay down beside Gabriella and pulled her close.

"Okay then," Gabriella smiled and kissed him full of passion.

Troy did not hesitate to return the kiss. Gabriella laid her arms around Troy's neck and deepened the kiss, Troy slowly rolled over so that he was on the top of Gabriella. They kept kissing and Gabriella started to pull up Troy's T-shirt, and they slowly pulled back only so that Gabriella could take off Troy's t-shirt, and then they kissed again.

Troy's hands started to move around on Gabriella's body, and Gabriella let him touch all over her body. He carefully pushed her shirt up, and let his hands under and softly grabbed her breasts and caressed them, making Gabriella moan a little against his lips as they kissed. Troy slowly pulled away to take of Gabriella's shirt and then he slowly leaned down and started to kiss and suck her neck. Gabriella moaned as her hands moved to Troy's jeans and opened them, and she pulled them down with help from her feet, which she used to "kick" them down and then she got them off him.

Troy turned back to kiss her and they kissed for a while again before Troy moved down to her breasts and started to lick them and suck her nipples. Gabriella moaned loud and held Troy's head against her breast. Troy bit her softly in her nipples, and Gabriella once again moaned loud. Troy slowly let go of her nipple and then went back to kiss her, they slowly pulled back. "Bella…" Troy breathed heavily.

"Yeah?" Gabriella breathed also heavily.

"I want you," Troy said as he kissed her roughly.

"You have me, I'm all yours," Gabriella whispered.

"Can I?" Troy asked as his one hand was at Gabriella's thong.

"Go on, wildcat," Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

Troy slowly pulled her thong down and let his hands move around her body pulling her close to his body. Gabriella's hands moved down to Troy's boxers and then pulled them down. Troy started to touch Gabriella's private area and started to let his fingers run over her clitoris, making her moan and want more. Gabriella started to play with Troy's cock making Troy moan.

"Babe," Troy moaned, "I want you!"

"Then come on, honey," Gabriella whispered breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked as he lay on top of her.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled and kissed him, "just hold my hand, and look me in the eyes, so that I can keep seeing it's you babe…" Troy did as she told him; he intertwined their fingers, looked Gabriella into her eyes and whispered, "I love you, Bella! I won't hurt you, just say stop if you don't want to do this, okay?" Gabriella nodded and spread her legs even more so that Troy could get more space and then he entered her fully, he looked Gabriella in the eyes, "are you okay?" he asked, and Gabriella nodded and kissed him. Troy slowly started to move in and out of Gabriella making her moan loud.

After a while, where the tempo was getting high, both of them were enjoying it. And Troy was grateful, that Gabriella had not panicked.

"Troy…" Gabriella tried to pull apart, "stop… stop!"

Troy stopped, "what's wrong babe?" he asked looking concerned at her.

"Slow down," Gabriella whispered, "it's going too fast…"

"Okay honey," Troy kissed her softly and slowly started to move once again.

"Troy!" Gabriella moaned loud.

Troy kept going as he kissed her roughly as she moaned against the kiss.

A little later they both collapsed at the bed, breathing heavily, they stole a few kisses now and then.

"Wow," Troy said when he finally got his breath.

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered looking Troy into the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked as he whipped away one of Gabriella's curls from her face.

"Thanks for making me feel safe while doing this," Gabriella said and kissed Troy softly.

"Did you enjoy it?" Troy asked stroking her cheek.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled and rested her head at Troy's chest.

"Good," Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head, "so did I."

Gabriella smiled and slightly giggled, "I could tell that, babe."

"Yeah, I could say the same about you," Troy chuckled and stroke Gabriella's upper arm and looked at the alarm clock beside his bed, "Hm… my parents are home in two hours, we should probably get out of bed and get a shower and so on," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, you are right, babe," Gabriella smiled and sat up.

"Come on," Troy said and pulled her up, "we are going to take a shower."

Gabriella giggled, "Let me find some clothes first, babe," she walked to her suitcase and took out some clothes, while Troy opened the window, to get some fresh air into the room.

"Ready?" he asked Gabriella as he turned to her.

"Yeah, let's go," Gabriella smiled and they entered the bathroom and went into the shower.

They stole a few kisses now and then while they took the shower and then they got out of the shower.

Troy put a towel around Gabriella and kissed her softly, "I love you Bella," he smiled.

"I love you too, Troy," Gabriella smiled as she started to wipe herself.

Half an hour before Leslie and John got home, Troy and Gabriella was sitting in the kitchen eating, what for them was breakfast.

"So," Troy smiled at Gabriella, "what are we going to do the rest of the weekend?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know… what do you want to do babe?"

"We will find out of something, honey," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, we sure do, baby," Gabriella giggled and finished her breakfast.

"My parents will be here in 15 minutes or something," Troy smiled as he started to do the dishes.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled and realized that Troy was doing the dishes, "hey let me help you with that," she took a tea towel and started to dry off the dishes.

"Thanks babe," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella softly.

"No problem," Gabriella giggled.

15 minutes later John and Leslie walked in, "hey you guys," John smiled.

"Hey," they smiled.

"How has your day been so far?" Leslie asked as Troy jumped up at the countertop and pulled Gabriella in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

"Great," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's neck, making Gabriella giggle.

"That's good," John smiled.

"Troy, you are going to suck all Bella's skin of her if you keep doing that," Leslie giggled, when Troy had not pulled back from Gabriella's neck after a while.

Troy looked up grinning, "That's what I'm trying to, mom. But it won't work," Troy chuckled, and both Leslie and John shook their heads.

"Young love, you can't help it," John chuckled.

"I know," Leslie smiled, "but were we just like them, when we were young and in love?"

Troy and Gabriella laughed, and John smiled, "Maybe, ask our parents darling."

Troy intertwined his fingers with Gabriella's and rested their hands at his knee.

"Well, we should get our things and get on the road," John smiled as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah, you are right, honey," Leslie smiled, "we'll go get our things," she smiled at Troy and Gabriella, who nodded and John and Leslie then went upstairs to get their things.

"So are you ready to be alone with me the whole weekend sexy?" Troy whispered.

"Yes, I am, handsome," Gabriella giggled.

"Good," Troy chuckled, "'cause I won't share you with anybody."

"Oh right, let's see about that," Gabriella giggled and rested her head against Troy's chin.

"Well, we are going now," Leslie smiled as she walked into the kitchen, "there is food in the fridge, and money in the box over the microwave and we have our phones with us, if something is wrong," Leslie smiled at them.

"Okay, thanks mom," Troy smiled.

"Stay safe, okay?" she smiled.

"We will, Leslie," Gabriella smiled.

"Good… and Troy?" Leslie looked at her son, "remember what we talked about!"

"Mom, I'll remember it, and I'm going to talk about it with Gabriella, and yes, I'll tell you if something is wrong, and I'll tell you if we are going anywhere else," Troy smiled at his mom and then at Gabriella.

"Great, then have a nice weekend," Leslie smiled and kissed Troy at the cheek and then gave Gabriella a hug, "bye you guys."

"Bye mom," Troy smiled, "Say hi to aunt Marie from me, and have a safe trip and all that," Troy chuckled as he and Gabriella went to the hall to say goodbye to John.

"Bye you two," John smiled.

"Bye John, bye Leslie," Gabriella smiled.

"Bye dad," Troy smiled.

Troy's parents left and then Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room and sat down at the couch.

"Troy?" Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Yeah babe?" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"What were you going to talk to me about?" Gabriella asked a little worried.

Troy chuckled a little and held Gabriella tight, "you really don't want to know," he smiled and looked down at Gabriella.

"Yes I want," she smiled at him.

"Well, my mom just gave me her famous sex talk," Troy chuckled, "she wanted me to take it with you, just to know if you are ready and so on," Troy smiled, "but I guess you made that pretty clear earlier today," he kissed Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled slightly, "I can't promise you, that it will be like that the next time, babe, you know that…" Gabriella sighed, "but as long as you are going to stop, when I say stop, then I'm willing to try again," she smiled at Troy.

"I'll always stop, when you say stop, babe, I promise you," Troy smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "I'm not going to hurt you! Never babe!"

Gabriella smiled, "thanks babe," she rested her head at Troy's shoulder and sighed.

"What's wrong my love?" Troy asked looking down at her.

"I just miss my friends, not that I'm not happy to be with you – it's just… I miss Chad and Shar," Gabriella sighed.

"Let's get them over here then," Troy smiled.

"But we were going to spend the weekend together babe," Gabriella sighed.

"And?" Troy smiled, "we can get them over here tonight, and then we have tomorrow and Sunday morning all by us self," Troy looked smiling at Gabriella, who smiled back at him, "okay then," she giggled.


	27. Movie Night

**Chapter 26 – Movie night **

That night the gang came over to Troy's place.

They decided to have a movie night, where they decided to see "Mr. And Mrs. Schmidt", "Fast and Furious 1" and "Million Dollar Baby". Through the movies, they ate popcorn, drank soda, and had fun talking and fooling around.

Troy and Gabriella sat together in the armchair with a blanket, Taylor and Chad sat in another armchair under a blanket, Sharpay and Zeke was sitting in the one end of the couch and Ryan and Kelsi was sitting in the other end of the couch.

Suddenly Troy and Gabriella started to throw popcorn at each other, and then there started a big popcorn fight.

"You guys are going to clean up before you leave," Troy chuckled when he saw the floor after they ran out of popcorn.

"Haha, sorry dude, we aren't cleaners here," Chad chuckled and sat down with Taylor.

"We will make it ourselves, babe," Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy softly.

"Okay then," Troy chuckled, and he sat down in the armchair and pulled her with him.

"Trooooy!" Gabriella giggled and smacked him playfully.

"I'm sorry honey, I just needed you to sit down," Troy smiled and kissed her.

"Okay babe," Gabriella giggled and rested her head against Troy's shoulder, and Troy rested his arm around her and then pulled the blanket over them.

Around midnight Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi left. Taylor and Chad stayed for a while and helped Troy and Gabriella clean up after their movie night and the popcorn fight.

"Well, we better get back home too," Chad smiled at Taylor.

"Yeah," Taylor smiled.

"Troy, you have promise me, that you take care of my little sister, and make sure that she is warm and all that," Chad chuckled.

"Omg!" Gabriella giggled, "Chad you sound like a parent!"

"I'll make sure she is fine," Troy smiled and placed his hand around Gabriella's waist.

"Thanks," Chad smiled, "oh, and use protection," Chad chuckled and ducked right before Gabriella's hand would have hit his head.

"Chad for god sake!" Gabriella giggled.

"I'm serious here, Gabster," Chad smiled and hugged her, "I'll see you at school at Monday, baby sis," he chuckled.

"Yeah, you will, big bro," she smiled and then hugged Taylor, "I'll see you at school, Tay."

"Yeah, you will sunshine," Taylor giggled.

Troy and Gabriella sat down at the couch after saying goodbye to Taylor and Chad.

"So what do you want to do now?" Troy asked Gabriella as she cuddled up to him.

"Just be with you," Gabriella smiled.

"You are with me, babe," Troy chuckled.

"I know," Gabriella giggled and listened to the sound of Troy's heartbeat, "I love the sound of your heart beating," Gabriella smiled.

"It's only for you it's beating," Troy smiled and pushed a curl out of Gabriella's face.

"Aww, my heart is only beating for you too," Gabriella smiled and looked up at Troy.

"Come on," Troy smiled and got out of the couch and picked up Gabriella in bridal style and carried her to his room and put her on the bed and laid down beside her.

"Troy, I have legs," Gabriella giggled.

"Oh, that's what you call those two long, beautiful things you have there," Troy chuckled and caressed her legs.

"Yeah, hottie," Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy softly.

"Are you tired babe?" Troy asked looking into Gabriella's eyes, which was nearly starting to close.

"Yeah," Gabriella yawned.

"Well, then let's go to bed, honey," Troy smiled.

"We are in the bed," Gabriella said half asleep.

"Yeah, but you still have your clothes on, love," Troy smiled.

Gabriella sighed, "Can't I just sleep in my clothes?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Troy smiled and pulled down his jeans.

Gabriella smiled at him, "Okay then, well then I better get up and get my clothes of."

"Yes, please, I would like that," Troy smirked.

Gabriella shook her head at him and sat up and took of her shirt before she stood up and took of her jeans. After that she sat down on the bed again.

Troy smiled, "that was much better, my darling." Then he sat down beside her.

Gabriella looked at him. "Troy?"

Troy looked at her, "Yeah?"

"I'm afraid," she said looking down at her hands.

Troy pulled her into his lap and caressed her, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that everything will get out to people…" she said.

"What do you mean, love?" Troy asked making her look at him.

"You know… I'm afraid that the whole school will get to know about me trying to kill myself…" she looked down again. She hated to say this. She was normally not the one to confess that she was afraid of anything, and especially not what people thought of her.

Troy stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. "That won't happen, baby, I promise!"

Gabriella sighed and rested her head on Troy's shoulder, "But still…"

"I know, I know," Troy sighed and made her look at him. "But babe, why would they get to know about it? I mean none of us will tell them, and none of the teachers are allowed to tell anything."

Gabriella nodded, "I don't know, but I'm afraid it will happen."

"I understand, beauty, but I will do my best to protect the secret," Troy said and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks darling," Gabriella smiled weakly, "thanks for making me feel safe."

"Anytime," he said, "anytime, love."

They sat there for some time not saying anything. Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder. Troy could feel that Gabriella was starting to feel cold.

"Are you freezing, darling?" Troy asked.

"A little," Gabriella said and curled up close to Troy.

"Come here, let's lay down under the blanket," Troy said softly.

Gabriella nodded and crawled down on the bed waiting for Troy to lie down beside her. Troy laid down beside her and let Gabriella get close to him and wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safe and warm.

"Should I turn on the TV?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, do that," Gabriella said as she laid her head on Troy's chest.

Troy turned on the TV, "so what do you want to watch, darling?"

"Something where I don't have to think," Gabriella said.

"I am on with that," Troy chuckled. He turned the TV onto Disney Channel.

"Yay, I love Donald Duck," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled, "Who doesn't?"

"Shar," Gabriella giggled.

"Why not?" Troy chuckled.

"Because she is afraid of him, or she used to be afraid of him, because that he sounded mad and scary when he "talked"," Gabriella giggled. "It was back in kindergarten."

Troy chuckled, "well, that was a new one! I never heard of anyone who was afraid of Donald Duck."

Gabriella smiled at him, "well, now you have, love."

"Yeah," Troy smiled and squeezed her.

Gabriella smiled and hugged his upper body as she laid there. She felt completely safe there with Troy.

They laid there watching Donald Duck for a while not saying anything. Troy caressed Gabriella's arm, and Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest while caressing his chest.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly as she was lying resting her head at Troy's chest.

"Yeah, angel girl?" Troy asked softly looking down at her.

"I love you," Gabriella smiled.

"I love you too," Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Are you tired, princess?" Troy asked Gabriella softly as she yawned.

"A little," Gabriella smiled, "you have drained me for strength," Gabriella giggled up at Troy.

"I'm sorry, but then go to sleep my girl," Troy smiled at her, "I'll just hold you and make sure you are safe my babe."

Gabriella smiled at Troy, "you need to sleep too, babe," she kissed him softly.

"I know," Troy smiled, "but I can't sleep before you are sleeping safely," he kissed her forehead.

"Then you need to hold me tight as I rest my head at your chest," Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Rest your head wherever you want to babe," Troy smiled at her, and kissed her softly, "now go to sleep, my love."

"Okay, lover boy," Gabriella giggled, "goodnight honey," she kissed him softly.

And laid down and rested her head at Troy's chest and closed her eyes, as Troy put his arm around her and held her tight as he pulled the blanket over them.

Gabriella slowly drifted off into a nice sleep, while Troy was lying there watching her sleep. Troy felt like the luckiest guy in the whole world as he laid there with Gabriella in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

Troy smiled to himself, "goodnight my beautiful girl," he whispered to Gabriella before he fell asleep.


	28. A Day to Relax

**Chapter 27 – A day to relax**

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I hope you all will continue reading! I have been up all night yesterday to make you guys two new chapters… So here you go, enjoy!**

That night when Gabriella was fast asleep, Troy suddenly felt her move – move in a way she normally did not do, when she was sleeping.

"No! Stay away from him!" Gabriella cried still sleeping.

"Bella," Troy sat up and shook her softly.

"No! Don't touch him or me!" Gabriella cried and pushed Troy's hands away from her.

Troy turned on the light, "Baby girl," Troy shook her again, "wake up, Bella!"

Gabriella did not wake up; she just kept moving like she was trying to get away from something, "nooo!" she cried out loud.

"Bella!" Troy said loud shaking her, "wake up baby!" Troy shook her.

Gabriella opened her eyes and started to cry.

"Bella babe, what happened?" Troy asked as he pulled her into his lap and held her tight.

"I… I… you…" Gabriella cried harder.

"Shh honey, I'm here, nothing is going to happen, I promise!"

Troy whispered as he rocked her softly. "Troy…." Gabriella cried.

"Tell me angel," Troy kissed her forehead.

"You… you… got killed…" she cried and held onto his arms.

"I'm not killed babe," he whispered, "I'm here, it was just a stupid, evil dream, love," he kissed the top of her head again.

Gabriella cried into Troy's neck.

"Bella, who killed me?" Troy asked still holding her tight.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Jor…" Gabriella could not say it.

Troy nodded, "he can't touch you or me, my love," Troy lifted her chin and kissed her nose, "he is in jail!"

Gabriella nodded, "I know…" she sighed, "that dream was just too real," the tears ran down her face.

"Babe, just let it out, I'm here," Troy whispered as he pulled the blanket over them, "just cry," he said as he held her tight under the blanket.

After a while Gabriella started to calm down, "thanks, Troy," she whispered.

"For what, angel girl?" Troy asked softly.

"Waking me, letting me cry and holding me," Gabriella sighed and looked down.

"I'll always do that, my love," Troy kissed her cheek.

Gabriella smiled weakly, "I can't believe that you can live with this," she sighed.

"I'll live with everything with you, darling, no matter what it is," Troy smiled at her.

"You really mean that?" Gabriella looked up at him.

"Yes, I do! Everything I do, everything I'm ever going to do, everything I'll be living with or without, it has to be with you, babe, I can't imagine my life without you! It's a life without any point!" Troy kissed her softly and looked at her.

She smiled weakly, "thanks baby," she rested her head at his shoulder.

"Can I sleep like this tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, just go to sleep my baby girl," Troy kissed her forehead and let her fall asleep in his arms again.

Troy did not sleep much that night, he kept sitting there holding Gabriella close into his body, looking at her and making sure, that she was sleeping without any sign of nightmare again.

That morning Gabriella woke up in Troy's arms, she was still holding onto his arms, and she was cuddled up to him resting her head at his shoulder.

"Morning beauty," Troy smiled at her.

"Morning handsome," Gabriella smiled.

"How are you feeling my love?" Troy asked her as he slowly let go of her.

"Better than when I woke up last time," Gabriella sighed.

"That's good," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled up at Troy, "did you sleep at all after I woke up baby?"

"Not much, but I did sleep a little," Troy smiled, "but you know, I'll stay awake for your safety, angel," Troy kissed her.

"Yeah, but you also need to sleep, babe," Gabriella smiled.

"I can sleep, when you are safe," Troy smiled.

"I'm safe with you no matter what," Gabriella smiled.

"Whatever," Troy smiled and kissed her, "come on let's go down to get some breakfast," he got to the edge of the bed still with Gabriella at his lap, and then she got out of his lap, when they was at the edge of the bed.

Troy smiled at her and put his arm around her waist, "come on babe," Troy leaded her to the stairs.

After they had eaten breakfast and done the dishes after it, Gabriella went upstairs to put on some clothes, "Troooy?!" she yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah babe?" Troy rushed upstairs.

"Where the hell is my bra?" she giggled.

"At the floor somewhere, I think, my love," Troy smiled, "but maybe you should take another one, and then I'll clean my room," Troy chuckled and looked around, his room was pretty messy, and things was just dropped at the floor and then it was like that until he decided to clean it.

"I'll help you," Gabriella smiled, "then it's done faster, and the sooner it is done, the sooner can we relax and do whatever we want to do," Gabriella got a shirt on after she had put on her bra and a pair of leggings.

"You should relax babe," Troy sighed.

"But I want to help you," Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

"You can only do small things then," Troy smiled at her.

"Okay then," Gabriella smiled.

They started cleaning Troy's room and they had fun doing it, after cleaning it they sat down at the bed.

"What is that?" Gabriella asked and stood up and took down at photo album from the shelves.

"Pictures," Troy smiled, "pictures from when I was a little boy… from when me and Amber was fooling around… and things like that," Troy smiled up at Gabriella, and then he realized something.

He was smiling – smiling after saying his sister's name; he had said Amber and he smiled? He stood up and walked to Gabriella and picked her up, "thanks babe," Troy smiled and hugged her tight.

Gabriella smiled confused, "for what baby?" Gabriella asked stroking his hair.

"Making me smile," Troy smiled at her.

"Well, thank you too," Gabriella giggled and kissed him, "can I see the pictures?" Gabriella asked smiling at Troy.

"Yeah, of course," Troy smiled.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella smiled and sat down at the bed with Troy by her side.

At the first picture Amber was holding Troy a few days after he was born.

Gabriella smiled, "aww, you were cute, when you were a little baby," she giggled.

"So I'm not cute anymore?" Troy said playing disappointed.

"No," Gabriella giggled and looked up at him, "now you are damn cute, lovely, sexy, hot and indescribable!"

"Thanks babe," Troy smiled and kissed her.

Gabriella giggled and turned to the next page, where there was a picture of Troy with a teddy, "aw, with a teddy bear," Gabriella giggled and smiled teasing at Troy.

"Oh yeah, I was one, Bella - you are 17 and you still have a teddy bear," Troy chuckled.

"I'm a girl!" Gabriella exclaimed, "and right now, I don't have my teddy here, because I have my very own living teddy bear, and that's you," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'm a teddy?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, my very own teddy," Gabriella smiled, "my strong teddy, who hugs back, kisses me and do everything I want to," Gabriella giggled and rested her head at Troy's shoulder as she turned the page again.

Troy kissed the top of her head, "I'll always be your teddy," he smiled.

"Thanks baby," Gabriella smiled up at him.

They sat there looking at the pictures and talking about them, when Gabriella's phone rang, "Troy?" Gabriella sighed looking at him.

"I'll take it, babe," Troy kissed the top of her head and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" Troy said into the phone looking at Gabriella.

"Hello," a man voice said.

"Uh, who is this?" Troy asked.

"Michael, Gabriella's dad," the man said.

"Oh, hey Mr. Montez," Troy said looking at Gabriella with eyes saying, "do you want to talk to him?", but Gabriella shook her head.

"Is Gabriella there?" Michael asked.

"No… she is… in the shower," Troy lied.

"Okay," Michael sighed, "is she okay?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled, "yeah, she is fine."

"That's good," Michael said, "can you tell her, that we will be back at Monday?"

"Yes, of course," Troy smiled.

"Thanks Troy," Michael said, "bye."

"Bye, Mr. Montez," Troy said and hang up.

"What did he want?" Gabriella sighed.

"He wanted to tell you, that they were coming back at Monday," Troy smiled at Gabriella.

She just rolled her eyes, "great, and then they are going again Wednesday," she sighed and looked out the window.

"Babe," Troy sighed and took her into his arms, "why should they do that?"

"Because that's how they always have been," Gabriella sighed.

"I know, Bella," Troy sighed, "but if they are going again, then you can stay here, you know that," Troy kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, thanks babe," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"I love you," Troy smiled.

"I love you too," Gabriella kissed him softly.

After a while just sitting there in a comfortable silence Troy broke the silence.

"We should go outside honey," Troy smiled down at Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"What do you want to do outside?" Troy asked as they stood up.

"We could play basketball," Gabriella smiled.

"I'm in on that one," Troy smiled and laid his arm around Gabriella.

"Great, then we play basket," Gabriella giggled as they entered the garden.

"The ladies first," Troy smiled and gave Gabriella the ball.

Gabriella giggled and shot the ball and scored, "great shot," Troy smiled at her and took the ball and scored.

After a while, where they just had been shooting, laughing and fooling around Troy suddenly picked up Gabriella and spun her around, and Gabriella screamed as she giggled, "Trooooooy!"

Troy laughed, "Sorry honey," he put her down, "I just felt like spinning you around," he kissed her cheek.

Gabriella giggled, "you are crazy, wildcat!"

"I know, but you still love me," Troy smirked.

"I sure do," Gabriella smiled as Troy rested his forehead against hers and put his arm around her.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Troy asked smiling.

"Well, we should go eat something," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, we should," Troy smiled.

They went inside to get something to eat and Troy opened the fridge, "what do you want?" Troy asked.

"What can I get?" Gabriella asked.

"Whatever you want," Troy smiled at her.

"Salad?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah," Troy smiled, "do you want salad?"

"Yes, please," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay then," Troy smiled and took out some salad, and started to make a salad for them.

"It looks delicious, babe," Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"It's nothing," Troy smiled at her.

"If this is nothing, then I really don't think I dare to see it, when you make something," Gabriella giggled.

Troy chuckled, "just eat babe." They ate the salad and then cleaned the kitchen.

After they had cleaned the kitchen, they went upstairs to Troy's room and laid down talking.

"You know what?" Troy suddenly said as there was a completely silence between them, not uncomfortable or anything, just silence.

Gabriella looked up at him, "no, what?" she smiled.

"When I lost Amber…" Troy looked at Gabriella, "I thought, I lost myself – she was like my best friend. She was the only one, who knew the real me! When something was wrong I went to her, when I was down she could tell it, just by looking at me, when I was happy she was the first one to notice… she knew everything about me – probably more than I ever knew about myself," Troy chuckled a little, "I really thought my life was over – I went to school, did the same things as I always did, but it didn't seemed right anymore, it was just… pointless. But then we moved here… I wasn't happy with moving – I grew up in New York, I knew every street, I knew where I should go and where I shouldn't, and everything in New York was just right, but then my parents decided to move… well my dad needed to go here because of his job… but I moved here," Troy looked at Gabriella again, who nodded to tell him to continue.

"When I first saw you, sitting there in the class – I saw your face, your eyes and your smile. Your face so beautiful, but so empty. Your eyes, so deep, so nice… but empty. Your smile, so fake that even a doll with look more real… it was like seeing Amber again… well, not that you look like Amber, but… everything in your face, your smile, your way to suit you to hide, that you was cutting yourself, your way to hide the fact that you was skinnier than you should be… everything like that – I knew from the first moment I saw you and I caught your eyes, that there was something wrong…" Troy sighed and then continued.

"I didn't know how to deal with it, because I didn't know how to get in touch with you, but then when you were standing there at your balcony over there, and you were crying, I just needed to help you – I just had to!" Troy smiled at Gabriella, "when I started to hang out with you and you started to trust me and tell me everything, I found myself again – I smiled, I laughed, I had fun and was ready to fight for my life again! I had something to fight for with you by my side," Troy smiled at Gabriella, "when I lost Amber, I thought that it was the end of everything, the end of my smile, my laugh… the end of my life… but it wasn't, not even close… she is in a better place now, I know that! And I know she is watching over me somewhere," Troy smiled again, "thanks to you, I learned to accept the fact that she is gone, and that she won't come back, thanks to you I've learned to look up and smile – a real smile. I got my strength back to keep fighting… to keep living, when I met you," Troy looked at Gabriella.

"Troy," Gabriella smiled at him, "I can't thank you enough for helping me! I can't tell you how much you mean to me," Gabriella sighed, "I just know that, no matter whatever will happen now and in the future, then I'll be there for you!"

"I'll always be there for you too, Bella," Troy kissed her softly.

There once again was a comfortable silence between them. They just lay there, Gabriella in Troy's arms resting her head at his chest, and Troy holding Gabriella while caressing her upper arm.

That night after they had eaten dinner they once again went to Troy's room, where they decided to watch a movie.

"You go decide a movie, and then I'll go to the bathroom," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella.

"Okay then" Gabriella smiled, "but hurry, I can't stand being alone," Gabriella sighed.

"I'll hurry honey," Troy smiled.

Gabriella sat down at the floor in front of Troy's small closet with DVD's and started to look through them, "no, no, no… no… and no…" Gabriella mumbled as she slowly went through the DVD's.

"Just married," Gabriella smiled to herself and put it in a bunch of movies she maybe would see.

"Are you finding something?" Troy chuckled as he saw his girlfriend sitting there with DVD's all around her.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "what do you say to watch "Step up"?" Gabriella asked.

"That's fine with me," Troy smiled, "just get in bed, and then I'll put it on," Troy went to Gabriella's side and sat down to put the DVD in the DVD-player.

"I said you should get in the bed," Troy chuckled as Gabriella did not move.

"I know," Gabriella smiled.

"Then why are you still here?" Troy smiled at her.

"Because," Gabriella smiled.

"Come here," Troy smiled and stood up and then picked her up and carried her to the bed and put her down.

"Thanks," Gabriella giggled.

"You're welcome babe," Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head as they laid down watching the movie.

"Bella?" Troy whispered as the movie was ended.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled half asleep.

"Do you want to go to sleep babe?" Troy asked softly.

"Yeah," Gabriella yawned.

"Then let's go to sleep," Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah, let's do that," Gabriella smiled.

"Goodnight my angel," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Goodnight babe," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at Troy's chest again, as her head reached Troy's chest again her eyes closed and she was asleep. Troy slowly stroked her upper arm with his thumb as he fell asleep.


	29. Sickness and Back to School

**Chapter 28 – Sickness and back to school**

The next morning Troy woke up before Gabriella, he smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms.

He really loved her, more than anyone would ever understand – he could not even explain it, the words was not enough no matter how much he tried it would not be enough.

Troy pushed a curl out of her face and watched her sleep, and then he got an idea.

He took his phone from the nightstand and took a picture of his girl sleeping and then he kissed her forehead, "I love you baby," Troy whispered and then he slowly let go of her and laid her down at the bed and put the blanket over her and then went to his closet to take some clothes and went to take a shower.

After the shower Troy went downstairs to make some breakfast for them. After he had made breakfast he sat it on a tray and then he went upstairs and sat the tray at the nightstand and sat down beside Gabriella and stroked her cheek.

"Bella baby, wake up," he said softly, but Gabriella did not wake up. "Bella," Troy smiled and shook her slowly, which made her wake up.

"Morning sleepy head," Troy smiled and kissed her.

"Morning good-looking boy," Gabriella giggled.

"How was your sleep?" Troy smiled at her.

"Great, I was dreaming of you and me," Gabriella giggled, "and then you just woke me," Gabriella pretended to be disappointed over him, but Troy just chuckled.

"You can dream of us another time babe, now there is breakfast for my princess," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella giggled, "You made breakfast for me again?"

"Of course, babe," Troy smiled and took the tray and placed it at the bed.

"You are the best, you know that honey?" Gabriella giggled as she took a pancake.

"Nah, you are the best, babe," Troy smiled and took a pancake.

"I'm not going to win this, am I?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"No, you are not," Troy smiled, "You are the best – that's a fact!"

"Ugh, boys!" Gabriella smiled.

"I heard that," Troy chuckled.

"Like I care," Gabriella giggled.

"You should," Troy smirked.

"Oh yeah, and why?" Gabriella crossed her arms trying not to laugh.

"I'll show you, just wait Montez, just wait," Troy smiled at her, "now eat, missy!"

Gabriella smiled, "I'll be waiting Bolton," she giggled and started eating, "Uhm, it's the best pancakes ever," she smiled at Troy, "you are pretty good in a kitchen, you know that?"

Troy chuckled, "well, you can thank my mom for that," he smiled as he finished his breakfast.

Gabriella giggled and finished her breakfast too, "I'll remember to do that one day," she smiled at him.

"Good, but now go take a shower and then I'll go downstairs and do the dishes and clean the kitchen.

"But…" Gabriella said.

But she got cut off by Troy, "babe, now," he smiled and kissed her, "I'll do it alone, and then we have the rest of the day together, okay?"

"Okay then," Gabriella agreed and kissed Troy, "but hurry," she smiled at him before getting out of bed to take some clothes.

Troy was still sitting in the bed watching his girlfriend looking for clothes she wanted to wear in her suitcase, "ugh, I don't know what to wear," she exclaimed.

Troy chuckled at her.

"It's not funny, Bolton!" she smiled.

"Sorry babe," he smiled and stood up and walked to her, "well, let me see," he looked in her suitcase, "take your knickers and this one," Troy smiled and gave her a white top and her black knickers.

"Okay babe," Gabriella smiled, "thanks," she kissed him softly on the lips.

"You are welcome, my love, now go get that shower," Troy smiled and softly pushed her towards the bathroom door, making her giggle.

"I'm on my way, babe, slow down," she smiled and then went into the bathroom, "bye," she giggled and closed the door, and then Troy went downstairs to clean the kitchen and do the dishes.

After Gabriella had taken the shower and got dressed, she felt a little dizzy, but decided to pretend, she was fine.

She walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Troy was almost done with cleaning the kitchen. He was standing by the sink with the back to the door.

Gabriella slowly went to stand behind him, "hi handsome," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hi princess," Troy smiled and turned around to face her.

"Are you done?" Gabriella asked hoping he was.

"Almost," Troy kissed her nose, she was warmer than usually, but he thought it was because she just had been in the shower.

"Okay, do you need help my man?"

Troy shook his head, "nope, babe, just sit down I'll be finished in two minutes," he smiled at her and pecked her lips.

"I'm not going to get the permission to help you, am I?" Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Not now," Troy smiled, "now go sit down before I carry you to the chair," Troy smirked at Gabriella, who did not move.

"Okay, you don't give me any choice then," Troy chuckled and picked her up and carried her to the chair, "now sit missy," Troy smiled at her and went to the sink and finished the dishes.

"I'm boring over here," Gabriella grumbled.

Troy walked to her and bended down in front of her, "oh, babe," Troy smiled at her, "so what do you want to do?" he lifted her from the chair and sat down with her on his lap.

"Everything with you," Gabriella smiled.

Troy chuckled, "that's pretty much babe," he caressed her leg with his thumb, "choose something," he smiled at her.

"We could go outside," Gabriella faked a smile, she really did not want to go outside, but she thought Troy maybe would.

"And do what?" Troy smiled at her and intertwined their fingers.

"Just be outside," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay then," Troy kissed her softly, "but then you should go get some more clothes on; it's not the best weather outside."

"Then we'll stay inside," Gabriella rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

"Babe, are you okay?" Troy asked concerned, "you are much warmer than you should be," Troy looked at her.

"I'm fine," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Bella," Troy looked at her with a look telling her to tell the truth.

"Okay, okay," Gabriella sighed, "I feel a little dizzy, but it's nothing, babe, I promise you!"

Troy looked at her not really convinced, but he decided to let it go, "okay babe, but promise me to tell me if it gets worse, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "I promise," she smiled weakly, "but could you please hold me?"

"Of course, princess," Troy smiled at her, "but I'll just carry you to the couch, so that we can sit a little more comfortable," Troy picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat her down, "I'll be right back my love," Troy kissed her temple.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked worried.

"I'll just go get the blanket from my bed and then I'll be back," Troy smiled gently at her.

She nodded, "but hurry," she sat there waiting for Troy as he rushed upstairs took the blanket and a pillow and then he took their cell phones and ran downstairs to Gabriella again.

"Hi babe," he smiled and sat down beside her.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Come here, darling," Troy opened his arms to let her into his arms.

Gabriella slowly got into his arms and cuddled up to him, "thanks," she whispered as she rested her head at Troy's chest.

"No problem, my girl," Troy kissed her hair.

They sat there, not speaking at all, the only sound there were, was their breathing, Troy caressed Gabriella's stomach making her feel safe. After some time Gabriella was fast asleep in Troy's arms.

Troy sat there with Gabriella still stroking her stomach as he held her, when the door went open and his parents got in.

"Troy?" Leslie's voice called from the hall, "Gabriella?" she went into the kitchen, from where she could see Troy's head, "Troy?" she asked.

Troy turned his head to look at his mom, "hi mom," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" John asked as he got to the door, where his wife was standing.

"Hi dad," Troy smiled, "Gabriella is sleeping," he whispered to them.

"Oh," Leslie said as she walked to him and his sleeping girlfriend "is she okay?"

Troy looked at her, "I don't know, she is warmer than usually, and she was a little dizzy, when we were in the kitchen after she had taken a shower and I had cleaned the kitchen," Troy looked down at his sleeping girlfriend.

"Maybe you should just let her sleep and then it will be fine, when she wakes up," John smiled.

"Yeah, you are probably right," Troy sighed, "but I'll take her to my room, and then I'll come back down," he smiled at his parents.

"No, it's okay, just stay here with her," Leslie smiled, "we'll just talk in a low voice," she said as she sat down at the other couch.

"Okay," Troy smiled kind of happy that he could have Gabriella with him downstairs.

"How have you been this weekend?" John asked.

"We've been fine," Troy smiled, "Well, the night to yesterday Gabriella had a nightmare, but apart from that we've been fine," Troy looked at his parents.

"Nightmare?" John asked, "About what?"

Troy sighed, "That Jordan killed me…" Troy held Gabriella tighter, when he said that.

"Oh," Leslie sighed, "it's hard for her, isn't it?"

Troy nodded, "yes it is, but she will be fine, I'll help her!"

"That's good my son," John smiled.

"Yeah," Troy smiled and then remembered something, "her parents are coming back tomorrow," he sighed.

"It will be fine, Troy," Leslie smiled, "we'll go with you guys to her house, and then we'll help you talk to them, okay?"

Troy nodded and smiled weakly, "thanks, you are the best!"

John smiled, "we'll always help you. You know that!"

Troy, Leslie and John sat talking for an hour or something like that, and then Leslie went to the kitchen to make some dinner.

"Troy…" Gabriella's weak voice said as she woke up.

"Yes babe?" Troy looked concerned at him.

"Can I get some water?" she asked holding onto her head feeling the warm from her skin.

"Of course, darling," Troy kissed the top of her head, "I'll be right back, but then you have to sit up, so that I can go get it to you," he smiled at her.

Gabriella slowly moved away from Troy and then he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a glass from the cupboard and then went back into Gabriella and sat down beside her and poured up a glass of water for her, "here you go," Troy smiled and gave her the glass.

She slowly drank it and then gave Troy the glass again, "thanks," she smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling baby?" Troy asked concerned.

"A little better," Gabriella smiled weakly at Troy.

"We are going to eat in 30 minutes," Troy smiled, "then we can go upstairs, and you can sleep again, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and rested her head at Troy's shoulder, as Troy wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

"Dinner is ready," Leslie called from the kitchen.

"Okay, we are coming," Troy called back and then he stood up, "come on babe," he smiled and took Gabriella's hand and help her up, "are you okay?" Troy asked her concerned as she grabbed onto him.

"I just need support," Gabriella sighed, "I feel dizzy."

Troy grabbed onto her and let her lean on him as he walked her to the kitchen.

"Hi Bella," Leslie smiled.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" John asked Gabriella.

"A little dizzy, but I'm fine," Gabriella smiled weakly as she got to the chair and sat down with Troy by her side.

"I think you should go to bed after dinner, darling," Leslie smiled at Gabriella.

"I'll take her to bed after dinner," Troy smiled and caressed her leg under the table.

They ate the dinner, but Gabriella did not eat much, she just could not get the fork up to her mouth, and when Troy then helped her, she could not swallow it.

"Come here," Troy smiled at Gabriella and took her in his arms, "I'll carry you upstairs," he kissed her temple.

"Goodnight, Bella," John and Leslie smiled.

"Goodnight," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Goodnight mom," Troy smiled, "goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Troy," they smiled at him as he picked up Gabriella and then went upstairs.

"I hope she'll be fine tomorrow," John sighed.

"Yeah, me too," Leslie sighed, "it hurts Troy to see her sick," Leslie sighed again and went to the sink and started doing the dishes.

"Yeah, it does, but he is helping her through it, and that's good," John smiled and helped his wife with the dishes.

Upstairs with Troy and Gabriella.

"Bella?" Troy looked at his girlfriend in his arms.

"Yeah?" she asked weakly.

"Come on, let me help you change to some clothes you can sleep in, babe," Troy kissed her forehead and helped her to the bathroom, "do your things, but don't you dare to move more than from the toilet to the sink, before I'm back," Troy ran into his room and grabbed a pair of his shorts and one of his T-shirts and then ran back to Gabriella, who was standing by the sink with tears in her eyes.

"Babe," Troy said concerned and rushed to her and held her tight, "it's okay, my love," he kissed her softly at her temple.

"Troy, I'm just a burden for you," she cried into his chest.

"No you aren't! Don't ever say that, Bella," Troy held her even tighter and kissed her hair.

"But I'm just so weak, and I need help to everything," she cried.

"Bella, listen to me!" Troy pulled back to look at her, "you are no near a burden! You never were and you will never be! It is okay, that you need help, it is okay, that you are sick, it is all fine, babe," he kissed her forehead and pulled her into his chest again.

Gabriella cried into his chest, but slowly started to calm down, and then Troy looked at her, "ready to get something else on?" he asked her, and she just nodded.

"Okay," he smiled and helped her with taking of her shorts and gave her his shorts on, and then he helped her taking off her shirt and bra and gave her his T-shirt on, "ready to bed?" he asked her stroking her cheek.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled weakly, "thanks," she whispered.

"No problem, my baby girl," Troy smiled and helped her into the bed again and put her in the bed, "oh the blanket," Troy looked at Gabriella, "I'll be right back with the blanket!" He ran downstairs into the living room.

"Is something wrong, son?" John asked.

"No, I just forgot the blanket and the pillow," Troy smiled at his parents and took the things.

"Okay," Leslie smiled, "is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so," Troy sighed, "but goodnight," he smiled at them and ran upstairs to Gabriella, who was sitting at the bed, with tears running down her face.

"Baby," Troy said softly as he sat down beside her, Gabriella looked at him, "come here, and let me hold you," Troy opened his arm to let her in and she cuddled up to him as he laid back down at the bed with her, "are you comfortable my love?" Troy asked her.

Gabriella nodded against his chest.

"Good, now see if you can sleep, baby," Troy kissed the top of her head, but she was already asleep.

The next morning Troy woke up before the alarm went off, he looked at Gabriella sleeping peacefully beside him, he placed a hand on her forehead; she was not warm anymore.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Bella, wake up," he said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes, and then she smiled at him.

"Morning, my sun," Troy smiled at her.

"Morning my wildcat," she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked her stroking her cheek.

"Much better," she smiled and kissed him softly.

"Good," Troy smiled, "there is still half an hour until we have to get up, so we can lie here a little longer," Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella into his arms.

"I like that," Gabriella giggled and rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

"Me too," Troy smiled at her.

"Troy…" Gabriella sighed.

"Yes baby?" Troy looked at her.

"What if people ask questions at school?" Gabriella looked down.

Troy stroked her cheek and lifted her chin to make her face him, "no matter what they ask, if they ask, then I'll be by your side, we have the same classes today, so it will be fine, babe," he kissed her nose.

Gabriella smiled weakly, "thanks," she whispered and placed her hand on his cheek.

"For?" Troy smiled at her.

"Everything," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

The alarm went off, "damn! That clock knows how to ruin everything," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella giggled, "yeah, but you'll get all the time you want with me all day," Gabriella smiled and kissed him and then climbed out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Troy asked as he walked after her.

"To take a shower," Gabriella smiled as she took a thong, a bra, a pair of light blue jeans and a top from her suitcase.

"Can I join you?" Troy asked hoping for a yes.

"What do you think your parents will think if they find out?" Gabriella asked looking at him, she really wanted to say yes, but she did not wanted Leslie and John to get mad.

"They are gone for work, they had to leave early, babe," Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Well, then come on," Gabriella giggled.

They took a shower and stole a few kisses and then they went downstairs to get some breakfast. After the breakfast they got ready for school.

"Are you okay, babe?" Troy asked as he pulled into the school's parking lot, Gabriella was quiet, and it made Troy worried.

"I'm just… nervous," Gabriella sighed.

"Don't be, I'll be there, Chad will be there, and the rest of the gang will be there too," Troy smiled softly at her and stroked her cheek.

She nodded, "thanks babe," she smiled at him.

"For what?" Troy asked smiling at her.

"Making me feel okay all the time," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

"Anytime my love," Troy smiled at her and got out of his car and ran to the other side to help Gabriella out. "Ready my love?" Troy asked Gabriella as he intertwined their fingers.

"You won't leave me, will you?" Gabriella looked nervous at him.

"Never," Troy smiled and kissed her temple as Chad pulled up beside them and jumped out, "hey," he smiled.

"Hi Chad," Gabriella smiled.

"So are you ready for school again baby sis?" Chad asked as he hugged her.

"As long as I have you guys, I think I'll survive everything," Gabriella smiled.

"Great," Chad smiled.

After a while Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan and Zeke arrived, and then the gang entered the building. Everybody froze as they entered the school.

"Troy," Gabriella whispered and tightened her grab of his hand.

"It is okay babe," Troy smiled at her making Gabriella believe him.

"Are you okay Gabby?" Taylor asked.

"Not really," Gabriella sighed.

"Shar… would you?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"Sure," Sharpay smiled and stopped as the rest of the gang continued to walk.

"Okay, now stop staring! Gabriella is back, and so what?! Look away! She is a girl, for god sake! And she is alive as much as you are!" Sharpay yelled, and everybody got back to what they were doing before the gang entered the school, and then Sharpay walked to the gang, who was standing by their lockers in the other end of the hall.

"Thanks," Troy smiled.

"No problem," Sharpay smiled, "are you okay Gabby?"

"I think so," Gabriella sighed as she took out some books from her locker.

"Bella?" Troy asked looking at her with eyes asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine, Troy, I promise you," she smiled at him, "I'll tell you if something is wrong," she kissed him softly.

"Good," Troy smiled at her and put his arm around her waist, and the gang went to class.


	30. Heading Home

**Chapter 29 – Heading home**

After school Troy and Gabriella went back to Troy's place, where Leslie was home already.

"Hey," Leslie smiled as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Troy smiled as he opened the fridge to take a bottle of water for him and one for Gabriella.

"Hi Leslie," Gabriella smiled.

"How was school?" Leslie asked as she sat down at the chair.

"It was fine," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, it was fine," Gabriella sighed.

"Why are you sighing, Bella?" Leslie asked concerned.

Gabriella looked at Troy and then at Leslie, "well… everybody was staring at me the whole day, like I was a zombie or something," Gabriella sighed.

"Oh," Leslie sighed a little, "did they say anything?"

"No, and well, if they did the gang would have ripped their heads of," Gabriella giggled a little and looked at Troy.

"Yeah, we would," he smiled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

"Well, that isn't nice, but as long as you help Gabriella through it all, and doesn't end up like a murder or something, then it's fine," Leslie smiled, knowing that the "ripping their heads off" was not meant in fact, but that they would have asked them to leave or something like that.

Troy smiled at Gabriella and kissed her cheek, "well, should we go upstairs and get your things packed so that you can get home my love?" Troy sighed.

"Yeah, we probably should," Gabriella sighed, she really did not want to go home, she just wanted to be with Troy and be in his arms.

"I have put your clothes at Troy's bed, by the way, Bella," Leslie smiled, "I didn't know where you would have it, so I just placed it there."

"Thanks, Leslie," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

"So should we go?" Troy asked as he intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed.

They went upstairs and started to pack Gabriella's things.

"I don't want to go home," Gabriella sighed as she sat down at the bed after packing.

"Bella baby, I'll be right over here, just call and then I'll come running," Troy sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks, but…" Gabriella looked down.

"What my love?" Troy looked concerned at the girl he was sitting next to.

"I don't think, that I'll be able to sleep without you by my side," Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Then we'll figure that out angel girl," Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah…" Gabriella sighed. Troy looked at Gabriella, "what's wrong babe?"

"How… how…" Gabriella looked at Troy; she was starting to get tears in her eyes, "how do I tell them…"

Troy held Gabriella close, "what babe?"

Gabriella looked at Troy with the tears streaming down her face, "how do I tell them, that I tried suicide?"

Troy held her tight and pulled her into his lap and rocked her slowly, "I'll be there by your side, and I'll take the word if you want me to, Bella," Troy whispered, "I promise you!"

Gabriella rested her head at Troy's shoulder while she sobbed, "thanks, Troy!"

She looked up at him and smiled weakly, "you mean the world to me! You have no idea of how much it means to me, that you are there," she kissed him softly and Troy kissed back and stroked her back.

"I'll always be here, baby girl," he smiled at her, "you are my world, and even more than that!"

Downstairs with Leslie and John.

"How is Gabriella?" John asked as he and Leslie was sitting in the kitchen.

"Well, she is fine, I think," Leslie smiled, "but I think she is nervous of going home."

John sighed, "I can understand that… we should probably get Troy and Gabriella down here, so that we can talk about it and tell her, that we'll be with them tonight, when her parents get home," John looked at Leslie.

Leslie nodded, "yes, can you go get them? The dinner is ready in five minutes, and then we can talk after the dinner."

"Of course, darling," John smiled and went upstairs and knocked at Troy's door.

"Yes?" Troy said and looked at the door, still with Gabriella in his lap resting her head against his chest.

"Hey," John smiled and then he saw Gabriella, "are you okay, Bella?"

Gabriella looked up and nodded, "yes, I'm fine," she sighed.

John did not really believe her, but he decided to let it go, "okay," he smiled at them, "well dinner is ready…"

"Thanks, dad," Troy smiled, "we will be down in a minute, I just need to talk to Bella, okay?" John smiled and nodded and then he left the room to walk down to the kitchen again.

"Bella baby, it will all be fine, just be you and let them know how you feel and then let me help you if you need it, okay?" Troy looked at the girl at his lap.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, thanks babe," she stood up, "well, we need to go downstairs," she smiled and took Troy's hand and they walked downstairs.

After eating dinner, they sat down in the living room, before going to Gabriella's place.

"Bella, are you ready to go home?" Leslie asked looking at Gabriella, who was sitting close to Troy holding his hand tight.

Gabriella looked up, "I don't know…" she sighed, "I think I'm… scared…"

Troy pulled her close to him and put his arm around her.

"Why?" John asked looking concerned at the girl in his son's arms.

"Just how they will react, when they find out, what I have done," Gabriella sighed and rested her head against Troy's shoulder and closed her eyes, trying not to get teary.

"We will go with you to your place, and then we will support you, okay?" Leslie smiled at Troy and Gabriella.

"Thanks mom," Troy smiled at her and intertwined his and Gabriella's fingers, "are you ready to go home babe?"

"I really don't want to," Gabriella sighed.

"You are welcome here as much as you want to be here, Bella," Leslie smiled, "but you need to go home and talk to your parents, sweetie."

Gabriella smiled weakly, "thanks, Leslie. And I know, I need to talk to them, but I don't know what to say…"

Leslie thought for a second, "Troy, do you still have the letter Gabriella wrote for her parents before she…"

Troy interrupted, "don't say it! But yes, I have it… why?"

"Gabriella, let them read the letter…" Leslie smiled gently at Gabriella.

"What about you read it instead," John said, "if you can of course, it will be more powerfully, and it will probably make them think a lot more…"

Gabriella sat there, not really knowing what to do, she was not sure, that she would be strong enough to do it.

"Babe, you can do it; I'll be there to help you! And my mom and dad will be there too," Troy whispered so that only Gabriella could hear it, "I know it will be hard, but it will be worth it! I promise, my love!"

Gabriella looked up at the boy, who was holding her tight, "I'll do it!"

"Great," John smiled, "now go get your things in Troy's room…"

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed.

"Come on babe," Troy smiled and stood up with Gabriella and they walked upstairs.

"Troy?" Gabriella said as she was sitting at Troy's bed.

"Yeah angel?" Troy looked over at her as he finished zipping her suitcase.

"Can you stay the night with me?" Gabriella asked looking down a little.

"Of course," Troy smiled and went to her and kneeled down in front of her and kissed her hair, "I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel safe and happy!"

Gabriella smiled at him, "Thanks baby," she kissed him softly before they stood up and went downstairs.

Troy was carrying Gabriella's suitcase and Gabriella had the letter for her parents in her hands.

"Ready?" Leslie asked smiling gently at the two teenagers, who just walked down the stairs.

"I think so," Troy smiled, "oh mom, I'm staying with Bella tonight, okay?"

Leslie smiled and nodded, "but shouldn't you get your things for school with you then?"

"Oh, you're right, I'll be right back," Troy smiled and ran upstairs and pulled some clothes for the next day into his schoolbag and then he went downstairs again, "ready," he smiled.

"Great, then let's get to Gabriella's place," John smiled and opened the door for them.

At Gabriella's place they all sat down in the kitchen.

"Do you want coffee?" Gabriella asked Leslie and John.

"That would be nice," John smiled.

"I'll make some coffee then," Gabriella smiled and went to do it.

"I'll go upstairs with your things babe," Troy smiled and took her suitcase and walked upstairs.

"I'll come up in a minute," Gabriella called after him.

After starting the coffee machine she went upstairs to her room, everything looked just like before she had tried to commit suicide, "hey," she smiled at Troy, who was sitting at her bed.

"Hey," he smiled, "I don't know where to put your things," he chuckled.

"I'll do that babe," she smiled at him.

After unpacking her stuff she sat down beside Troy at her bed.

"Are you nervous?" Troy looked at Gabriella, who was sitting looking down at the floor.

"I don't know," Gabriella sighed and looked at Troy, "it's more like, I'm afraid of their reaction…"

"It will be okay babe," Troy kissed her forehead, "just look at me if you need help to read the letter or anything, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "Troy… can you hold me just a little before we go downstairs?"

Troy smiled at her and pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "better?" Troy smiled.

"Yes," Gabriella sighed and rested her head against his shoulder.

After a little time, "are you ready to go downstairs again baby girl?" Troy asked looking down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella sighed, "but…"

"Yes?" Troy looked at her with eyes telling her to don't worry.

"Will you hold me if I need it when my parents are there?" Gabriella looked down.

"Of course I will my love," Troy smiled and kissed her full of passion.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled and stood up and intertwined her fingers with Troy's and walked downstairs with him.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Leslie asked looking concerned at Gabriella, who was looking like she was going to cry.

"Yeah, thanks Leslie, I'm fine," Gabriella smiled at her and poured up some coffee for John and Leslie and gave it to them.

"Thanks, Bella," John smiled.

After a while where they were sitting in the kitchen talking the doorbell rang.

Gabriella looked at Troy with eyes asking him to go open the door, Troy nodded and kissed her forehead, "I'll go take it babe," he smiled at her and went to the hall and opened the door.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Montez," Troy faked a smile and opened the door wider for them to let them in.

"Hey.. uhm…" Gabriella's mom said.

"Troy," Troy smiled once again a fake smile at her.

"Right," she smiled, "where is Gabriella?"

"In the kitchen," Troy said as he closed the door.

"Okay," Gabriella's mom, Maria, smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi," Gabriella said not really looking at her parents, "there is coffee in the coffee pot…"

"Thanks my girl," Michael, Gabriella's dad smiled at his daughter and smiled at John and Leslie,

"I'm Michael, Gabriella's dad," he shook Leslie's hand.

"I'm Leslie, Troy's mom," she smiled at Michael.

"And I'm John, Troy's dad," John smiled as he shook Michael's hand.

"This is my wife, Maria," Michael smiled and looked at Gabriella's mom, who gave John and Leslie her hand and said hello.

"Well…" Troy said, "Now you have met each other, so now please sit down, we need to talk…"

Gabriella looked at Troy nervously and Troy opened his arms to let her into his arms so that she could sit at his lap.

Maria and Michael sat down across the table from Leslie, John, Troy and Gabriella, "is something wrong?" Maria asked worried.

"Well, Gabriella needs to tell you something…" Troy said as he rested his arm around Gabriella, who pulled out the letter in front of her and looked at her parents, she looked at Troy trying to find the strength to do it and Troy nodded at her and whispered, "I'm right here to help you babe, just start."

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes and then started, "Well… I've wrote this letter the day you left… it's hard… it's the truth, and I don't know if I'll be able to read it all, but if I can't then Troy will do it for me…"

Maria and Michael nodded worried.

"Well…" Gabriella took a deep breath and started to read.

"Dear mom and dad. First of all; sorry for all the times I've been rough, sorry for yelling at you, dad! This will be the last letter you'll ever get from me, don't blame yourself for this – it's my choice, and no one has had an influence at this! And I'm sorry for hurting you with this… I love you!" the tears started to run down her face and she sobbed a little and then continued as she looked at her mom.

"Mom; I wouldn't ask for a better mom than you! You are the best mom, I could ever get! I know you would do everything for me, I know you wasn't proud of leaving me, but I know you had to! And believe it or not; I think, I understand you…" Gabriella sighed and sobbed again.

"Mom, thanks for every second you was with me, thanks for all the times, we went shopping, just the two of us or with Shar, thanks for making me smile, thanks for your support, thanks for all the times you held me tight and help me through things, thanks for everything you ever did to and for me!" Gabriella looked at her mom with tears in her eyes, and her mom and dad was sitting there in shock.

"Thanks for making dad smile, thanks for making me and dad happy, thanks for all the times we all were together just watching TV or playing a game. Thanks for loving dad, thanks for helping dad, thanks for this home, and thanks for everything! Help dad through this, please, mom! I love you, mom!" Gabriella looked at Troy; the tears ran down her face.

Troy nodded, "continue babe," he whispered.

Everyone in the room had tears in their eyes, no one understood, how Gabriella could have done that, well, her parents was not sure what she had done, but they could tell it was something she should not have done…

Gabriella continued as she looked at her dad, "Dad; I'm sorry for yelling at you – I hope you'll forgive me. Daddy, thanks for fooling around with me in the garden, thanks for taking me to the park to get ice cream, thanks for all the times you was holding me, when I was crying, thanks for all the time you and I was together and just made a fool out of ourselves, thanks for all the time it was you and me and no one else, thanks for making me smile through my tears, thanks for making me laugh so hard, that I cried, thanks for making me proud every time I did something, which I thought I couldn't do…" Gabriella sobbed again.

Troy slowly rubbed her waist with his thumb making her know he was there, "thanks for telling me, that I could everything if just I had faith, thanks for making me believe in myself, thanks for giving me a place in this world I could call home. Thanks for loving mom, thanks for helping her, and I know you'll help her through this too. Thanks for everything, daddy! I love you!" the tears kept running down her face, she could not take it anymore, she looked at Troy, "please," she whispered through her tears.

Troy nodded and took the letter and continued from where Gabriella stopped, "I'm not dead, well yes, but I'm living in you guys – I'm in your hearts, I'm in your soul, I'm in the memories – I'm everywhere if you want me to! I love you! Always your daughter, Gabriella Montez." Troy looked at her parents, who now got what had been going on, while they were gone.

"Gabriella?" Michael stuttered with tears running down her face, but Gabriella just kept looking into Troy's chest, as she cried hard.

"Baby girl, please look at us," Maria said.

"No," Gabriella cried into Troy's chest even harder.

"Baby girl…" Maria tried.

It was too much for Troy after that, "she doesn't want to look at you! Can't you understand that?!" Troy almost yelled at her parents.

"Troy," Gabriella cried.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, "it is okay babe," Troy whispered.

"Can I go upstairs?" Gabriella cried.

"Of course babe," Troy said softly, "do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's fine," Gabriella said whipping her tears and then stood up.

"I'll go with you," Leslie smiled gently at her and put her arm around Gabriella's shoulder and walked her upstairs.

Michael stood up as if he would follow them, but then Troy yelled, "Stay where you are! She doesn't want to talk to you! But I want to!"

Michael sat down in shock and looked at Troy, "I…I…I…."

Troy shook his head, "just shut up!"

John looked up at a very angry Troy, who now was standing up looking down at Michael and Maria, who was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"Now you listen to me!" Troy said trying not to yell at them…


	31. Because you weren't home!

**Chapter 30 – Because you weren't home**

Gabriella's parents just nodded.

Troy continued, "I don't even know where to start, but I do know, that I don't understand, what you are doing! How can you two call yourself parents of that girl?! Do you even know her anymore?!" Troy shook his head again.

"How can you leave her alone this much?! Do you know how much it hurts her?! Do you?!" Troy was starting to yell again.

Maria shook her head; she did not understand how much it hurt Gabriella, but how was she supposed to know? Gabriella would not talk to her anymore.

"Great! Two people, who call themselves for parents, and they don't know that they are hurting their own daughter by leaving her alone all time!" Troy yelled, "You haven't been there for Gabriella those past 3 years! Try to look at her?! Can't you see the difference?! Come on! It's not that hard to see that she has changed! Is it?" Troy looked at them.

"Think about it – 3 years has she been alone almost all the time! She has been cutting herself to try to get away from the pain, but it didn't help anything! Everything just got worse! And you didn't see? How can that happen?! Aren't you her parents?! Aren't you supposed to be there and see it, when she change?!" Troy yelled, now he was looking right into Michael's and Maria's eyes.

The anger kept building up inside of him, and Maria got tears in her eyes, and so did Michael, how could not they see, that their little girl had changed?

"When I met Gabriella for the first time it was literally written all over her! Her mouth was smiling – but it was so fake that a Barbie doll would be more real! How couldn't you see it? – Oh right, you weren't home!" Troy looked at those two people before he continued.

"Her eyes were so empty! You could see the pain in them, but no one saw it. How could that happen? Right, because you weren't home!" Troy yelled at them, he really could not understand, how they just could leave her.

"So when I saw her at her balcony crying, I climbed over to her and talked to her – that's how I ended up with a brokenhearted girl in my room, in my bed crying her eyes out night after night, and she couldn't do anything about it, she just needed to cry, and I let her! And why didn't you see? Because you weren't home!" The blood pumped around in Troy's body, the anger grew inside of him.

"I..I…I…" Michael stuttered.

"You what?!" Troy yelled at him.

"I…I…" Michael stuttered again.

"I don't care what you did and didn't do, no matter what it wasn't good enough! You had a crying daughter back here, and what did you?! NOTHING!" Troy was beyond angry.

"Troy…" John said gently.

"NO dad! Not now!" Troy said a little more calmed than before, and then he turned his attention towards Gabriella's parents again.

"Your daughter, my girlfriend ended up trying to commit suicide! Do you understand why?! Because she felt she wasn't good enough, she couldn't take that YOU left her anymore!"

"We didn't want to…" Maria said crying.

"YOU DIDN'T WANT TO?!" Troy yelled, "If you didn't want to, then you could have stayed home! You didn't saw your own daughter crying and screaming for help, when her ex boyfriend, Jordan, my so-called cousin, hell take him and let him burn up, raped her several times! You didn't hear it, when she cried, because you fucking left her alone!" Troy said, now it was not only her parents he was angry at, now when he had mentioned Jordan, the anger against him also started to build up again.

"He…he…" Maria looked shocked at Troy.

"YES! He raped her!" Troy said, "Do you know how hard it was for Gabriella to tell me? Huh? She was crying the whole time, when she was telling me! She keeps dreaming, that he gets back and tries to kill me and her friends! He is in jail now, but Gabriella still keeps dreaming those nightmares, where he returns to her!" Troy said.

"But… but… why didn't she tell us?" Michael asked shocked.

"BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HOME!" Troy yelled, he was almost ready to hit Michael, when Gabriella came up behind him, with tears in her eyes.

"Troy…" she whispered and took his hands.

Troy took a deep breath and turned to look at his girlfriend, "what's wrong babe?" Troy asked completely calmed.

"Don't do anything," Gabriella said trying not to cry.

"I won't do anything, I promise," Troy said and took her into his arms and held her tight.

"I love you, Troy," Gabriella whispered against his chest.

"You too babe," Troy kissed the top of her head and sat down with her at his lap.

"Gabby…" Michael said looking concerned at his daughter in Troy's arms. Gabriella looked over at her dad with tears running down her face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Michael asked.

"I should tell you, when? You weren't home! You were always at work or on a stupid business trip!" Gabriella yelled as the tears ran down her face.

"Baby girl…" Michael tried.

"Don't even dare to "baby girl" me, dad!" Gabriella shouted, "you know what? It doesn't even matter anymore! Troy, Leslie and John helped me, they talked to me about the things that kept going on in my mind! But that night when you left, everything just crashed! I couldn't handle my life anymore!"

Gabriella looked directly into her dad's eyes, "I tried to commit suicide, and if Troy hadn't seen it, I would have been dead by now!" the tears fell even faster from her eyes now.

"Gabby…" Maria cried.

"No mom!" Gabriella said trying not to yell, "It doesn't help me anything! If you want me back, then you need to decide what's most important for you! Your business trips or me, your own daughter…" Gabriella broke down, afraid that they would choose the business trips.

Troy took Gabriella into his arms and picked her up, "you are coming with me," he said and walked upstairs with a crying Gabriella in his arms.

Upstairs with Gabriella and Troy...

"Shh, honey," Troy tried to make Gabriella calm down.

"What if they choose their work over me? What if they don't care about me at all? What if…" Gabriella cried into Troy's chest.

"Honey, they are not that cold. They love you! I'm sure they do! They have just forgotten to show it," Troy rocked from site to site with Gabriella in his arms.

"Sure they do!" Gabriella muttered into his chest, really not believing it.

"Sweetheart I know they do. Try to look at them now. They are horrified and disgusted with themselves right now," he answered and held Gabriella even closer.

"But… but… but they left me so many times! They aren't even home on Christmas or on my birthday, Troy! They… they simply…" Gabriella could not say more, and hid her head in Troy's chest, and cried silently into it.

Troy's shirt was damp with her tears. Troy caressed her back trying really hard to make her calm down.

"Ssh sweetie. It's okay, just cry," Troy kissed her hair.

They sat like this for a while, and Gabriella started to calm down a little.

Downstairs with Maria, Michael, Leslie, and John…

Maria and Michael sat and stared out in the air, trying to understand it all.

Leslie and John stood over in the doorway into the hall.

Maria sighed, and looked at them. "Michael, how come we didn't see that?" Maria asked her husband without looking at him.

"As Troy said; we are never home. We never have the time to see it. We are always away on a business trip, or working our ass off. We were so involved with our work, that we forgot her," Michael answered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, could we ask one more favor, even though you already have done so much?" Maria asked, looking down at the table."

Leslie and John looked at each other for a second, and then Leslie sighed.

"We will do what we can," John promised.

"Would you please tell us what to do? What to say? What to…" Maria started to cry, and Michael just stared out in the blue.

"Well first, Michael; why don't you comfort your wife?" John asked in disbelief. How could that man just sit there, when his wife was crying?

Michael looked at Maria, and then he almost jumped up and lifted Maria's chin to make her look at him and then he started singing a Spanish song in low voice. It made her calm down, it had always made her calm down, no matter what happened, it was the only way she could calm down, when she was too stressed. Michael had an amazing way to always make Maria calm down no matter, what was wrong, he knew her better than anyone else, probably better than she knew herself, and it was the same way around for Maria, she knew how to make Michael calm down, she knew him better than he knew himself.

A smiled played around Leslie's mouth. "Well, you need to choose. What is most important? - Your daughter or your work? I know it's a hard choice, but you'll lose your daughter if this keeps going on. And then you need to talk with your daughter and explain everything. Don't treat her like a child, because she is a young woman now. That's really all we can recommend," Leslie said, hoping they would take the advice.

"I think it's best if you do it tonight. And have Troy around, he can calm Gabriella down like no one else," John added quickly.

Michael and Maria nodded. Michael laid his hand on Maria's, who was on the table.

"Michael, I think it's best if I quit, and you cut you work down on half the time. I choose my girl. You can choose whatever you want," Maria said, looking up on her husband.

"I think you are right, sweetie. I'll tell my staff that I'll work twice a week. Our daughter is the most important thing," Michael answered.

They rose from table and Leslie and John followed them, up to Gabriella's room where they knocked on the door.

Troy rose from the bed, with Gabriella in his arms. He walked over to the door and opened it.

Gabriella looked at her parents and started crying again.

"It's okay. Just cry," Troy said.

She just nodded and he started to hum a slow tune, with made her calm down a little.

"Gabby we need to talk," Michael whispered.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, who nodded and Troy opened the door wider and walked over to the bed, crawled into the middle and balled up holding Gabriella very close.

She looked at her parents and then sighed. "You wanted to talk, and I'm listening," she said playing with Troy's hair.

"Gabby we have talked about it, and we have decided that mom is quitting from tomorrow, and I'll work twice a week. You are the most important thing to us, and I know we haven't been there for you. And I also know that it's not something to forgive, but we are asking… no we are begging you, that someday when _you _are ready, will forgive us," Michael said looking concerned at his daughter, who was sitting in Troy's arms.

"I don't know… maybe someday…" Gabriella looked at them, and then she looked back at Troy.

Michael and Maria nodded, "that's all we need to know…" Michael said, "I'll leave you guys alone, and then we'll be downstairs, if you need anything," Michael said and walked to the door with Maria.

When Maria and Michael were out of the door, Leslie sat down at the bed beside Troy and Gabriella, "We'll go downstairs too, just tell us if something is wrong, okay?"

"Thanks mom," Troy smiled at her and his dad.

"No problem, son," John smiled and left with his wife.

"Are you okay my love?" Troy asked Gabriella, who was resting her head against Troy's chest, while she was crying.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded and looked up at Troy with tears running down her face again.

"Good," Troy smiled and kissed her softly, "I love you! I always will! Remember that, babe," Troy said looking her directly into her shinning brown eyes.

"I love you too, babe," Gabriella smiled into his electric blue eyes, "forever and always!"

Troy smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"Troy?" Gabriella said as she rested her head at his shoulder.

"Yes lover girl?" Troy said as he caressed her waist with his thumb.

"Sing to me," she whispered.

"What?" Troy looked down at her.

"Sing," Gabriella smiled at him.

"What should I sing?" Troy asked her smiling gently.

"It's your choice," Gabriella smiled up at him.

"Well…" Troy smiled and thought for a second and then he started to sing as he still held Gabriella in his arms.

"Sometimes late at night, I lie awake and watch her sleeping. She's lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark, and the thought crosses my mind, if I never wake up in the morning would she ever doubt the way I feel about her in my heart?" Troy smiled at Gabriella, who was sitting looking at him listening to his song.

"If tomorrow never comes will she know how much I loved her. Did I try in every way to show her every day that she's my only one? And if my time on earth were through and she must face the world without me is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes?" Gabriella kissed his cheek as he continued to sing.

"'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them. Now I live with the regret, that my true feelings for them never were revealed. So I made a promise to myself, to say each day how much she means to me, and avoid that circumstance, where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel!" when he sang "'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them" he thought of Amber, he never got the chance to tell her, and he did not wanted that to happen to him and Gabriella too.

"If tomorrow never comes, will she know how much I loved her? Did I try in every way to show her every day, that she's my only one? And if my time on earth were through, and she must face the world without me is the love I gave her in the past gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes? So tell that someone that you love, just what you're thinking of. If tomorrow never comes." Troy smiled at Gabriella as he ended the song and then she kissed him.

"That was beautiful," Gabriella smiled.

Troy kissed Gabriella, "it's for you," he smiled, "you are my only one, you are the one, that I love! Remember that, babe," Troy kissed her again.

"I love you too, babe, I'll always remember that you love me! And you need to remember, that I love you too, more than I'll ever be able to explain! You are my only one, the one I want to spend my life with forever!" Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly as he intertwined their fingers at her lap.

"We should go downstairs to say goodnight," Troy said.

"I don't want to see my parents right now," Gabriella sighed.

"I know babe," Troy said gently, "but come on, I'll be there, and I won't let anyone hurt you, I'll be there to hold you, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and sighed, "okay then."

They walked downstairs to the living room, where Leslie, John, Michael and Maria were sitting.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Hi," they smiled at them.

"Well… we are going to bed," Troy smiled.

"Oh, Troy, come here…" Leslie said and waved for him to come over to her.

"What?" Troy looked confused at his mom, who whispered, "you and Gabriella are staying home from school tomorrow, so that you can get things fixed here, me and dad will come over around 10 a.m. and then we will help you all, okay?"

Troy nodded, "okay mom, goodnight, I love you," Troy smiled and kissed his mom's cheek.

"Goodnight everyone," Troy smiled and went back to Gabriella.

"Goodnight," she smiled weakly.

"Goodnight Gabriella," John and Leslie smiled.

"Goodnight sweetheart," Michael and Maria said as Gabriella and Troy turned and walked back upstairs.

"Babe," Troy said as they entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Yes?" Gabriella looked at him as she sat down at the bed.

"We are staying home tomorrow, so that we can sort things out here, my parents are coming over around 10 a.m. tomorrow, and then they'll try to help," Troy said as he sat down beside Gabriella.

She just nodded, "okay…"

"Bella are you okay?" Troy looked concerned at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella sighed, "it's just weird to be here again," Gabriella looked around in her room.

"Well, we should go to sleep my love," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, but I don't want to take of my clothes," Gabriella giggled.

"Do you need help to do that?" Troy chuckled.

"Do you want to help me?" Gabriella asked looking teasing at him.

"Of course," Troy smirked and kissed her softly. Gabriella giggled and took of her top and threw it at the floor.

"Hey, that was my job," Troy joked.

"Oh sorry babe," Gabriella smiled and kissed him and then stood up and went to the door to lock it.

Troy smiled and walked up to Gabriella and kissed her deeply as he wrapped his arms around her, "you know what?" Troy smiled as he pulled away and looked at Gabriella.

She shook her head, "what?" Troy smiled and lifted Gabriella up and walked to the bed and laid her down and laid down beside her, "I love you," Troy whispered.

"I love you too," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy personally.

Troy deepened the kiss and pulled Gabriella even closer to his body and Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and let her fingers play with his hair.

Troy rolled on top of Gabriella and they kept kissing only pulling apart, when they needed air. Gabriella slowly pulled apart only to take of Troy's T-shirt and then they kissed again.

"Bella…" Troy said trying to catch his breath after a while of kissing.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled up at him.

"If we don't stop, then we end up doing it again, and not that I don't want to, but your parents are home, babe," Troy whispered.

"And?" Gabriella smiled at him, "I think, we can hold back our moaning if we know they are home," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy.

Troy chuckled, "yeah," and kissed her full of passion.

After an hour of kissing and fondling, they both were naked, but then Gabriella suddenly stopped, "Troy…" she said nervous, with a tune telling Troy, there was something wrong.

Troy stopped straight away, "what babe?" he looked at her.

"I…I…" Gabriella stuttered.

"What's wrong babe?" Troy asked concerned.

"I can't do it…. Not right now…" Gabriella looked down ashamed.

"Hey, it's okay baby girl," Troy smiled at her and kissed her hair, "I promise you, it is fine my love," Troy caressed her cheek.

Gabriella looked up at him, "really?"

Troy nodded, "Really," he smiled and kissed her softly.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled weakly.

Troy nodded and took her into his arms, "so… what's wrong?" he asked, knowing something was wrong.

"It's just…" Gabriella sighed, "I…I… I don't really know, Troy," Gabriella looked up at Troy with tears in her eyes, she could not tell, what was wrong – she did not know it, she was afraid – afraid of what her parents would say if they found out, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of everything – except for Troy – Troy was the only one, who could calm her down and make her feel safe.

"It's okay my girl," Troy said and kissed her temple, "I'm right here, just cry," Troy said and sat up with her in his arms and placed her at his lap and wrapped the blanket around them.

Gabriella hid her face into Troy's chest as she cried, and Troy slowly rocked her in his arms as he stroked her back and hummed a melody, he had heard once, a melody he had heard, when his uncle from Denmark had been there… he did not know the song, but the melody was beautiful thought Troy.

Gabriella slowly calmed down and then she looked up at Troy, "what is that song called?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know, but I have the lyrics translated somewhere in my room," Troy smiled.

"Why translated?" Gabriella asked a little confused.

Troy chuckled a little, "It's a Danish song… my uncle played it for me once, when he was here to visit us," Troy sighed a little," I like the song, but I can't sing it…"

Gabriella smiled, "I would like to hear it."

"We could find it someday," Troy smiled, "I'll try to find the lyrics in my room, when I get home," Troy looked down at Gabriella and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, babe," Gabriella smiled and yawned.

"You tired?" Troy chuckled a little.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled at Troy. "Get your thong and a shirt on, and then get into bed babe," Troy smiled as he let go of her and then she stood up and so did he to put on his boxers and laid down at the bed, a little later Gabriella joined him.

"Hi there sexy lady," Troy smiled at her.

"Hi handsome," Gabriella giggled and kissed him softly.

"You are good at those kisses," Troy chuckled.

"So are you," Gabriella smiled and placed her head at the pillow beside Troy looking at him.

"Go to sleep beauty," Troy smiled at his tired girlfriend.

"But…" Gabriella said, but got interrupted by Troy's mouth crashing her mouth in a long kiss full of passion.

"Now go to sleep my sexy lady," Troy smiled.

"But babe," Gabriella tried, but Troy put his finger on her lips.

"Sleep angel girl," he smiled.

"Hmf," Gabriella giggled and kissed Troy, "then you need to hold me," she smiled.

"Okay then," Troy smiled and let her into his arms so that she could cuddle up to him.


	32. Sorting Things Out

**Chapter 31 – Sorting things out**

The next day Gabriella woke up before Troy, she looked up at him.

He was sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around her.

Gabriella smiled to herself and then she sneaked out of his grip and went to her bathroom and took a shower and got dressed, and then she went back to her room, where Troy still was sleeping, so Gabriella decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast for them. After making the breakfast she went upstairs with a tray with the food on.

Her parents were still asleep, which Gabriella was pleased for.

"Troy babe, wake up," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly. Troy kissed back, but he did not open his eyes.

"Troy, open your eyes," Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled and shook his head, "no," he said.

Gabriella smirked, "well, then no more kisses for you, Mr. Bolton."

And with that Troy's eyes flew open, and Gabriella giggled at him, "that helped, huh?"

"Yeah," Troy smiled, "but now I want the kiss," he chuckled and leaned in and kissed Gabriella's lips softly.

"Now, let's eat breakfast," Gabriella smiled, "I'm starving!"

"You made breakfast?" Troy smiled at her.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled and took the tray from her table, "here," she placed the tray at the bed.

"Uhm, it looks good," Troy smiled.

After eating breakfast they laid talking for a while.

"Troy…" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah Bell?" Troy looked at her with his electric blue eyes.

"What should I say to my parents?" Gabriella looked down at her fingers, which were playing with Troy's fingers.

"The truth about everything," Troy said and kissed her temple.

"But…" Gabriella looked up at Troy, "how?"

Troy let his hand move to her cheek and caressed it, "I'll help you - you just have to tell them the things as they are - they need to know the truth about you eating disorder, about… Jordan…" Troy sighed as he said that. He knew it hurt Gabriella to hear his name, it made her scared, "about you try to commit suicide and everything else…" Troy looked into her brown eyes, "I'll be there, and I'll help you! And so will my parents, baby," Troy smiled a little at Gabriella, who nodded and cuddled up to him.

"It's just hard, Troy," Gabriella sighed as she placed her head at Troy's chest.

"I know babe, I know," Troy said as he caressed her upper arm.

They laid there in a while not saying anything, they just laid there.

Troy looked at the watch beside Gabriella's bed, "it's 8.30, I should go take a shower, before my parents come over to talk with us and your parents," Troy smiled down at Gabriella, who was looking up at him.

"Yeah, then I'll go downstairs and do the dishes," Gabriella smiled and rose from the bed, but got stopped by Troy.

"No way, you are staying here until I'm done showering," Troy smiled and kissed her, "I'm helping you with the dishes," he said and got out of the bed.

"Ugh, I can't do anything alone," Gabriella giggled and sat down at the bed.

"No," Troy smiled, "I'll see you in 10 minutes, angel girl," Troy said and went to the bathroom.

Gabriella smiled a little and then she took out her dairy.

_Dear dairy._

_Well, as you can guess, I didn't die, when I tried to commit suicide – thanks to Troy! _

_Well, I'm glad I didn't! I know how much it hurt people. Troy was heartbroken, well, that's what Leslie said. I've lived with Troy since I got out of hospital, and now I'm home again… and so are my parents… yesterday when they got home, Troy told them the truth, when I broke down and couldn't tell them… we are going to talk to them later today, when Troy's parents get here…. _

_About Troy and me… well, we are together! He is MY boyfriend! YAY! I really love him! He means the world to me! And he's there for me, and he holds me tight, when I need it… it means a lot to me! _

_I'm not quite sure, what to do or say right now… but I know Troy will be there for me no matter what… but I'll stop for now… Troy is out of the shower now, so… _

_See ya' dear dairy…_

Gabriella closed the dairy and put it back into the drawer and in the same moment Troy walked into the room, "hello there beautiful," Troy smiled.

"Hello handsome," Gabriella smiled and walked over to Troy and kissed him softly.

"I missed that," Troy chuckled.

"What?" Gabriella asked a little confused.

"Your kiss," Troy chuckled. Gabriella laughed, "It has only been 10 minutes since you last kissed me, baby."

Troy smiled, "and?"

Gabriella giggled, "You are crazy, wildcat!"

"I know," Troy smiled and picked Gabriella up and kissed her.

"I love you though," Gabriella giggled against his lips.

"And I love you too, babe," Troy smiled and put Gabriella down again and kissed her softly.

"Well, let's go downstairs and do the dishes," Gabriella smiled and took the tray from the table and then went to the door, where Troy was standing holding the door for her.

Downstairs in the kitchen Gabriella's parents were sitting. They had eaten their breakfast and were now sitting there waiting for Troy and Gabriella.

"Good morning, mom," Gabriella tried to smile, when she entered the kitchen, "good morning, dad."

Gabriella sat the tray at the counter and started to fill the sink with water, so that she and Troy could do the dishes.

"Good morning, sweetie," they smiled, "good morning Troy," they smiled at him too.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Montez," Troy smiled and went next to Gabriella and helped her with the dishes.

"Oh Troy, please call me, Maria," Maria smiled.

"Okay, uhm… Maria," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, and call me Michael," Michael smiled.

"Okay, thanks," Troy smiled and then helped Gabriella with the dishes.

"Hey!" Troy chuckled, "you don't have to splash the water on me," Troy chuckled and splashed some water at Gabriella too.

"Bolton!" Gabriella giggled.

"Sorry babe," Troy chuckled and stole a kiss.

"Whatever," Gabriella giggled.

"You guys are too into each other," Michael smiled at them.

"It's cute, Michael," Maria smiled, happy to see her daughter having a boyfriend, who she had fun with, a boyfriend, who had saved her.

"And done," Gabriella smiled and splashed water at Troy once again before she emptied the sink.

"You are going to pay for that later, Montez," Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head into her and whispered, "Are you ready to talk to them?" Gabriella nodded against his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah," she smiled at him.

"Okay, babe," he smiled and sat down at the table with Gabriella, in the same moment Leslie and John arrived.

"Hey," Leslie smiled as she stepped inside with John following.

"Hey," Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"Hey," Michael and Maria said a little nervous.

"Did everyone sleep well?" John asked as he sat down at the table beside Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah, thanks," Michael smiled.

"Are you ready to get things sorted out?" Leslie asked as she sat down at the table.

"Yeah, we need to get it all sorted out," Maria said looking at Gabriella, who was sitting close to Troy.

"Okay… well… is there anyone, who wants to begin with saying something?" John asked looking around at the family, who was sitting around the table.

"I'll start…" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah, go on Bella," Leslie smiled at her with eyes saying "you can do this!"

Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy, who was nodding and then he took her hand, to let her know he would be there no matter what.

"Well… first of all, I want to say, I'm sorry for what I've done… it was stupid… but I just couldn't handle it anymore…" Gabriella sighed, "But… how couldn't you see? How could you just leave me?" Gabriella looked up at her parents with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie," Maria sighed, "we thought you were fine with it, that you would tell us, if something was wrong… we know, that it hasn't been the best three years… and we are sorry! Really we are! And I…" she looked at Michael, "we… understand that you are hurt, and that you can't see, that we love you… but we do! We love you more than anything in this world!"

Gabriella shook her head, "but how… why?"

"Baby girl, like your mom said, we thought you would tell us if something was wrong… you did tell us, when you and Jordan broke up, and that was why we stayed home around that time, because we wanted to be there for you, but then you said you were fine, and you just hang with Chad, Shar and your other friends, so we thought you were fine…" Michael got interrupted by Gabriella.

"But you didn't see the scars! You didn't see the signs of me not being fine," Gabriella had tears running down her face, "you didn't notice, that I was wearing sweatshirts, even though everyone else was running around in like nothing! You didn't ask me, how I was or how things were… you just saw me crashing… you saw me falling deeper and deeper, but you didn't stop me, you… you… just left me here… alone… scared…"

Gabriella looked at Troy, who pulled her into his lap, but she faced her parents, "I was here… alone! No one saw it… no one noticed that I stopped eating… no one noticed that I always was wearing sweatshirts or jackets… no one noticed, that my eyes started to be empty… no one… not even you… my parents…" she looked directly into her parents eyes.

"Gabriella…" Michael looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes, "I know, that we haven't been the greatest parents, and that we didn't notice anything… but you didn't say anything… we thought you were fine…"

Gabriella interrupted, "but you _thought, _dad! Thought isn't good enough!" Gabriella cried.

"Baby girl," Michael said and grabbed her hand across the table, "I know! I know! We know that now…" Michael looked at his wife, who was crying, "Gabby, I know it isn't fair to you, that we left, and that's why we are home now, from now on only one of us will go on those business trips, unless it is very important, we both are there… then we will be forced to go both of us, but then we will make sure, that you have a place to stay. That you have someone you can run to… someone you are safe with…"

Michael looked into Gabriella's eyes, "baby girl, we are sorry for leaving you… we can thank Troy," Michael looked at Troy, who had his arms wrapped around Gabriella, while caressing her stomach to try to make her calm down, "for saving you… if it hasn't been for you, Troy, we would have lost our girl… thanks for being there for her!"

Maria nodded, "thanks for helping our daughter, Troy…"

Troy nodded, "I'll always help her," Gabriella smiled at him, still with tears running down her face, "I love her too much to let anything happen to her! I promise you, that I'll be there whenever she needs me!" Troy kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella smiled at him.

After talking, apologizing and sorting everything out for two hours…

"Well, now to the promises…" John smiled, "we all need to promise, that if anything goes wrong, we have to talk about it… whether it's in relationships, family or anything… it has to be talked about… no secrets, which can destroy things… okay?" John looked around, and everyone nodded.

"Good!" Leslie smiled, "well, then I think we can raise the meeting."

"Yeah, we can," Michael smiled.

"Do you want to stay here for dinner?" Maria asked looking at Leslie and John.

"Uhm, yeah, why not," Leslie smiled.

"We can bring some salad and some wine," John smiled.

"Okay, that's fine, then I'll make some meat and some other things," Maria smiled.

"Okay," Leslie smiled, "so dinner at 6?"

"Yeah, dinner at 6," Maria smiled.

"Great, we'll come over again," Leslie smiled, "I'll go home and make some salad."

"Okay," Maria said, "we'll see you then."

"Mom?" Gabriella asked from her seat at Troy's lap.

"Yes sweetie?" Maria looked over at her daughter.

"Can Troy stay tonight?" Gabriella asked, knowing that her mom would probably say yes.

"Yes, of course, if it's okay with Leslie and John, of course," Maria said looking over at John and Leslie.

"Yeah, sure," Leslie smiled.

"Thanks mom," Troy smiled.

"Well, now you two go upstairs or something, go have fun, and then I'll make dinner and Michael will do some work in the garden," Maria smiled.

"Okay mom," Gabriella smiled and dragged Troy upstairs.

In Gabriella's room with Troy and Gabriella.

Gabriella sat down at the bed looking at Troy, "well… that went… fine, I think," she sighed.

"It went fine, babe," he smiled at her and kneeled down in front of her, "you did great down there, my love," Troy kissed her hand.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled at him and kissed him softly.

Troy climbed up at the bed and lay down; "come here," Troy smiled and opened his arms.

"I like that," Gabriella giggled and lay down in his arms.

"Me too," Troy smiled and caressed her upper arm with his thumb.

There was a knock on the door; Gabriella looked at the door, "yeah?"

"Am I Interrupting something?" Chad asked as he stuck his head inside.

"No, just come in," Gabriella smiled.

"Well, hey," Chad smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey," Gabriella and Troy smiled as they sat up in the bed.

"How are you feeling baby sis?" Chad asked as he sat down at the chair across the room.

"Fine, thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"Good," Chad smiled at her.

"So… what's up dude?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on my sister," Chad chuckled.

"Okay, that's fine with me," Troy chuckled, "but I promise you I'll take care of her dude," Troy smiled at Gabriella, who giggled.

"Thanks, man," Chad smiled.

"How are you and Tay?" Gabriella asked.

"We are fine," Chad smiled, "and you guys?"

"Fine, thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"That's nice," Chad chuckled.

"Yeah," Troy smiled and looked at Gabriella.

"Well, I'll leave you guys again, I have something to do," Chad smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, you will," Gabriella smiled and went to hug Chad.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow then little sister," Chad chuckled and hugged Gabriella tight.

"Yeah," she giggled.

"Bye dude," Chad said looking at Troy.

"Bye," Troy smiled and watched Chad and Gabriella walk out the door.

Gabriella walked Chad to the door and then she went back upstairs to Troy.

"Hey there sexy," Troy smiled as she entered the room.

"Hello sexy man," Gabriella giggled and closed the door and locked it.

"Uh oh," Troy chuckled, "a locked door, what's going to happen here?"

"Just shut up, Bolton," Gabriella giggled and climbed onto the bed and kissed Troy softly.

Troy smiled against the kiss and kissed back, "I love you," he whispered as they pulled back.

"I love you too," Gabriella smiled and kissed him again.

Troy deepened the kiss and slowly pulled Gabriella onto the bed and laid on top of her. They kept kissing for a while only pulling back when they needed some air, and that would only be for a few seconds, they were apart.

"Troy," Gabriella smiled at him.

"Yeah babe?" Troy looked at her, wanting to feel her lips against his again.

"Thanks," Gabriella said and kissed him again.

"What?" Troy looked at her confused.

"Thanks for everything!" Gabriella giggled.

"You are welcome babe," Troy smiled and kissed her full of passion.

Gabriella smiled as she slowly pulled apart, "what a shame we aren't home alone tonight," she giggled.

"Why?" Troy smiled.

"Because then we can't do the things we did in the weekend at your place," Gabriella smiled.

Troy chuckled, "of course we can do it, but I don't think we should since you can't keep your mouth shut," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella.

"I could try," Gabriella giggled.

"Okay then, tonight then," Troy kissed her.

"Yeah, tonight," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

Troy smiled and slowly got off of Gabriella.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked looking at him.

"Nowhere," Troy smiled and laid beside her.

"Good," Gabriella giggled and kissed him.

"Bella?" Troy asked looking around.

"Yeah, what's wrong babe?" Gabriella asked.

"Where is my phone?" Troy chuckled.

"I don't know," Gabriella smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll find it, when it starts ringing or something," Troy chuckled and kissed Gabriella and then a phone started ringing, "I shouldn't have said that," Troy groaned.

Gabriella giggled, "I know where your phone is," she ran to the bathroom and then came back with Troy's phone, "here," she handed him the phone and he picked up.

"Hello?" Troy said a little annoyed.

"Hey Troy," someone in the other end said happy.

"Uh, who is this?" Troy asked confused.

"You don't remember me?" the voice in the other end went a little sad.

"I don't know… who are you, and then I can tell you if I remember you," Troy said annoyed that the person could not say who she or he was.

"It's Rachel of course, dummy," the girl giggled.

"Great," Troy groaned and rolled his eyes, "listen! Don't call me! I've moved away, and I'm not coming back! And not at all back to you! Move on! I'm over you, and I've been over you for more than a year! For God sake Rachel, move on!" Troy said annoyed.

Gabriella raised her eyebrow and looked at Troy, "Rachel?"

"Look Troy…" Rachel tried.

"NO! Rachel, just stop calling me!" Troy said a little hard and hung up.

"Who is Rachel?" Gabriella asked afraid that it was some girl, who was going to steal Troy away from her….


	33. The Real Smile on my Lips

**Chapter 32 – The real smile on my lips **

"Bella babe, it's a girl from New York; we had something before I left… Well more than a year before I left," Troy sighed, "she was cheating on me, so I dumped her, and ever since she has been calling me and texting me…"

Gabriella looked at Troy, "do you still like her?"

"No! Not at all! Babe, I only like you! I love you more than anything and anyone!" Troy took Gabriella's hand, "Babe, look at me," he lifted her chin to make her face him, "I love you! And nothing and no one is going to change that!"

Gabriella looked directly into Troy's eyes; she could tell that he was not lying, "Troy…" she took a deep breath, "just promise me, that you won't leave me!"

"I won't leave you my love! Not now, not tomorrow, never! I promise you babe!" Troy kissed her forehead.

"Thanks," Gabriella sighed.

"Hey, why would I even leave you for that bitch or anyone else?" Troy chuckled.

"Because she would be better than me," Gabriella looked down.

"No way! That won't happen! Never babe!" Troy said shocked that Gabriella would even think it.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"Because I love you! And you are the best babe!" Troy said and pulled her into a hug and hugged her tight.

"You have no idea of how much it means to me, to hear you say that, babe," Gabriella smiled as she hugged Troy tight.

"Bella?" Troy said looking at his girlfriend, who was lying at the bed with her eyes closed.

"Mmmh," Gabriella mumbled and turned her face to Troy, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Look at me, babe," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly, "what?"

"I just wanted to see your eyes," Troy smiled and kissed her nose.

"Well, do you like what you are seeing then handsome?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, I always do no matter how you are looking babe," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Why is prince charming back?" Gabriella giggled looking at Troy.

"Well, I just felt like it," Troy chuckled and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"You are too cute," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy softly.

"Gabriella? Troy?" Maria shouted from downstairs, "Dinner is ready!"

"Coming!" Gabriella shouted back and got out of bed.

"Bella," Troy chuckled.

"What?" Gabriella looked at him.

"You should probably brush your hair, babe," Troy smiled at her, and went up to her and kissed her, "you look like you have done something, which you haven't done… yet," Troy smiled cheekily at her.

"Oh," Gabriella giggled, "Thanks for reminding me, baby." Gabriella brushed her hair and then they went downstairs to eat.

"Hey," they smiled as they entered the dinning-room.

"Hey," Troy's parents and Gabriella's parents smiled, they were all placed around the table waiting for the two young people to join them.

"Sorry for the wait," Gabriella smiled, "someone," she looked at Troy, "had made my hair looking like a haystack, so I needed to brush my hair before coming down," Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah right, Troy," Leslie smiled at him, "you can't stop playing with her hair, when you two are sitting in the couch, so I believe, Bella," Leslie smiled teasing at her son.

"Hmf," Troy chuckled, "my own mom isn't at my side, that's not fair!"

They all laughed, "oh, baby boy," Gabriella giggled.

Troy glared at Gabriella, and then they burst out laughing at each other.

"Okay, enough fooling, the dinner is getting cold, please eat," Maria smiled.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Maria asked looking at Troy and Gabriella.

"Well, I probably think we are going upstairs to get ready for bed," Gabriella smiled.

The time had flown by; it was already 10:30.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," Leslie smiled, when she looked at her watch, "we should be heading home too," she looked at John.

"Yeah, that's right darling," John smiled.

"Well, thanks for an amazing dinner, Maria," Leslie smiled as she stood up.

"Yeah, thanks for an amazing dinner, Maria," John smiled.

"You are welcome," Maria smiled.

"We should do this again, it has been nice," Michael smiled.

"Yeah, that's true," John smiled.

"Well, we can always make a deal about it later," Leslie giggled, "but now we are going home."

"Yeah," John smiled.

"Goodnight, Bella," Leslie smiled and hugged her, "Goodnight, Troy," she hugged her son.

"Goodnight," Gabriella and Troy smiled.

They all said their goodnights and then Troy and Gabriella went upstairs.

"So," Troy smiled as they had closed the door and locked it.

"So what?" Gabriella smiled and walked close to Troy and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Nothing," Troy smiled and rested his forehead against Gabriella's.

Gabriella smiled up at her boyfriend, "you know what?"

Troy shook his head, "no, what babe?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy softly.

"Thanks my love, but I think you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world!" Troy chuckled, as he lifted Gabriella up and kissed her carefully but full of passion.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Troy slowly walked to the bed and placed Gabriella down at the bed and followed her without breaking the kissing. Troy was lying at the top of Gabriella, and Gabriella had her legs wrapped around Troy.

Troy's hands slowly moved around at Gabriella's body, while Troy was kissing Gabriella. Troy slowly pulled up Gabriella's shirt and slowly pulled apart, but only enough to take of her shirt and then his lips crashed hers again. Gabriella started to pull up Troy's shirt and again they slowly pulled back, looking at each other with hungry eyes, and then Gabriella pulled Troy's shirt off of him and then their lips met again.

Troy pulled Gabriella up with him, so that he was sitting up in the bed, and she was sitting across his lap, so that she was facing him. Troy slowly moved his head to Gabriella's neck and kissed her softly, Gabriella's breath was heavier than normal, and so was Troy's.

Troy nipped Gabriella in the neck making her want even more, "Troy," Gabriella whispered breathing heavily.

Troy smirked a little and then looked into Gabriella's shiny eyes, "yes my sexy lady?" Troy whispered.

"I want you," Gabriella smiled.

"I want you too," Troy smiled and kissed her softly, "but you need to wait a little longer babe," Troy smirked and then he kissed her roughly as he opened her bra and threw it at the floor and slowly started to touch her breasts, and softly pinch her nipples making her moan silently into his neck.

"Shh, babe," Troy smiled at her and kissed her softly as he continued his touching of her breasts.

Gabriella opened Troy's jeans and slowly pulled away from him and pulled him down at the bed and pulled them down and threw them at the floor. Troy smiled as he watched his girlfriend coming up to him with those beautiful brown shiny eyes, he could tell by the look in her eyes, that she was turned on, more than before. He slowly sat up and took her into his arms making her sit across his lap facing him again and then he kissed her hungrily, and then let his hands move to her jeans and opened them.

Gabriella slowly got off of Troy, so that he could pull down her jeans and so he did, and then he gently pushed her down at the bed and followed her. Troy slowly kissed her, and then he started to move down her body. He kissed all over her body, all her face, her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her fingers, her breasts and then he softly licked and pinched the nipples before he went to her stomach and kissed it.

Gabriella wanted Troy so badly; she was turned on like never before, and Troy knew it. Troy slowly went to her lower part of her body, and then he slowly kissed her legs, before going to her private area. Gabriella bit a pillow trying not moan, Troy smirked up at her as he kissed her private are and then with his teeth he started to pull down her thongs.

Troy threw her thongs at the floor and then he started to kiss Gabriella's private area again. Gabriella held her hands at Troy's head, trying making his head stay down there, but Troy smirked and then he made his way up to her again. Gabriella was breathing heavily looking into Troy's glossy blue eyes, he was turned on, she could tell it from his eyes, his breath and his cock was hard.

Gabriella smiled at Troy and kissed him hungrily and then she let her hands move to his boxers and pulled them down, and then she kicked them of, when she had them down around his knees.

Troy slowly pulled away from Gabriella and looked into her eyes, "are you ready babe?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "yes, yes, yes!" she whispered as she breathed heavily.

Troy smiled and held their eye contact and then he started to enter her body.

After more than an hour, Gabriella and Troy collapsed at the bed, both breathing heavily.

"Wow," Troy smiled at Gabriella; "you actually were silent this time," Troy smirked and kissed her softly.

"Yeah, and so were you," Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Yeah," Troy smiled and slowly pulled away from Gabriella and lay down beside her.

Gabriella kissed Troy and rested her head at his chest, they were both sweating, but they did not care – right now it was only them and no one else.

Troy kissed Gabriella's hair, "Babe, we should open the window," Troy smiled down at her and Gabriella nodded, and lifted her head from Troy's chest and was about to get up, when Troy gently pushed her down again, "I'm going babe," Troy smiled and went to open the window. He then went back to the bed and lay down with Gabriella.

They kissed for a while and then they pulled apart and was just lying there stroking each other. Gabriella was stroking Troy's chest, while she had her head resting at his chest, and Troy was stoking Gabriella's upper arm, and in that way the fell asleep.

The next morning Troy woke up with the sound of the alarm clock, telling them to get up, "ugh!" Troy groaned and turned off the alarm and then he kissed Gabriella's hair, "babe, wake up," he said as he slowly sat up pulling Gabriella with him.

"Urgh, now you did it again!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"What?" Troy chuckled.

"I was dreaming of you," Gabriella giggled, "and then you wake me up."

Troy smiled, "I'm sorry babe," he kissed her softly.

"It's okay, when you are saying sorry that way," Gabriella smiled as she got out of the bed.

Troy smiled, "so now are we going to take a shower?" Troy smirked a little.

"We?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, you know, you and me," Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gabriella smiled, "then come on, sexy," she kissed him softly before turning around in Troy's arms and then dragged him to the bathroom.

Troy smiled and kissed her neck, and Gabriella smiled and then turned on the water, "babe, stop," Gabriella giggled as Troy kept kissing her neck.

Troy stopped, but had his mouth only an inch from her neck, "why?" he smirked, breathing into her neck.

"You know why," Gabriella smiled, "and we don't have the time for it now," she turned to kiss him and then went into the shower with Troy following her.

After stealing a few kisses, showering and dressing, Gabriella and Troy went downstairs to the kitchen, where Maria and Michael was sitting waiting for them.

"Good morning," Troy and Gabriella smiled as they entered the kitchen holding hands.

"Good morning kids," Michael smiled.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast." Maria smiled, "what time will you be home today, sweetie?" she looked at Gabriella.

"Around 4 I think," Gabriella said smiling at her mom; it was like the whole talk yesterday had made things better, "why?" Gabriella asked curious.

"I thought of going shopping," Maria smiled, "you could bring Troy, if you want to of course, Troy," Maria smiled at Troy.

"Thanks, but I think I have to go to practice today, we have a game in next week, and I'm going to be kicked of the team, if I don't show up," Troy chuckled and caressed Gabriella's leg under the table.

"Oh, well then bring Shar or Taylor, or them both," Maria smiled.

"I'll ask them mom," Gabriella smiled at her mom and started to eat her breakfast.

"Great sweetie," Maria smiled.

"Well, Troy," Michael said looking at Troy, "where did you live before?"

Troy finished chewing and then answered, "I lived in New York," he smiled.

"Why did you move here?" Maria asked.

"It's a long story…" Troy sighed, and then he felt Gabriella's hand at his leg, probably trying to tell him, that he did not have to tell them anything if he did not want to.

"Oh," Michael said and smiled a little, "you don't have to tell if you don't want to."

Troy nodded, "I will tell you, but not right now… it's too hard, and we really don't have the time right now, 'cause we should probably get going soon," Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Yeah, we should," Gabriella sighed.

Troy stood up and took his and Gabriella's plate and placed them in the sink, "come on babe," Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she smiled, "hey mom, could you pick me up at school around 3.30? Troy has practice, so if you could pick me up, then he doesn't have to drive me home," Gabriella looked at her mom.

"Of course I can, sweetie," Maria smiled.

"Great, thanks mom," Gabriella smiled, "well, we have to go now, bye mom, bye dad," Gabriella kissed them at the cheek and then she went off with Troy.

At the school's parking lot Chad and Taylor was standing talking as Troy and Gabriella pulled up beside Chad's car.

"Hey lovebirds," Taylor smiled at them.

"Hey," Gabriella and Troy smiled.

"So how are you Gabby?" Taylor asked looking at Gabriella.

"I'm fine, Tay, I promise!" Gabriella smiled at her, "hey, my mom asked, if you wanted to go shopping with us today after school?"

Taylor giggled, "I would love that!"

"Great!" Gabriella smiled as she got her bag from the back of Troy's car.

Then Sharpay's car got pulled up beside them, "hey guys," Sharpay smiled as she jumped out of her car.

"Hey Shar," everyone smiled at her.

"So what are we up to today?" Sharpay asked looking around at the gang.

"School, I guess," Gabriella giggled.

"My little sister is in a lot better mood today, huh?" Chad chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder, "I love to see that!"

Gabriella giggled, "yes, she is in a lot better mood today," Gabriella smiled and looked up at Troy.

"Well, we should get in there," Taylor smiled.

"Then let's go," Gabriella smiled and took Troy's hand, and he intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, let's go," Troy chuckled and then whispered to Gabriella, "I love to see your real smile babe."

Gabriella giggled, "it's you, who always put the real smile, at my lips, my man," she smiled and kissed him softly before entering East High.


	34. Shopping, practice and walking

**Chapter 33 – Shopping, practice and walking**

"Bella," Troy snapped his fingers in front of her.

They were sitting in the cafeteria and Gabriella had been sitting looking out in the cafeteria for about five minutes, no one had been able to get contact to her, and now Troy had arrived with his and Gabriella's food.

"Babe," Troy tried and then he snapped his fingers in front of her again.

"Huh? Yeah, what babe?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"What is happening with you?" Troy asked concerned.

"I'm just tired, babe," Gabriella sighed.

"Sure?" Troy asked as he took her hand.

"I'm sure, Troy," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

"Good," Troy smiled as they pulled apart.

"Gabby, what should that be good for?" Taylor asked.

"I'm just tired, guys, I'm fine," Gabriella smiled as she rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

"Oh," Taylor smiled at her, "Okay then…"

Troy caressed Gabriella's leg under the table, "babe, try to eat something, that might help," he kissed her forehead and then he pushed the tray with his and Gabriella's food towards them again after having placed it in the middle of the table.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed and took a pizza slice and took a bite.

After school Chad, Taylor, Troy and Gabriella was standing in the hall outside the gym.

"I'll see you tonight, babe," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella.

"Yeah, you will," Gabriella smiled and hugged him tight, "text me, when you are home, okay?"

"Yeah, sure my love," Troy smiled.

"Bye big bro," Gabriella giggled and hugged him.

"Bye little sis," Chad smiled, "bye babe," he smiled and kissed Taylor.

"Are we going shopping then?" Gabriella giggled, and so did Taylor.

"Bye girls," Troy and Chad chuckled and waved at them, and then they went into the gym to practice.

Outside the school Maria was sitting in her car waiting for Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hey girls," she smiled as they got into the car.

"Hey mom," Gabriella smiled.

"Hey Maria," Taylor smiled and got her seatbelt on.

"So, how are you Tay?" Maria asked gently as she pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"I'm fine, thanks," Taylor smiled.

"That's great," Maria smiled.

The girls chatted and laughed a lot on their way to the mall.

"Ready for shopping?" Maria asked as they entered the mall.

"Yeah," the two teenage girls giggled.

"Great," Maria laughed, "okay, clothes? Makeup? Or what?"

"I need a new dress," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Taylor giggled.

"Well, then we go buy you girls some dresses," Maria smiled.

The three girls walked to a shop, where Gabriella and Taylor started to flip through the dresses.

"Oh, this one is cute," Gabriella giggled and held out a pink, short dress, "I'm going to try this one," Gabriella smiled and continued to flip through the dresses.

"Look at this one, Gabby, it would be perfect for you," Taylor smiled and held it out. It was a green dress with small flowers.

"It's cute, I'm going to try it too," Gabriella smiled, and took the dress.

"Taylor, this one would be perfect to you," Gabriella smiled, and held out a dark blue dress.

"I'll try that one," Taylor giggled and took the dress.

After flipping through the dresses, Gabriella had ten dresses she would try and Taylor had six.

"We'll go try those, mom," Gabriella smiled as she and Taylor walked towards the fitting rooms.

"Okay honey," Maria smiled and followed the girls, "I'll be waiting outside the fitting rooms."

Gabriella went into one of the fitting rooms and then she started to try the dresses on.

After trying all dresses, Gabriella ended up with buying 6 of the ten dresses she had tried, and Taylor ended up with buying four of the six dresses she had tried. "Okay, what's next?" Maria asked. "I'm hungry," Gabriella giggled, "so I would love to go get something to eat," she smiled at her mom. "Taylor, are you hungry too?" Maria asked looking at Taylor. "Yeah, actually I am," Taylor smiled. "Well, then we'll go get something to eat.

In the gym back at East High Troy and Chad was practicing after everyone had left the gym.

"So, how are you and Gabby?" Chad asked as he shot and scored.

"We are fine," Troy smiled and took the ball and shot it, "what about you and Tay?"

"We are fine, I think," Chad smiled as Troy scored.

"Think?" Troy looked at him.

"Yeah, you know, I'm not quite sure, that everything is perfect, but I guess that's a part of the relationship," Chad smiled.

"Oh I understand," Troy chuckled and shot the ball again and scored.

"So…" Chad said looking at Troy, with eyes saying, "you got to tell me."

"What?" Troy looked at him confused.

"How is she now? I mean is she still afraid of everyone and everything?" Chad asked concerned.

"No, not at all," Troy smiled, "as long as we are by her side and is supporting her, then it's fine," Troy smiled at Chad.

"That's good," Chad smiled, "have you done anything yet?"

Troy looked at Chad in disbelief, that Chad would ask such a question, "wha…what?"

Chad laughed, "you know what I mean, dude," Chad smiled at Troy.

"Yeah, I know, but… she is like your little sister, do you really want to know?" Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, come on," Chad chuckled.

"Nah," Troy smiled, he was not sure, it would be a good thing to tell Chad about his and Gabriella's personal life. It was not like he did not trust Chad, but it did not felt right to tell Chad, not right now…

"Why not?" Chad chuckled.

"Because it's not your business, dude," Troy chuckled as they made their way to the locker room to get a shower.

"Yes, it is," Chad exclaimed, "she is my little sister, I have all the reasons to know everything about her life," Chad smirked, "including what you two lovebirds are doing together!"

Troy laughed, "no way!"

"I'll get to know one day, just wait Bolton," Chad chuckled and went to the showers.

"Right, Danforth," Troy chuckled and followed Chad to the showers.

Gabriella, Taylor and Maria had been shopping a lot, and they had spent a lot of money.

Gabriella had got those six dresses, two pair of stilettos, a new bag, a new perfume and some new makeup. Taylor had bought the four dresses, two pair of stilettos, just as Gabriella, two bags, some makeup and a pair of jeans. They had have fun, and Maria had been smiling and having fun with the two girls, and she had got a new dress, some new jeans and a lot other things. The three girls had really been enjoying the afternoon together.

"So, are we done?" Maria asked as they sat down at a bench.

"I'm done," Gabriella smiled exhausted, "what about you Tay?"

"Me too," Taylor smiled.

"Well, then let's get home, Michael has been cooking," Maria smiled.

"Really?" Gabriella smiled, hoping that her dad had made her favorite meal, pancakes with salad, meat and other things, when her dad made it, it was so delicious.

"Yeah, pancakes," Maria smiled.

"Yay!" Gabriella giggled. And Taylor and Maria laughed.

"Well, we should get going, girls," Maria smiled and stood up.

Later that night Gabriella was in her room lying at her bed listening to some music, when her phone started ringing, she looked at display and then smiled and picked up.

"Hey sexy," she smiled.

"Hey gorgeous," Troy chuckled, and Gabriella giggled, "what are you doing babe?" Troy asked as he put on his shoes.

"Not really anything, just lying in my bed listening to some music," Gabriella sighed a little, "what about you babe?"

"I'm wondering if my girl would go for a walk with me," Troy chuckled.

"She would love to," Gabriella giggled, "Are you coming to pick her up then?"

"I'm on my way, Miss Montez," Troy smiled.

"Good, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella giggled as she got out of the bed.

"I'll see you in a minute babe," Troy said and they hung up.

Gabriella smiled to herself, and put on her shoes and walked downstairs, "mom?" she called.

"Yes, sweetie?" Maria asked from the living room.

"I'm going for a walk with Troy," Gabriella said as she put her head into the living room to see her parents sitting at the couch watching TV as they sat close to each other.

"Okay, darling, but don't be out late, okay?" Maria smiled.

"Yes, of course mom," Gabriella smiled as the doorbell rang, and she ran to the door and opened it.

"Hello Miss Montez, I'm here to pick you up," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella shook her head, "you are crazy, babe," she smiled and grabbed her jacket and then went out and closed the door behind her.

"I'm crazy for you," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

Gabriella giggled and intertwined her fingers with Troy's and rested her head at his shoulder as they walked.

"Did you have fun at the mall babe?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, it was nice to be with my mom and Taylor again," Gabriella smiled.

"Did you get something then?" Troy asked smiling down at Gabriella.

"Yeah, six new dresses, two pair of stilettos, a bag, a new perfume and some makeup," Gabriella smiled.

"That's great babe," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Mmmh," Gabriella mumbled as she rested her head at Troy's shoulder again.

They walked for a while, talking about a lot of things, and then Troy's phone started ringing.

Troy picked up, "hello?"

"Hey Troy," Chad's voice said.

"Oh hey dude," Troy chuckled and mouthed, "Chad," to Gabriella, who nodded.

"Do you know what Gabster is doing?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, she is with me," Troy smiled.

"Oh, that's why she doesn't pick up her phone," Chad smiled.

"I guess so," Troy smiled.

"Well, okay then, I would just hear how she is, but I guess she is fine, when she is with you," Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, she is fine," Troy smiled.

"Good," Chad chuckled, "well, I'll leave you lovebirds alone again."

"That's fine with me," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, I knew that," Chad said, "bye, dude."

They hung up and Troy put the phone in his pocket again and then he wrapped his arm around Gabriella, "we should head home," Troy said.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled.

"Staying alone tonight?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Would you stay with me?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

"You don't even have to ask babe," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead, "I'll stay with you if you tell me to, baby girl," Troy held Gabriella tight.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at Troy's shoulder again.

"I'll go get my things at my place and then I'll come back to you, okay babe?" Troy smiled at Gabriella as they stood in front of her house.

"Yeah, babe," Gabriella smiled.

"I'll see you in five minutes then," Troy chuckled and kissed Gabriella softly, and ran to his house and ran upstairs to get his things and then he went back to Gabriella's place and rang the doorbell again.

Michael walked to the door and opened, "hi Troy, come on in, Gabby is in her room," Michael smiled.

"Hi Michael, and thanks," Troy smiled and ran upstairs and knocked at the door to Gabriella's room.

"Come in," Gabriella giggled, she was sitting at the table writing in her dairy.

"Hey babe," Troy smiled and walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," Gabriella giggled and closed her dairy and put it away, "that was fast," Gabriella stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay away from you," Troy chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aww you're too cute!" Gabriella smiled, "What time is it?" she asked as she rested her head against Troy's chest as she closed her eyes.

"Bedtime," Troy chuckled as he picked up Gabriella and carried her to the bed.

Gabriella giggled and opened her eyes, "I have to get my pajamas on, babe," Gabriella smiled.

"Since when?" Troy chuckled.

"Since now," she smiled and kissed him softly and then stood up and got her pajamas, which was a pair of shorts and Troy's white shirt.

"That's my shirt," Troy chuckled.

"Nah, it's mine now," Gabriella giggled and jumped on the bed beside Troy.

"Whatever," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Can I keep it?" Gabriella asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, of course you can, baby" Troy smiled and pulled her down towards him and kissed her.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella giggled and kissed him.

"No problem my love," Troy smiled and lay down at the bed with Gabriella in his arms.


	35. Girls' Night and Boys' Night

**Chapter 34 – Girls' night and boys' night**

**A month later**

Gabriella was lying at her bed waiting for the girls to arrive to their girl night. Maria and Michael were out for dinner, and Gabriella had the whole house on her own with Taylor and Sharpay. As she was waiting she got a text massage from Troy…

_Hi babe ;) I just wanted to say, that I love you! 3 I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, have a nice girl night (: Love ya' 3 XOXO your boy always, Troy _

Gabriella giggled to herself and shook her head before texting back, that she loved him too, and that she hoped he and the boys would get a great boys' night. And in the same time Taylor and Sharpay arrived.

"Hi girls," Gabriella smiled as she opened the door for them, so that they could get in.

"Hi girl," Sharpay giggled and hugged her.

"So… now it's time for a girl talk!" Taylor and Sharpay squalled, and Gabriella giggled.

"Let's get this girl night started," Gabriella smiled as she walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn, get some soda and some other things for the girl night. And then the girls went upstairs to Gabriella's room.

"So, Gabby, how are you and Troy?" Sharpay asked curious.

"We are fine," Gabriella smiled, "I'm totally safe with him, and everything is just fine," Gabriella giggled.

"That's good," Taylor smiled, "so… have you done it yet?"

Gabriella looked at Taylor with wide eyes, "Tay!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sharpay giggled.

"Come on, Gabby," Taylor smiled, "it's not like it's a crime!"

Gabriella looked away blushing, and Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other and then squalled.

With the boys at Chad's place, they were sitting in the living room just talking.

"So what's up with you and Gabby?" Zeke asked looking at Troy.

"We are fine, so not much at the moment," Troy smiled.

"So… have you done it yet?" Chad asked, knowing Troy probably would not answer.

"Chad!" Troy chuckled, "I thought we had that conversation a while ago…"

Chad interrupted, "I know, but I still want to know, if you have done it!" he chuckled.

Troy shook his head, "well, we have, and no, I'm not telling you anything!" Troy said looking down at the floor.

"Come on man!" Ryan exclaimed.

Back with the girls.

"Gabby, how was it?!" Taylor asked after a little silence.

Gabriella looked at her, she was still blushing, "it was amazing…" Gabriella smiled a little, "I really liked it, and I'm glad that Troy was the first one, I voluntary let into me," Gabriella looked down, "he was so sweet, and kept asking me, if it was okay, and how I was," Gabriella smiled a little.

"Aww," Sharpay smiled, "I'm glad that you have found a boy, who treats you that way, hun," Sharpay hugged Gabriella.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella giggled.

"So, how is it to be with him? I mean is he always that cute and caring, when you guys are alone?" Sharpay asked.

Troy was always the sweet one, the one, who always made sure, that Gabriella was okay with things before he did anything.

"Yeah, he is," Gabriella smiled, "he's the really best!"

The girls giggled, "aww!" Gabriella blushed a little and smiled.

"You really love him, right Gabby?" Sharpay giggled.

"Yes, of course I do!" Gabriella smiled as she looked at a picture of Troy beside her bed.

Sharpay and Taylor smiled, "you are really a cute couple, girl," Sharpay said.

With the boys again.

"So it was great?" Chad chuckled.

Troy glared at him, "I'm disgusted," Troy chuckled, "but yeah, it was."

Chad smiled, "Hey! I need to know, what my little sister is doing with her boyfriend!"

Troy raised his eyebrow, "no you don't, Chad."

"I do!" Chad chuckled.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"I need to protect her… I failed the last time with Jordan, it won't happen again!" Chad said looking down, feeling guilty once again, that he had not been able to stop it back then.

"Chad," Troy sighed, "I promise you, I won't do anything like that to her! You know that!" Troy looked at Chad.

"I know, Troy, I know…" Chad sighed, "it's just… yeah, you know, I feel guilty that it happened."

Troy looked at Chad, "Chad outside, now…" Troy sighed.

Troy and Chad stood up, Zeke and Ryan looked at them.

Troy nodded, "just stay here guys, I need to talk to Chad alone, nothing is going to happen – we just need to talk."

Zeke and Ryan nodded and Troy and Chad walked outside.

Outside with Troy and Chad.

Chad looked at Troy, "Troy…" he sighed.

"Chad don't say anything, let me talk first," Troy said as he sat down at the stairs outside the house.

Chad nodded and sat down beside Troy.

"Chad, listen, I know you feel guilty for what happened to Bella, but I promise you, that nothing like that won't happen again! As long as she is with me I promise you, that it won't happen! I won't let anything happen to her! And I will treat her like a princess, give her anything and everything I can give her, help her, support her, be there to hold her, laugh at her, laugh with her, just be there and love her! And that's no matter what!" Troy looked at Chad, "I promise you, man!"

Chad nodded, "I know, Troy! Thanks," Chad smiled a little, "it's just I wasn't able to help her, when she was with Jordan…" Chad looked down ashamed.

"Chad, it's okay! I know she isn't blaming you! And she never were blaming you, dude!" Troy placed his hand on Chad's shoulder.

Chad looked up at Troy, "Troy…" Chad had tears in his eyes, "I… I… I'm afraid… afraid of losing Gabster…" Chad shook his head, "I wouldn't be able to go on with my life… I know I'll have Tay, but… I just… Gabster is my little sister! She has been there my whole life! I've never been so afraid, as I was when Gabster was in the hospital!" Chad let the tears run.

Troy looked at Chad, "Chad…" Troy sighed.

"Troy, don't say anything… just… could you…" Chad sighed deeply, "Could you tell me nothing like that is going to happen again?"

Troy nodded, "I promise you, that I'll do whatever I can, so that it won't happen again dude!"

Chad nodded, "thanks Troy!" Chad smiled weakly through his tears.

"No problem, dude! I love that girl more than you'll ever understand! She is my life! I'll take care of her!" Troy smiled.

Chad wiped his tears and gave Troy a man hug, "thanks for the promises," Chad smiled.

"You're welcome, man," Troy smiled, "are you okay now?"

Chad nodded, "yeah, come on, let's go inside again," Chad smiled.

With the girls, who was sitting watching "Another Cinderella Story".

As they were sitting there watching the movie, Maria and Michael got home, and Maria came upstairs to say hi.

"Hey girls, we are home," Maria smiled as she stuck her head inside Gabriella's room.

"Hi Maria," Taylor and Sharpay smiled.

"Hi mom," Gabriella smiled.

"Are you girls having fun?" Maria asked curious.

"Yeah, we have fun," Taylor smiled.

"Great," Maria smiled, "I'll go downstairs, just call if you need anything, right?"

"Thanks mom," Gabriella smiled at her mom.

Gabriella actually liked the way things were now. She spent a lot of time with her parents now, she had Troy by her side, and they were hanging a lot, but they never forgot their friends. Everything were back to perfect again! Gabriella loved her life, and she was starting to get over what happened in her past. And Troy were a big part of that – he had been there helping her through everything and just let her talk or cry, when she needed it.

The boys were sitting playing play station, talking and being crazy.

"Man, you are insane," Troy chuckled as Chad once again was freaking out because he lost another fight in one of the games on the play station.

"No, I just wanted to win against you," Chad chuckled.

They all laughed and then they continued their boy's night.

Chad was happy to see Gabriella happy again, it had tortured him, that his little sister, his best girlfriend, his best friend from kindergarten were like that – it had hurt him to see how Gabriella was going down after Jordan, but now he was happy that Gabriella once again were smiling, fooling around and having a great time! He loved seeing her smile again!

Troy was happy too. He felt like he had been living in Albuquerque all his life. He felt like he belonged there, but he also had his times where he missed the times he had back in New York, but he loved it here, and he was going to stay. He still missed Amber a lot, but having Gabriella by his side made it all better, he knew she was going to stay by his side, and he loved her with all his heart! He knew that Gabriella was happy to have him, and he was happy to have her! Everything about her was attracting him, and he was more than in love with that girl! He had seen her fighting for her life, he had seen her crying, she had seen her smile, laugh and fool around – everything had made him fall even more in love with her.

The next afternoon Troy was going to her place and rang the doorbell.

Gabriella came running downstairs in her a white dress, her hair was hanging down her back.

She opened the door, "hello handsome," she giggled, as she saw Troy standing in front of her in his black jeans and a white v-neck T-shirt.

"Hi beauty," Troy smiled and walked close to her and pecked her lips.

Gabriella let him in and closed the door behind them.

"So what's the plan for today?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"What do you want babe?" Gabriella asked as she took his hand and leaded him to her room.

"Everything that you want, my love," Troy smiled as they entered her room.

Gabriella turned to face Troy and then slowly leaned in and their lips met in a long, passionate and loving kiss.

"I missed that last night," Troy smiled as they slowly pulled back.

"Me too," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at Troy's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Troy rested his head at her head, and held her tight and then he whispered, "I love you Bella."

Gabriella smiled happily, "I love you too, Troy," and then she looked up at Troy, she looked directly into his light blue eyes and almost got lost.

Troy slowly leaned in and so did Gabriella, and once again their lips met in a passionate and loving kiss. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and held her tight. They slowly pulled back and then looked into each other's eyes.

"I have an idea," Gabriella smiled.

"Shoot," Troy chuckled.

"Well, that's exactly what you are going to do babe," Gabriella giggled, "wait a second, baby," she smiled and walked downstairs and grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

After talking with the person at the phone, Gabriella went upstairs to Troy, who was sitting at Gabriella's bed waiting for her.

"Hi babe," Gabriella giggled and climbed onto the bed and sat across Troy's lap.

"Hi sexy," Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Ready to go?" Gabriella smiled.

"It depends on, what we are doing," Troy smiled.

"Just follow me, babe," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy softly before getting out of the bed.

"Okay okay," Troy chuckled as he followed Gabriella out of the bed.

They went downstairs and Gabriella grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes.

"Ready?" she asked smiling at Troy.

"Ready to do everything with you babe," Troy smiled and kissed her softly, and then they intertwined their fingers before walking off to some place only Gabriella knew about and then of course the person on the phone.

"Where are we going babe?" Troy chuckled as they walked down the streets.

"That's my secret," Gabriella smiled.

"Oh come on baby," Troy pouted.

"No my boy," Gabriella smiled.

"Please," Troy made his puppy dog eyes.

Gabriella just smiled and kissed him, "give up babe," she giggled.

"Hmpf," Troy mumbled and they both laughed.

"Okay, come on, babe," Gabriella giggled as they entered the park.

"The park?" Troy looked around.

"Not just the park," Gabriella giggled and leaded him to the other end of the park.

"What are we doing Bella?" Troy asked confused, but smiling.

"You'll see, baby," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly before taking out her phone and dialing a number, when they phone got picked up, she said, "We are here, where are you?"

"We are on our way," the person in the other end said.

"Great, I'll see you in a minute then," Gabriella smiled and hung up.

Troy looked at her confused, "who are we meeting babe?"

Gabriella giggled, "No one babe," she laughed and ran to the swings with Troy following her, he caught up with her and grabbed her around her waist and spun her around making her giggle.

"Trooy! Put me down," Gabrielle giggled.

"Why?" Troy chuckled as he stopped spinning around, but still he kept Gabriella of the ground and stood there looking into Gabriella's nut-brown eyes.

"I don't know," Gabriella giggled.

Troy smiled, "so you don't know, why I should stop babe?" Troy chuckled.

"No, what's wrong with that?" Gabriella giggled, knowing it was the worst explanation she had ever used, if you could call "I don't know" an explanation.

"You are insane, girl," Troy chuckled and kissed Gabriella softly.

"Nah, I'm not insane, just crazy in love with you," Gabriella giggled and then she ran to the swings with Troy following her.

Gabriella sat down at a swing and Troy gently pushed her. The two teenagers were totally in love with each other. Troy was enjoying the fact that his girlfriend was happy, laughing and smiling – he loved watching her smiling and laughing, he just simply loved her!

"Troy! Gabby!" a voice called from the basketball court beside the playground where Troy and Gabriella was swinging.

Gabriella looked up and smiled, "there you are," she jumped of the swing, "come on Troy," she smiled and took Troy's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"So this is what we are going to do babe?" Troy smiled at her, as he saw the person standing over at the court.

"Yeah, do you want to?" Gabriella asked smiling, knowing that it was something he liked to do.

"Of course babe, come on, let the game begin," Troy chuckled and ran to the court with Gabriella.


	36. At the Park and Movie Night

**Chapter 35 – At the park and the movie night**

**Okay****guys****, ****I've****been very****productive****the last few days****, ****and I have some****chapters****that are****ready for****you, which****will come****over the weekend****. ****But****after the weekend****I will return to****my education****and therefore also****homework****, ****so I****will****not promise****you, there****will continue to****get****as many****updates****in****the****next week or so****, ****but I'll try****and****hope with all****my heart that****I****can upload****chapters****for****you during the following week too! But for now, enjoy! **

"Hey guys," an afro-American boy smiled as the two teenagers came running up to him and his girlfriend.

"Hey man," Troy chuckled.

"Hi big bro," Gabriella giggled and hugged Chad.

"Hey little sis," Chad chuckled.

"Hi sunshine," Taylor smiled.

"Hi Tay," Troy smiled.

"Hi girl," Gabriella smiled and hugged her.

"So, basketball, huh?" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Yeah, I thought it could be fun," Gabriella smiled.

"Of course it will be fun, babe," Troy smiled and kissed her.

"Let the game begin then," Chad chuckled and threw the ball to Troy, who caught it.

"Game on," Troy chuckled, "come on babe, try a shoot," Troy gave Gabriella the ball.

Gabriella shot and scored, "like that?" she giggled.

"Exactly," Troy and Chad chuckled.

"Now Tay," Chad smiled at his girlfriend, who he gave the ball, she missed, "try like this," Chad smiled and help his girlfriend holding the ball right and then he helped her shoot, and then she scored. "Great babe," Chad smiled and kissed her cheek.

The four teenagers played for an hour and then they decided to go get an ice-cream.

"Don't," Troy smiled at Gabriella as she was about to take some money out of her pocket.

"Why?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I'll pay for you babe," Troy smiled and handed the man behind the disk the money for his and Gabriella's ice-creams.

"Well, thank you baby," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy softly as they walked to the bench and sat down.

A little later Chad and Taylor sat down beside them.

Troy took some of his ice and put in on his spoon and held it out to Gabriella, "taste," Troy chuckled, and Gabriella took his spoon and tasted the ice.

"Mmmh, not bad," Gabriella giggled and did the same with her ice, but to Troy.

"Not bad either," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella.

They finished their ice-creams and then they decided to go home to Gabriella's place.

At Gabriella's place.

"So what are we doing now?" Troy asked as they sat down in the living room.

Gabriella sat down beside Troy and Troy wrapped his arm around her.

"We could have a movie night, well, tonight…" Chad smiled.

"Yeah, that could be fun," Gabriella smiled, "it's a long time since we had one of those movie nights," Gabriella giggled.

"Well, that's a plan for tonight then," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, and then what about now?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know," Gabriella giggled.

"Where are we staying for the movie night?" Chad asked.

"We could be here," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, that's fine with me," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Chad chuckled.

"And I'm in too, just as long as I have my girl with me I'm going everywhere," Troy chuckled and hugged Gabriella from the side.

"That's a good thing," Taylor giggled.

"Yeah," Chad smiled, "well, then we probably should go home to my place to get our things since we are staying here for the night," Chad chuckled.

"Yeah, you should," Gabriella smiled.

Taylor and Chad left for Chad's place to get their things for the movie night.

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the living room talking about a lot of things, laughing and just enjoying each other's company as Michael and Maria got home.

"Hi," Maria smiled as she entered the living room.

"Hi," Gabriella and Troy smiled.

"So what's up today?" Michael asked as he reached his wife in the living room.

"We are having a movie night with Chad and Tay in my room tonight," Gabriella smiled, "so nothing much beside that."

"It sounds like fun," Michael smiled, "do you have everything you need for it, sweetie?"

"Yeah, popcorn, candy, soda, food for Chad and movies, that's about it, so I think we have what we need, daddy," Gabriella smiled.

"Good, but let me know, if you need anything, right?" Maria smiled at the two teenagers, who were sitting at the couch.

"Yeah, thanks Maria," Troy smiled.

"So what are you going to watch tonight?" Michael asked as he sat down in the armchair across the coffee table.

"We haven't decided yet," Gabriella smiled.

"Oh, so it's going to be like every time you and Chad had those movie nights, "I don't want to see that one, but this one…" "No I don't want to see that!"" Michael chuckled.

"Yeah, but I think we can agree a little bit easier now," Gabriella giggled.

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to make Gabriella's room ready for the movie night, after putting a lot of pillows, blankets, and madras' on the floor and in the bed, they laid down at the bed, "so what do you want to do now?" Troy asked, wrapping his arm around Gabriella.

"Just be with you," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy softly.

Troy smiled at her, "Well, you are with me, baby."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, I am, but that's all I want to be my boy," Gabriella rested her head at Troy's chest.

Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head, "you are crazy babe."

Gabriella giggled as Troy caressed her back slowly.

They were lying there for a while, in a comfortable silence, there was not any need to say anything – they could do everything and nothing together.

"Bella?" Troy asked still stroking her back. Gabriella did not answer, "Bella baby?" Troy tried, but still no answer.

"Gabriella?" Troy chuckled, but there was not any answer either.

Troy slowly pulled away from her, and saw that she was asleep, "oh," Troy smiled to himself and laid a blanket over his girlfriend and kissed her hair and then went downstairs to the kitchen, where Maria was making dinner.

"Hi Troy," Maria smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi," Troy smiled, "do you need any help?"

"No thanks," Maria smiled and realized that Gabriella was not with him, "where is Gabby?"

"She fell asleep, while we were lying in the bed, so I let her sleep," Troy smiled.

"Oh, okay," Maria smiled.

"Are you sure you don't need help, Maria?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Troy, but if you really want to help, then you can set the table," Maria smiled.

"I'll do that," Troy chuckled and started to lay the table.

Troy enjoyed the fact that he actually could talk with his parents-in-law. Back in New York he had only met them, said "hi" and "goodbye" to them or had some really small, not saying anything, conversations with those parents-in-law, but now he had Maria and Michael, and they were always asking him, how he was, or just talking with him, and he liked it.

After Troy had set the table, Maria asked him to wake up Gabriella, so that they could eat.

Troy went upstairs and into Gabriella's room and slowly shook her, "baby, wake up," Troy said as he pulled away the blanket, but Gabriella did not open her eyes, she just mumbled something, which Troy did not understand.

"Bella wake up," Troy chuckled.

"No," Gabriella giggled as she opened her eyes.

"I got you," Troy chuckled.

"Ugh, you are so mean, babe," she smiled at him and sat up.

"I know, babe, I'm sorry," Troy chuckled, "but your mom asked me to go get you, so that we could eat," Troy smiled and took her hand and helped her out of the bed.

"So it's my mom who is the mean," Gabriella giggled.

"I guess so," Troy smiled as they walked down the stairs.

"Mom!" Gabriella exclaimed, making her mom almost jump, because she got scared.

"Oh, honey, don't ever do that again!" Maria laughed as she held a hand over her chest.

"I'm sorry mom," Gabriella giggled and went to her mom and hugged her.

"It's okay, sweetie," Maria smiled, "but why was you almost yelling at me?"

"You made Troy go wake me up," Gabriella giggled, "and I had an amazing dream!"

Maria smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry about that."

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind as Maria placed the last things at the table, "what was your dream about then?" Troy whispered to her.

"You," Gabriella giggled and rested her head against Troy's shoulder.

"Tell me about it later, right?" Troy chuckled.

"Okay then," Gabriella smiled.

"If you two lovebirds have time to eat, then we are eating now," Maria smiled as she and Michael sat down at the table.

Troy and Gabriella laughed, "Sorry about that," and then they sat down to eat.

"Uhm, this looks delicious, mom," Gabriella smiled at her mom.

"Yeah, it sure does," Michael smiled.

Gabriella smiled at her parents, after they both had cut their work down, her parents had fell in love all over again, they were smiling a lot now, and it was like seeing two teenagers in love – just in two older bodies.

After dinner Maria and Michael did the dishes together, and Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to wait for Chad and Taylor.

"So the dream," Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her down at the bed with him.

Gabriella giggled, "It was just about you and me, having fun in the park, just the two of us," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's cheek.

Troy smiled; "we should do that one day," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, we should," Gabriella smiled and rested her chin at Troy's chest, so that she was looking up at him.

Troy smiled and stroked her over the hair, "I love you babe," Troy said.

"I love you too, babe," Gabriella smiled. Gabriella's phone beeped, she had got a message, "could you tell me, who it's from babe?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Sure," Troy took the phone and looked at the display, "Chad," he chuckled and gave the phone to her.

Gabriella giggled and opened the messages, "_we are on our way now (:_ ", the message said, and Gabriella read it out loud.

"Great, then we can go make the popcorn ready," Troy smiled.

Gabriella stood up, "yeah, let's go."

The two teenagers went downstairs to the kitchen, where Maria and Michael were sitting as they talked and drank coffee.

"Hi mom," Gabriella smiled, "hi dad."

Gabriella found the popcorn for the microwave oven and started making them.

"You guys can take ice-cream in the freezer, if you want to," Michael smiled, "there's chocolate, blackberry, caramel and strawberry."

Gabriella and Troy smiled, "thanks Michael," Troy said as he took out the bag of popcorn, so that Gabriella could start a new one.

As she started the new bag, the doorbell rang, and Chad and Taylor stepped in, "Hey, we have arrived," Chad chuckled.

"We are in the kitchen, big bro," Gabriella called, and Taylor and Chad went to the kitchen.

"Hi," Chad smiled and hugged Gabriella and made a handshake with Troy.

"Hi Chad," Maria smiled.

"Hi Maria," Chad smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi man," Michael chuckled.

"Hey," Chad chuckled.

"Hi sunshine," Taylor smiled and hugged Gabriella.

"Hi girl," Gabriella smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Tay," Maria and Michael smiled.

"Hi," Taylor smiled and hugged them.

"So ready for a movie night?" Chad asked as he stood beside Troy.

"Sure man," Troy chuckled.

"Great," Chad smiled and wrapped his arms around Taylor.

"And now our popcorn are done," Gabriella smiled and poured them in a bowl.

"Let's get this movie night started," Chad chuckled.

"Yeah," Gabriella giggled and handed him one of the two bowls.

"We'll be upstairs if you need us," Gabriella smiled to her parents and with that the four teenagers went upstairs.

"So what are we watching first?" Chad asked as he sat down at the madras' at the floor.

"Bedtimes stories," Gabriella giggled and put it in the DVD player.

"Great," Taylor giggled and sat down beside Chad. Gabriella and Troy sat down in the bed, and Gabriella pressed play.

In the beginning of the movie…

_The story-teller: Is everyone seated? And sitting comfortable? Anyone who needs to pee?_

"Me!" Chad chuckled.

_The story-teller: Yeah, you in the back, well, you have to wait, 'cause now the story is about to start._

The four teenagers laughed.

"Okay that was spooky," Chad said as he wrapped his arm around Taylor, who cuddled up to him.

"Yeah, it was," Gabriella giggled and cuddled up to Troy, who wrapped his arm around her and laid the blanket over them. Troy stroked Gabriella's waist with one hand and used the other hand to grab some popcorn.

"What's next?" Chad asked when "Bedtimes stories" had ended.

"A horror film," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah," Gabriella giggled. She loved watching horror movies, but she hated it afterwards, but tonight both Chad and Troy would be there, so she had not anything to be scared of.

Chad took out a DVD from his bag, "What about this one?" he held the DVD up so that Troy and Gabriella could see what it was.

"No, Chad!" Gabriella said trying to be serious, but it was hard, because she knew it was only a movie.

"Oh come on, little sis," Chad smiled, "we'll be here to protect you – even though nothing is going to happen," Chad said as he looked up at them.

"Fine!" Gabriella mumbled, "but I want ice-cream first!" Gabriella said and crawled out of the bed.

"Yeah, me too," Troy chuckled and followed Gabriella and wrapped his arms around Gabriella and picked her up, "got you" Troy chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Trooooy!" Gabriella giggled as he carried her down the stairs with Chad and Taylor following them.

"Sorry babe," Troy smiled, "I couldn't help myself," Troy said as he sat her down and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"It's okay then," Gabriella giggled.

"Okay, break it up lovebirds," Chad exclaimed, "I want ice-cream!" Chad said as if he was a little kid wanting candy.

"Oh, the little boy wants ice-cream," Gabriella giggled and shook his cheek, knowing Chad hated it, when she did that.

"I'm not a little boy!" Chad said and stumped his food in the floor.

"Well, girl then," Gabriella giggled and went to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Chad exclaimed and the three others laughed.

"Sorry big bro," Gabriella giggled as she took out the ice-cream from the freezer.

"Whatever," Chad chuckled.

"Mom? Dad?" Gabriella called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, sweetie?" her dad called back from the living room.

"Come out in the kitchen and eat some ice-cream with us," Gabriella smiled as she stuck her head through the doorway.

"Okay, we are coming sweetie," her mom said.

Troy laid some bowls at the table for the ice and then he took some spoons from the drawer and placed them at the table. Maria and Michael entered the kitchen and sat down to eat the ice-cream with the four teenagers.

"So what are you going to watch next?" Michael asked smiling at them.

"Prom night," Chad chuckled and smiled at Gabriella, who stuck out her tongue making him laugh.

"What is it with that movie?" Troy chuckled as he took a spoon of his ice-cream.

"Last time Gabster saw it, she was scared of going anywhere alone, even to the toilet," Chad chuckled.

"It wasn't funny Chad!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy smiled, "I'll go with you anywhere, babe," Troy said and looked at Gabriella.

"You better," Gabriella giggled and finished her ice-cream.

"Why?" Troy chuckled.

"Because I say so," Gabriella smiled and pushed away her bowl, "I'm full," she said and sat back relaxing.

"Me too," Troy smiled and sat back in his chair and rested his arm behind Gabriella.

Chad was the last one to finish his ice-cream, like he always was, and then Maria and Michael said, that they could go upstairs and continue their movie night, and then they would do the dishes.

The four teenagers went upstairs to Gabriella's room and Chad put on the DVD, and sat down with Taylor, who cuddled up to him and he held her tight.

Taylor was afraid of those horror movies, or afterwards she was, just like Gabriella loved to watch them, but afterwards she hated them.

Gabriella cuddled up to Troy, and Troy held her tight, so that she could feel, that he was there with her no matter what, he laid the blanket over them and Gabriella pulled it up, so that it was almost covering her face, it was clear that she was not happy with that movie.

Troy caressed her waist and whispered, "are you okay babe?"

Gabriella nodded against his chest, and took his free hand and he intertwined their fingers. Troy kissed her hair and he could feel that Gabriella started to relax a little bit.

In the middle of the movie, Gabriella was all under the blanket, and Troy was holding her tight,

"Chad, I think we should stop now," Troy sighed, "Bella is all under the blanket, and I don't think, she likes this anymore," Troy caressed Gabriella's stomach.

"I'll stop it then," Chad said and pressed the "stop" button.

Gabriella peaked out from under the blanket, "thanks," she sighed and pushed away the blanket.

"Are you okay little sis?" Chad asked looking concerned at Gabriella.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but please, never let me watch that again!" Gabriella sighed and cuddled up to Troy again.

Troy could feel that Gabriella was scared, so he held her even tighter, if that was possible, and whispered, "Babe, it's okay, I'm here, and nothing is going to happen."

Gabriella nodded and inhaled Troy's scent, which always made her relax, just a little bit. Troy caressed her waist, knowing it helped her to relax.

Chad and Taylor smiled at the view, they were happy to see their best friend feeling safe in a boy's arms.

"We should go to bed now," Chad said looking at Taylor.

"Yeah, we should," she smiled, "I'll go change in the bathroom, and then you can go after me," she smiled and pecked Chad's lips and then she took her pajamas and went to the bathroom.

"Man, is she alright?" Chad asked concerned after looking at Gabriella, who had not moved for a few minutes.

Troy looked down at his girlfriend and smiled, "she is fine," Troy looked at Chad, "she is fast asleep, so I think, I'll just take of her clothes and give her my shirt on, and then it will be fine for her."

Chad nodded, "Okay, I'll go to the bathroom now," he said as Taylor came into the room again.

"Okay," Troy smiled, "Tay, could you please help me hold Bella, I need to take of her jeans so that she doesn't sleep in them," Troy looked at Taylor.

"Uh, sure," Taylor smiled, but it was a little awkward for her to take of her best friends jeans, but she helped Troy with it, and then Troy gave her his shirt on, and then laid down with her, and let her sleep in his arms.


	37. Thunder

**Chapter 36 – Thunder**

That night, around 2 a.m.

Troy woke up by heavy raining, and the sound of thunder. He could feel Gabriella's body move closer to him as he looked around in the room, and then down at his girlfriend and saw her eyes wide open.

He could read from her eyes, that she was afraid, "Babe, are you afraid?" Troy asked, knowing the answer.

Gabriella nodded slowly.

Troy nodded and sat up, "come here, baby girl," he said and opened his arm for her, so that she could sit at his lap in his arms.

She crawled over to him and held onto him tight as a big crash followed by a big flash of lighting.

Taylor and Chad woke up by the flash of lighting.

Taylor sat up in shock, and Chad sat up beside her grasped her hand, he knew Taylor was about to scream, but he knew that, if he held her hand, she knew it was okay, and then she probably would not scream.

"Troy," Gabriella cried into Troy's chest, which made Chad and Taylor look up at the couple in the bed.

"Baby, it's okay," Troy whispered.

"Gabster," Chad said concerned and pulled him and Taylor up from the mattresses and up to Troy and Gabriella in the bed.

"Chad," she sighed and looked up from Troy's chest and over at her best friend.

"It's okay, baby sis," Chad said and stroke her hair, "nothing is going to happen," Chad smiled gently at her.

Taylor sat close to Chad, and Chad wrapped his arms around her, Taylor was still a little scared of the thunder, but only because it was that loud. They sat there for a while, and the thunder continued, but it got worse.

"Kids?" Maria's voice called from the corridor.

"Yeah Maria?" Chad called back.

"Are you alright in here?" Michael asked as he and Maria opened the door.

"I guess so, except for the girls are afraid," Troy smiled as he stroked Gabriella's back.

"Come downstairs with us, and then we'll stay there," Michael smiled.

"Okay, we are coming, we just need to take some blankets and so on with us," Chad smiled.

"Oh let me help you with that," Michael smiled and took two blankets and a few pillows, "you guys, just make sure, that the girls get downstairs," he smiled and went downstairs with Maria.

"Sure Michael," Troy smiled and then he picked up Gabriella in bridal style.

Gabriella was still crying, she was scared like hell – she really hated thunder!

Chad followed Troy's example and carried Taylor downstairs in bridal style.

Troy sat down at the couch with Gabriella at his lap still holding on to his neck. Troy caressed her waist with his thumb and laid a blanket over them.

"Are you okay, princess?" Michael asked looking concerned at Gabriella.

"I'm fine dad," she sighed and rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

She was still scared, but being in Troy's arms helped her a little, being with her two best friends beside Troy, helped a little too, and being with her parents also helped.

"Good," Michael smiled, "and you Tay?" he asked looking concerned at Taylor, who was sitting at Chad's lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine too," she sighed.

The thunder continued for the rest of the night. Maria fell asleep in Michael's arms. Taylor and Chad fell asleep in each other's arms. But one of the three couples in the living room did not fell asleep – Troy and Gabriella.

"Bella, are you sure, that you are okay?" Troy asked in a low voice.

Gabriella nodded slowly, "I'm fine, Troy," she sighed.

Troy knew she was not fine, but he also knew that it was the thunder, which kept her awake.

"Baby, nothing is going to happen, you know that, right?" Troy kissed her temple.

Once again she nodded slowly, "I just hate thunder, it's scaring," Gabriella sighed and looked around in the living room.

In the armchair Chad and Taylor were sleeping, at the other couch her mom and dad were sleeping – she smiled a little, it had been a long time since, she last had seen her parents cuddled up to each other at the couch.

Gabriella cuddled up to Troy again, she rested her head at Troy's chest, and he placed the blanket around them, so that they both were covered by it.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, "babe, try to get some sleep, I'll protect you," he whispered and held her tight into his body.

Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes. She was still scared like hell, but the fact that Troy was holding her tight now made her relax enough to go back to sleep. Troy kissed her forehead and slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Around 8 a.m. Troy woke up, there were silent. Nothing, but the sound of the other's breath was heard. Troy looked around and found the other couch empty, he slowly got up from the couch and got Gabriella down at the couch without waking her up. The door to the kitchen was closed, and Troy could hear some people talk in low voices. He knocked on the door, so that he would not interrupt something.

"Yeah?" Maria's voice said, still not loud enough to wake up the other in the living room.

Troy opened the door.

"Morning Troy, just come in," Michael smiled.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" Troy smiled as he stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

"No, not at all," Maria smiled, "we are just making some breakfast," she said and turned to the cooker.

"It smells good," Troy smiled.

"It always does, when Maria is making food," Michael chuckled a little.

"That's right," Troy smiled.

They talked for a while and then Maria was done with the pancakes and everything else for the breakfast was ready.

"Troy could you please go wake up the others?" Michael asked as he helped Maria set the table.

"Sure," Troy smiled and went into the living room.

"Chad," he said and shook Chad's head.

"Huh?" Chad woke up and looked tired around and then he saw Troy, "oh, morning man," he chuckled.

"Morning," Troy smiled, "get your girl up, the breakfast is ready," Troy chuckled and went to the couch where Gabriella was sleeping. He bended down beside it and stroke her hair.

"Bella wake up," he said softly.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled and turned to the other side.

"Babe," Troy chuckled and stood up and shook her gently, "wake up," he slowly kissed her.

"Not now…" Gabriella mumbled into the pillow, Troy had put under her head.

"Yes, now," Troy chuckled and sat down beside her at the couch and pulled her up to him.

"Problems, Bolton?" Chad chuckled.

"Yeah," Troy chuckled.

"Hm… let me help," Chad chuckled again, "Gabriella Montez wake up!" Chad yelled.

Gabriella woke up straight away and looked around, "what's with the yelling Chad?" she asked tired.

"Breakfast is ready," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"And the yelling?" she looked at Chad, who looked around pretending not to know anything about it.

"Chad Danforth," Gabriella giggled.

"That would be me, I guess," Chad chuckled.

"Kids, are you coming?" Maria called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we are coming now, mom," Gabriella called back and stood up.

"Sorry for yelling, sis," Chad smiled, "you just gave your boyfriend problems, when he tried to wake you up, so I help him out," Chad chuckled.

"Whatever," Gabriella smiled, as Troy wrapped his arm around her waist. Taylor and Chad smiled at them, and then the four teenagers made their way to the kitchen.

"Sorry for the wait," Taylor smiled.

"It's okay," Michael and Maria smiled.

"There was someone, who wouldn't wake up," Chad chuckled and smiled at Gabriella.

"We could hear that," Michael laughed.

"Yeah, someone was yelling at me!" Gabriella laughed.

"You wouldn't wake up," Chad defended himself.

"Whatever Danforth," Gabriella giggled and took a pancake.

"So what's up today?" Michael asked looking around at the teenagers.

"I need to do my homework," Taylor smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella smiled.

"And you boys?" Maria asked looking at them.

"Homework," Gabriella and Taylor said at the same time, and they laughed.

"Well, I guess homework then," Troy chuckled.

"Do we have any choices?" Chad asked, hoping for a yes, but he knew he would get a no.

"Well, you could do your homework…" Gabriella pretended to think, "Or do your homework."

"Wow, that was two completely different things, Gabster," Chad chuckled, "I think I choose, to do my homework then."

"Good boy," Gabriella giggled, "what are you doing today?" she asked her parents.

"I think, I'll do some cleaning," Maria smiled.

"And I guess I'll go shopping and make dinner," Michael smiled.

"Okay," Gabriella smiled and finished her breakfast, "I'm full," she said and sat back in the chair.

Taylor and Chad left for Chad's place after breakfast. And Troy and Gabriella started to do the dishes. Gabriella washed and Troy was drying the dishes.

"So, what kind of homework do we have?" Troy asked as he dried on the dishes.

"Some math and some English," Gabriella sighed and put the dish she just washed on the table beside the sink.

"Hey, we will get it done, and then we can something we both want to afterwards, right?" Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled a little.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Troy asked and put the dishcloth on the table and took Gabriella's hand.

"I'm just tired," Gabriella sighed and looked up at Troy.

"Babe, there's more," Troy sighed and caressed her cheek, "I can tell that. What's wrong babe?"

Gabriella sighed, "Troy," she looked up at him, "I'm fine, I'm just tired," she smiled weakly at him and kissed him.

"You better be right about that babe," Troy said and caressed her upper arm before taking the dishcloth again and starting to dry the rest of the dishes.

After doing the dishes, Troy and Gabriella went upstairs to Gabriella's room. They sat down at the floor and made their math homework.

"Gosh," Troy sighed, "I hate math!"

Gabriella smiled, "just keep up the work babe, there's only a few assignments back, and then it's the English," Gabriella giggled, and Troy groaned.

"Aw, it's too early to groan over your homework," Gabriella giggled.

"No," Troy chuckled, "it's math, Bella. Math isn't fun, and I'm not enjoying this – well, yes, I am, but only because I'm with you," Troy smiled at her.

Gabriella giggled, "just hang on, wildcat," she smiled and finished her assignments.

Troy made the rest of his math assignment too, and then he looked up at Gabriella.

"Well, then English," she smiled.

Troy sighed, "What do we have to do for that?"

"Write a poem," Gabriella giggled.

"Gosh, I suck, when it comes to poems," Troy groaned.

"No, you don't babe," Gabriella smiled, "just think about some feelings," Gabriella sat up at the floor.

"Is there anything we need to have in the poem?" Troy asked looking up at Gabriella.

"It has to be something about a person, who mean or meant something to you," Gabriella smiled at Troy.

Troy nodded, "when do we need to have it done?"

"Next week," Gabriella smiled, "so you don't need to do it now," she stood up.

"Well, then let's do something fun," Troy chuckled and got up from the floor.

**It was now December, a week before holiday.**

Troy and Gabriella were still going strong, and everything was still fine. Well, Gabriella had been a little sick the last weeks, but she claimed that she would be fine. Troy was not quite sure, but he decided to believe her, he didn't want to argue with her. 

With Troy and Gabriella, in Gabriella's room.

They were alone in the house, and had been it the whole weekend. Gabriella's parents had left for Christmas shopping, and Gabriella had decided to stay home with Troy, because she had done her Christmas shopping.

"What do you want to do today babe?" Gabriella asked as Troy came to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What about this baby?" Troy asked and kissed Gabriella passionately.

"I like that," Gabriella giggled as they slowly pulled apart.

"Good," Troy chuckled and once again their lips met in a passionately kiss.

Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy pulled Gabriella's body even closer to his. Troy deepened the kiss and Gabriella let his tongue inside her mouth, and their tongues were playing around. Troy gently picked up Gabriella and carried her to the bed, not breaking the kisses. They lay down at the bed, still kissing, and only breaking apart, when they needed air. Troy slowly got on top of Gabriella. They were making out like that for about half an hour, and then Troy's phone started ringing.

"Ugh," Troy groaned and slowly pulled back.

"Just take it babe," Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips, "I'll go take a shower." Troy nodded, "can I join you later?" he chuckled.

"Of course, you can," Gabriella smiled.

"Great," he smiled and then picked up his phone.

"Hello?" Troy said.

"Troy?" A voice from the other end of the phone said.

"Yeah?" Troy asked confused.

"Troy, I need to talk to you" the person in the phone asked.

"Who are you?" Troy asked still confused.

"Julia," the person, in the phone said.


	38. No Answer

**Chapter 37 – No answer**

"OMG! Julia, how are you?" Troy smiled.

"I'm fine, I guess, what about you?" Julia shrugged.

"I'm fine too," Troy said, knowing Julia was not fine, "Julia, "I guess", is something wrong, cuz?"

"I don't know," Julia sighed.

"Julia, tell me," Troy said, he could tell something was wrong, something in her voice told him, that she was not okay.

"Troy I can't tell you over the phone," she sighed.

"Well, you are coming down here for Christmas, right?" Troy sighed.

"Yeah," Julia smiled a little.

"Well, then we will talk then, okay cuz?" Troy said, not really happy, that it had to wait to she came, but he knew it had to wait, if she would not tell him over the phone.

"Yeah, thanks Troy," she sighed.

"You are welcome," Troy smiled, "but I need to go, my girlfriend is waiting for me, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Julia smiled a little, she was glad that her cousin again was happy.

It had tortured her to see him, when Amber died – it had tortured her that Amber died, but seeing Troy after that, was even more torture.

"Great, I'll see you in a week then," Troy smiled and hung up.

Troy opened the door to the bathroom and went in, "hi sexy," Troy chuckled as he took of his clothes.

"Hi honey," Gabriella smiled, "who was on the phone?"

Troy sighed, "Julia, my cousin," he stepped into the shower to Gabriella.

"Oh, okay," Gabriella smiled.

"She sounded sad, but she is coming down for Christmas, so I'll talk to her about it, when she comes here," Troy smiled.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and slowly leaned in.

Troy leaned in too, and their lips met in a kiss full of passion. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her close to his body, as the hot water ran down their bodies.

"Bella?" Troy whispered as they stood there close to each other, with the water running over their bodies.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled, she was standing with her eyes closed, resting her forehead up against Troy's forehead, also he had his eyes closed.

"I love you," Troy leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly.

"I love you too, babe," Gabriella smiled and opened her eyes as they pulled apart.

"You are my whole life," Troy smiled and kissed her nose.

"And you are my whole life," Gabriella giggled as he kissed her nose.

"Hey, you are stealing my lines," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" Gabriella giggled and got even closer to Troy.

"What about this?" Troy chuckled and lifted her up and gently pushed her up against the wall.

Gabriella smiled and wrapped her legs around him, "what about it babe?"

Troy shook his head and kissed her, "you make me want you, when you are holding onto me like that babe," Troy whispered into her ear.

"And you make me want you, when you hold me like this," Gabriella whispered back.

Troy kissed Gabriella's neck and started to great a mark with his sucking.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned into his ear, knowing it would turn him on.

Troy's hands moved down Gabriella's body and stopped at her butt. Gabriella let her hands run down Troy's back, as they kissed passionately and lusting.

After kissing for about 10 minutes, they finally pulled apart breathing heavily.

Troy kissed Gabriella softly again, "I want you!" he whispered breathing heavily.

Troy turned off the water and then he kissed her again, "Go on babe," Gabriella smiled and moaned into his ear.

"Come on," he said and took her out of the shower, "stay there," he smiled as he sat her down and took a towel and spread it out on the floor. He then went back to Gabriella and pulled her close to his body and kissed her full of passion, he slowly got her down at the towel and lay on top of her.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned into Troy's ear as he kissed her neck.

"Babe," Troy kissed her ear and then looked her into her eyes.

"I want you!" Gabriella breathed.

"I want you too," Troy breathed and kissed her softly and then got in position to enter her.

Troy slowly entered her body, and Gabriella spread her legs even more, so that Troy had space enough to enter her. Troy kept eye contact with her while entering her, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted him so bad. Troy entered her fully, and kissed her softly before starting to move in her.

After making love at the bathroom floor for about an hour, they both were exhausted. They were breathing heavily.

Troy kissed Gabriella softly, "I love you baby," he whispered.

"I love you too," she smiled and kissed him softly.

They slowly pulled back and Troy got up from the floor, and he pulled Gabriella up with him.

"We should probably get ready for dinner at your place, honey," Gabriella giggled as she looked at the watch in her room

It was already 4.30 p.m., and Leslie had told them to come to dinner at Troy's place at 6 p.m.

"Yeah, you are right babe," Troy chuckled and kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, Troy," Gabriella smiled and tried to get out of his arms, but he tightened his grab.

"Nah, I'll rather stay like this a little longer," Troy chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Okay, but not longer than five minutes," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay," Troy smiled and pulled Gabriella tight into his body, and she rested her head at his chest and closed her eyes.

The two teenagers could get a lot of time to pass by, just by standing like that – they enjoyed each other's company, and they enjoyed standing close to each other, and inhale the scent of the other.

A little later.

"Troy, have you seen my black leggings?" Gabriella asked as she stood by her closet and tried to find some clothes.

"You had them yesterday, babe," Troy smiled as he pulled his black jeans up.

"Well, then they have to be in here, somewhere," Gabriella sighed and started to search for her leggings, and Troy helped her.

"Here," Troy chuckled and picked them up from the chair in the corner of her room.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella smiled and kissed him and then took the leggings and put them on.

"You are welcome, baby," Troy smiled and put on his white t-shirt.

Gabriella grabbed her white oversize t-shirt and put it on.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked looking at his lovely girlfriend.

"Almost, I just need to put my hair up, and then I'm ready babe," she smiled and took her hair brush and started to brush her hair, and then she put it up in a ponytail.

"Ready, beauty?" Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind.

"Yeah, I'm ready babe," she smiled and took one of his hands from her stomach and intertwined their fingers and smiled at him in the mirror.

Troy smiled back, "you look beautiful as always," he said and kissed her ear.

"Thanks baby boy," she giggled, "and you look handsome as always," she smiled and turned around in his arms and kissed him softly.

"Come on princess," Troy smiled and slowly pulled back.

"Yeah, we need to go now," she giggled and looked at the watch, before she grabbed her shoes and put them on.

Troy did the same and took his jacket, and then Gabriella's and helped her with getting it on, "here you go babe," he said gently.

"Thanks my man," she smiled.

"Hi mom," Troy smiled as they entered the kitchen in Troy's house.

"Hi," Leslie smiled.

"Do you need help with anything, Leslie?" Gabriella asked.

"Nah, I'm almost done, sweetie, but thanks anyway," she smiled at Gabriella.

Troy had taken the plates and was setting the table.

"Hm, then I'll help Troy with setting the table," Gabriella smiled.

"No, you won't," Troy chuckled as he sat the table.

"Why not?" Gabriella giggled.

"Because I don't want you to do it," Troy smiled, "you don't have to do it, just sit down, and wait babe," he pecked her lips and gently pushed her down at a chair.

Leslie giggled, "It's not easy to be Troy Bolton's girlfriend, huh?"

Gabriella giggled, "No, I can't do anything," she smiled at Troy.

"I just don't want you to do things I can do for you, babe," Troy smiled as he finished setting the table.

"Hey," John smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Hi," Gabriella and Troy smiled, as Troy sat down beside Gabriella.

Leslie smiled and put the last things on the table, "sit down, darling," she smiled at John.

"It looks great mom," Troy smiled.

After eating dinner, Gabriella helped Leslie with the dishes, and Troy and John were sitting in the living room.

With Troy and John – the door into the kitchen is closed, so the girls can't hear them.

"Troy," John said and looked serious at him.

"Yes dad?" Troy looked at his dad.

"How are things between you and Bella?" John asked, knowing the answer, but he just wanted to hear it from his son.

"It's all fine, dad," Troy smiled.

"That's great," John smiled, "so, anything you need to tell me?" John raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" Troy asked a little confused.

"Well, a few weeks ago, when Bella was here for the night, mom and I heard you and Bella in the middle of the night…"

Troy interrupted him, "you what?"

John chuckled, "it is okay, Troy, it's a totally normal thing to do, when you are in love. We aren't mad or anything, just…" John smiled at his son, "just make sure to use protection, right?"

Troy nodded a little confused, that they were not mad, but also a little ashamed, that his parents had heard them, "Of course dad, Bella is on the pill," Troy smiled, it was a little weird to sit there and talk about that, even though Troy was close to his parents, he did´not found it easy to talk to his dad or his mom about sex.

"Good, and just tell me if there is something you need to talk about, whether it's about sex or anything else, okay son?" John smiled.

"Yeah, thanks dad," Troy smiled.

Meanwhile with the girls in the kitchen, they had finished the dishes, and were now putting away the things.

"Bella?" Leslie smiled as she had put the plates into the cupboard.

"Yea?" Gabriella smiled at Leslie as she sat the glasses into the cupboard.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes, just here in the kitchen?" Leslie asked gently.

"Sure," Gabriella smiled.

"Please sit down, Bella," Leslie smiled and sat down, and Gabriella sat down on the other side of the table.

"So, what's up, Leslie?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, Bella, a few weeks ago, it must have been in the beginning of this month I think, you was staying the night here," Leslie said, and Gabriella nodded a little confused, "Well, when I was up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, I heard you and Troy," Leslie smiled at Gabriella, and Gabriella looked down.

Leslie grabbed Gabriella's hand across the table, "Bella, it is okay," she smiled as Gabriella looked up at her, "John heard you too, but it's fine, we aren't mad! We just need to make sure, that you use protection. Do you?" Leslie asked smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah… uhm, I'm on the pill, so we are safe," she smiled.

How could not they be mad? Gabriella was almost sure, that if it had been her parents they would have freaked out, but who knew? Maybe it was just something new, the parents were starting to do, not get mad?

"That's good," Leslie smiled, "I'm glad you use protection!"

Gabriella smiled; she was glad, that she had Leslie as her mother-in-law. "Leslie?" Gabriella looked at Leslie.

"Yes, sweetie?" she smiled.

"I'm happy to have you as my mother-in-law!" Gabriella smiled.

"Oh, I'm happy to have you as my daughter-in-law," Leslie smiled.

Gabriella giggled and Leslie smiled at her, "so should we go into our men?" Leslie asked smiling.

"Yeah, let's go," Gabriella smiled and stood up.

"Hi princess," Troy smiled as Gabriella came into the living room.

He looked at her, she was pale, but he decided to let it go, he did not want to make his parents watch over them all night, or at least over Gabriella, he would do that himself.

"Hi prince," Gabriella smiled weakly and sat down beside him in at the couch.

"Are we staying here tonight or at your place?" Troy asked smiling at her.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm fine, so you decide, babe," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella and kissed her temple, "then we are staying here," Troy smiled.

"That's fine with me," Gabriella said softly. She did not really care, she was just feeling sick. She did not know why, but she felt like freezing all the time, well, it was cold outside, but not that cold! And she was felling a little dizzy, but she thought it maybe could be her period, which was about to take its place.

"Oh, mom," Troy said as he suddenly remembered something, "I talked to Julia today."

"Oh, what did she say?" Leslie asked.

"She just wanted to hear, how things were, she sounded a little depressed, so I promised her, to talk to her, when she gets down here for Christmas," Troy sighed.

"Oh," John sighed, "I hope she is okay."

"Yeah, me too," Troy sighed and rested his head on the top of Gabriella's head.

Gabriella caressed Troy's leg with her hand, she could tell, Troy was worried about Julia. Troy looked at the watch in the living room, "we should head to bed," Troy smiled at Gabriella, "we have a date with Chad and Tay tomorrow."

"Right, I forgot that," Gabriella giggled.

"Well, then let's go to bed," Troy smiled and pulled him and Gabriella up from the bed.

"Goodnight Leslie and John," Gabriella smiled.

"Goodnight Bella," they smiled back.

"Night mom, night dad," Troy said as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist to lead her upstairs.

In Troy's room, Troy found a shirt for Gabriella, so that she had something to sleep in.

"Thanks baby," Gabriella smiled weakly.

Troy smiled and sat down at the bed waiting for Gabriella to lie down.

"Babe?" Troy asked, as Gabriella stood looking out the window, she did not answer, "Bella baby?" she used to react on that, but still she did not answer.

Troy stood up and walked over to her, "Bella?" he asked waving his hand in front of her.

"Huh?" Gabriella snapped out.

"Hey, what's with you?" Troy asked as he saw Gabriella's look on her face, she was more pale than she was downstairs.

"I'm just tired," Gabriella sighed.

"You've been tired a lot the past month babe," Troy sighed worried and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight, "are you sure, you are okay?" Troy asked as he stroked her back.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, it's just," she sighed and looked up at Troy, "I'm just tired all the time, when it's winter, and well, it's the time of the month you know, or almost that time," she sighed and rested her head against Troy's chest.

"Oh, I understand, babe," Troy kissed her hair and stroked her back, "come on, let's get you to bed, my sleepy head," he smiled at her and picked her up in bridal style and carried her to the bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella sighed after lying in the bed for a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Troy looked down at her.

"I can't sleep," she sighed again and looked up at Troy.

"Babe, is something wrong?" Troy asked and sat up in the bed as she sat up too.

"I don't know, I'm just tired, feeling weak and…" Gabriella sighed, "I don't know, Troy," she looked at him.

"Babe, come here, let me hold you, my girl," Troy said as he took Gabriella into his arms and sat with her.

He wrapped the blanket around them, "babe, you are hot as fire," he said worried.

"But I'm freezing," Gabriella said and cuddled up to Troy.

"Are you starting to get sick again babe?" Troy asked worried.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know," she sighed, "I really don't hope so."

Troy caressed her waist, "me neither babe," he kissed her forehead.

After an hour, Gabriella still was not asleep, and Troy was not either.

Troy looked at his girlfriend with worried eyes, "babe, you really need to sleep," he said.

"But, I can't, babe," she sighed and looked down.

"Baby girl, close your beautifully brown eyes, rest your head against my shoulder or my chest and just relax," Troy stroked her hair, "I'll be here, and I'll keep you warm the whole night and be here if you wake up as I always am, okay my love?" Troy kissed her nose.

Gabriella nodded and did as he told her.

"Goodnight, my princess," Troy smiled and held her tight.

"Bella?" Troy shook her gently.

It was morning, and Leslie and John had made breakfast for them.

"Baby girl," Troy smiled and kissed her softly, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning," she smiled weakly.

"Morning babe," Troy smiled at her, "how are you feeling?" he stroked her hair.

"Weak," Gabriella sighed and sat up in the bed.

"Oh," Troy sighed, "I'll call Chad and tell him, that we can't make it this afternoon, babe, don't worry!"

Gabriella nodded, "I just really wanted to go," she sighed.

"Yeah, me too, babe, but you are sick, we can't go!" Troy said smiling gently at her.

"You can go if you want to, babe," Gabriella smiled weakly at him, knowing that he would not go without her.

"No way!" Troy exclaimed, "I'm not going without you!"

Gabriella sighed, "but you really wanted to go," she looked at him.

"But it was because it was with you, babe," Troy smiled at her and blew a wisp of her hair out of her face.

Gabriella smiled a little, as she felt his breathe against her skin.

"Come on, baby," Troy took her hand, "mom and dad are waiting for us downstairs," he helped Gabriella up from the bed.

"Troy, I need to go to the bathroom before we go downstairs," Gabriella sighed.

"Okay, babe," Troy kissed her cheek and helped her to the bathroom, "I'll go take a pair of my shorts for you, so that you can put them on," he smiled gently at her and ran to his closet and took out his black shorts and went back to the bathroom door and knocked on it, "can I come in babe?"

Gabriella did not answer.

"Baby?" Troy asked worried.

He could hear sounds from the bathroom, but Gabriella did not answer…


	39. Sickness

**Chapter 38 – Sickness**

"Bella?" Troy asked worried, but still she did not answer.

He slowly opened the door to find Gabriella sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, she was crying.

Troy rushed to her, "babe, what's wrong?" he kneeled down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

Gabriella did not say anything, she just cried.

"Baby girl, it's okay," Troy stroked her back.

Suddenly Gabriella pulled back and then threw up, Troy held her hair back, so that she did not get vomit in it.

Gabriella wiped her mouth, "thanks," she sighed and tried to get up, but she could not.

"Babe, come here," Troy said gently and stood up and then he helped her up. He gave her support, so that she could stand up and brush her teeth, and then he helped her to get the shorts on, that he had picked out from his closet.

"You okay baby?" Troy asked as he held her tight after helping her with the shorts.

"Yeah, thanks babe," she smiled weakly.

"Troy? Gabriella?" Leslie called as she went up the stairs.

"Yes, mom, we are coming," Troy called back, as he helped Gabriella into his room, and leaded her to the hall.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Leslie asked worried, as she saw Gabriella.

Gabriella was white as chalk, and she looked really sick.

"She is sick, mom," Troy sighed and gently picked Gabriella up in bridal style to carry her downstairs.

"You looked pale yesterday too, but I thought it was because of the weather and such, but I guess it wasn't," Leslie sighed, "Bella, you should go see a doctor," she said as they walked downstairs.

"Mom, please," Troy sighed. He knew Gabriella was not feeling well, and talking about doctors would not make it better.

"Sorry," Leslie said, "I'm just worried."

Gabriella sighed and held onto Troy, as they reached the kitchen.

"Morning dad," Troy smiled.

"Morning," John smiled gently, "What's with you, Bella?" John asked worried, as Troy sat Gabriella down in the chair.

"I'm not feeling that well," she sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," John smiled gently at her.

Troy caressed Gabriella's leg, "try to eat something baby," he said gently, "what do you want?"

Gabriella looked at the table, everything looked delicious, but she was not really hungry, but she knew, that Troy would make her eat.

"Just a slice of bread with some cheese," Gabriella sighed and took a slice of the bread, and Troy gave her a lump cheese, "thanks babe," she smiled weakly at Troy.

Gabriella ate slowly and after eating it, she sat back in the chair, "I'm full already," she sighed.

Troy smiled gently at her, "Okay babe, do you want to go back to bed?" he asked looking caring at her.

"No, not yet, just eat, babe," she smiled at Troy.

He nodded and ate the rest of his breakfast, "I'm full," he smiled.

"Good," Leslie smiled at him, "so, Bella, you should go take a shower and then go to bed," she looked at Gabriella with her gently green eyes.

Gabriella nodded, and Troy smiled at her, "well, let's get you upstairs, so that you can get a shower and get back to sleep," he stood up and helped Gabriella to stand up.

"Do you have some clothes here?" Leslie asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"You have," Troy smiled, "it's in my closet."

Gabriella nodded, "well, then I have some clothes here," she smiled at Leslie.

"Good," Leslie smiled and stood up and started to clean up the table, and John helped her.

"I'll help my Bella, with her shower and such and then get her to sleep," Troy smiled and leaded Gabriella to the stairs.

Gabriella walked slowly, her whole body was weak, and she felt like everything around her just moved with 100 miles per hour. She grabbed onto Troy's arm as they slowly went up the stairs.

"I'm here babe, don't worry," Troy said gently and held her hand. Gabriella's body was shaking.

"Come here," Troy said and lifted Gabriella up and carried her up the rest of the stairs and into his room and placed her on the bed.

"I'll be right back babe," Troy said and kissed her forehead and ran downstairs.

"Mom?" Troy said as he went into the kitchen.

"Yeah, honey?" Leslie said gently as she put away the rest of the things from the breakfast table.

"Can Bella get into the tub in your bathroom?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, sure, but you go with her, she is too weak to be in there herself," Leslie smiled.

"Okay, thanks mom," Troy smiled, and then he ran upstairs again.

Troy picked up Gabriella's clothes from his closet and then he placed it with some of his own clothes and two big towels in Gabriella's lap, "hold on to that babe," Troy smiled and picked her up in bridal style once again and carried her into his parents bathroom.

"Troy, what are we doing in here?" Gabriella asked confused.

"You need a bath, and we are going to give you that in my parents tub," Troy smiled and sat her down at the floor, "stay there babe," he smiled at her and turned on the water to fill the tub, and then he put some soap flakes into the water.

He bended down beside Gabriella and kissed her temple, "ready for you bath princess?"

Gabriella nodded and slowly started to dress down, Troy gently helped her, and then he dressed down himself too.

Gabriella held onto Troy's arms as she stood up, "Troy," she said weakly.

"Come here babe," Troy said and held her hand and put his other arm around her waist to support her, "step into the tub, baby," he said gently.

Gabriella stepped into the tub with one food, and Troy got into the tub with both of his feet, and then he helped Gabriella into the tub with her other food too.

"Then just relax against my body, Bella," Troy smiled, as he gently pulled her close to his body, and sat down with her.

She was sitting between his legs with her back against his stomach. Gabriella rested her head against Troy chest, and Troy gently caressed her stomach.

He could feel that she was starting to relax, "Bella?" he asked.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Did your period start yesterday?" Troy asked gently.

Gabriella sighed, "no," she opened her eyes, "but it's probably starting in this week," she sighed.

"Okay," Troy smiled and kissed her hair.

Gabriella slowly closed her eyes again, "babe," she sighed.

"Yeah, my love?" Troy asked as he caressed her arm.

Gabriella tried to turn so that she could look at Troy, but she couldn't turn, "hmpf," she sighed.

Troy chuckled a little, "what are you doing babe?"

"Trying to turn, so that I can watch my boyfriend," Gabriella smiled a little.

Troy smiled and caressed her upper arm before helping her to turn, so that she was lying on the stomach with her head resting against his chest, "so what were you about to say before you couldn't turn babe?" Troy asked and gently removed some hair from her face.

"Thanks for everything," she smiled weakly.

"Babe," Troy sighed.

"You don't have to thank," Gabriella sighed, knowing that Troy was about to say that, "I know, I know babe, but I want to!"

Troy shook his head, "I've said that sentence too many times, right?" Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes and laid her head at Troy's chest.

Troy smiled at the half sleeping girl, "I need to find something new to say," he chuckled and caressed her arms.

After lying in the water for about an hour without really saying anything, Troy looked down at Gabriella, who still was lying between his legs resting her head at his chest.

"Babe?" Troy asked as he caressed her stomach.

"Mmh," she mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Let's get up from the water, and get you to bed," Troy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay," Gabriella sighed and slowly opened her eyes.

"Just stay there, and let me get up and get dressed, so that I can help you, baby girl," Troy smiled and slowly got up from the water and wiped his body and put on some boxers. He then took the other towel and stuck his hand down to Gabriella, and she took it, and got out of the tub with Troy's help.

Troy wrapped the towel around her, "how are you feeling baby?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm freezing," she sighed.

"You are still hot," Troy said and helped her wipe her body, and then she got dressed.

"Troy?" Leslie called from downstairs.

"Yeah?" Troy called back.

"Have you got Gabriella into bed?" Leslie asked.

"I'm on my way to do that, why?" Troy said back.

"Do you guys want some lunch?" Leslie asked still from the bottom of the stairs.

Troy looked at Gabriella, who still was pale, "you need to eat something babe," Troy whispered, "Yeah, mom, we are coming downstairs," he called down to his mom.

"Troy," Gabriella sighed.

"No Bella," Troy kissed her forehead, "I know, you can't really eat anything, but you need to eat just a little, baby," he caressed her cheek.

"I know," she sighed, and held onto Troy's arm.

"I'll help you down the stairs, babe, don't worry," Troy smiled gently at her and leaded her to the stairs, where he laid his arm around her waist and slowly made their way downstairs.

"Troy," Gabriella's voice was shaking and she grabbed onto Troy's arm.

"Bella baby, don't worry, it's okay, I'm here to catch you if you fall," Troy pulled her close to his body.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Leslie asked as Troy and Gabriella entered the kitchen, where she was setting the table for lunch.

"Better, but I'm still freezing," Gabriella sighed as Troy helped her to sit down at the chair.

"Just try to eat something, and then I'll get some blankets and some pillows, and then you can be in the living room," Leslie smiled, "John is gone for work, so that he can finish the last things before Christmas, and I'll go shopping the last things, so you can be home alone, okay?"

Troy smiled at his mom, "yeah, thanks mom," he said and sat down beside his girlfriend and placed his arm around her.

"Just eat," Leslie smiled at the two teenagers across the table.

"Thanks," Gabriella sighed and looked at the food.

"Babe, just eat a little," Troy said softly stroking her shoulder.

Gabriella nodded and took a little bit of salad and started to eat it. Troy ate some salad too, but not as much as he normally would – he kept watching Gabriella, something was wrong with her, more wrong than usually, when she had her period.

Leslie left to finish her Christmas shopping, and Troy got Gabriella into the couch and sat down with her. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to make her feel warm, even though her body was burning against his body.

Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder as they were sitting there, she hated being sick, and right now it was worse than normally, when she was about to have her period. Normally she just had a little pain in her stomach, but now she was throwing up and was dizzy, what was wrong with her?

"Babe, what are you thinking about?" Troy asked as he slowly stroked her back.

"I just wonder, what makes me like this…" Gabriella sighed.

"What do you mean baby?" Troy asked concerned.

"I'm a mess, Troy," she looked down.

"No, you are not!" Troy said, why would she even think that?

"Look at me Troy, I'm weak, throwing up, not able to stand or walk by myself…" Gabriella looked up at Troy, with tears in her eyes, "I'm a mess…"

Troy hated seeing his girlfriend sick, he really hated it! He would love to make her feel better, make her healthy again, but he could not do anything, but help her as much as possible.

"If you are a mess, then you are my favorite mess, babe," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead, "you are not a mess, baby girl!"

Troy held her even closer, trying to take some of her pain away, but he knew it would not help. He just wished that it was him, who was the sick one, and not his princess.

Gabriella fell asleep in Troy's arms, and Troy slowly got her down at the couch and then he ran upstairs to get his phone – he had forgot to call Chad to cancel their date, with Chad and Taylor later that day. Troy got his phone and dialed Chad's number.

"Hey man," Chad smiled as he picked up his cell.

"Hey man," Troy said quietly as he entered the living room again.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, knowing that something was not right, since Troy was speaking quietly.

"Bella is sick," Troy sighed, "she has been sick since last night, we hoped that she would be fine, so that we could go with you tonight, but she is sleeping now, and she is hot as fire, so we can't go," Troy sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Chad said a little sad that they could not go, "but I really hope, she'll get better soon!"

"Yeah, me too," Troy sighed and sat down at the couch beside Gabriella.

"What's wrong with her?" Chad asked concerned.

"Well, she was all pale yesterday after we had eaten dinner, and then when we got upstairs to my room, she was warm, but she was freezing, and now this morning she was throwing up, but she is about to have her period, so it's probably that," Troy sighed and gently pushed some of her hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"Okay," Chad sighed, "just please take care of her, right?"

Troy nodded, "Sure, I'll do whatever I can to make her fine again," he said.

"Good, thanks!" Chad smiled.

"No problem man, she is my princess, I'll do whatever I can to make her quick again!" Troy smiled.

"Good," Chad chuckled; knowing Troy meant what he said, "Well, I guess I'll see you guys at school Monday then, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you will," Troy smiled, "have fun with Tay tonight."

"Sure I will," Chad chuckled, "Well, see you, dude," he said and hang up.

Troy shook his head and placed the cell on the coffee table and smiled at his own princess, who was sleeping at the couch.

"_Gabriella, we meet again," a voice from the dark said. _

_Gabriella turned around, but she couldn't find the person, who had said something, "wha-a-at?" Gabriella asked nervous. _

"_Oh come on," the voice chuckled, "can't you recognize me?" _

_Gabriella's body started to shake, "wha-at are you doing here?" _

_The person chuckled once again, "so you recognize me?" _

_Gabriella stepped backwards, but her back hid the wall, "Don't touch me!" _

"_Like I'm listening to you, your little whore!" the person screamed into her face. _

"_Don't!" Gabriella started to cry, and tried to push the person of off her. _

"_I'm stronger than you, you know that!" the person smirked. _

"_Please, stop!" Gabriella cried hysterical. _

"_Nah, I don't think so," the man laughed evilly. _

"_Please, don't do that!" Gabriella cried as the man ripped off her clothes. _

"_Troy!"Gabriella screamed. _

"_Your little lover boy can't come and save you now," the man laughed, "he won't be strong enough, oh, wait… he would be, but he isn't here anymore!"_

_Gabriella got terrified, what was that supposed to mean? _

"_He is out of my way, and you are all mine now, your slut!" the man said pulling Gabriella up against the wall. _

"_No I'm not!" Gabriella screamed and tried to get out of the man's grab, but he was stronger than her. _

"Gabriella, wake up!" Troy yelled after trying to wake his girlfriend up for five minutes without any sign of waking up.

Gabriella sat up screaming.

"Bella, sh, it's okay, whatever happened, it was just an evil dream, babe!" Troy pulled her into his lap and rocked her slowly.

"I…I…" Gabriella started to cry.

"Babe, it's okay," Troy said stroking her back.

After a while, Gabriella finally calmed down and Troy looked into her eyes, "babe, what did you dream?"

Gabriella looked down, "he came back…"

Troy knew what she meant, "babe, that won't happen!"

"But Troy, it was so real," Gabriella cried.

"I know babe, I know," Troy whispered and held her tight, "I promise you, that he won't be able to touch you as long as I'm here, and as long as you have me and Chad, and the rest of the gang, then nothing is going to happen to you! He can't touch you!"

They sat there for a while, Gabriella calmed down and her crying turned into sobbing, and then she suddenly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

Troy followed her, and she sat down in front of the toilet and threw up, Troy held her hair back, and had an arm around her.

"I hate throwing up," Gabriella sighed.

Troy stroked her cheek, "yeah, me too, but it's better than hold it back," he smiled and kissed her temple.

"Could you help me up?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"Sure babe," Troy smiled and picked her up, "do you want to go back to the couch?"

Gabriella nodded, and Troy carried her back to the couch and sat down with her. Gabriella cuddled up to Troy, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Are you feeling better babe?" Troy asked stroking her back.

"A little," Gabriella smiled.

"That's good," Troy smiled down at her.

"I'm home," John called from the hall, as he got home from work.

"Hi dad," Troy called from the living room, where he was sitting with Gabriella in his arms, she was once again gone back to sleep, but it did not bother Troy, as long as she got better, it was great.

John entered the living room, "where is mom?"

"Shopping," Troy said stroking Gabriella's waist.

"Oh," John smiled, "and how is your girl?"

"Better than this morning, but not that good yet," Troy sighed.

"She'll be fine soon," John smiled, "do you know, when your mom will get home?"

Troy shook his head, "no, she left after lunch, so soon I think," he said and looked down at his girlfriend, with a worried look in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll go start making dinner then," John smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Babe," Troy called softly for Gabriella.

"Mmm," Gabriella mumbled into his chest.

"Wake up, baby girl," Troy chuckled.

"But I want to sleep," she mumbled.

"You have been sleeping all day, Bella, and dinner is ready in five minutes," Troy smiled at her as she opened her eyes.

"Then I could sleep for three more minutes," Gabriella giggled lightly.

"No, you couldn't," Troy smiled, "because then I couldn't kiss you," he leaned in and kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled as they pulled back, "well, then you have an excuse for waking me up," she rested her head against his chest.

"You are still warm," Troy said stroking her hair.

"I'm not feeling any better either," Gabriella sighed.

"I should take you to the doctor, babe," Troy sighed and sat up in the couch pulling Gabriella into his lap.

"No, it's just because of my period," Gabriella sighed.

"But babe, normally you don't have that much complication because of it!" Troy sighed looking worried at her.

"I'll be fine, Troy, I promise!" Gabriella sighed and rested her head against his cheek.

"Okay, but if you can't go to school Monday, then I'm taking you to the doctor's!" Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella sighed.

Gabriella only ate a little bit for dinner, and then she was full.

Troy looked worried at her, he would give anything to make her better again, but he knew he could not do anything about it.

"Troy, just go upstairs, we'll fix the dishes," John smiled.

"Thanks dad," Troy smiled and took Gabriella's hand, "come on, babe," he said and helped her up.

Troy held Gabriella close to his body as they walked up the stairs. Gabriella held tight onto Troy, she was afraid to fall, even though she knew that Troy would catch her no matter what! Troy got Gabriella into his room and got her into bed.

"Troy?" Gabriella said with a weak voice.

"Yes babe?" Troy sat down beside Gabriella in the bed, "what's up?"

Gabriella crawled up to him, and rested her head in his lap, "can you sing for me?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course I can sing for you, what do you want me to sing love?" Troy asked and stroked her burning cheek.

"Whatever you want to sing," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Okay babe," Troy smiled and thought for a second.


	40. Fully Recovered?

**Chapter 39 – Fully recovered?**

Troy started to sing, softly as he stroked Gabriella's hair.

"Tomorrow morning when you wake up, and the sun does not appear, I, I will be here. If in the dark we lose sight of love, hold my hand and have no fear, 'cause I, I will be here," Troy smiled down at Gabriella, every word in the song was for her!

If the sun did not appear, he would be there, and if they lost sight of love, he would hold her hand, and make her have no fear – he would just be there no matter what.

"I will be here, when you feel like being quiet, when you need to speak your mind, I will listen. And I will be here, when the laughter turns to crying, through the winning, losing and trying, we'll be together, 'cause I will be here." He intertwined their fingers over Gabriella's stomach, and she looked into Troy's electric blue eyes.

She knew, he meant that song – he would be there if she was quiet, when she needed or wanted to speak, whatever she had on her mind, she knew he would listen!

He had been there through her laughter, through her tears, through the fight for getting her parents back, and she won – with him by her side. He had helped her, seen her win, he had seen her lose, when they left her, and he had seen her trying to win her life, when she was in the hospital – he had seen her through a lot of things, and she knew he would be there through even more in the future!

"Tomorrow morning if you wake up, and the future is unclear, I, I'll be here. As sure as seasons are made for change, our lifetimes are made for years, so I, I will be here!" Troy would be there and help Gabriella through the future, help her to see it, when things got unclear, no matter what it was! And having a future with Gabriella was something he wanted – he would be there for her through the years of _their_ lifetime!

"I will be here, you can cry on my shoulder. When the mirror tells us we're older, I will hold you. And I will be here to watch you grow in beauty and tell you all the things you are to me! I will be here!" Troy let his free hand run through Gabriella's hair.

He had hold her, when she was crying, and in the future, he would be there to hold her again if she needed a shoulder to cry on, he would let her cry on his shoulder – Gabriella knew that, and she smiled at him as he sang it.

Troy smiled at his beautiful girlfriend, who was lying in his lap – he knew that she was beautiful now already, but to him, she got more beautiful for each day that passed, and when they got older, he knew, that she would get even more beautiful! He would watch her get older and get even more beautiful!

"I will be true to the promise I have made to you and to the one, who gave you to me. Ooh ooh ooh, I, I will be here! And just as sure as seasons are made for change, our lifetimes are made for years! 'Cause I will be here!"

Gabriella smiled, "thanks babe," she cuddled up to Troy's stomach.

"You are welcome my princess," Troy smiled and put the blanket over her and played with her hair. Gabriella slowly fell asleep, and Troy just sat there with her in his lap.

Gabriella's phone started ringing, and Troy picked it up.

"Hello?" Troy said in a low voice.

"Gabriella?" a voice asked.

"Uhm, no," Troy said, "I'm Gabriella's boyfriend, she is sleeping."

"Uhm, okay," the person said.

"Who are you?" Troy asked.

"I'm Gabriella's cousin, Hilary," the girl in the other end of the phone said, "and Gabriella's boyfriend, huh? Do you have a name?"

"Okay," Troy said, "Yeah, I'm Troy."

"Okay, well, could you tell Gabriella to call me tomorrow?" Hilary asked.

"Sure," Troy smiled and stroked Gabriella's back.

"Thanks, uhm, bye," Hilary said and hung up.

Troy looked a little confused at the phone, and then placed it on the table beside his bed and then slowly lifted Gabriella off of him, so that he could get up and get ready to go to bed himself.

"Tr-Troy?" Gabriella said half asleep.

"Babe, just go back to sleep, I'll be right back," Troy whispered and kissed her temple.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked.

"To the bathroom," Troy said and stroked her hair, "I'll be right back, I promise you!"

Gabriella nodded and Troy hurried to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

The next morning Troy woke up and heard someone in the bathroom.

"Bella?" Troy called, she was not by his side, so it had to be her, but no one answered.

Troy stood up and walked to the bathroom door, "babe?" Troy asked and opened the door slowly.

Gabriella was sitting on the floor resting her head against the wall.

"Babe, are you okay?" Troy asked and sat down beside her.

"I think so," Gabriella sighed.

"What are you doing at the floor then pretty?" Troy asked and wrapped his arm around her.

She sighed, "I couldn't stand up, I felt dizzy," she looked up at Troy.

"Oh baby," Troy said and held her tight.

Gabriella rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

"Are you feeling better today my girl?" Troy asked.

"Yeah a little," Gabriella smiled.

"Good," Troy smiled and kissed her nose.

Gabriella giggled as he kissed her nose, "Troy, could you help me up, I really want to take a shower," she smiled at him.

"Of course I can help you up baby girl," Troy smiled and helped her up, "just go take a shower, I'll go get some of your clothes in my closet."

Troy was about to leave, when Gabriella asked, "how much clothes do I have in your closet babe?"

Troy chuckled, "a lot, but just go take the shower, I'll be back in few minutes with some clothes for you."

Gabriella thanked Troy and then took her shower.

Troy was lying in his bed, when Gabriella walked into the room.

"Hi there," she smiled.

"Hi babe," Troy smiled and stood up and walked over to her, "all fine today, huh?"

Gabriella smiled, "yeah, I'm all fine today for now at least," she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist.

Troy leaned down and kissed her softly, "I'm glad, babe," he smiled.

"Me too," Gabriella smiled.

"So, do you want breakfast?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Gabriella smiled.

"Then let's go downstairs and make some breakfast," Troy chuckled, "we can't have that my princess is that hungry," he smiled and intertwined their fingers.

They walked downstairs and made breakfast.

"Troy," Gabriella giggled as he once again spilled flour over her while they were making pancakes.

"Sorry babe," Troy chuckled and stole a kiss.

Troy made the pancakes, and Gabriella was cutting some fruit.

"Good morning," Leslie smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Gabriella and Troy smiled.

"Gabriella, what happened to you?" Leslie giggled as she saw Gabriella's face and shirt, which was covered by flour.

"Well, you could ask, Mr. Bolton, over there," Gabriella smiled and pointed to Troy, who was smiling innocently.

"Troy Bolton!" Leslie said, trying not to laugh.

"Yes mom?" Troy asked sweetly.

"What have you done to your girlfriend?" Leslie asked.

"Uhm, I spilled some flour over her," Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"I see that, but why did you do that?" Leslie asked, still trying not to laugh.

"Well, she started," he smiled and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"Right," Leslie smiled, "but you didn't have to take revenge!"

"Oh yes I did," Troy chuckled.

Leslie shook her head and smiled, "you guys are crazy!"

"We can't help it, Leslie," Gabriella smiled.

"I know, I know," Leslie smiled, "Bella, are you fully recovered again?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, I'm all fine right now."

After helping with finishing the breakfast Leslie went upstairs to get John down for breakfast.

"Good morning," John smiled at the two teenagers, who were standing by the counter. Well, Gabriella was sitting on the top of it, and Troy was standing between her legs holding around her waist.

"Morning," they smiled not looking at him. Troy pecked Gabriella's lips once again before helping her down from the counter and over to the table.

"So Bella, you seem all recovered again," John smiled.

"Yeah, I'm all fine again," Gabriella smiled.

They ate their breakfast and then Troy and Gabriella did the dishes.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Leslie asked from the table, where she was sitting.

"Nothing," Troy smiled and took some lather on his finger and placed it on Gabriella's nose.

"Troy!" Gabriella laughed and splashed some water on him.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed and laughed at her.

"You were the one, who started, Troy," John chuckled.

"But she splashed water on me!" Troy said and pretended to be hurt.

"So?" Leslie smiled and splashed some water on him too.

"Mom!" Troy chuckled.

"Ops!" Leslie smiled, "I'm sorry sweetie."

Troy shook his head, "how old are you, mom?"

"Old enough," she smiled.

Troy chuckled, "right," he finished the dishes and helped Gabriella with dry off the rest of them.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, "so what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," Gabriella smiled, "any ideas?"

Troy looked out the window, it was cloudy, and it was probably cold.

"Well, we are staying inside!" he smiled.

"I agree on that one," Gabriella giggled.

"Well, let's go upstairs and see, what we can do," Troy smiled and intertwined their fingers, and the two teenagers walked upstairs.

"It's lovely to see him like that again," Leslie smiled as Troy and Gabriella were walked off.

"Yeah, they are completely in love," John chuckled.

"Yeah," Leslie smiled, "and he is happy – just like Amber wanted him to be!"

John smiled at his wife, they had been through some tough times together, but they had made it! Losing Amber was not easy, and watching Troy being like a living dead person did not make it any easier. But they had made it! And they both were sure, that now that they had survived losing their daughter, then they would make it through everything!

Troy and Gabriella sat down at the bed in Troy's room, and then Troy remembered something from last night.

"Oh, your cousin, uhm, Hilary, I think it was, called last night, when you were asleep, she told me, that you should call her today," Troy smiled at Gabriella and handed her, her phone.

"Okay," Gabriella sighed and looked at the phone.

"What's wrong babe?" Troy asked. "It's just, last time I spoke to her, she was all heartbroken," Gabriella sighed, "and well, so was I, but I didn't tell her… and I guess, she doesn't know, that I'm not with Jordan anymore…"

Troy smiled at her, "yes, she does, I introduced myself as your boyfriend, so I guess, she knows, my girl," he took her hand, "just call her babe, I'll go clean the bathroom in the meanwhile."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay babe," she pecked his lips and looked at her phone again.

"Babe, call her," Troy said and kissed her forehead and then stood up, "I'll just be out there," Troy pointed to his bathroom door, "okay love?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah," she smiled at him, and he left.

Gabriella dialed Hilary's number.

"Come on, cuz, pick up," Gabriella mumbled.

"Hello?" a girl's voice said in the other end of the phone.

"Hi Hilary, it is me, Gabby," Gabriella smiled.

"Hi cuz," Hilary smiled.

"So you called last night?" Gabriella said, not really knowing, what to say.

"Yeah, I did, and I got your… boyfriend, Troy, right?" Hilary said a little unsure if, it was the right name, and that he really was her boyfriend.

"Yeah, that's right," Gabriella smiled.

"So, what happened to you and Jordan?" Gabriella's cousin asked a little confused.

"We broke up more than a year ago," Gabriella sighed, "I thought, I told you…"

Hilary sighed, "You probably did, but I forgot," she giggled slightly, "so, how is that new guy then?"

Gabriella smiled, "he is amazing!"

Hilary giggled, "That's good! How long have you been together then?"

"3 months," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay," Hilary smiled, "but can I ask, what happened since you broke with Jordan?"

Gabriella sighed, "it's a long story, and to be honest, I hate telling about it, and I'm not sure, I can handle to tell it," Gabriella laid down at the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, it's okay then," Hilary said.

"So why did you call anyway?" Gabriella asked.

"I just wanted to hear, how things were going," Hilary said, "It's a long time since I last saw you! But we are coming down for Christmas, so we have a lot to catch up on," Hilary giggled and so did Gabriella.

"Yeah, we have!" Gabriella said, "and then you can meet Troy," she said as Troy walked into the room.

"Me? What about me?" Troy smiled and sat down beside her.

"Nothing babe," Gabriella giggled at him, "Oh sorry Hil, it was Troy, who asked me something."

"It's okay, say hi to him," Hilary smiled, "but I got to go now, sweetie, I'll see you at Christmas," Hilary said and hung up.

"So, what did she want?" Troy smiled.

"She just wanted to know, how things were," Gabriella smiled at him and crawled over to him.

"Okay," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's cheek as she reached him.

"Is that all I get?" Gabriella asked, pretending to be hurt, knowing Troy probably would not buy it.

"Well, yeah for now," Troy smiled.

Gabriella sighed, "you are evil," she smiled at him.

"I know," Troy chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips, "was that better?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "yeah, that was better."

Troy chuckled, "so what do you want to do today?" he asked her as he rested his arms around her waist.

"What about playing a game?" Gabriella smiled.

"What do you want to play?" Troy asked.

"Anything, it just has to be fun," Gabriella smiled.

"Play station?" Troy chuckled.

"Sure," Gabriella smiled.

"And what do you want to play then?" Troy chuckled.

"We could play sing star," Gabriella smiled.

"You kicked my ass the last time," Troy chuckled, "but okay babe," he kissed her cheek.

"Yay," Gabriella giggled. Troy smiled, "then let's play," he said and stood up with Gabriella still hanging onto him.

Gabriella stepped down from him, "we need to sing "Simply the best"" she giggled.

"But you are always the best, when we sing that," he chuckled.

"And?" Gabriella smiled.

"I'm getting kicked by a girl," Troy smirked, "a beautiful, lovely girl," he smiled, "let's sing!"

Gabriella giggled and started the song.

They played for a long time, and then Leslie knocked on the door.

"Guys, the lunch is ready," she smiled as she stuck her head inside Troy's room.

"Okay, mom," Troy smiled, "we are coming now."

Gabriella put down her microphone and turned off the play station. Troy put down his microphone too, and then he put his arm around Gabriella's waist, and the two teenagers walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey sing stars," John chuckled.

"Hi," Gabriella and Troy smiled.

"Are you hungry after all that singing?" Leslie smiled.

"Yeah, I am," Gabriella smiled and sat down beside Troy.

"Yeah, me too," Troy smiled, "I finally kicked your ass in "Simply the best"!" he chuckled and kissed Gabriella's cheek.

"For once," Gabriella giggled, "and it's not going to happen again!"

Troy smirked, "just wait, Montez, just wait!"

"For what?" Gabriella giggled, "For you to kick my ass in sing star? That won't happen, you know that, Bolton!" Gabriella smiled at him.

Leslie and John smiled at the two teenagers, "you guys are insane," Leslie said.

"Nah, maybe more like, they are crazy in love," John smiled lovely at his wife.

"Yeah, maybe," Leslie said smiling, "guys," she said to Troy and Gabriella.

"What?" Troy asked as he finally stopped his "argument" with Gabriella about the sing star thing.

"Eat, please, instead of talking about that singing," Leslie smiled.

"Okay, okay," Troy chuckled, "eat, babe," he smiled at Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah," she giggled, and started to eat some salad.

After eating lunch Troy and Gabriella took their jackets and walked outside to go for a walk.

Troy intertwined their fingers, "where are we going?" he asked smiling down at his girlfriend.

"We are just going, we have no goal, or things we need to do," Gabriella smiled.

"That's fine with me," Troy said and started walking with his girlfriend.

They walked for a while, just talking, fooling around, and just enjoying being with each other.

They walked into the park, "let's go to the swings," Gabriella giggled and started to run with Troy following her.

"Hey, slow down, babe," he chuckled.

"Ups, sorry," Gabriella giggled as she sat down at the swing.

"Let me push you," Troy chuckled.

"Okay, but not high," Gabriella smiled.

"Of course not," Troy smiled and started to push her.

"A flying girl," Troy chuckled as Gabriella was swinging back and forth.

Gabriella giggled, "Could you please stop her then? She really wants to get down from here!"

Troy smiled and catch the swing as it was close enough at him, "I got you," he chuckled and stopped the swing.

"Thanks," Gabriella giggled and got of the swing.

Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind, "where do you think, you are going?" he smiled.

"Nowhere," Gabriella giggled and turned around in his arms and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Good," Troy smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled against the kiss; "I love you!" she smiled as they pulled back.

"I love you too babe," Troy smiled.

Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest like she was cuddling up to him.

"Are you cold baby?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

"A little," Gabriella said.

"Let's go home then," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

On their way home Troy was holding Gabriella close to his body, trying to hold her warm.

"Troy?" a voice from behind said, and Troy froze, and the two teenagers turned around to look at the person.


	41. Stay the Hell Away!

**Chapter 40 – Stay the hell away!**

Troy's eyes widened, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," the blond girl smiled and walked towards Troy.

"Why? You know I don't want to see you!" Troy said coldly.

"Oh come on, Troysie," the blond girl smiled flirty.

"Stay away from me!" Troy snapped.

"Babe, who is she?" Gabriella asked mumbling so only Troy could hear her.

"Rachel, stay the hell away from me, my family and especially my girlfriend!" Troy yelled and put his arm even tighter around Gabriella and started to walk away with her.

"Rachel?" Gabriella asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, my ex-girlfriend, who was cheating on me," Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella.

"Oh, I remember," Gabriella said and kissed his cheek, "wait a second."

Gabriella turned around and looked at Rachel.

"Rachel?" Gabriella asked in a fake sweetly voice.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked coldly and bitchy.

"Hm… you want to know the whole story? Or will you just get the short one?" Gabriella smirked.

"None," Rachel said.

"Well, I'm the little angel, who is going to make your life a living hell, if you don't stay the _hell_ away from _my _boyfriend!" Gabriella snarled at her.

"Oh, like you even can hurt a fly," Rachel smirked at Gabriella.

"Oh she can," a guy said from behind them, "she actually beat me up once!"

Troy chuckled, and Gabriella smiled, "exactly!"

Rachel just laughed, "whatever, just watch your back, bitch!"

Chad stepped in front of Rachel, "don't you dare to call her a bitch again!" he snarled into her face.

"Why?" Rachel said, trying her best not to let her fear of Chad out.

"You'll regret it the rest of your life," Sharpay's voice sounded from behind.

"Oh, another bitch," Rachel said smirking, trying to play cool.

"Just get the hell away from here, Rachel!" Troy said angrily.

"Oh, is little Troysie angry?" Rachel said teasing; trying to hide the fact that she actually wanted Troy back. Troy knew that, but he did not care – he was with Gabriella now, Rachel had lost her chance.

Sharpay walked over to Rachel, "now go!" she said and pushed her away from the rest of the group.

"Don't touch me you bitch!" Rachel shrieked.

"You must have misunderstood something here, sweetie," Sharpay smiled fake at her, "it's not me or Gabriella, who is the bitch here, it's _you_!" Sharpay pointed to her.

"Just wait, I'll get back to you," Rachel yelled and stomped off.

"We'll be waiting for that," Chad laughed.

"Who was the bitch?" Taylor asked.

"My ex-girlfriend from New York," Troy sighed and placed his arm around Gabriella's waist again.

"Oh, and what did she want?" Sharpay asked.

"No idea, I just know that I don't want to talk to her or see her!" Troy said.

"Oh," Taylor smiled.

"Well, where have you guys been anyway?" Chad smiled at Troy and Gabriella.

"In the park," Gabriella smiled.

"Cool," Chad smiled.

"Not really," Troy chuckled.

"Troy," Gabriella sighed and rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah babe?" Troy said looking at her.

"I'm tired and freezing, could we go home now?" Gabriella asked tired.

"Sure," Troy said and held her even tighter, than he did before, "are you guys coming with us?" he asked the others.

"No, we are on our way over to Zeke, and we promised to call you guys to check if you wanted to come along, but none of you were picking up," Sharpay smiled and raised an eyebrow.

""Oh, I left my phone at home, but we are going home, I don't feel that well, but tell him, we said hi," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"We will," Chad smiled, and the three other teenagers walked the other way.

"You okay babe?" Troy asked after they had walked for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Yeah, can't we just go home now?" Gabriella sighed.

Troy kissed her forehead, "yeah of course we can," he smiled and wrapped his arm tight around the petit girl walking beside him.

"I just don't get why she would come all the way down to you now," Gabriella said looking down, because she felt like she was accusing him for knowing that she would come.

Troy shook his head, "babe, forget about her, please, she isn't even worth thinking off!" Troy saw the guilt in Gabriella's face. "I know you think it's weird, and so do I, but really, babe, I don't know why she came, and I don't care either, because I am with you now!"

"But Troy," Gabriella sighed.

"Babe, I'll explain, when we get home, okay?" Troy looked down at Gabriella, who nodded and rested her head his shoulder again.

Troy pulled Gabriella closer to his body as they walked.

They came home and went into the kitchen, "do you want something warm babe?" Troy asked.

"No thanks baby," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, then let's go upstairs and sit under the blanket, baby girl," Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella.

She cuddled up to him; she was still freezing a lot.

"Babe, you're ice-cold!" Troy said worried as he felt her cold skin against his body, he could feel her cold skin through his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm freezing a lot," she sighed and rested her head at Troy's shoulder.

They went into Troy's room, and Troy quickly ran to his closet and took out his sweatpants and a big sweatshirt, "put this on babe," Troy said and gave it to Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

Troy sat down at the bed and waited for her, but after ten minutes she still had not come out from the bathroom.

"Babe?" Troy asked softly from outside the bathroom. But she did not answer, all he could her was some weak sob and the sound of someone throwing up.

Troy opened the door, "Bells are you okay?" he asked bending down beside her, holding her hair behind her head.

"I think so," she sobbed and wiped her mouth.

"Babe, are you sure, you're fully recovered?" Troy asked stroking her back.

Gabriella nodded, "it's just my period, or I think it is, it should come now," she sighed.

Troy pulled her close to his body and held her tight, "baby girl, let's get you into bed," he said softly and stood up and pulled her with him.

Gabriella nodded, and Troy pulled her close to him and got her into the bed. Troy got the blanket over them, and they laid there looking into each other's eyes.

Gabriella smiled weakly at Troy.

"What babe?" Troy smiled.

"Your eyes are so pretty!" she smiled.

"Not prettier than yours," Troy smiled.

"Yes, they are," Gabriella giggled lightly and kissed him softly.

Troy smiled and shook his head, "whatever," he chuckled and laid close to his girl.

"Troy?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah?" he answered as he played with one of her curls.

"What was it with Rachel?" she asked looking up at Troy.

He sighed, "I'll try to explain." Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, back in New York, I was like this popular guy at my school," Troy sighed, "You know, I was captain for the basketball team at my old school."

Gabriella nodded, "and?"

"Well, Rachel was the head cheerleader, we were sat together like a couple, only because of our "positions" at the school," Troy shook his head, he could not understand, how he had ever been with her.

"And we went out, and we had something for a while, and then I decided to ask her to be my girlfriend – I got a yes, but after a few months, it all went wrong," Troy sighed, "we started to argue a lot, we didn't spend time together or anything, and then my best friend back there told me, he had seen her with the captain of the soccer team, I confronted her with, what Jay had told me, and she said, that she didn't love me, and that she had cheated on me – we broke up, and the whole school knew it a few days later," Troy shrugged.

"I didn't really care, I was only with her, because I needed to, but in some way I must have liked her, because I wouldn't have been dating her if I didn't! But Rachel started to date the captain of the soccer team, but he cheated on her – and then she went back to me, but I refused to take her back," Troy shrugged once again.

"She had cheated on me, it was unforgiveable, how could she even think, that I would take her back?" Troy shook his head. "She came up with a lot of things about me, but the whole school knew that she had been such a drama-queen, and she had been lying a lot, so no one really believed her."

"What kind of things did she say?" Gabriella asked.

"She told everyone, she was pregnant with my baby, but she could not be pregnant with my baby," Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Why not?" Gabriella asked.

"We only had sex in the beginning of our relationship, after we started arguing we never really did anything like that, only once, but we used a condom, and she was on the pill," Troy shrugged, "and even if she was pregnant with my child, I would have said she should get an abortion, because we were not together, and we wouldn't get back together no matter what she said."

Gabriella looked at Troy, "but if you were together, would you have said that she should have kept the child?"

Troy shrugged, "I don't know, I never thought about that, because I knew she was not pregnant, at least not with my child."

Gabriella nodded.

"I mean, how could she think she would get me back just by saying that she was pregnant?" Troy chuckled lightly in disbelief.

Gabriella looked at him, "I don't know babe," she kissed him softly, "but she lost a lot by cheating on you!"

Troy chuckled, "yeah, but I'm glad she cheated on me, who know, maybe I wouldn't be here with you, if she didn't?" Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Well, she is still a bitch though," Gabriella smiled, "but I'm glad, that she cheated on you, so that you could get away from her and end here with me," she giggled slightly.

"Me too," Troy smiled.

Troy's phone rang as he and Gabriella was lying in the bed just talking.

"That phone is really a pain in the ass sometimes," Troy sighed, "it's someone, who my phone takes as unknown," Troy sighed and put it down.

"Can I take it?" Gabriella giggled.

"Sure, go on babe," Troy chuckled.

"Hello?" Gabriella said as she picked up the phone.

"Uh, who are you?" the person in the other end asked.

"I'm Gabriella," Gabriella said looking weird at Troy, who was lying in some really weird position at the bed, looking like he was bored.

"But didn't I call Troy Bolton?" the person asked confused.

"Yes, you did, but he isn't around his phone at the moment," Gabriella said looking at Troy, who had an asking look at his face, and Gabriella mouth, "I don't know, who it is!"

"Well, then who are you to pick up his phone?" the person asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," Gabriella said and looked bored, which Troy found really funny and he started to sit like Gabriella.

She tried to hold back her giggle and slapped him softly in the back of his head, "ow," Troy chuckled so that only Gabriella could hear him.

"Well, uhm," the person sounded nervous.

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked annoyed that the person could not tell her.

"I'm Troy's cousin, Jor…"

Gabriella sat in shock, "JORDAN?!" she yelled into the phone, and Troy suddenly woke up from his making fun of Gabriella.

"What babe?" Troy asked and took the phone. Gabriella sat in shock and then she started to shake, "call mom," Troy whispered to her and caressed her cheek, and then he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Troy said trying to be nice.

"Troy?" Jordan asked surprised.

"Yeah, that would be me," Troy said pissed as Leslie came into the room looking worried at Gabriella, who was sitting beside Troy shaking.

"What do you want Jordan?" Troy asked.

"Uhm, can I come down to you for Christmas?" Jordan asked nervous, "My parents don't want me home after I have been to… uhm, jail."

Troy could not hold back his anger anymore, "What the hell do you think?!" Troy yelled into the phone, "you are really stupid aren't you? You've raped my girlfriend! You've made her life a living hell! I've tried to help her over it, but still she keeps having those dreams, where you return to rape her!" Troy was yelling into the phone, and Gabriella was crying with Leslie trying to get Gabriella to calm down.

"I… I… I…" Jordan said, "I'm sorry. I…I…"

Troy shook his head, "sorry isn't going to fix this! Never!" Troy said cold, "I don't care that your parents don't want you home! I was with Gabriella to send you to jail; do you really think I'll be the one to let you into my home, when my girlfriend is here?! Do you really think I'm going to forgive you for that?!"

Jordan sat in shock. "I…I.." he stuttered.

Troy cut him off, "just shut up Jordan! Don't ever call me again! And stay the hell away from Gabriella, my family, my friends and everybody else! You aren't even worth talking to!" Troy said ice-cold and then hung up.

"Babe, come here," Troy said and opened his arms to let Gabriella into his lap.

Gabriella crawled into his arms and cried into his chest.

Leslie stood up and said, "I'll go down and make some coffee for you, come down when you are ready, okay? And dinner will be ready at 7 by the way."

Troy nodded and held Gabriella tight.

Troy sat with Gabriella rocking her back and forth, "babe, he won't get back to you! I promise you, that no matter, what will happen, I'll be here!" Troy whispered and kissed her temple.

"Troy… I..I…" Gabriella cried.

"Babe, it is okay, just cry," Troy whispered, "I'll be here to hold you! It's okay that you are scared baby girl."

Troy stroked her back. Gabriella held onto Troy, she was scared – scared that Jordan would return, but in some way being in Troy's arms helped her just a little.

"Troy?" Gabriella sobbed.

"Yes babe?" Troy asked softly.

"Can I be with you tonight again?" she asked scared of being alone.

"Of course you can babe," Troy said and kissed her forehead.

"I…I…" Gabriella sobbed, she could not say anything.

"Baby girl, just don't say anything, I'm here, and I won't leave you! I promise!" Troy whispered.

Gabriella just nodded and rested her head at Troy's shoulder, hiding her face into his neck.

"Come on babe," Troy said, "we are going down to get some warm to drink and then we will go back to bed, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "okay," she said and crawled down from Troy's lap before she stood up followed by Troy.

They walked down into the kitchen, where John and Leslie sat waiting for them. They talked about what they should do about the call from Jordan, but they decided not to do anything unless he called again.

Gabriella sat on Troy's lap the whole time, sipping her cup of coffee not really saying anything, because she was too scared.

After they had finished their coffee they just sat there, no one said anything – they did not feel the need of saying anything.

Leslie and John watched how Troy took care of Gabriella, and even though they could not help her much, they knew that she felt safer, when Troy was with her. Troy rubbed Gabriella's waist with one hand and the other hand was playing with Gabriella's fingers, and she was fighting back with her fingers. Troy grabbed her hand and held it.

Gabriella giggled, "Hey," she smiled, "that wasn't fair!"

Troy chuckled, "it's the only way that I can win over you," he smiled.

Gabriella smiled at him, "whatever," she kissed his cheek softly, "thanks for holding me," she said and rested her head against his cheek.

"I'll always be here to hold you, baby girl," Troy said and intertwined their fingers and rested their hands in Gabriella's lap.

John had finished dinner while the two young lovebirds had been sitting in the kitchen and talked a little.

"Well, dinner is ready," John smiled.

"Bella, are you okay?" Leslie asked as she was setting the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Leslie," Gabriella smiled weakly at her.

Gabriella and Troy sat down side by side.

"Troy could you please take the salad?" Leslie asked.

"Sure mom," Troy said and went to take the salad, "anything else I can help with?"

"No, not really," Leslie smiled, "we've got it all now, just sit down, sweetie."

Troy nodded and did as his mom told him to.

Gabriella was sitting, completely quiet under the whole dinner.

"Bell?" Troy said worried and looked at his girlfriend, who was eating more slowly than normal.

Gabriella looked at him with eyes telling him not to ask.

Troy nodded and caressed her leg under the table.

"I'm full," Gabriella said after finishing her dinner after everyone else had been done for a while.

"Good sweetie," Leslie smiled.

"You guys just go upstairs, I'll take the dishes," John smiled.

"Thanks dad," Troy smiled and stood up.

Gabriella thanked too and stood up with Troy, who placed his arm around her waist, and then they walked upstairs and into Troy's room.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Troy asked and caressed her cheek as they stood in the middle of the room.

"It's just that Jordan called didn't help much at the mood," she sighed again and looked down.

Troy lifted her chin, "baby girl, it's okay, just try to relax," he leaded her to the bed and they sat down, "about the thing with Jordan, I know, it didn't helped you much with your mood, but I promise you, I'll keep you safe and help you through this baby!" Troy said and caressed her arm.

Gabriella sighed and looked up at Troy, "I need you," she said under her breath.

"I'll be here babe!" Troy said and pulled her into his body and held her tight, "Just remember I'm here forever!"

Gabriella rested her head at Troy's chest and sighed, "I love you!"

Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, my love!"

Gabriella smiled weakly as they sat there. Gabriella was inhaling the scent of Troy, and Troy the scent of Gabriella. Gabriella was listing to Troy's heartbeat, which made her relax as long as he was relaxed.

Gabriella slowly closed her eyes as they sat there, and she drifted away into sleep.

Troy smiled at her as he realized that she was asleep. He kissed her forehead and slowly lifted her up, so that he could get her to lie down on the bed. He sat there watching her for a while, and then he slowly got up from the bed, and sat down in the chair he had beside the bed and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels and ended up watching some cartoon.

"Tro-troy?" Gabriella mumbled half asleep.

Troy stood up from the chair and sat down beside her, "babe?"

She looked up at him, "please stay here in the bed with me, I don't like being alone," she sighed.

Troy caressed her cheek, "then move a little and make room for me, then I'll go get ready for bed too," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella nodded and moved a little closer to the wall. Troy came into the room again after brushing his teeth and taking of his clothes, and then he lay down beside Gabriella and turned off the cartoon.

The two teenagers was lying looking into each other's eyes. Troy caressed Gabriella's cheek smiling at her, "you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world, babe!" he said and kissed her nose.

"And you are the hottest guy in the whole world!" Gabriella smiled.

"Nah," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella giggled and moved closer to Troy and rested her head against his chest again. Troy smiled and caressed her upper arm.

Gabriella once again fell asleep, and Troy just lay there caressing her upper arm and making sure that she was safe. He slowly drifted away into sleep himself.


	42. What are you doing here?

**Chapter 41 – What are you doing here?!**

"Bella?" Troy whispered as he laid there holding his girlfriend.

But she did not answer, she was still fast asleep.

"Baby?" Troy tried, but she still did not answer.

Troy chuckled a little, "Gabriella!" he said a little higher, than he normally would do.

Gabriella opened her eyes, "Gosh, Troy!" she giggled.

"Sorry babe," he chuckled and kissed her softly.

"It's okay, I guess," she smiled and kissed him softly.

"We need to get up, we have school you know," Troy sighed.

Gabriella smiled at him, "I know," she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked and stroked her cheek, he did not like her sighing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriella smiled, "I just don't feel like going to school."

"Me neither, but we have to, babe," Troy smiled at her and kissed her nose, "now come on," he chuckled and helped her out of bed.

"I hate the fact, that you can make me do everything right now," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smirked, "I like it!"

Gabriella shook her head, "well, now I'm going to take a shower," she smiled and kissed him, before going to the bathroom.

Troy looked after his girlfriend, was she really okay? She seemed worried about something, well she normally was not the happy girl, when she had her period, but this was worse. She had her period, right? Well, she was supposed to have it now, and she would tell him if she did not get it, right? Yes of course she would, Troy was sure about that. He sighed and started to find some clothes for school.

Gabriella came out from the bathroom in Troy's black sweatpants and a pink tank-top, with a towel around her hair.

"Hello hottie," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella smiled weakly at him and went over to him, "hi."

"So can I go take a shower now?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yeah," she smiled weakly, "but can I do my makeup while you are showering?"

Troy smiled, "of course, babe," he held her close before kissing her forehead – something was wrong, but what was wrong? He needed to find out, but right now was not the right moment.

They slowly pulled back and then Troy went to take the shower, and Gabriella found her makeup and went to the bathroom too. Gabriella was doing her makeup as Troy stepped out of the shower, she smiled at him in the mirror, and he smiled back.

"Aren't you done yet?" he chuckled.

"Almost done," Gabriella smiled.

Troy shook his head, "girls," he said chuckling.

Gabriella glared at him through in the mirror, "watch your mouth Bolton!"

Troy smiled at her, "sorry babe," he smiled and walked up behind her, and when she finished her makeup, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Troy? Bella?" John called from the hall, "breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" Troy called back as he put on his shirt.

Gabriella smiled at him, "is it okay, that I wear your sweatpants today?"

Troy chuckled, "of course babe," he kissed her cheek, "you can wear all my clothes if you want to!"

Gabriella smiled, "thanks, baby."

They grabbed their things and went downstairs to eat breakfast with John and Leslie.

Troy and Gabriella went out to Troy's car, and as usually Troy opened the door for Gabriella, and Gabriella got in. Troy ran to the other side of the car and got in too.

"Bella," Troy sighed and looked serious at her.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"What's wrong babe?" Troy asked worried, "You are so quiet today."

Gabriella smiled weakly, "I'm just tired, and that call still bothers me," she sighed as Troy took her hand.

"Babe, let me know if they get worse! Then I'll take you home, okay?" Troy said as he stroked her hand.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, thanks baby," she sat back in the seat as Troy started the car and drove off.

At the school's parking lot, Chad, Taylor and Ryan were standing talking as they were waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive.

"So Ryan, how are you and Kelsi?" Chad asked.

"I guess, we are fine," Ryan smiled.

"Guess?" Taylor asked confused.

"Yeah, well, Kelsi is sick as I told you," Ryan sighed, "so we can't be that much together, because she doesn't want me to be there, when she is sick. She is scared of infect me."

"Oh," Taylor said, "well, she will be fine soon, and then you'll get to spend time with her again!"

"I really hope so!" Ryan sighed, "I miss her."

"Yeah, so do we," Chad smiled, "but you probably miss her the most."

Ryan shrugged, "yeah, it's hard not to spend time with her!"

Taylor nodded as Troy and Gabriella pulled up beside them.

Chad opened the door for Gabriella, "hey little sis," he smiled.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled.

Troy came running to Gabriella's side, "let me help you out babe," he said softly as he took her hand and helped her out.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella smiled weakly and rested her head at his shoulder.

"What's with you, baby sis?" Chad asked worried.

"Just tired…" Gabriella sighed.

"Oh," Chad smiled and rubbed her arm, "you'll be fine, you always do!"

Gabriella nodded and smiled weakly.

"Let's go inside, it's cold out here," Troy said and wrapped his arm tight around Gabriella.

It was lunch break, and the gang was going to have PE after lunch.

"Troy," Gabriella sighed, "I forgot my clothes for PE at home."

Troy smiled, "don't worry, I have some clothes in my locker, you can use that, baby."

Gabriella smiled, "thanks, you've just saved me from getting killed," she giggled.

"I'm glad," Troy chuckled and caressed her leg under the table.

"Are you feeling better than this morning, Gabster?" Chad asked as he started to eat his lunch.

"Yeah, a little," Gabriella smiled.

"That's good," Taylor smiled.

After PE.

"Montez, McKessie, Evans," a voice called from behind Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay.

The three girls turned around, "what?" they giggled.

"Could you girls please slow down, so that we have a chance to follow you?" Troy and Chad chuckled as they reached them.

"Okay then, but only because it's you," Taylor smiled as Chad placed his arm around her waist.

"Hi babe," Troy whispered as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Hi," she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked as she rested her head at his shoulder.

"Scared and tired," she sighed.

"Can you survive another period, or do you want to get home baby?" Troy asked as he pulled her closer to him.

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know."

"Let's get you home then," Troy said, "guys?" he stopped walking and the others turned to look at them.

"I'm going to take Gabriella home, so I'll see you tomorrow," Troy said.

"Oh, okay," Taylor said and went to hug Gabriella, "I'll see you tomorrow, sunshine!"

Gabriella nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Sharpay hugged Gabriella too, and then Chad did the same.

"Come on babe," Troy said and took her bag, "we need to go inform the office about our absence, and then we are going home."

Gabriella nodded and followed Troy without saying anything.

Troy pulled up in his driveway and jumped out of the car, and got to Gabriella's side and helped her out, "come on, let's get you into your bed, babe," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You are staying with me, right?" Gabriella asked afraid of being alone, she still was not good at being alone – she still hated it after the Jordan-thing.

"If you want me to stay with you, then I'm staying with you babe," he said and went to the door and rang the doorbell.

Leslie opened the door, "what are you guys doing home already?" she asked as she let them in.

Troy sighed, "Bella did not feel well, I had to get her home before things got worse."

"Oh," Leslie nodded understanding. "Why don't you go upstairs and relax, and Bella get some sleep?"

"We will," Troy said and looked at Gabriella, who looked down at her feet, finding support in Troy.

Troy and Gabriella went upstairs.

"Babe?" Troy said softly stroking her hair as he sat down at the bed with Gabriella in his lap.

"Yeah?" Gabriella said weakly as she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked worried.

Gabriella nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, "Bella babe, you need to sleep," Troy said.

"Yeah, can I sleep here in your arms?" Gabriella asked looking up at her boyfriend.

Troy smiled down at her, "of course you can baby girl," he kissed her forehead, "just go to sleep, I'll be right here."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Troy pulled the blanket up from her bed and wrapped it around them.

As Gabriella was asleep Troy got her down at the bed, so that he could get up, and then he sat down at his desk to make some homework.

After finishing his homework, Troy looked over at the bed, where Gabriella now was awake again.

"Hi there," Gabriella smiled at him.

"Hi," Troy smiled and went to sit down beside his girlfriend.

Gabriella smiled as she got closer to Troy.

"How are you feeling my love?" Troy asked as he pulled Gabriella close to him.

"Better," she smiled and kissed him.

"Good," Troy mumbled against the kiss.

Gabriella laid down resting her head against Troy's chest. Her thoughts drifted off. Troy loved her right? She could tell him everything, but what if he wouldn't be there when she told him this? She sighed a little.

"What's wrong, baby?" Troy asked concerned.

Gabriella looked up at him, "Nothing."

Troy could see that it was not really the truth, but he figured that it might just be the call from Jordan the day before that was still bothering her.

The next day – it was the last day before Christmas Holiday.

"Gabster," Chad called from the other side of the hall.

"Chaddy," Gabriella giggled and turned to look at her best friend.

"Are you home tonight?" Chad asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I guess so, unless I'm at Troy's," she smiled.

"Of course," Chad chuckled, "I always know, where to find you."

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah. But why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to come around to switch Christmas presents," Chad smiled as he leaned against the locker beside Gabriella's.

"Sure, that's fine with me," Gabriella smiled and took out the rest of her books.

"I'll come around 8 eight then," Chad smiled, and a little chuckle came out as he saw Troy sneak up behind her.

"Hello sexy," Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear, as he went up behind her.

"Hi babe," she smiled and turned around to face him.

"Are you still feeling alright babe?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled and rested her head against her chest, looking at Chad and Taylor, who were standing beside them.

"Hi love birds," Sharpay smiled as she and Zeke, Ryan and Kelsi walked up to them.

"Hey," the all smiled.

"So, ready for the last day at school?" Ryan asked smiling, as he was resting his arm around Kelsi's waist.

"Yeah man," Chad chuckled, "holiday, here we come!"

They all laughed and made their way to homeroom.

"Gabriella," a girl from behind them called.

Gabriella turned around and smiled at the girl, "yeah?"

"Someone wants to see you, he is waiting at the office," the girl smiled and walked away.

Gabriella looked weird after the girl, "uhm, more information?" she mumbled.

"Just go," Chad smiled, "the office will probably inform Darbus."

"Yeah right, like I'm going there, _alone_, to meet someone, who wants to see me, when it's a "_him_", Chad!" Gabriella said getting closer to Troy, who felt Gabriella's fear.

Troy held her tighter, but no one saw it, "I can go with you if you want me to, babe," Troy said.

"Would you?" Gabriella asked looking up at him.

He could see the fear in her eyes, "of course babe," Troy smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Well, then let's go," Troy said.

"Yeah, can you tell Darbus, Troy is with me, because I needed someone to go with me?" Gabriella asked the others.

"Yeah, sure," Taylor smiled.

"You better take care of her, dude!" Chad said and looked serious at Troy, but everyone knew that he was joking – they all knew that Troy would give his life for Gabriella to be safe.

Troy nodded and looked down at his girlfriend, "shall we?" Gabriella nodded, and they walked to the office.

"Oh, Miss Montez," the office lady smiled, "oh, and Mr. Bolton, what are you doing here?"

Troy smiled, "Gabriella wanted me to go with her, so I did," he rubbed Gabriella's waist with his thumbs, trying to make her feel safe.

"Okay, does Miss Darbus know?" the office lady asked.

"Well, Taylor and Chad said that they would tell," Gabriella said.

The office lady nodded, "well, you can go in there," she pointed to a room, "he is waiting there, he looked familiar, but I can't remember his name!"

Gabriella nodded and looked up at Troy, who just nodded at her and pulled her close to him and kissed her temple and whispered, "it's okay babe, I'm here!"

Gabriella nodded and smiled at the office lady, "thanks."

They went into the room and there he was sitting a boy, around their age – his dark hair was just as messy as Troy's normally would be in the morning.

Gabriella looked at him like she just had seen a ghost, she was afraid!

Troy pulled her really close to his body,

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, with anger in his voice.


	43. It will be Okay

**Chapter 42 – It will be okay…**

"I could ask you the same question," the dark haired boy said coldly, looking at the two teenagers in the door.

"Well, I go to school here!" Troy answered still with anger in his voice.

Gabriella got her phone out and texted behind Troy's back.

"_Chad, I need you here! Could you get out? Plz! :/" _

"Well, Troy Bolton, I was going to talk to Gabriella – not you!" the dark haired boy said and stood up and walked towards them.

Troy looked at the boy with anger written all over his face, he pulled Gabriella behind his back; "you stay behind me!" he said to Gabriella.

She did not say anything, she was too afraid, how was that guy ended here? How?

"Oh, how brave you are," the boy chuckled, "protecting your girlfriend, that little slut!"

In the same the door into the room got ripped up, "Gabriella?!"

Behind the guy who had crashed through the door the office lady stood, "You can't go in there, Mr. Danforth."

But Chad would not listen and had just ripped the door opened, and was now standing in the doorway, and then he saw the boy standing in front of Troy, "What the hell?!"

"Chad, get Bella out of here!" Troy said cold holding the eye contact with the dark haired boy.

Troy's blood was pumping around in his whole body – his anger was building up inside of him, not only because that boy was standing there, but because of what he had done to _his_ girl!

For the first time in that room Gabriella spoke up, "I'm not leaving without you!" she said, with a shaking voice.

"Chad?" Troy said in a tune, Chad knew as "get here and take over".

Chad went to stand in front of the boy and Troy turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Babe?" he said looking into her eyes. His face was now all caring and loving as he looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm not going without you!" she said afraid to be alone.

"I'll get the office lady to go get Shar, and then you'll stay with her and no buts now babe!" he said taking Gabriella out of the room, "I know I'm harsh now, but I won't let you be in that room with that psycho! Princess, I love you more than anything in this world, I can't let you be there, when I tell that boy the truth about him…"

Troy sighed and turned to the office lady, who ran off to get Sharpay and Taylor.

"Troy," Gabriella sighed.

"Babe, no!" Troy said a little too hard.

Gabriella looked scared up at him from her seat in the chair.

Troy kneeled down in front of her, "Bella baby, I know you want to be with me, but right now you can't!" he stroked her cheek, "I'm going to tell him some things and so are Chad probably. Princess, I don't want you to be there, he's a psycho! He has always been a psycho! And you can't be in the same room as him, you know that!" he felt her fear as he held her hand.

Gabriella nodded and looked into her boyfriend's blue eyes, "I love you," she whispered like it was the last time she would ever get to say it.

Troy nodded and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, princess!" he said as Taylor, Sharpay and the office lady entered the room.

Troy looked at Sharpay and Taylor with a look telling them to take care of Gabriella, and they nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Troy looked one last time at his girlfriend, kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair and walked back into the room, where Chad standing looking angry at the dark haired boy.

"Chad," Troy said ripping Chad away from the look.

"Oh, the hero is back," the boy said sarcasticly.

"That's enough!" Chad yelled at the boy, "Now it's time for you to sit down and listen to us!"

Troy stood beside Chad and looked angry at the dark haired boy, who straight away sat down in the chair behind him.

"Good boy," Troy said coldly and looked at the boy sitting in front of them.

"First of all, what the hell are you doing here?" Chad said as his blood was pumping around in his body – just as Troy, Chad was trying to control his anger to that boy, but it was building up all over again every time he made it go away.

"I wanted to talk to Gabriella," the boy said.

"Oh, right," Troy said sarcastic, "like she would even talk to you!"

"Well, I need to tell her sorry for what I did!" the boy hissed.

"Sorry isn't going to fix it!" Troy yelled at him, "I told you to stay the hell away from her!"

"And I would listen to you, because?" the boy said trying to be cool, but in fact he was scared of Troy and Chad.

"If you know, what's best for you, then you stay the hell away from here!" Chad said ice-coldly.

"Danforth, it's not like you have anything to do with this," the dark haired boy said.

"Oh, I haven't?!" Chad yelled.

"No?" the boy said, but then he got cut off by Troy.

"You know what, Jordan?" Troy snapped, "You are the biggest asshole, I've ever met! How the hell could you rape her?!" the anger was printed all over Troy's face.

"I…. I… I didn't mean to," Jordan stuttered.

"You didn't mean to?" Chad looked angry at Jordan.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Troy said. "You raped a girl; who you were supposed to _love_,Jordan! I can't stand seeing your face! How the heck, can I be related to you?" Jordan just looked at Troy like nothing was going to touch him.

"Jordan, I actually protected you, when I kicked you off the basketball team, I told everyone, you had been asked to stop playing, because you needed to focus on your grades! I didn't tell anyone, that you actually raped my best friend!" Chad snapped, "And then you got suspended from the school, and I asked Gabriella to break up with you, but she refused, because she _loved_ you! But all you ever did was raping her, lying to her and cheat on her! I didn't understand her! I still, I don't!" Chad's anger was building up in him, and he knew that it would take control soon, if he did not stop now.

Troy shook his head, "I'm disgusted by you!"

Jordan raised his eyebrow, "Like I'm not disgusted by you? How can you be fucking that slut?" he once again tried to be cool.

That was enough for Chad. "Gabriella isn't a slut! You can call _every_ girl you want a slut! But _don't_ call Gabriella a slut! Ever! I promise you, that you'll regret it!" Chad yelled louder than before.

Troy looked at Chad, he had never seen Chad angry… well, only when he lost the ball in basket, but that was something different.

With the girls in the other room beside the office…

"Gabby, who was in there?" Taylor asked after a few minutes of silence, where Gabriella just had been sitting looking down.

"It was… it…" Gabriella stuttered as she tried to tell then.

"Sweetie," Sharpay said softly as she sat down beside her best friend.

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay, and Sharpay could see the fear in Gabriella's eyes, and then she nodded at her and hugged her tight, "it's okay, it's okay!"

Gabriella let the tears run down her cheeks, she could not hold them back any longer. Taylor looked at Sharpay with an asking look, she did not get it.

Sharpay mouthed "Jordan" and then Taylor's lower jaw dropped down.

"Gabby, it is going to be okay!" Taylor said stroking her back.

"I'll call the police and get them to come here and pick up that ass!" Sharpay said as she let go of Gabriella.

Gabriella just nodded and Taylor took her hand.

"Sunshine, he won't hurt you, I promise you!" Taylor said softly.

Gabriella did not say anything, she just wanted to be in Troy's arms, feel safe, and know, that he was there.

Sharpay went out in the hall and called the police, who arrived a few minutes later.

The policeman knocked on the door into the room, where the boys still were yelling at each other, also Jordan was started to yell back, but Chad and Troy were still holding back their anger – they both knew that it would put them in a bad situation if they let their anger out in anyway else than yelling.

"If you are one of the girls, then stay out," Troy said, but when the door swung open the three boys turned to look at the door.

"Jordan West, you are coming with me, now!" the policeman said and pointed to Jordan, but he did not move.

"You heard me," the policeman said and walked over to him, but still Jordan did not say anything. "I guess they made a mistake in New York by letting you out for Christmas, you got told to stay away from Miss Montez, which part of it did you not understand?"

Jordan did not say anything.

"Well, lost for words, is that what you are?" The policeman asked as he pushed Jordan out of the door.

When they got out in the room where the girls were sitting, Jordan looked at Gabriella and smirked, "I'll get to you someday, Montez," he said.

Gabriella shook in fear as he said it.

"Nah, I don't think you will, Jordan," the policeman said, "I will make sure that you won't get near her again, and that's a promise!"

The policeman got him out of the room as another policeman, who had just stood and watched it all started speaking.

"Are anyone hurt?" he asked.

Troy shook his head, "no, and now you may have me excused, I need to go check on my girlfriend," Troy walked over to the girls.

"Babe?" Troy said softly as he walked into the room, where the girls were.

Sharpay stood up leaving space beside Gabriella for Troy.

He sat down beside his girlfriend and pulled her into his lap, "baby, it's okay, he is gone now!" Troy stroked her back, and Gabriella cried into his neck.

"Baby sis," Chad came into the room and sat down beside them, and pulled Taylor into his lap, as he looked at his best friend in Troy's arms.

Chad placed his hand at Gabriella's back, "it will be okay, Gabster!" Gabriella didn't say anything; she just cried and held onto Troy.

Troy did not say anything either, he just sat there holding his girlfriend close to him, trying to make her calm down, he hated seeing her upset, crying and scared – it broke him inside. He never really knew what to do, when she was like that, but he did his best to help her through, and in some way it always succeeded after some time. Right now he could tell by the way she was holding on to him, that she did not need to talk or listen to anyone, she just needed to be held tight, and Troy would do that whenever she needed it!

"Uhm, Mr. Bolton?" the office lady said softly as the rest of the gang left the room.

Troy looked up at her, "yes?"

"The headmaster wants to talk to you," she smiled gently.

"We'll wait here," Chad said.

Troy nodded, "okay, thanks," he said and looked down at Gabriella, "come on babe," he said gently and helped her up and held her tight to his body as he walked into the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Bolton," the headmaster said gently and smiled at him, "sit down, oh and please get Miss Montez to sit down too," he said.

Troy helped Gabriella to the chair and got her down and then he sat down beside her and took her hand, and she grabbed on to his hand tighter than she normally did, but Troy knew she was afraid.

"Well, I need to know, what was going on in there? Why were you and Mr. Danforth yelling at Jordan West?" the headmaster asked, and as he said the name Gabriella's body shook.

Troy looked at her, "It's okay, Bella," he whispered, then he looked back at the headmaster, "well, it's a really long story, but to make it short…" Troy looked over at his girlfriend again to make sure, that she was okay.

"Jordan is my cousin, who Gabriella was dating more than a year ago, he raped her – now he is out of jail for Christmas, but he keeps calling me, and shows up here – Gabriella is scared of him, because of what he did yo her. Chad and I told him to stay away from her and us, well, I guess you heard that," Troy sighed and looked at Gabriella again.

The headmaster nodded, "Well, I guess, I understand it now," he said gently, "I think you should get home now, it will be too much to handle for Miss Montez to be here at the moment, so go home, have a merry Christmas and happy New Year, and take care of each other, okay?"

Troy smiled and nodded, "yes, thanks, and you too, Mr. Nunn."

Gabriella smiled weakly at the headmaster, "Thanks, Mr. Nunn, and you too," she said as Troy got her up from the chair.

"Thanks to both of you," he smiled, "I'll let the teachers know, that you are home with my permission. Is anyone home to help you if anything is going wrong?"

Troy nodded, "yeah, my mom and Miss Montez is home too," he smiled, it felt weird to call Maria "Miss Montez" again, but he needed to, when he was talking to the headmaster.

"Good," the headmaster said smiling, "well, then get home, but stay safe!"

Troy nodded and they left the office.

Outside the office Chad, Taylor and Sharpay were waiting.

"So what did he say?" Sharpay asked, when the two of them got over to them.

"We are send home, not for anything we have done, but because it was for the best for Bella," Troy said as he held Gabriella tight.

"Okay, well, we better get back to class," Taylor said.

"Yeah, if you say so," Chad sighed.

"Oh, you guys, could you take this note with you to Miss Darbus, when you go back to class?" Mr. Nunn asked as he came out of the office and saw them standing there.

"Yes, of course," Taylor smiled at him.

"Thank you," the headmaster smiled.

They left the office and said their goodbyes in the hall before Troy and Gabriella walked off.

"How are you feeling babe?" Troy asked as he and Gabriella were walking through the empty halls at East High.

"Better, I think," Gabriella sighed as they stopped by her locker to get her last things.

"Are you sure baby?" Troy asked and caressed her cheek.

She nodded and took her bag from her locker, "yes, I'm sure, babe," she said.

Troy nodded and kissed her forehead, "let me take your bag baby girl," he said as he took her bag and put it at his shoulder and then took out his own bag from his locker and placed it over his shoulder too.

Troy put his arm around Gabriella's waist, and they walked to Troy's car, where Troy put the bags on the backseat and then he got into the car after helping Gabriella in.

"So do you want to go to your place or mine?" Troy asked as he got into the car.

"It doesn't matter, I just need to be with you," Gabriella said looking down.

"Babe," Troy sighed, "you know, I'll go with you no matter, where you want to be!" he said and took her hand.

"Well, let's go to your place then," Gabriella said and looked up at Troy.

"Okay baby," Troy smiled and kissed her softly and started the car.

Troy pulled into his driveway and got out of the car, and so did Gabriella. Troy took their bags from the backseat and then he took Gabriella's hand, and they went inside.

"Troy? Gabriella?" Leslie said surprised, as she walked out in the hall, when they entered the house.

"Hey mom," Troy said, as he put down the bags.

"What are you guys doing home this early?" Leslie asked.

Troy sighed and told his mom the story.

"Oh," Leslie said worried for Gabriella, "how are you now Bella?"

"Fine, I think," she sighed, as she sat down at the chair in the kitchen.

Troy sat down beside her and intertwined their fingers, and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You need to tell us if you need to talk, right Bella?" Leslie said and took a seat in the chair in front of the two teenagers.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, thanks," she smiled weakly, "but right now, I don't know exactly, how I am feeling, it's just a big mess inside of me," she sighed and looked down.

"I understand," Leslie said, "I think you should go upstairs and get some rest, Bella, and then I'll call you down, when the lunch is ready," Troy's mom smiled.

"Okay," Troy smiled, "thanks mom," he said, and the two teenagers went upstairs.

"Can I go take a shower?" Gabriella asked looking down as the entered Troy's room.

"Yes of course you can, babe," Troy said as he slowly pulled her close to him.

"Thanks," Gabriella sighed as she rested her head against Troy's chest.

Troy kissed the top of her head. "Come on babe, let's get you to the shower," Troy smiled down at her.

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded and pulled back from Troy.

"I'll find some clothes for you while you are showering," Troy said and pecked Gabriella's lips.

"Thanks, babe," Gabriella smiled weakly and went to the bathroom.

Gabriella stood in front the mirror looking at herself. How was she supposed to tell Troy about this? And how could it even happen? She shook her head and turned on the shower before she dressed down.

While Gabriella was in the shower she stood in her own thoughts. Everything was going through her head. "I should tell him," Gabriella sighed to herself.

Meanwhile with Troy in his room…

He had found a shirt of his for Gabriella and some underwear and a pair of leggings to her. Troy felt the worry grow inside of him. Was Gabriella really okay? He knew she was afraid of Jordan, but there was something more, she seemed so far away in thoughts all the time, and she did not seem to have her period yet, and it was supposed to be now. She was not pregnant, was she? Troy's thoughts ran through his head, he was really worried for her.

Troy sat down on the bed and shook his head. Gabriella would tell him if she was pregnant, right? He sighed as he stood up and went to stand on the balcony.

With Gabriella…

Gabriella stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and another one around her body. She stood there for a while before she started wiping herself.

When she was done, she went into Troy's room to find it empty.

"Babe?" Gabriella called.

"Yeah?" Troy answered as he came in from the balcony.

"What are you doing out there?" Gabriella asked as she shivered from the cold coming from the open door.

"Just thinking," Troy said. "Babe, put on some clothes before you get too cold," he said caressing her arm.

"Yeah, thanks love," Gabriella smiled at him before she went to put on the clothes, which was placed at the bed for her.

Troy smiled and went to her, "No problem," he said and sat down at the bed.

Gabriella sat down beside him and rested her head at Troy's shoulder as she sighed.

Troy looked down at her, "come here," he said as he pulled her down at the bed with him.

Gabriella giggled slightly, "Troy!"

Troy chuckled, "sorry babe," he kissed her nose.

Gabriella shook her head and laid her head at the pillow, looking into her boyfriend's electric blue eyes.

They looked into each other's eyes for a while, not saying anything, just lying there. Troy smiled and leaned in, and so did Gabriella, and their lips met in a soft kiss. Troy slowly pulled Gabriella close to him and wrapped his arms around her. As they pulled back slowly their eyes met again as they smiled at each other.

"I love you babe," Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled and rested her head against Troy's arm, "I love you too."

The two teenagers lied there looking at each other, not saying anything at all. There was this comfortable silence between them, and they both enjoyed the silence.

Gabriella sighed, and Troy looked at her with worried eyes, "babe, are you okay?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head.

Troy sat up, "baby girl, tell me, what's wrong," he said as he took her hand.

Gabriella sat up, "can you… hold me?" she asked as the tears once again started to run down her cheeks.

Troy nodded, "of course baby girl," he pulled her into his lap and held her close, as she cried.

He slowly stroked her back, rocking her backwards and forwards, "what is it babe?" Troy asked softly.

"I'm scared," she cried.

Troy nodded, "I know baby, I know!" he said and stroked her back, "But I promise you, that as long as you are with someone all the time, nothing is going to happen! We are both at home for Christmas; I'm right over here if you need me! And even though we don't spend the entire time together those next days, then I'll still come to you just for a kiss and tell you, I love you! And then I'll ask you, how you are, and if you need me, I'm coming right over!"

"But…" Gabriella looked up at him, "you need to spend time with your cousin – she needs you!"

Troy shook his head, "I know babe, I know, and you will need to be with Hilary, but Julia doesn't need me as much as you do, so if you need me, I'll be there! But I'll be with all of you, Julia, Hilary and you! You and Julia will be great friends, baby girl," Troy smiled and kissed his girl's forehead.

Gabriella sighed, "I hope so," she said and rested her head against Troy's shoulder.

Troy did not say anything, he knew, she was scared to death, that Jordan would show up, just like in her dreams, when he was not around. He knew, Gabriella would be scared more than ever to be alone now, that she had seen him again, but Troy also knew that right now, when she was sitting at his lap in his arms, right now she was safe, and she felt safe.


	44. The Cousins Arrive

Chapter 43 – The cousins arrive

The next morning.

Troy had brought Gabriella home after dinner that night, and then he had stayed the night to make Gabriella feel safe.

"Babe," Troy whispered, after he had been lying looking at his sleeping girlfriend for half an hour.

But she did not wake up. Troy blew some hair out of her face, but still she did not wake up.

"Bella baby," Troy tried as he kissed her forehead.

Gabriella's eyes slowly opened her eyes and looked into Troy's electric blue eyes and smiled, "morning."

"Morning," Troy smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled as they pulled back, "I like waking up to your lips," she giggled.

"Me too," Troy chuckled and kissed her softly once again. Gabriella wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and deepened the kiss. Troy pulled her closer to him by the waist; he slowly got on the top of her as they kept kissing.

Troy slowly pulled back only enough to look into her brown eyes. They were both breathing a little heavier than usually.

Troy smiled down at her, and kissed her nose, "you are an amazing kisser," he said before once again letting his lips crash against her lips.

They kept kissing for a while, just kissing, only breaking the kiss, when they needed more air than what they could get through their noses, while kissing.

"Gabriella? Troy?" there was a knock at the door, it was Maria.

The two kissing teenagers pulled back and lay down beside each other just in time that Maria opened the door.

"Yeah mom?" Gabriella asked, as she looked at the door.

Troy smiled, "Morning Maria."

"Morning Troy, morning Gabby," she smiled, "Breakfast is ready in half an hour, so please get up and get ready, okay?"

"Sure," Troy and Gabriella smiled as Maria walked out the door smiling. They looked at each other and leaned in and kissed again, but this time only one kiss, and then they pulled back.

"Come on," Troy smiled and took her hand and pulled her out of the bed with him.

"I need to do something about my hair before we go downstairs," Gabriella giggled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"That's too bad!" Troy chuckled, "I think you look sexy with that hair, babe," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Gabriella smiled at him, "well, you can see my like this another time, but I need to do something about it for now," she said.

She got her hair up in a ponytail and they walked downstairs.

"Morning," they smiled, as they walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"Morning," John smiled as he saw them.

After breakfast Gabriella and Troy went upstairs again.

"So, when are your cousin arriving?" Gabriella asked as she went to her closet to get out some clothes.

"I don't know, how about Hilary?" Troy smiled and sat down at the bed.

"I don't really know, my parents are going out to do the last shopping now, so I guess it's after that," Gabriella smiled as she pulled out her black jeans and a white top.

"Oh, okay," Troy smiled.

"Shower?" Gabriella asked as she looked at Troy.

"With you?" Troy asked back grinning.

"Uh huh, not until my parents are gone then," Gabriella smiled as she put her clothes at the table and started to find some underwear.

Troy smiled and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Gabriella smiled as she felt his arms around her body, she turned to look at him and smiled up at him, "hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled as they pulled back, "you know what?" she asked as she turned back to her closet.

"No, what?" Troy smiled as he stood there watching his girlfriend.

Gabriella looked at him, as she had put her underwear at the top of the clothes; she just had put on the table, "you are the best boyfriend I've ever had!"

Troy chuckled and pulled her into his arms, "and you are the best girlfriend I've ever had!" he smiled and kissed her softly.

There was a knock on the door, and Gabriella told them to come in, as she and Troy pulled apart.

Michael stuck his head inside Gabriella's room, "we are leaving now, sweetie," he smiled, "Hilary and her parents will be here around 5 p.m.," Michael said.

Gabriella smiled, "okay dad."

"Bye," he smiled as he closed the door behind him.

Troy and Gabriella waited for the car to drive off, and then they went to the bathroom and took their shower together, stealing a few kisses now and then. They stepped out and Troy wrapped a towel around Gabriella, and then one around himself too. Gabriella smiled and went into her room with Troy following her. They got dressed and sat down at the bed just talking about everything and nothing, until Gabriella's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Gabriella said as she picked up.

"Gabby?" Hilary's voice said from the other end.

"Hey Hill, what's up?" Gabriella smiled.

"Not much, just sitting in the car," she giggled, "well, I guess we just arrived, but where are you? Your car isn't there."

Gabriella smiled, "I'm home, with Troy. I'll come down and help you in."

"Okay, see you in a moment then," Hilary said and they hung up.

Troy looked at her, "Hilary?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, come on, they have arrived," she said and took his hand and they went downstairs and opened the door.

"Hi girl," Hilary smiled and ran to her cousin and hugged her tight.

"Hi Hill!" Gabriella giggled as they hugged and pulled back, "this," Gabriella took Troy's hand, "is my lovely boyfriend, Troy," she smiled at him, "Troy, this is my cousin Hilary."

Troy and Hilary shook hands and said hi.

"Isn't that my little Gaviella?" Gabriella's uncle chuckled as he went over to the three teenagers.

"Hi uncle," Gabriella giggled, her uncle had always called her "Gaviella", because when she was little she could not say "Gabriella" it turned out to be "Gaviella" instead, and well, it had been hanging on since that.

Gabriella hugged him, "this is Troy, my boyfriend," Gabriella smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Troy smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi Aunt Tina," Gabriella smiled and hugged her aunt.

"Hi honey," her aunt smiled.

"Well, once again, this is my boyfriend, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

And once again Troy shook a hand, just this time it was Gabriella's aunt's hand.

"Well, we will get our things inside, you girls and Troy just go inside," Gabriella's uncle smiled.

"Are you sure uncle?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, just go, honey," Tina smiled.

In the same moment Maria and Michael pulled up in the driveway.

Michael helped Gabriella's uncle with the luggage, and Maria and Tina went into the kitchen to make some dinner, and the three teenagers went upstairs to Gabriella's room.

"Babe," Troy said as they sat down at Gabriella's bed.

Gabriella looked at him, "yeah?"

"I'm going home; my cousin will be here in half an hour, so I have to go home, okay?" Troy said.

"Yeah, of course, babe," Gabriella smiled, "you can bring her over later if you want."

"Yeah, right, and then be the only guy with three girls," Troy laughed.

Gabriella smiled, "you can call Chad and tell him to come save you, and that he need to bring Ryan too," she said.

"And then they bring their girls, and then we'll still be minority of boys," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella giggled, "and you know, you'll survive no matter what babe," she smiled.

"Yeah," Troy smiled, "I'll see what she says, but you could come over later if she doesn't want to go over here."

Gabriella smiled, "yeah, but text me about it, right?"

Troy nodded, "of course, babe," he stood up, "but now I have to go."

Gabriella nodded and stood up too, "Okay then, say hi to your mom and dad from me, right?"

Troy nodded, "as always," he smiled and kissed her softly, "I'll see you later, babe," then he turned to Hilary, "and I'll see you later too, right?"

Hilary smiled, "yeah."

"Great," Troy smiled, "I'll see you girls then, bye."

Gabriella smiled, "bye babe."

With Troy at home...

"I'm home!" he called as he entered his house.

"Oh hey honey," Leslie smiled as he entered the kitchen, where she was making dinner.

"Hi," he smiled and jumped on the top of the kitchen counter, "so when are they coming?"

Leslie looked at her watch, "they should be here in about five minutes," she smiled.

"Okay," Troy smiled, "can I help with anything mom?"

Leslie shook her head, "no thanks, just go help your dad with the guestrooms, okay?"

Troy nodded, "of course," he smiled and went upstairs to help his dad.

A little later they heard a car drive into their driveway.

Troy looked out the window and saw his cousin step out of the car, "they have arrived," he smiled to his dad, and the two of them ran down the stairs and out to their family to help them with their luggage.

"Troy!" a blond girl giggled and ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Julia," Troy chuckled and hugged his cousin.

"Hey Julia," Michael smiled and hugged her.

They all said their helloes and got their bags inside.

Troy helped his cousin with her bags, and then they went downstairs again.

"Hi Aunt Leslie," Julia smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Julia," Leslie smiled and hugged her, "welcome."

"Thanks," Julia smiled, "do you need any help?"

"No, your mom is helping me, so you teenagers just go upstairs and catch up on everything," Leslie smiled.

Troy nodded and leaded his cousin upstairs again. They walked into the guestroom, where Julia should sleep and sat down.

"So what's going on in your life, anything new?" Troy smiled at his cousin.

"No, or well…" Julia sighed.

"What is it Jul?" Troy asked.

"Well, there is this boy…" Julia started and looked up at her cousin.

Julia was 3 years younger than Troy, but they had always been close.

"What about him?" Troy asked.

"Well…" Julia sighed, "I kind of like him, but I don't know if he likes me…"

Troy chuckled a little, "Oh the classic Julia problem," he smiled.

"It's not funny, Troy," Julia sighed.

"Sorry, Jul," Troy smiled, "well… Have you tried talking to him?"

"Yeah, actually he is one of my best friends," Julia said.

"Well, maybe you should just spill it all out? I mean, if you guys are close and such, he should know so that he won't hurt you, right?" Troy said looking at Julia.

"Yeah, I guess…" Julia sighed.

Troy and Julia sat talking for some time about this guy that Julia liked.

At the Montez' house…

"Gabby, Hill!" Maria called from the hall.

"Yes mom?" Gabriella smiled as she and Hillary came out from her room.

"Dinner is ready," Maria smiled.

"Okay, we are coming," Hillary smiled.

The two teenage girls went downstairs to dinner. After dinner they helped with the dishes and then they went upstairs again. Gabriella looked out her balcony door only to see her boyfriend stand in his room looking over at her, she smiled and waved at him. He waved back and then he took his phone out and texted.

"_Hi babe, Julia doesn't really want to go anywhere, but they said you can come over {: so what do you say? 3" _

Gabriella smiled and texted back, _"we'll be right over (: just need to tell mom, that we are leaving 3" _

Troy smiled and nodded over to her, and then he waved and left the room.

Gabriella and Hilary told Maria, that they were going to Troy's, and then they left.

Gabriella rang the bell, and Troy opened the door, "hey," he smiled and opened the door wider so that they could get in.

Troy and Gabriella kissed quickly and then Troy intertwined their fingers.

"Everyone is in the living room," he smiled.

The three teenagers walked into the living room.

"Hey Gabriella," John smiled.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled. Gabriella and Hilary went around saying hello to Troy's aunt, uncle and his cousin.

"This is my girlfriend, Gabriella," Troy smiled as she shook hands with his family.

Gabriella smiled, "and this is my cousin, Hilary."

Hilary shook hands with them all, and then they sat down. Gabriella was sitting at Troy's lap, because there was not any seat for her. Troy had his arms around Gabriella and was resting his head against her shoulder.

"You teenagers should go upstairs instead of sitting here with us old people," John said and smiled at them.

"Well, we'll do that then you old man," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella hit him playfully, "he is not old, Troy!"

They all laughed.

"No sorry," Troy chuckled and stood up and picked up Gabriella and threw her over his shoulder, "come on girls," he smiled.

"Troy, put me down," Gabriella giggled.

"I don't think so," Troy smiled and started to walk upstairs with his cousin and Hilary following.

"Troy please," Gabriella giggled.

"Nope," Troy smiled and sat down with her on his bed, "take a seat, girls," he smiled and then he pulled Gabriella down, but kept her at his lap.

"Thanks," Gabriella giggled.

"Gabriella?" Julia said a little unsure, how to put it.

"Yes?" Gabriella smiled at her.

"Aren't you…" she stopped and looked at Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella smiled gently.

"Aren't you Jordan's ex?" Julia asked afraid, how she would react.

Gabriella nodded and rested her head against Troy's shoulder, "yes, I am his ex… and it was me… and Troy… who send him to jail…" Gabriella sighed and hid her face into Troy's neck.

Troy stroked her back, "it is okay babe! We don't have to talk about it."

Julia looked at Gabriella, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up…" looks away feeling guilty.

"No, it's fine, Julia," Gabriella sighed and smiled weakly at her, "it's just, I don't like talking about it…"

Julia nodded, "I understand…"

The four teenagers sat talking for a long time, until Leslie knocked on the door, "hi guys, we are going to bed now, are you going to stay the night, Hilary and Bella?" she asked sweetly.

"Uhm, then we have to get some clothes first," Gabriella smiled, "what do you say Hill?"

Hilary smiled, "uhm, yeah, that could be fun," she smiled.

"And Troy, what do you say?" Gabriella smiled.

"Of course you can stay," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, then stay if you get permission from your parents of course," Leslie smiled.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "we'll just go home and get our things," she smiled.

"Can we go with you?" Troy smiled.

"Always," Gabriella smiled, "come on," she giggled and the four teenagers ran to Gabriella's house.

"Mom?" Gabriella called as they got inside.

"In the living room, sweetie," Maria called back.

And the four teenagers went into the living room.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled, "this is Julia, Troy's cousin."

Julia shook hands with Gabriella's family.

"So what's up, honey?" Michael smiled.

"Can we stay at Troy's tonight?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, if Hilary can of course," Maria smiled at Hilary's parents.

"Of course," they smiled.

"Well, then let's go upstairs and get our things," Gabriella giggled.

They all went upstairs to Gabriella's room.

"What clothes do I have in your closet babe?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"What don't you have in my closet?" Troy chuckled.

"Well, yeah, that's a really great question," Gabriella giggled.

The girls got their things and then the five teenagers once again made their way to Troy's place.

"Hey Jul, why don't you move your mattress' into my room too, and then we can watch a movie or something," Troy smiled.

"That's a great idea, cuz," Julia smiled.

"Well, let's get your things in here then," Troy chuckled.

They got the mattresses into Troy's room, and Troy pulled out the mattress from under his bed, and they made the beds and then they put on a DVD. Before they lay down to watch the movie everyone got into their pajamas and then they lay down.

Troy and Gabriella lay down in Troy's bed. Hilary and Julia lay down at each mattress and then they watched the movie.

After the movie…

Everyone was asleep except for Troy and Gabriella. They were both lying awake looking at each other.

Troy smiled and leaned down and kissed Gabriella softly, "you should sleep," he whispered.

"And so should you," Gabriella smiled.

Troy nodded and wrapped his arms around Gabriella and pulled her close, "but someone's pretty eyes keep me awake," Troy whispered and kissed her nose.

Gabriella giggled slightly and kissed him softly, "well, then I'll close my eyes and go to sleep, and then you have no excuse for not sleeping, baby," she smiled at him and rested her head at his chest.

Troy smiled and kissed her hair and whispered, "goodnight my love."

Then he pulled the blanket up and wrapped it around them, so that only the top of their heads where visible. Troy slowly drifted away, and so did Gabriella.

Troy woke up the next morning; the four girls were still asleep. He smiled down at Gabriella, who was lying next to him, with her head resting against his arm.

"Bella," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning babe," Troy smiled.

"Morning," Gabriella smiled.

"How did you sleep?" Troy smiled at her.

"Excellent, like I always do, when I'm in your arms," Gabriella smiled, "what about you baby boy?"

"Perfect, like always," Troy smiled and kissed her softly, "I had my very own teddy bear with me," he winked at her.

Gabriella giggled and kissed him softly, "should we wake up the others?"

"Yeah," Troy smiled, "you take Hilary, and then I'll take Julia."

They got out of the bed and then Gabriella grabbed, Hilary's blanket, "Hill, time to get up!" she giggled.

Hilary groaned, "go to hell, Gabby."

"I don't think so," Gabriella giggled and started tickling her cousin.

Hilary laughed, "Gabby! Stop!"

"Then get up," Gabriella giggled and stopped tickling Hilary.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Hilary smiled.

"Jul, please get your asses up now!" Troy said with a high voice and grabbed both their blankets and pulled them away.

"Gosh, Troy!" Julia groaned, "you are so annoying sometimes," she giggled as she sat up.

"Thanks," Troy chuckled, "morning sleepy heads," he smiled at Hilary and Julia.

"Morning annoying people," Hilary giggled.

"Kids," Leslie called from the hall.

"Yes mom?" Troy called back.

"Breakfast is ready," Leslie called.

"We are coming, Leslie," Gabriella called and stood up, "come on," she smiled.

Troy stood up too, followed by the two other girls and then they made their way downstairs. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist and kissed her cheek. Gabriella smiled up at him as they went into the kitchen.

"Morning kids," the four adults smiled.

"Morning," the four teenagers smiled.

After breakfast Gabriella and Hilary went back to Gabriella's place to take a shower and helped with the last things before Christmas Eve.

"Gabby?" Hilary called from the bathroom.

"Yes?" Gabriella said and put her head through the doorway.

"Could you give me my sweatpants? I forgot to take them with me," Hilary giggled.

"Yeah, of course, wait a second," Gabriella smiled and went into her room and grabbed Hilary's sweatpants and gave them to Hilary.

"Thanks," Hilary smiled and put them on, "so what are we doing today?"

"Decorating the Christmas tree with our moms, while our dads are making some dinner," Gabriella smiled.

"That sounds great," Hilary smiled as the two girls made their way downstairs.


	45. Hanging out before Christmas

**Chapter 44 – Hanging out before Christmas**

Gabriella and Hilary went into the kitchen, where everyone was waiting for them so that they could get some lunch, before the girls should decorate the tree, and the men should make some dinner.

"Please sit down, and let's get something to eat," Michael smiled as the girls entered the kitchen.

Everyone sat down around the table and started to eat.

"So Gabby, how long have you been with Troy?" Gabriella's aunt, Tina, asked smiling.

"Almost four months," Gabriella smiled shyly.

"Well, he seems like a great guy," Gabriella's uncle smiled.

"He is," Maria smiled at Gabriella, who nodded.

"Yeah, he is," Gabriella smiled and slowly ate her salad.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Gabriella's uncle asked.

"We met at the school, but as you know he's also our next door neighbor, so we spend a lot time together and such, and well, then it just click between us," Gabriella smiled, she did not want to tell about the whole suicide thing, it would not be for anything good.

Maria smiled and nodded.

"That's cute," Tina and Hilary giggled.

"Yeah, that's great," Gabriella's uncle chuckled, "he just has to be nice to you!"

Gabriella giggled, "He is, he is, just relax uncle!"

Michael chuckled, "he won't even hurt a fly unless it does something to one he loves, then he is dangerous as a lion!"

Gabriella's uncle chuckled, "how do you know that?"

"Let's just make it short, that he had just a little freak out moment, when we got back from one of our many business trips, and then Gabriella's ex boyfriend, Jordan," at that moment he looked at his daughter, who just smiled weakly at her dad, and then Michael continued, "well, he showed up at the school, and wanted to talk to Gabriella, but he had broken Gabriella's heart, and Troy just wouldn't let him talk to her."

Michael chuckled a little, "but well, he isn't psychical violent, but he has a pretty good vocabulary, when he is angry or just pissed."

Gabriella smiled, "yeah, that's right," she giggled slightly.

They talked a lot and laughed a lot too, and then the girls went into the living room to decorate the Christmas tree and the men started to clean the kitchen and make dinner.

Gabriella, Hilary, Tina and Maria went into the living room, where there was a big tree.

"So girls, are you ready to decorate the tree?" Maria smiled.

Gabriella and Hilary nodded.

"Yeah, I love decorating Christmas trees," Hilary giggled.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella smiled.

"Me three," Tina giggled.

"Mom! You sound like a teenager," Hilary said giggling.

"And?" Tina smiled.

Hilary shook her head, "nothing, just let us decorate the tree," she smiled.

The girls started decorating the Christmas tree, they had fun doing it – they talked a lot and were laughing a lot through the whole decorating thing.

"Now, it looks so beautiful," Gabriella smiled as the girls had finished decorating the tree.

"Yeah, it's a lot prettier than before," Hilary smiled, "before it was only green, now it's red, white, green, golden and every color!"

Gabriella giggled, "yeah, but I like green though."

Hilary giggled, "yeah, me too, but it's just… a Christmas tree has to be decorated, before I like the color."

Gabriella, Tina and Maria look at Hilary.

"That didn't make sense, Hil," Gabriella giggled.

Hilary laughed, "no, I thought the same after I had said it."

They all laughed, and Gabriella's phone started ringing and she looked at her display and smiled at them, "excuse me," and with that she walked to the stairs in the hall.

"Hey wildcat," she smiled.

Troy laughed in the other end of the phone, "hey princess."

Gabriella smiled, "what's up?"

Troy smirked to himself, "the ceiling as far as I know."

Gabriella shook her head, "you are crazy."

"I know that, but I'm crazy in love," he chuckled.

"Oh… with who, if I may ask?" Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled, "this really beautiful, Filipino looking girl, with this long, curly, dark brown hair and those shinning brown eyes, which I'm getting lost in every time I look in them. She's just amazing, you know."

Gabriella giggled, "you are so sweet, babe."

Troy chuckled, "not as sweet as you baby."

Gabriella smiled, "so why did you call babe?"

Troy smiled, "I just wanted to hear your voice actually."

Gabriella started to blush a little, she just loved him. "Troy, you are so sweet."

Troy chuckled, "Well, what are you doing tonight? I mean it's the day before Christmas Eve, we are not going see each other tomorrow and probably not the 25th either," Troy sighed at the thought.

"Well, I don't think I'll be doing anything, well except for hanging with Hilary," Gabriella smiled as there was a knock on her door, "hang on a second babe," she smiled and walked to the door to find Hilary, "just come in girl, I'm on the phone with Troy, so just take a seat."

Then on the phone, "I'm back," Gabriella giggled.

"That's good," Troy smiled, "but well, I was wondering if Hilary could come over here to hang with Julia and then we could go for a walk just the two of us, and then we go back to hang with them?"

Gabriella smiled, "you guys could come over now, and then we'll talk about it."

Troy smiled, "yeah, I'll go get Julia." Troy chuckled, "I'll see you in a minute."

They hung up and a little later Troy and Julia came over.

"So, what do you guys say to that?" Troy smiled at Hilary and his cousin after telling them about what he had suggested to Gabriella.

"Well, it could be fun," Hilary smiled.

"Yeah, I agree," Julia smiled.

"Well, that's a deal then," Gabriella giggled.

"You guys are the best!" Troy smiled.

"Gabriella, Hilary, dinner is ready!" Michael called from downstairs, "oh and if Troy and his cousin want to stay for dinner they'll be welcome!"

Troy smiled, "No thanks, Michael, my mom has made dinner for us, so we got to go, but thanks anyway," he called back as they all stood up.

"Okay," Michael chuckled from downstairs.

"Well, I'll see you girls tonight," Gabriella smiled at Julia and hugged her.

"Yeah you will," she smiled.

"I'll see you later Hilary," Troy smiled before his cousin and Hilary walked to the door to let the couple say goodbye, even though it only was for two hours.

"I'll see you in two hours babe," Troy smiled, "and please wear something warm."

"I will, babe," Gabriella smiled.

"Good," he chuckled and leaned down to kiss his girlfriend.

"I'll see you in two hours," Gabriella smiled as they pulled back.

"You bet you will," Troy smiled as they walked downstairs.

"Bye," Troy and Julia smiled as they walked out the door.

"Bye guys," Hilary and Gabriella smiled and waved at them.

After they had eaten dinner and helped with the dishes, Gabriella and Hilary made their way to Troy's place.

"Hey girls," Leslie smiled as she opened the door.

"Hi Leslie," Gabriella smiled and hugged her.

"Hi," Hilary smiled.

"They are upstairs in Troy's room," Leslie smiled, knowing what the plan was.

"Okay, thanks," Gabriella smiled and ran upstairs to Troy's room with Hilary following.

"Well, we'll go for a walk now," Troy smiled, "you know where the DVDs are, and if you need anything just ask my mom."

The two girls nodded and smiled, "have fun, cuz," Camille smiled.

"We will," Troy chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Have fun, girls," Gabriella smiled and walked out of Troy's room, with Troy right behind her.

Troy and Gabriella walked out the front door after Troy had helped Gabriella with her jacket and found a scarf for Gabriella. Gabriella smiled up at Troy as they walked down the street, Troy had wrapped his arm tightly around Gabriella, and Gabriella had her arm around Troy's hip and was resting her head at his shoulder.

They walked without really talking and ended up in the park.

"So you want to go to the swings babe?" Troy smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, let's go," Gabriella giggled and ran to the swings with Troy following her right behind.

Troy stood behind the swing Gabriella sat down on and started pushing her softly.

Gabriella smiled as she jumped of the swing.

Troy chuckled and ran to her and wrapped his arms around her and spun her around, "hi sexy," he whispered in her ear.

"Hi handsome," Gabriella smiled and pecked his lips.

"You know what?" Troy smiled down at his girlfriend.

"No, what?" Gabriella smiled up at him.

"You make this live worth living," Troy smiled and kissed her nose.

Gabriella giggled, "thanks, and you too," she smiled as they walked to a bench and sat down.

Troy sighed a little, and Gabriella looked worried at him.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked and took his hand. Troy sighed again and looked at Gabriella.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked softly as she saw his eyes, he was sad, "What's wrong my wildcat?"

Troy shook his head a little and then he finally spoke again, "it's the first Christmas without Amber," he spoke and looked down.

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek, "oh babe, please look at me," Gabriella said softly, and Troy looked at her, "it's okay, I promise you things will be fine!"

Troy nodded and smiled weakly.

Gabriella climbed into Troy's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "baby boy, I promise you, I'll be here if you need me! I know I can't replace your sister, and I won't try to do that, but I can promise you that no matter what happens I'll be here with you and help you!" Gabriella smiled softly at her boyfriend.

Troy nodded and kissed her cheek, "thanks baby girl," he smiled weakly as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No need to thank wildcat," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at his shoulder.

Troy smiled a little. They sat like that for a while, just looking up at the stars without saying anything.

"Babe," Troy suddenly spoke.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled and looked at him.

"I have something for you," Troy smiled.

"What?" Gabriella smiled and turned a little so that she now was sitting across his lap, with her face against his.

"This," Troy smiled and pulled out a little box.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked curious.

"You could open it and find out," Troy chuckled and kissed her nose.

Gabriella giggled and unwrapped the present, and then she slowly opened the little box.

"Oh Troy, they are so sweet!" Gabriella smiled up at Troy after she had seen the earrings with two small hearts in.

"I'm glad you like them," Troy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love them!" Gabriella smiled and hugged him tightly.

Troy chuckled, "I'm glad!"

Gabriella slowly leaned in and kissed her boyfriend softly and full of passion, leaving Troy wanting more than just that one kiss.

Gabriella closed the box again and put it in her pocket and zipped it, so that she was sure it would not fall out. Troy pulled Gabriella even closer to him and kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled at him as they pulled back, "I love you!"

"I love you too," Troy smiled and rested his forehead against hers, and once again their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss.

Troy slowly pulled back, "come on," Troy chuckled and made them both stand up, "jump onto my back."

Gabriella did as Troy said, and then Troy wrapped his arms around her legs to hold her up and Gabriella had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and then Troy started to run around in the park. They laughed and had fun while doing this. After some time Troy stopped and Gabriella jumped down from his back, and then Troy turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gabriella smiled and cuddled up to him as they stood there. Troy kissed the top of her head, and once again they were standing in silence – the comfortable silence, they both enjoyed a lot.

Gabriella sighed.

"What's up babe?" Troy asked looking down at her.

"Troy…" Gabriella sighed.

"Yeah babe?" Troy asked concerned.

"I…" Gabriella stopped herself.

Troy looked at her, "babe, what's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, but…" Gabriella looked down.

Troy caressed her cheek, "what babe? You can tell me anything, you know that!"

Gabriella nodded and bit her lip, "Thanks for everything you have done for me, babe," she smiled, "I can't thank you enough for it all!"

Troy smiled knowing that it was probably not what she really wanted to say, but he accepted it for now. "I would do everything for you, you know that princess!"

Gabriella nodded and stepped close to Troy again and rested her head against Troy's chest. She knew she had to tell Troy about it all sooner or later, but she figured that right now was not the right time to tell it.

"Let's go home babe," Troy smiled at Gabriella after standing there for a while.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah," she smiled up at him.

Troy wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and protecting. Gabriella rested her head against Troy's shoulder as they walked home. They just talked about a lot of things on their way home.

"So are you ready for Christmas?" Troy smiled down at his girlfriend.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, what about you?"

Troy nodded, "as much as we can be I guess," he smiled.

They got to Troy's place and walked in, "Hey," they called.

"Hi kids," Leslie smiled as she walked into the hall.

"Bella, before you go home, I got to talk to you, okay sweetie?" Leslie smiled at Gabriella.

"Of course, I never leave without saying bye, you know that," Gabriella smiled.

"I know," Leslie smiled.

"Anything else mom?" Troy chuckled as he softly dragged Gabriella towards the stairs.

"No, not at the moment," Leslie smiled, "but Troy, please let Bella walk herself, you don't have to drag her up the stairs," she giggled.

"Well," Troy chuckled and picked Gabriella up, "then I'll carry her!"

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she giggled.

"What my dear?" he smirked as they… well, Troy walked upstairs.

"Would you please put me down babe?" Gabriella giggled.

As Troy reached the top of the stairs he put her down, "of course," he chuckled.

Gabriella giggled and hit his chest playfully, "you are so stupid some times," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know," Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

Gabriella slowly leaned up and kissed him softly, "but I still love you!"

Troy smiled, "I'm glad you still love me, because I love you too," he chuckled.

Gabriella smiled, "come on, let's get into your room, and see what the girls are doing," she said and pulled Troy with her into the room.

After an hour or something like that, Gabriella and Hilary were about to go home, "I'll be right back," Gabriella smiled and ran downstairs and into the living room, "Leslie, you wanted to talk to me before I went home."

"Yeah, let's go to the kitchen," Leslie smiled and leaded Gabriella to the kitchen, "just sit down sweetie," she said.

Gabriella sat down in front of Leslie, "so what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to give you these," Leslie smiled and gave her a bag with some presents in, "it's your presents from me, John and Troy. I know Troy has given you one already, and that he has given you one for Christmas too, but there's a third one in this bag," Leslie smiled.

"Thanks a lot," Gabriella smiled, "Troy has my presents for you."

Leslie nodded, "thanks sweetie."

Gabriella smiled, "so anything else?"

Leslie shook her head, "no, and if there is something, I'll just come over or call you," she giggled slightly.

"Yeah, you are always welcome, my mom loves when you come over," Gabriella giggled.

The past few months Gabriella had gotten really close to Leslie, and Leslie and Maria were started to be pretty good friends, and so was John and Michael.

"Well, I'll go get Hilary and say bye to Julia and Troy," Gabriella smiled as she stood up.

"Yeah; you have a merry Christmas sweetie," Leslie smiled and hugged Gabriella tightly.

"You too, Leslie," Gabriella smiled and then she went into the living room to say bye and then she went upstairs again.

"So what did mom want to talk to you about?" Troy chuckled as he and Gabriella slowly made their way downstairs.

"This," Gabriella giggled and showed him the bag.

"Oh," Troy chuckled, "well I hope you like your presents," he smiled.

"I sure will, and I hope you like yours," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled and kissed his girlfriend, "I will for sure!"

Gabriella smiled, "I'm going to miss you a lot!" she sighed.

"You too, but I'll call you and text you, and maybe climb over to your balcony," Troy winked at her.

Gabriella giggled, "okay, I would love the last one," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.

Troy chuckled, "me too."

"Well, we got to go now," she sighed, "I'll text you later," Gabriella smiled and then she hugged Julia, "I hope I see you guy before you are heading home!"

"Yeah, me too," Julia smiled, "Have a merry Christmas girl," she hugged Gabriella.

"You too, girl," Gabriella smiled as Hilary hugged Julia and then Troy.

"Bye babe," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy softly, "have a merry Christmas and be nice," she giggled.

"I'm always nice," Troy smirked.

"No comments," Julia giggled.

"HEY!" Troy exclaimed, but burst out laughing, and so did the girls.

"Well, we are leaving now," Gabriella smiled, "bye girls, bye wildcat."

"Bye, girls," Julia smiled.

"Bye babe, bye Hill," Troy smiled as he stood on the porch and watched them go Gabriella's house.

Gabriella waved at him as they stood at her porch and then she blew a kiss to him before walking inside.


	46. Christmas Eve

**Chapter 45 – Christmas Eve **

Troy woke up the next morning, when his mom called him down for breakfast. Everyone else was up and had sat down around the table, only waiting for him. He slowly got out of bed and grabbed his sweatpants from the chair and put them on and then grabbed a shirt also from the chair and threw it over his head and then made his way downstairs.

"Morning," he said a little tired as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," everyone greeted him, as he sat down.

"You look like you did not get much sleep last night," his aunt smiled.

"What do you expect?" he chuckled, "Julia was talking a lot, and then when she left my room, Bella called to say goodnight, but we end up talking for hours."

Julia laughed, "hey, you kept talking too!"

Troy's uncle chuckled, "I remember how the girlfriend thing was."

Troy smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, now let us eat," Leslie smiled as she placed the bread on the table.

They ate the breakfast, which Leslie and Troy's aunt had made. After breakfast Troy went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for the day, and well the evening.

After Troy had showered, his cousin took her shower, and Troy went into his room and sat down at the bed and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey babe," Gabriella's bright voice sounded in his ear. God, he just loved her voice.

"Hey beauty," Troy chuckled lightly.

"What is up?" Gabriella asked happily.

"Nothing much," Troy smiled, "what about you my girl?"

"Not much, just waiting for Hilary to finish at the bathroom."

"Oh, same here, well, with Jul," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella smiled, "so ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, I just have to change clothes later," Troy chuckled, "what about you babe?"

"Yeah, the same," she smiled.

"Great," Troy smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, Shar and me are planning a party for New Years Eve, so are you coming?" Gabriella smiled.

"Sure, everything with you babe!" Troy chuckled.

"Yay! You want to be my date then?" Gabriella giggled.

"Nah, I thought I would bring Chaddy," Troy joked.

"Oh," Gabriella giggled.

"Of course, I will be your date baby girl," Troy chuckled.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled.

"You are very welcome, my love," Troy smiled and sighed a little.

"Why are you sighing babe?"

"It is just you know…" Troy sighed deeply, "I miss Amber…"

Troy could feel the tears build in his eyes. This was going to be the first Christmas without his beloved sister… how was he going to make it?

Gabriella could hear that Troy was sad and it killed her inside to know, she could not do anything about it. She could only think of one thing that could keep the memory of Amber good, but she was not sure if she could do that right now.

"I know babe," Gabriella sighed, "can I do anything?"

"I do not know," Troy sighed and stood up and walked to his balcony.

"I can come over if you need me, you know that!" Gabriella said as she stood up from her bed.

"Yeah, but can I come over just to say "hi"?" Troy asked as he started to climb down the tree.

"Sure, I will be waiting in my room," Gabriella smiled.

"Great, I will be over in a minute, see you, babe," Troy smiled and hung up and put his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants.

A little later there was a knock on Gabriella's balcony door. Gabriella smiled and opened the door.

"Hi wildcat," she greeted and kissed him softly.

"Hi beauty," Troy smiled down at her after pulling back from the kiss.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist and leaned down and kissed her once again.

"Merry Christmas babe," Troy smiled.

"Merry Christmas my boy," Gabriella smiled and let her head rest against Troy's chest.

Troy slowly stroked Gabriella's back as they stood there.

"Gabby!" Hilary called from the hall, ripping the two teenagers out of their own world.

"Yeah, Hil?" Gabriella called back.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Gabriella giggled as she and Troy sat down at the bed.

Hilary walked in and saw Troy, "oh hey Troy," she smiled.

"Hey," Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella as they sat back in the bed.

"So what is up?" Gabriella smiled.

"Nothing," Hilary smiled.

"Oh," Gabriella giggled.

"I will leave you guys alone," Hilary smiled as she went out the door again.

"Thanks, Hill," Gabriella smiled.

"No problem, and merry Christmas, Troy," Hilary smiled as she stood in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas Hilary," Troy smiled.

Hilary smiled and thanked Troy, and then she walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "so how are you babe?"

Troy smiled at Gabriella, "right now, with you in my arms, I am perfectly fine," he looked down, "but I miss Amber a lot," he sighed deeply and looked back up at Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded, "I know babe," she took his hand and squeezed it, "it is okay, I understand that you miss her."

Troy nodded slightly, "Babe?"

"Yeah my boy?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"My mom asked me yesterday if you wanted to go with us to New York when we have spring break. So do you want to go with us?" Troy smiled at Gabriella.

"Yes, of course babe," Gabriella smiled at Troy and kissed him softly.

"Thanks babe," Troy smiled at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at him, "for what baby?"

"For going with me back to New York, I wouldn't go without you…" Troy sighed, "it would be too hard to go back to face everything there, if you weren't with me…"

Gabriella caressed Troy's cheek, "babe, I'll go with you no matter where you are going!"

Troy smiled weakly, "Thanks babe, when we get there, will you do me a favor?"

"Of course I will," Gabriella said like it was a matter of course.

"Will you go with me to Amber's grave?" Troy looked down.

"Yeah, I will, baby boy," Gabriella kissed his cheek, "I will go with you everywhere, and I will stand by you no matter what babe!"

Troy smiled and hugged Gabriella tight, "thanks my girl, and I will go with you everywhere too, and I will always stand by you even if you hate me," he kissed her softly.

"Why would I ever hate you?" Gabriella looked confused at Troy.

"I don't know," Troy chuckled slightly.

Gabriella shook her head and laughed lightly, "You are crazy, wildcat."

Troy smiled at her, "I love you!"

Gabriella smiled back, "I love you too, Troy."

They sat there in silence for a while. Neither of them saying anything; neither of them feeling uncomfortable, because with each other they could do everything and nothing.

Gabriella kept thinking of what she could do to make Troy feel better, but another thing kept popping up in her head, a thing she needed to tell Troy.

Troy looked down at Gabriella, who was sitting with her head resting on his shoulder, "Babe?"

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled and looked up at Troy.

"You know what?"

Gabriella shook her head, "no what?"

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me," Troy said and smiled at her.

"And you are the best thing that ever happened to me," Gabriella smiled.

They talked for a while, and then they said their goodbyes, and Troy went home.

At the Montez house, the same night, 24th of December.

Gabriella's aunt and her mother were making the dinner; Hillary and Gabriella were setting the table, while Gabriella's uncle and father were putting the presents underneath the Christmas tree.

After setting the table Gabriella and Hillary sat down to watch Disney's Christmas Show.

"What are you watching girls?" Gabriella's uncle asked as he and Michael sat down with the girls.

"Disney's Christmas Show," Gabriella smiled.

"You guys are a little old for that," Michael chuckled.

"Nah, you never get too old to watch that," Tina said from the table, where she was putting the food.

"Exactly," Gabriella giggled.

"Well, then we say that," Michael chuckled, "do you girls need help in the kitchen, Tina?"

"Not really, we have it all done, so now we only need to get the food onto plates and then we can eat," she smiled and went into the kitchen again.

A little later they were all sitting around the table, eating the delicious food while talking a little.

The same thing was happening at Troy's place, only thing wrong according to Troy; Amber was not there.

After eating at both places, they did the dishes, and got dessert, once again did the dishes, and then they sat down around the Christmas tree to get the presents.

At Gabriella's place.

After a few presents..

"To Gabriella, from Troy," Michael smiled as he picked one present out from underneath the tree.

Gabriella smiled and took the present; it was a little red present with a silver bow. She slowly opened it, underneath the red paper there was a little white box. Gabriella smiled and opened it. Inside there was a necklace with a silver heart in.

"Oh my god, it is so beautiful," Gabriella smiled.

"Let us see, Gabby," Maria smiled.

She showed it to them; everyone agreed that it was beautiful. Gabriella smiled as she put the box down at the table and stood up picking a present out from underneath the tree.

"To Maria, from Michael," Gabriella read and gave the present to her mother.

At the same time at Troy's place.

"This present is for," Julia said as she looked at the sign hanging on the present, "for Troy from Gabriella," she smiled and gave it to Troy.

Troy thanked as he took the green and silver present. He started to slowly unwrap it, and it revealed a black box. Troy opened it to find a white shirt with a v-neck, he unfolded it and saw that there was a picture of him and Gabriella kissing, probably a picture Sharpay had taken, that paparazzi girl.

Troy chuckled to himself, "aw, how cute," he smiled. In the bottom of the picture there was written "The world's best boyfriend!"

"Let us see, Troy," Julia giggled.

Troy showed them the shirt, "aw," Julia giggled.

Troy looked down in the box, there was some cards, but on the top of them there laid a paper saying "read these when you are alone".

Troy put the shirt down in the box again, and picked out a present, which was for his father from his mother.

A little later, Julia picked out a present and read "To Troy, From Gabriella." She passed the present to him and Troy unwrapped the blue present.

Underneath the paper there was a silver-grey box, Troy opened it and found a black leather strap with a silver pearl on. Troy smiled, he had actually wished for this. He had been thinking about buying it himself, but he would wait a little longer, and now his amazing girlfriend had bought it to him.

"What is it, Troy?" Leslie asked curious.

"The bracelet that I wanted to buy later on," Troy smiled and showed it to his family.

"Wow, that is so sweet of her," Jack smiled.

"Yeah, it is," Troy smiled, "God that girl finds the best presents."

His family laughed, "yeah, she does," Leslie smiled.

With Gabriella and her family, Gabriella had just got another present from Troy.

She unwrapped the golden paper to find a flat little box and a bigger box; Gabriella opened the flat box and found a silver bracelet matching to the necklace she had got in the other present. Gabriella smiled, Troy was just the best to find the most beautiful jewelries. She showed her family the bracelet, and looked at other box, where there was written "Open when you are alone (:". She giggled a little, and put the box at the table explaining to her family that she had to open it when she was alone.

The evening went by for both families. Both families having fun, relaxing, and smiling.

Gabriella had brought her presents up to her room and was now sitting on her bed with the box that Troy had written on that she should open when she was alone.


	47. The Present from Troy

**Chapter 46 – The present from Troy **

Gabriella lifted of the lid on the box and placed it beside her on the bed. In the box there was a scrapbook, on the cover of the black scrapbook there was written "Because I love you, Gabriella Montez!" with gold handwriting. Gabriella smiled happily and picked it up and opened it.

On the first page there was written

"_I remember what you wore on the first day  
you came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
you know that it all takes my breath away."_

Gabriella smiled, she remembered what Troy was wearing the first day she saw him. The first day, the day where he came into her life, the day that had changed her life… yeah, even the day that saved her life!

She turned the page, and there was shown a picture of both of them. They were standing closely, looking into each other's eyes. Gabriella wondered who had taken the picture, but smiled gladly. Underneath the picture there was written _"Every day is better than the last, when I am with you!"_

That was exactly what Gabriella thought – everyday she was with Troy was just even better than the last she spend with him, of course they could have their fights and they could discuss things, but no matter what happened she knew that everything would be okay again!

She turned the page and found another picture of them, they were sleeping, it was probably Sharpay who had taken it, and it would be so typical Sharpay to take pictures of people, who were sleeping.

Gabriella giggled to herself; they actually looked pretty cute as they were sleeping there. Being in Troy's arms was the best thing Gabriella knew! Every time she had a bad day, was sad, was happy or just did not know where to go, she knew Troy's arms were the place that could make her feel happy or at least safe.

*Flashback*

_Gabriella had had a bad day, it was Saturday, and nothing really worked out the way she wanted it to. First she had dropped the milk on the kitchen floor, and then she slipped in it, after that when she finally had got her breakfast, and then she went to her room. She could not focus on anything, she tried reading, tried doing homework, tried listening to music, drawing, going for a walk, but nothing really helped her. Troy was out of town to a basketball game with the team, so she could not go to him. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor were not home either, and Chad was with Troy at the game, so was Zeke. No one actually had the time to be with her. _

_Gabriella was sitting in her room once again trying to focus on her reading, in less than an hour Troy would be home from the game. He had texted her that they were on their way home, and that they had won the game 73-72, so it could not be better, or well, of course, if Gabriella had been with him she would have found it better. But now Troy was on his way home, and that was good!_

_Suddenly there was a knock on her balcony door, she looked up and found Troy. She almost ran to the door and ripped it open and hugged Troy. _

"_Wow, what is up baby?" Troy chuckled lightly after he had wrapped his arms around his girlfriend._

"_I just missed you like crazy today!" Gabriella said putting her head on his chest._

"_Aw, I missed you too, baby girl," Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head. _

_Gabriella smiled and closed her eyes. Now she was safe, now her day was saved. Troy was back. She was in his arms, she was where she belonged. _

*End of flashback*

Gabriella smiled to herself and turned the page to find handwriting with the lyrics of "Even if" by Sam Concepcion

"Even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if we lived in different times  
Even if the ocean left the sea  
There would still be you and me

Ever since the start of time  
You've had my love  
Even before I knew your name  
I knew your heart  
In the dark of the darkest night  
I can see your face  
I always knew from the very start  
I would find a way

Even if the sun refused to shine  
Even if we lived in different times  
Even if the ocean left the sea  
There would still be you and me  
Even if the world will disappear  
Even if the clouds will shed no tears  
Even if tonight was just a dream  
There would still be you and me

You've always been and you're always will be  
The only one  
Until forever the only girl  
I'll never lie  
In the cold of a winter's chill  
I'll be here to live a part  
Oh girl, giving all you need for all time  
No matter what

Two hearts that belong together  
From the very start  
One love, now and forever  
Nothing can tear us apart"

Gabriella smiled happily as she could feel her eyes get wet; this was the song that she and Troy had had their first dance to. It was their song… it was the song she always listened to, when she was afraid or when she needed to get relaxed, the song she always listened to, when things went wrong – it was the song that reminded her of night where Troy had shown her, he cared for her.

It was the song that reminded her of their relationship, it reminded her that it would be the two of them forever, even if the sun refused to shine, even if they were not living in the same time or if the ocean left the sea, if the world would disappear… even if it all was just a dream, there would still be the two of them. Nothing could change that!

And there it was – no matter what would happen, it would be them, right? She could tell Troy what had been on her mind, what had not happen, when it was supposed to – she could tell him, and she was going to, when their cousins had left. There was no need to tell him while Hillary and Julia were here. They had to discuss it through, not only the two of them, but also their parents.

She turned another page to find a picture of herself lying in the grass, probably in Troy's garden.

Gabriella smiled; it was from the when she lived with Troy, when her parents had been on one of their many business trips.

In the picture, Gabriella was lying on her stomach looking at the camera. Underneath the picture Troy had written "You are the most beautiful girl in the world!"

Gabriella giggled to herself, Troy was so sweet.

She turned another page and found a quote.

"When I look into your eyes, it is like falling in love all over again!"

A little further down the page there was written, "every time I look into your eyes I fall even more in love with you – you are the most perfect girl in the whole world, and nothing will ever change my love for you! I will keep falling in love with you every time I look into your eyes!"

Gabriella smiled as a small happy tear made its way down her cheek. It was so cute.

She flipped the page and found a picture of her and Troy, both looking at the camera. They were lying close in the grass, when Troy had picked up his phone and said "Smile at the phone" and then he had taken the picture of them.

Gabriella smiled, she loved that picture. It was actually standing on Troy's night stand.

She flipped another page and smiled again, it was a picture that was taken at the party where they had danced to "Even if". In the picture Gabriella was standing between Troy and Chad. Troy was looking down at Gabriella smiling, and Gabriella and Chad was looking at the camera.

Above the picture there was written "I guess, I loved looking at you already back when this picture was taken..." Gabriella giggled slightly. She just loved him!

She continued to flip through the scrapbook. At every page there would be a quote, a part of a song, a picture with some text or something that reminded her of their relationship.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she flipped through the pages.

On Another page there was a picture of Gabriella, around the picture there was written "You are my everything – you are the strength that keeps me talking! You are the hope that keeps me believing! You are the light of my soul! You are my purpose… you are my everything!"

Gabriella smiled, Troy was her strength too. He was the one, who had made her strong enough to go through the bad moments, he was the one to help her win her battle against anorexia, he was the one to give her strength enough to go through everything she has faced the past couple of months, he had made her so much stronger! He had given her strength, but he had also given her the hope back, when everything seemed impossible, when everything was just one big, long, dark tunnel, where the light in the end was so far away that it was not visible… that was when she had met Troy, he had made the light in the end of the tunnel visible – he had given her the hope back, and made her fight. He was her everything…

She continued to look through the book, and on the second last page there was written

"Fine I admit it;

I think about you every second of every day!

You're my favorite subject to talk about.

When I hug you, I wish I should never let go!

All my dreams have you in them!

I always get excited when I see you again!

And I'm completely in love with you!"

Gabriella giggled to herself; everything in this scrapbook was just amazing… Troy was so sweet to put this book together! Gabriella wondered how long time he had used on it, because it sure looked like a lot of work, and it really looked like he had spent ages making it.

Gabriella turned to the last page where there was a picture of the two of them sitting close at the couch, Troy was holding Gabriella tight while they had a blanket wrapped around them. Around the picture Troy had written a message…

"Gabriella Montez, now you are on the last page of this book, and I am almost sure that you are smiling to yourself, because of all of this, and I smile too, I smiled during my work making this book, because everything in this book reminded me of you, of us! Gabriella, what I really wanted to say with this book is that I love you more than I can ever explain! No words can explain exactly how I feel for you, because you are my girl, my best friend, my lover, my princess, my everything! Nothing can compare to you! You are one in a million!

Without you my life would be pointless. I cannot see a future without you, because even though we have only been together for four months, I am sure that you are the one that I want! You made me believe in love again – you made me believe that I could live again. You gave me a reason to live without my sister, without Amber beside me. You took her place, not as a sister but as my girlfriend, you told me that everything would be okay, and even though everyone else had said that before and I had refused to believe them, I believed it, when you said it! You made me strong enough to accept that she was gone, you told me it was okay to cry, you made me realize that I did not need to be the tough guy here – that it was okay to show my emotions. And I want to thank you for all that, Gabriella, because without you I would not have made it to where I am now! You are my lifeline, you are my strength, and you are my heroine!

I know I am not always easy to be around, and I am truly sorry for the times where I have not been the best boyfriend, I know there are times where I have hurt you while we have been fighting, and I am sorry, I really am! Because baby girl, I would never hurt you on purpose, and you know that!

Princess, I love you with all of my heart! I will do everything to make you feel safe! I will give everything to keep you here! I will die for you, because without you here, I have nothing to live for! I will always be here right beside you to the very end, holding you close, wiping all of your tears away, and being your best friend. I will smile, when you smile, I will feel pain, when you feel pain, and if you cry, I will be here holding you, letting you cry.

Gabriella, I would love to write you a whole book about what you mean to me, what I would do for you, what I would give you, and most of all what I wish for you, but for now this scrapbook will be a little part of me trying to explain what you mean to me. But it will never make it, because explaining how much I love you is like explaining how water tastes; it is just impossible!

I love you Gabriella Montez; you take my breath away and make my heart do funny things. You make my heart skip a beat every time I look at you. I can never explain what you mean to me, how important you are to me, or how much I love you!

My love, when you feel alone, and no one is there, when I am out of town, and no one can company you, just look at the space between your fingers and remember that is where my fingers fit perfectly – that space is where my fingers belong – I belong with you until you do not want me with you anymore. I am yours!

Gabriella, for the hundredth time or something like that in this book, I want to tell you that I love you.

Always yours, Troy Bolton"

Gabriella smiled as happy tears ran down her face, she knew Troy loved her, but this scrapbook just proved it even more.

Now Gabriella was sure, she had to tell Troy about this thing she had kept to herself for some time. He would support her, and they would make it through. They had to.

Gabriella looked down at the book she was holding in her hands, when she heard someone at the door.

"Why are you crying?" the person asked.


	48. Late Night Visit

**Chapter 47 – Late night visit**

Gabriella looked up, shocked. "What are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to see what you got," the person smiled at Gabriella and went to sit down beside her.

Gabriella giggled, "You are crazy," as she hugged him.

"I know," Troy chuckled; "I am crazy about you!" he said and kissed her softly.

"And I am crazy about you," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled at her, "so did you like your presents?"

"Yeah, it was the best presents ever, babe," she smiled, "thanks Troy!"

Troy smiled and pulled her into his lap, "Thank you too," he said, "the presents from you were definitely the best!"

"I am glad you liked them," Gabriella smiled, "but gosh, you must have put so much work into this scrapbook," she said as she looked down at the book, which she was still holding in her hands.

"Well, yeah," Troy smiled, "and it was worth it!"

Gabriella smiled, "you are the best boyfriend ever, Troy! Do you know that?"

"Now I do," he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

They sat in silence for a while, until Gabriella broke it, "what are you doing here? You should be at home with your family," she looked at him.

"Well, you could come with me downstairs and see, who are there, and see if I am with my family," Troy chuckled.

"Are your parents here too?" Gabriella looked confused at him as he nodded.

"You did not hear the bell did you?" he asked smiling.

Gabriella shook her head, "I guess not, I was too busy looking in the book from you," she blushed.

"Well, that is a good thing then," he smiled and took her hand, "should we go downstairs and say hello now, miss?"

"Yeah, let us do that, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella giggled.

Troy pulled Gabriella up from the bed, "hey, jump onto my back," Troy chuckled.

Gabriella did as Troy told her to, and they went downstairs and into the living room.

"Hey," Gabriella giggled as she and Troy came in.

"Hey you guys," everyone in the living room greeted.

There was only one chair left in the room, so Troy sat down in it, and pulled Gabriella down onto his lap.

They all sat there talking, laughing, and enjoying the rest of their Christmas Eve together. Only one person was not all laughing and happy, and Gabriella noticed that.

"Babe?" Gabriella whispered to Troy, as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Troy said looking down at his girl smiling.

"You are silent," she said.

"Well, you know…" Troy sighed.

Gabriella nodded and whispered, "Amber, right?"

Troy nodded, "yeah."

Gabriella took Troy's hand and intertwined their fingers, "it is okay," she whispered.

"I know," Troy said and rested his head at the top of Gabriella's head.

Gabriella smiled, "I am here if you want to talk about it," she said and caressed his hand.

"Thanks my love, but not right now," he answered and kissed her forehead.

"Troy, do you want to stay the night?" Maria asked.

Troy looked up from his girlfriend, "uhm, yeah, if it is okay," he looked at his parents, his uncle and aunt and his cousin.

They all nodded, knowing Troy needed to be with Gabriella right now, because they all knew that he was missing Amber right now.

"Of course you can stay, sweetie," Leslie said.

"Thanks," Troy smiled at his mom.

"Well, we should head home," John said.

"Yeah, we should," Troy's aunt smiled, "thanks for a lovely evening Mr. and Mrs. Montez."

"Thanks for coming," Maria smiled.

They all said their goodbyes, and Maria, Michael and Gabriella's aunt and uncle went back into the living room and sat down and talked again. While the three teenagers went upstairs to Gabriella's room.

"I will go to bed," Hilary said, after they had been sitting chatting for a while.

"Okay, I will go with you into the guestroom," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy's cheek, "I will be right back, babe."

"Okay baby girl," Troy smiled as the two girls left.

In the guestroom with Gabriella and Hilary.

"Hil, are you okay with Troy being here?" Gabriella asked.

Hilary smiled, "yeah, he needs you," she said and sat down at the bed.

"I know," Gabriella said, "but it was supposed to be you and me, not you as a third wheel, while Troy and I was together," she sighed.

"Gabs, it is okay, I promise!" Hilary smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled, "you are the best cousin!"

"So are you," Hilary smiled, "but now go back to your prince, he needs you, Gabby."

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "sleep tight, cuz."

Gabriella went back into her room, where Troy was laying at her bed waiting for her.

"Hi prince," she smiled as she went over to the bed and sat down.

"Hi princess," Troy smiled at her and moved closer to her.

Gabriella smiled down at him and let her fingers run through his hair, "are you okay baby?"

Troy nodded, "yeah, I am fine as long as I am with you."

Gabriella smiled at him, "good."

Troy smiled up at his girlfriend, "come join me here," he said and moved, making space in the bed for Gabriella.

Gabriella giggled and lay down beside him.

"Hey there sexy lady," Troy chuckled.

"Hey there sexy yourself," she smiled and kissed Troy softly.

Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella, hiding his head in her curls, inhaling her scent, while stroking her back slowly.

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder, inhaling the scent that made her feel safer than safe: the scent of her boyfriend.

"Bella?" Troy mumbled.

"Mmh," Gabriella said as she moved her head to face Troy.

"I love you," Troy smiled and kissed her nose.

Gabriella giggled, "I love you too, Troy."

"We should probably get some sleep," Troy said as he looked at the alarm clock at Gabriella's night stand.

Gabriella glanced at the alarm clock, 02:15 am it, "yeah, maybe we should," she smiled at her beloved boyfriend.

Troy smirked a little, as he looked at Gabriella, "are you planning on sleeping in that clothes babe?"

"Not really," she smiled, "but I am too tired to take it off."

Troy chuckled, "I could help you princess."

"Would you?"

"Of course, babe," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

Gabriella smiled as they pulled back from the kiss, "thanks, my man."

"My pleasure, my darling," he smiled as he slowly opened her white shirt.

Gabriella smiled up at Troy as she was laying there on her bed looking at him opening her shirt. After opening her shirt Troy pulled it off her and put it onto the floor and kissed Gabriella softly. Gabriella let her arms slip around his neck as his arms got wrapped around her waist; they continued the kiss only pulling a little apart when they needed oxygen.

Gabriella smiled at Troy as she slowly let her hands run up under his shirt and up to his chest.

"God, your fingers are ice cold, baby," Troy said as her hands ran up his chest.

Gabriella giggled, "and your chest is warm," she said and pulled his shirt up and took it of him.

Troy pulled her close into him and kissed her softly and let his tongue run over her lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Gabriella opened her mouth letting Troy's tongue in and soon their tongues were battling.

Troy's hands moved to Gabriella's back and up to her bra, which he opened and got off of her and threw it at the floor. Gabriella slowly pulled back from the kiss, looking into Troy's eyes.

Troy smiled at her, "babe?"

"Mh," Gabriella mumbled as she let her hands run down Troy's back.

"We cannot go further than making out while your whole family is here," Troy whispered.

"I know," Gabriella sighed and kissed Troy softly.

They lay caressing each other for some time and then Troy's hands moved down Gabriella's body and down to her jeans and opened them. Gabriella did the same with Troy's jeans. And soon they both were laying there under the blanket only in their underwear.

Gabriella was resting her head at Troy's chest, just listening to his heartbeat, while Troy was holding Gabriella close, making sure that she was as close to him as possible.

"Troy?" Gabriella said in a whispered.

"Yeah, princess?"

"Thanks for the best Christmas Eve ever," Gabriella smiled, even though Troy could not see it in the dark room, where no light was on.

"Thank you too for the best Christmas Eve ever baby girl," Troy said and kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Troy's lips against her forehead, she loved it.

Troy once again glanced over at the alarm clock beside the bed and chuckled lightly, "babe, we should really go to sleep now, it is almost 4," Troy whispered.

"Well, yeah, maybe we should," Gabriella sighed and slowly moved up facing Troy in the dark.

Troy knew Gabriella was facing him and slowly leaned in for a kiss. They kissed softly, yet full of passion. Troy slowly rolled over getting on the top of Gabriella, while licking her lower lip once again asking for permission to enter her mouth, and as before Gabriella let him in, starting a battle between their tongues.

Needing oxygen Gabriella slowly pulled back, breathing a little heavy.

Troy kissed her nose, "now go to sleep, my love."

Gabriella nodded even though Troy could not see it, "yeah, goodnight my prince charming," she whispered.

"Goodnight my love," Troy whispered and kissed Gabriella softly before Gabriella placed her head back down at Troy's chest.

Both slowly drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.


	49. Cousins Leaving

Chapter 48 – Cousins leaving

The days after Christmas went by fast.

Gabriella, Troy, Hilary and Julia were hanging out, having fun. And before they knew it, Hilary had to go home with her parents.

"Thanks for an amazing Christmas, beauty," Gabriella smiled and hugged her cousin.

"Thank yourself," Hilary smiled, "it has been so much fun being around here, and it has been so good to see you again!"

"You too," Gabriella giggled, "take care, right?"

"Yeah, you too," Hilary smiled.

"Bye uncle," Gabriella smiled and went to hug her uncle.

"Bye my sweet little Gaviella," he chuckled and hugged her, "take care of yourself and lover boy over there, alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, I will, and you take care of my cousin and my aunt," Gabriella giggled.

"It was so good to see you again, sweetie," Gabriella's aunt smiled and hugged her.

"You too Aunt Tina," Gabriella smiled.

"Well, you guys have save trip home," Maria smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for a lovely Christmas, sister," Tina hugged Maria.

Everyone said their goodbyes and Troy, Julia, Maria, Michael, Leslie, John and Troy's aunt and uncle stood waving at the car as Hilary and her parents drove down the road and soon the car was out of sight.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Gabriella asked turned to Julia, and Troy.

"We could go inside and watch a movie," Troy suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Julia smiled.

"Well, movie it is," Gabriella giggled, "come on."

The three teenagers went upstairs to Gabriella's room.

As they were watching the movie, Troy and Gabriella were sitting cuddled up to each other, while Julia was lying across Gabriella's bed.

"When are you guys going home?" Troy asked his cousin.

"Tomorrow," Julia sighed.

"Oh, so this will be our last night together," Gabriella sighed, "well, let us enjoy it!"

"Yeah," Julia smiled, "I have loved this Christmas, and it has been so much fun here. I really hope that I will see you again, Gabby."

"I really hope I will see you again too," Gabriella smiled at Julia.

"Well, I am not planning on letting this girl go, so you will get to see her again!" Troy chuckled and buried his face into Gabriella's hair.

Gabriella giggled, "Well, that sounds good, because I am not planning on leaving you, so we will see each other again, girl!"

"That sounds great!" Julia laughed, "Just promise that you will be nice towards my cousin there, even though I might think I should tell him to be nice to you right now."

Troy was napping in Gabriella's neck skin, trying to get her attention, but Gabriella was used to it, so sometimes she just ignored it.

"Well, I will be nice towards him, and he is nice to me," Gabriella giggled as she slipped her arm around Troy's neck starting to caress his neck.

Troy looked up, "I am always nice, you now that, Jul," he laughed.

"Right," Julia rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed and threw a pillow at Julia.

"God Bolton you are so childish," Julia laughed and threw the pillow back.

And before they knew it they were having a pillow fight, throwing pillows at each other, laughing and having fun.

Suddenly Gabriella fell down from the bed and landed on the floor.

"Bella!" Troy said scared that she was hurt by the fall.

"Gabby, are you okay?" Julia asked.

Troy bended down beside his girlfriend, "baby, are you okay?" he asked as he softly lifted her from the floor.

"I don't know," Gabriella said trying to fight back the tears.

Troy could tell she was in pain, "Bella, where does it hurt?"

"My knee and my stomach," Gabriella cried.

"Left or right babe?" Troy asked placing her down at the bed.

"Left," Gabriella said.

"Okay, babe, did you land on your knee?" he asked as he softly lifted her left leg from the bed and pulled a pillow under it.

"I think so," Gabriella sighed.

"Well, let me see it, baby," Troy said and gently pulled up Gabriella's sweatpants up over her left knee. "Well it doesn't look like anything happened, can you bend it babe?"

Gabriella slowly lifted her leg and bend it, "yeah," she said.

"Well, then I think it was just because you hit it against the floor," Troy smiled at her softly.

"Yeah, you are probably right, babe," Gabriella smiled.

"And what about your stomach?" Troy asked.

"I don't know what happened, it just hurts a bit," Gabriella sighed, she feared what happened to her.

"So she is alright?" Julia asked as she sat beside Gabriella.

"Yeah, she is," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead, "right babe?"

"Right," Gabriella smiled.

They sat talking for a while until Maria called.

"Kids, the dinner is ready!"

"We are coming mom," Gabriella called back.

They all got up and went downstairs, where everyone was seated. After having dinner and doing the dishes, everyone was seated in the living room, talking.

Troy and Gabriella were once again sitting in a chair together.

"How is your knee and stomach babe?" Troy whispered as Gabriella rested her head at his shoulder.

"It is fine, baby," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy softly.

"Good," he smiled as they pulled back.

"So Bella, you want to come and stay at our place for the night?" John smiled at the two teenagers in the chair across the room.

"Yeah, I would love to," Gabriella smiled.

"I could have told myself that, right?" John chuckled.

"Yeah, you could," Troy smiled and the others laughed.

After talking a little more the three teenagers, Troy's aunt and uncle and Troy's parents went back to the Bolton's house, where the four teenagers went up to Troy's room for a little chat before Julia went to bed.

"So now it is us alone again, princess," Troy smiled at Gabriella as he pulled of his shirt, followed by his jeans.

"Yeah, I guess it is, prince," Gabriella giggled as she pulled down her jeans and took off her shirt and bra, only to put on Troy's shirt.

Troy smiled at his girlfriend and went over to her slipping his arms around her waist. "Hey there beauty," he kissed her softly.

"Hi," Gabriella smiled as she let her hands slip around Troy's neck.

Slowly pulling back Troy looked Gabriella in the eyes, "I could really get used to spending this much time with you," he chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," Gabriella giggled lightly as she took Troy's hand leading him to the bed.

Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella's forehead. "How is your knee babe?"

"It is okay, I guess, it hurts a bit, but it's nothing serious, honey," Gabriella smiled and cuddled up against Troy.

"Good," Troy smiled as he caressed Gabriella's back. "Babe, what about your stomach? Why did it hurt?"

Gabriella sighed, should she tell him now? No not right now. "I don't know, I just guess I got scared," she said.

Troy nodded, "I understand babe." Troy knew that there might could be more to it than that, but he would not push her to tell him anything.

The next day after saying goodbye to Julia and her parents, Troy and Gabriella was lying at the couch in the living room at Troy's place.

"Hi you two," Leslie smiled as she entered the room.

"Hi," they smiled as Leslie sat down at the other couch.

"Is it good to be alone again?" Leslie asked them.

"Well, yeah in some way," Troy said honest, "now we can allow ourselves to be a couple and not having to get them into things too."

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, I agree, but it is a little weird not having any cousins around," she smiled.

"Well, I understand you," Leslie smiled.

They sat chatting for a while, until Gabriella's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Gabriella said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi girl," Sharpay's voice sounded from the other end of the line.

"Hi Shar, what is up?" Gabriella smiled.

"Well, just thinking about our party thing, should we just be the gang?" Sharpay asked, "Or should we invited the whole student body?"

"It is a little late for the last one, I think," Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, you could be right about that," Sharpay laughed, "well; then it is only the gang."

"Sounds great Shar," Gabriella smiled, "so at your place, New Years Eve, what time?"

"My place, New Years Eve, at 7 pm," Sharpay said.

"Great," Gabriella answered smiling, "so any dress code?"

"Nah, I do not think so," Sharpay answered Gabriella.

"Okay, do you call the others?"

"Yeah, say hi to lover boy," Sharpay giggled.

"Will do, bye Shar," Gabriella smiled and hung up.

"Say hi again," Troy chuckled as Gabriella had hung up.

Gabriella smiled at him, "I will do that when I talk to her the next time."

"Good. So, what are the plans for New Years Eve?" Troy smiled.

"Well, we have to be at Shar's place at 7," Gabriella smiled.

"Sounds great, my love," Troy chuckled.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled and rested her head at Troy's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well, I will go make dinner," Leslie smiled.

"You want help?" Gabriella asked.

"Would you?" Leslie asked back.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled at her mother-in-law.

"Well, then off we are to the kitchen," Troy chuckled and stood up followed by Gabriella.

The days passed and Gabriella still did not tell Troy about her thoughts. But she would have to soon, right?

New Years Eve came and Troy and Gabriella were at Gabriella's place, getting ready for the party at Sharpay's place.

Gabriella was taking a shower while Troy was sitting at the floor in the bathroom talking with her. He had taken his shower so he was just waiting for Gabriella to finish her shower.

"So are you excited for tonight babe?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah, it is going to be fun," Gabriella giggled as she closed for the water.

"Yeah, hopefully," Troy said as he stood up from his place at the floor and handed Gabriella her towel.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy softly.

"You are welcome, you know that," Troy chuckled and kissed her nose, causing Gabriella to giggle.

Gabriella got herself dried and put on her underwear.

"So sexy lady, what are you going to wear tonight?" Troy asked as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist.

"Hm… actually I don't really know yet," Gabriella sighed, "what about you sexy guy?"

"I was thinking dark jeans and a blue striped shirt," Troy smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Well, that sounds hot babe," Gabriella smiled and stood up on tiptoes and kissed Troy softly.

"You are hot!" Troy chuckled and picked Gabriella up. "Come on babe; let us find some clothes for you," he chuckled carrying Gabriella into her room and put her down. "Now go find something babe," he kissed her nose and went over to the bed, where his clothes was placed.

Gabriella opened her clothes, where her dresses were. She flipped through the dresses, "too fine," she mumbled, "too boring." She continued to look through her dresses, mumbling to herself.

"Too used and too boring," she mumbled.

Troy chuckled as he watched his girlfriend go through her dresses.

"It is not funny, Troy," Gabriella said smiling at him.

"You look cute when you are standing there talking to yourself, babe," Troy smiled and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Very funny Bolton, very funny," Gabriella smiled and continued looking through her dresses.

"What about this one," Troy said and picked out a blue dress from her closet.

"I think that will make it," Gabriella smiled, "thanks for the help babe."

"Anytime babe," Troy chuckled and kissed her neck and slowly pulled back from her neck and kissed her softly, "so time to get dressed honey."

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled, "but I will do my makeup and hair first."

"Girls," Troy smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey!" Gabriella giggled and smacked him playfully at the arm.

Troy chuckled and kissed her cheek, "just do your hair and makeup babe, I will be waiting," he smiled and went to sit down at the bed.

Gabriella dried her hair and brushed it, "should I put it up or just leave it hanging?" she asked looking at Troy, who was watching her.

"Leave it hanging, it looks great when you does that," Troy smiled.

"Okay," Gabriella smiled and started doing her makeup.

Troy watched her closely. The way she moved around. The way she put on her makeup. The way she always smiled at herself in the mirror to see if it looked good enough. The way she just did her things. He loved it. He loved her! He smiled to himself, he was really lucky to have her. She was just perfect to him!

Gabriella finished her makeup and looked over at Troy, who was smiling to himself as he watched her. "Stop starring babe," she giggled.

"So now I can't stare at my own girlfriend?" Troy chuckled and got up from the bed.

"Nope," Gabriella giggled and went over to him.

"That is too bad, because she looks so gorgeous," Troy smiled and kissed her softly.

"Well, thank you," Gabriella smiled up at Troy. Troy slowly leant down and kissed her nose, "now get your nice ass in your leggings and put on your dress babe," he chuckled.

"Okay baby," Gabriella smiled, "I am ready in five minutes."

"Good," Troy smiled, "I will be downstairs with our parents waiting for you love."

"Okay," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly before he went out of the door and downstairs.

Gabriella put on her black leggings and the blue dress and took the necklace and bracelet she had got from Troy and put it on. She looked into the mirror.

She was starting to recognize herself again. Gabriella turned her side to the mirror, she had the perfect body now, she could see that now. But would it be ruined soon? She was not sure right now. She sighed and smiled a little at herself in the mirror before she put on some stilettos.

Now she was ready to go to Sharpay's place.

Gabriella took her purse and went downstairs and into the living room where her parents, Troy's parents and Troy were sitting talking.

"You look great, sweetie," Leslie smiled at her as she entered the living room.

Gabriella could feel her cheeks get red, because of blushing, "thanks."

Troy stood up from his place and walked over to her. "Hello my gorgeous princess," Troy whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Hi prince charming," Gabriella giggled.

"So are you guys leaving now?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, we should get going, before the drama queen starts calling us telling us to get going," Troy chuckled.

"Well, have fun then," Maria smiled and hugged her daughter.

"We will mom," Gabriella smiled.

"Take good care of her and yourself, son," John smiled at them.

"I will dad," Troy chuckled.

"Good, have fun, you two, and say hello to the others from us," Leslie smiled.

"Okay, we will call you at midnight," Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"Great, we will be waiting then," John chuckled.

"Ready to go, babe?" Troy smiled down at Gabriella.

"Yeah," she smiled.

"Let's go then," Troy smiled and took her hand and intertwined their fingers leading her to the door.

"Bye," they called from the hall and walked out to Troy's car, where Troy of course opened the door for Gabriella and then ran to his side of the car and got in.

As they arrived at Sharpay's place, Chad and Taylor pulled into the driveway right behind Troy's car. Troy stepped out of the car and went to Gabriella's side and helped her out.

"Hey guys," Chad said as he stepped out of the car and went to Taylor's car door and opened it.

"Hey," they smiled.

"Ready to jump into the new year?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, of course," Taylor giggled, and hugged her, "hi sunshine, you look beautiful!"

"Hey man," Chad chuckled and did his and Troy's handshake with Troy.

"Hey," Troy chuckled.

"Gabster, you look so beautiful, little sis," Chad smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, you too Chaddy," Gabriella smiled.

"We should get inside it is cold out here," Troy smiled and wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist, "come on babe."

"Hi guys," Sharpay greeted them as she opened the front door, "everyone is here waiting for you."

"Hi," they smiled, "oh great, so we have kept you waiting?" Taylor giggled.

"Sort off," Sharpay laughed, "but it is okay, dinner is ready in five minutes, so just come on in."

They got inside and sat down around the table ready to eat.

Two hours later everyone was seated in the living room, talking, having fun, and enjoying the time together.

"We could play sing star," Sharpay suggested, when they talked about playing a game.

"Yeah, let's play sing star," Taylor, Kelsi, and Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, let's play," Ryan chuckled.

"Do we have to?" Chad asked groaning.

"Yes," Sharpay giggled smiling.

"But Shar…" Chad complained.

"No buts, Danforth," Troy chuckled, "just play."

"Where was the support I should have from my friends?" Chad looked reproachful at Zeke and Troy.

"Nowhere," Zeke chuckled.

"Get over yourself and have fun, Danforth," Sharpay smiled.

"Fine," Chad gave in, "but I am not singing as the first one!"

"Well, I will sing first then," Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah, and I will join her," Troy chuckled.

"Great," Sharpay smiled, "so what song?"

"Hm… let us see," Troy said and flipped through the songs, "what about this one?" he asked and looked at Gabriella, who smiled and nodded.

"Well, then start it Troy," Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah, sing, dude!" Chad chuckled.


	50. New Years Eve

**Chapter 49 – New Years Eve**

Troy pressed: "Start song", and smiled over at Gabriella, who smiled back.

Troy started singing, and Gabriella smiled at him, while the others smiled at them.

"Have I Told You Lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you?"

And then Gabriella sang, Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, ease my troubles, that's what you do."

Then Troy and Gabriella sang together, "for the morning sun in all its glory, meets the day with hope and comfort too."

And then Troy sang alone again, "You fill my life with laughter, somehow you make it better, ease my troubles, that's what you do."

Then Gabriella got in too, and the two of them sang along once again smiling at each other. "There's a love less defined, and it's yours and it's mine, like the sun. And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray, to The One, to The One. Have I Told You Lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, ease my troubles, that's what you do."

Then Gabriella sang alone smiling at Troy. "There's a love less defined, and it is yours and it is mine, like the sun. And at the end of the day, we should give thanks and pray, to The One, to The One."

Troy took over for one line, "Have I Told You Lately That I Love you?"

Then Gabriella got a line too, "Have I told you there's no one else above you?"

And then they sang together again, "Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, ease my troubles, that's what you do."

Troy got a line alone again, "Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness,

And then Gabriella sang a line too, "Ease my troubles, that's what you do."

And finally both of them sang the ending of the song, "Take away all my sadness, fill my life with gladness, ease my troubles, that's what you do."

Ending the song they were standing close to each other, smiling. What the two of them had not seen was that Sharpay was videotaping it all, making a good memory for the two of them.

The others smiled and cheered for them, laughing.

"I love you," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella softly.

"And I love you," Gabriella said as they pulled back.

"Wow, that was great," Taylor smiled, and the others nodded.

"So who is next?" Sharpay asked.

"Let me try," Chad said and stood up.

"Uhhuh, this is going to be interesting," Sharpay smiled, "Tay, are you with him?"

"Yeah, let's try it," Taylor giggled.

"All right babe," Chad chuckled.

"So you guys chose a song," Sharpay smiled.

They sang and sang like their life depended on it, everyone having fun, fooling around.

After singing for almost two hours, the time was nearing 12, which would mean that the new year would begin.

"We should get champagne ready," Sharpay smiled at Ryan.

"Yeah, let's go get it ready, sis," Ryan chuckled and stood up followed by his blonde sister.

Gabriella was sitting at Troy's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, and Troy was resting his arms around her waist.

"So now break it up you love birds," Sharpay smiled as she and Ryan entered the living room again, "it is almost 12, and we have to get ready to jump into the new year!"

Everyone got up, everyone holding hands getting ready to jump into the new year that was waiting only a few minutes away.

As the timer went on 12:00 telling that it was now officially a new year they jump together into the new year laughing.

"Happy New Year, guys," Sharpay smiled.

"Happy New Year," Chad chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Taylor.

"Happy New Year, princess," Troy smiled and kissed Gabriella softly.

"Happy New Year, babe," Gabriella smiled.

Everyone told each other Happy New Year and hugged each other and touched glasses, before going outside to watch the fireworks.

"Bella, we should call our parents before we go outside," Troy smiled as they stood in the hall.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered and turned to the gang, "you guys just go ahead, we will just call our parents and tell them Happy New Year," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay," Chad smiled, "tell them we said hello, right?"

"Yeah, we will," Troy smiled as he and Gabriella went back into the living room. Gabriella dialed her mother's number and put it on loudspeaker and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey sweetie," her mother said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey mom," Gabriella smiled, "Happy New Year."

"Hey Maria," Troy chuckled, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year to you too," Maria giggled, "wait a second, then I will put you on loudspeaker." Then a second or two later, "so, now you are on loudspeaker."

"Happy New Year everyone," Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Happy New Year you guys," they heard their parents say.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled and rested her head at Troy's arm.

"So are you having fun?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah, we are," Troy said rubbing Gabriella's arm, "what about you?"

"Yeah, we are having fun here," Michael chuckled.

"That sounds great," Gabriella smiled up at Troy.

"We should by the way say hello from the others," Troy said.

"Thanks," Jack smiled, "tell them hello too."

"We will do," Gabriella smiled as the front door went open.

"Come on guys," Chad chuckled.

"Wait a minute," Gabriella giggled, and Chad nodded and went outside again.

"Well, Danforth is impatient, so we got to go," Troy chuckled.

"Okay, have fun," Maria smiled.

"You too," Gabriella smiled.

"Bye guys," Maria smiled.

"Bye," Troy and Gabriella said and hung up.

Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"Bella, are you okay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," Gabriella said and put on her jacket.

"You do not look like you are fine, babe," Troy said worried as he put on his jacket.

Gabriella turned and looked at Troy, "just hold me, when we get outside…" she sighed.

Troy nodded and took her hand, "come on babe," he said kissing her forehead.

As they got outside and joined the others, who were standing in the driveway watching the fireworks, a big boom sounded and the sky was lighted up. But as the boom came Gabriella held on tighter to Troy's hand.

"Hey, hey," Troy said softly, "are you afraid of fireworks babe?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

Gabriella nodded slightly, "yes."

"It is okay babe," Troy said wrapping his arms around her, "just relax love."

Gabriella nodded and rested her head against Troy's chest, looking up at the fireworks, clinging onto Troy every time a rocket got off.

"You want to go inside again Bella?" Troy asked softly as he tried to make her feel comfortable with the fireworks by caressing her back.

"Please," Gabriella said looking up at Troy.

"Come on, babe," Troy said.

"Guys, we are going inside again," he said to the others, who just nodded, knowing Gabriella's fright for the fireworks.

Troy and Gabriella sat down at the couch in the living room, looking out through the window to watch the fireworks.

"Are you comfortable babe?" Troy asked as he let Gabriella cuddle up to him.

"Yes, thanks," she smiled and rested her head against his chest.

"No problem my love," Troy smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They sat there in silence. Troy were holding Gabriella, caressing her waist. Gabriella were still clinging onto Troy, resting her head against his chest.

"Hey you guys," Taylor said as the others came in.

"Hey," Troy said still holding Gabriella.

"Are you okay, Gabster?" Chad asked as he sat down beside them.

"Yeah, I am fine," Gabriella smiled.

Troy smiled down at her and kissed her nose. And Gabriella smiled up at him.

Everyone sat down and once again they talked and had fun.

The time passed quickly and soon it was around 02.30 am.

Gabriella was sitting closely to Troy, resting her head at his shoulder.

"We should get home," Troy said as he looked at the time.

"Yeah, we should get going too," Chad said smiling down at Taylor.

Troy got up from the couch and pulled Gabriella with him.

"Thanks for an amazing night, Shar and Ry," Troy smiled.

"Thanks for coming man," Ryan smiled.

"Thanks for a wonderful night guys," Gabriella smiled and hugged everyone.

They said their goodbyes and went outside with Chad and Taylor. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist as they walked to the car.

"Now you play nice around my little sister, Bolton," Chad chuckled.

"You know I am always playing nice," Troy chuckled and winked at Gabriella, who smiled up at him.

"I get a feeling that I really can't count on that," Chad chuckled.

"Mind your own business, Chaddy," Gabriella giggled as she hugged him and Taylor goodnight.

"Yeah, mind your own business, Danforth," Troy chuckled as he opened the car door for Gabriella and let her into the car. And then he ran to his side of the car and got in.

A little later, they were on their way home.

"Are you tired babe?" Troy asked squeezing Gabriella's hand as they held for red light.

"A little," Gabriella smiled over at Troy.

"Then I better get my princess home, so that she can get to bed, huh?" Troy chuckled.

"Mmh," Gabriella smiled.

Troy chuckled again and then the light turned green and he speeded off, getting them home. He pulled up to his driveway.

"So, my place or your place, princess?" Troy smiled

"Hm, your place," Gabriella smiled at him.

"Okay, let's get out of this car then," Troy chuckled and stepped out and ran to Gabriella's side and opened the door.

"May I help you out, Miss Montez?" Troy said in a British accent, smiling down at Gabriella in the car.

"Yes, please," Gabriella giggled and took Troy's hand and got out of the car.

Troy locked the car and took Gabriella's hand and intertwined their fingers. "So, are we going to bed now babe?" he chuckled.

"We could go to your room and see what happens," Gabriella smiled.

Troy winked at Gabriella, and she giggled. "There is still light in our living room, and no light in your house," Gabriella smiled up at Troy.

"Well, that means we are home alone," Troy chuckled and unlocked the door.

"Uh huh, lover boy, what are you thinking now?" Gabriella giggled.

"You never know, babe," Troy winked at her as they got inside. Troy turned on the light in the hall and he and Gabriella hang their jackets and went upstairs to Troy's room.


	51. Fun at New Years Eve

**Chapter 50 – Fun at New Year's Night**

At the same time as Troy and Gabriella got home, over at Gabriella's place.

"You could stay the night, and let the young people have some alone-time," Maria smiled, as they saw the light turn on over at the porch at the Bolton's house.

"Well, we don't have anything to sleep in," John said.

"I am sure we have something," Michael chuckled.

John and Leslie looked at each other, "we will stay," they smiled.

"We better give them some time alone, I guess they want that now and then, just as much as we do," John smiled.

Michael nodded, "yeah, they sure do."

Leslie smiled, "yeah! I remember how annoying it was always having my parents at home, when we first started dating," she giggled as she looked at John.

Maria nodded telling she agreed with Leslie. "Yeah, same her," she smiled.

Michael wrapped his arm around Maria and kissed her cheek, "yeah, I remember one time, when I was staying the night, where Maria's mother came in, when we were lying in the bed together under the blanket watching a movie. Nothing else than watching a movie was going on, but still she whipped up an atmosphere like it was so out of line." Michael chuckled.

At the same time at the Bolton's house.

"What time do you think your parents get home?" Gabriella asked Troy as they walked up the stairs.

"I don't know, and right now," Troy said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend stopping her on the stairs pulling her close to him, and whispered, "I don't care." Then he winked at her.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him, "me neither," she said.

"Well, then that is great," Troy chuckled. "Let's get to my room and get some alone-time, I have missed that," then he winked again.

Gabriella was sure what would happen now, and she had nothing against it, she wanted this as much as Troy wanted it. But one thought kept running through her head… the period.

Troy and Gabriella got into Troy's room, where Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella from behind. Gabriella giggled as she turned around in Troy's arms.

"Hey beauty," Troy smiled and kissed her nose.

"Hey wildcat," she smiled up at him.

Troy slowly leaned in to kiss Gabriella. Gabriella gladly returned the kiss, which Troy deepened as he tried to pull Gabriella closer to him. Troy slowly opened his mouth letting his tongue out, making it run over Gabriella's lower lip asking for permission to enter her mouth. Gabriella smiled against the kiss, opening her mouth as her and Troy's tongues met. As they slowly pulled back, Troy slowly lifted Gabriella's dress, pulling it off her.

At the same time Gabriella was slowly unbuttoning Troy's shirt pushing it off of him. Then their lips met in another kiss, turning into a make out session, where Troy picked up Gabriella and walked to the bed and put her down following her and getting on the top of her. Gabriella wrapped her legs around Troy's hips and her arms around his neck, letting her fingers run through his hair.

Troy slowly pulled back and let his hands run down Gabriella's body and down to her hips.

"Babe, let go of me," Troy whispered to Gabriella.

Gabriella let go with her legs and arms and let Troy pull her leggings down and off. Troy smiled at her, and slowly leaned down over her again as he kissed her softly.

Slowly pulling back, Gabriella let her hands run down Troy's body down to his jeans, opening them and pulling them down and got them off of him, kicking them down at the floor.

Troy smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her once again, and then he pulled her on the top of him.

"Hello there," he smiled and winked at her, and then he kissed her softly.

"Hello there yourself," Gabriella smiled as she looked into Troy's eyes.

Gabriella slowly leaned down and met Troy's lips in a passionate kiss. Troy were letting his hands run down Gabriella's body, stopping at her butt, pulling her lower body closer to his. Gabriella slowly let her tongue run over Troy's lower lip, and Troy did not hesitate to let her in.

As they were having a battle with their tongues, Troy sat up, so that Gabriella was sitting across his lip, with her legs wrapped around him. He let his hands run up to her bra and undid it and threw it at the floor. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella pulling her closer to him, as he slowly pulled back from the tongue-battle.

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes, which were blank from lust, she wanted more than just kissing now, it was written in her eyes. Troy lay down at the bed again pulling Gabriella with him. Troy slowly rolled round so he was on the top of Gabriella again. He let his tongue run down her neck stopping at her sweet spot only to start sucking it, making Gabriella moan his name into his ear.

"Troy," Gabriella moaned as she let her fingers run through his hair. Troy smirked into the sucking on her neck and slowly let go, and kissed her neck and up to her mouth again. He looked into her eyes slowly pulling back. Then he let his hands run down her body, slowly massaging it.

Gabriella looked into Troy's eyes, as she let her hands run down his body and down to his boxers.

Troy looked pouting at her, making her smile her dirty smile at him. Troy winked at her as he slowly started to pull down her thongs down. Gabriella let her hands down to Troy's boxers again, this time pulling them down. As they both were fully naked, Troy got on top of Gabriella, crashing his lips onto hers.

At the same time with Taylor and Chad.

Chad and Taylor were lying in Chad's bed, saying nothing. Chad had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend. Taylor resting her head at Chad's chest, just enjoying being alone with him for once.

"Babe?" Chad broke the silence.

"Yeah," Taylor said, turning to face Chad.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked a little worried, because of how quiet Taylor was.

"Nothing, I am just enjoying the time alone with you, babe," Taylor smiled at Chad and kissed him softly.

Chad smiled, "so you are okay?" he asked stupidly.

"Yes, I am okay," Taylor giggled and kissed him again.

"Good," he chuckled and wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

"Do you realize that Gabriella is so much happier now, when she is with Troy?" Taylor said after some silence.

Chad nodded, "yeah, it is great to see," he smiled.

"Yes, it is," Taylor smiled gladly. "When we were standing outside, when the fireworks were on, she was smiling even though she is afraid of it."

Chad nodded again, "yeah, I saw that. I guess Troy makes her feel safe no matter where she is and what is going on." He smiled knowing his best friend; "his little sister" was in good hands with Troy.

"He does," Taylor smiled, "she has told me that."

"I know," Chad smiled, "he is a great guy for her!"

Back with Troy and Gabriella the Bolton's house.

After making out and turning each other on, Troy and Gabriella were now in the middle of having sex.

Troy was on the top of Gabriella, who had her legs wrapped around his hips, pushing her body up against his body. Both were breathing heavily, moaning each other's name.

"God, Troy!" Gabriella moaned, as Troy went faster.

Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes, which were filled with lust and love. He crashed his lips onto Gabriella's. Gabriella returned the kiss, letting her hands run up his back. Both of them were sweating like crazy, but it did not matter right there at that moment.

"Troy!" Gabriella moaned as they pulled apart from the kiss.

"Gabriella," Troy moaned, looking down at her, raising his upper body from her body, pressing his hands against the bed.

"I am coming," Gabriella almost screamed.

Troy went faster, making Gabriella moan louder than before.

Gabriella's body started shivering as the orgasm came over her. Troy smiled and kissed her.

Short time after Troy came too, and collapsed over Gabriella. Both of them were breathing heavily, not able to say anything. Troy kissed Gabriella softly, slowly pulling back and pulling apart.

Troy lay down on his side beside Gabriella, looking at her smiling.

Gabriella smiled as she slowly leaned in to kiss Troy. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella.

"I love you," he said, kissing her forehead, which still was wet from sweat.

"I love you too," Gabriella said as she kissed his chest.

Troy let his hands run and down Gabriella's back, and Gabriella let her hand run up and down Troy's side.

As they were lying there, caressing each other, not saying anything, but just enjoying the moment, the time alone, the two of them, they both smiled, knowing this was just right for both of them.

This was what both of them wanted – to be together in every possible way.

Gabriella slowly drifted off to sleep as she was lying there safely in her boyfriend's arms. And Troy was lying there holding his princess closely, wrapping the blanket around them, kissing her forehead, whispering "Goodnight my love of the life," as he slowly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as well.

The next day…

Gabriella had woken up before Troy. She slowly got out of bed without waking him up.

Gabriella went to the bathroom to take a shower. In the shower she decided that now it was time… she had to tell Troy. It had been 14 days now, and it did not seem like things would change. She had to talk to him about it.

She stood in the shower for a while letting the hot water run down her body. She got ripped out of her thoughts when Troy called her name from his room.

"Bella?" Troy called.

"Yeah babe," Gabriella called back.

The door to the bedroom opened and Troy came in.

"Hello there beautiful," Troy smiled and came closer to the shower where Gabriella now had stuck her head out.

"Hey handsome," Gabriella smiled, "I'll be finished in a moment."

Troy nodded and stole a kiss from her before she disappeared into the shower again.

Gabriella finished her shower and stepped out and grabbed a towel. "Next," she giggled and kissed Troy softly.

"Thanks darling," Troy smiled before he dressed down and stepped into the shower.

Gabriella finished in the bathroom. "I'll go put on some clothes honey," she said.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute, my love," Troy said as he was just about to finish his shower.

Gabriella went to Troy's room and put on some underwear and picked out a pair of her jeans in Troy's closet. She sighed a bit when she stood there alone in Troy's room. She had to tell him about this, she had to tell him today.

Troy came into his room.

"Hey babe," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey wildcat," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's up? You seem so stressed out about something," Troy said looking down at her.

Gabriella sighed, "Troy… I have to tell you something, but could you give me some time to think about how to say it?"

Troy looked worried at her, "are you okay babe?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, I just need some time to figure out how to tell you this, love."

Troy nodded, "Okay princess, but promise me you'll tell me, okay?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I will tell you babe."

Troy kissed her forehead, "good my love."

Gabriella rested her head against Troy's chest for a while before she spoke up. "Shouldn't we go down and make some breakfast?"

Troy smiled at her, "yes we should, it sounds like a really good idea, babe."

They went downstairs, and as they got down they saw that John and Leslie's coats and shoes still were gone.

"I guess they stayed at your place last night," Troy chuckled and looked at Gabriella.

"Yeah, it looks like it," Gabriella giggled.

"But I guess it was a good idea," Troy chuckled as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Why that?" Gabriella giggled.

"Well, someone couldn't keep her mouth shut," Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around Gabriella before he leaned down and kissed her.

"I think that was both of us," Gabriella smirked at him, "you got pretty excited during the night too, love."

Troy chuckled, "yeah, well, then it was good for both of us."

Gabriella smiled, "yeah, it was."

"Well, breakfast," Troy said and started to look in the fridge to find some food they could eat for breakfast.

After eating their breakfast and cleaning the kitchen after them, the two teenagers went to the living room where they sat down at the couch.

Gabriella cuddled up beside Troy, and Troy wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella sighed a bit as she rested her head against Troy's chest.

"So babe, have you found out how you should tell me, what you need to tell me?" Troy asked caressing her arm.

Gabriella looked down at her hand that was resting on Troy's chest beside her head before she nodded, "yeah, I guess I have…"

"So what is it babe?" Troy asked concerned.

Gabriella slowly sat up so that she was sitting in front of Troy looking at him, "Troy, I…" she looked down.

"Hey love, look at me," Troy said softly, "what is it?"

Gabriella sighed, "I… you know two weeks ago when I was so sick and that…"

Troy nodded, "you were supposed to have your period, right?"

Gabriella nodded, "yeah… I was supposed to have it," she sighed. "Troy, I… it didn't came…"

Troy looked at her without saying anything…


	52. Pregnant?

**Chapter 51 – Pregnant?**

**A/N: So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! I will not be uploading before Monday or Tuesday again, because I am going away for the weekend, so that means no writing and no uploading… but please, enjoy! (:**

Gabriella looked down. "Troy… please say something…" Tears started to build up in her eyes.

Troy stood up and walked to the window.

Gabriella took her legs up and curled up at the couch as the tears started to run down her face.

Troy looked out the window and then he mumbled, "Why didn't you tell me, Bella?"

Gabriella looked at him, "I hoped it came, but until now it hasn't come…" She looked down between her legs, "I'm sorry Troy…" she cried.

Troy walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, "babe, look at me," he said softly as he took her hand.

Gabriella slowly raised her head again and looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey love, it will be okay, we will figure this out," Troy said as he kissed her hand.

"How?" Gabriella said not really believing that there was a way out of it all.

"Right now to be honest, I don't know babe," Troy sat down at the couch beside Gabriella and made her sit in his lap, "but we will figure it out, right?" Troy looked Gabriella in the eyes and slowly whipped away her tears from her cheeks.

Gabriella nodded, "just don't leave me," she said afraid that Troy would leave her.

"I won't," Troy said truly and kissed her forehead, "never my love!"

"Thanks," Gabriella sighed and rested her head at Troy's shoulder. "But what do we do about it, honey?"

Troy looked at her, he would never force her to keep the child if she would not want it, but an abortion did not seem as an option. It would destroy Gabriella, Troy knew that.

"Well babe, what do you want? Will you, or probably more important, can you or we raise a child now? We haven't finished High School yet?" Troy looked at her.

"I don't know, Troy," Gabriella sighed, "I really don't know."

Troy looked at Gabriella, the pain in her eyes was to be seen, "Babe, an abortion, how would you feel about that?"

Gabriella's eyes got teary, "I wouldn't do that, I can't… I can't… I can't kill a child…" she said as the tears started running down her face.

Troy nodded, "then that's finish, no abortion," Troy said and kissed her cheeks and kissed her tears away.

"But babe… can we raise a child?" Gabriella asked unsure.

"We will have to do it, love," Troy said and took her hand and caressed it, "we can do it as long as we are together, right?"

"But what about our parents? They will kill us," Gabriella said, knowing that they would have to tell their parents about it.

"Well, I guess we will have to tell them," Troy sighed, "but we could start with my parents, if you feel safer with telling them first?" Troy looked at her, knowing that she felt better with telling Leslie things before she told her own parents.

"Yeah, we should talk to your parents first, I can't look at my parents just yet and tell them," Gabriella sighed.

"Hey baby, they will help us figure out what to do," Troy said, knowing it would be hard to tell them, but he also knew that they had to tell his parents.

"I know," she sighed. "But babe, what do you want to do? Do you want to keep the child?"

Troy looked Gabriella in the eyes, "I'm not sure that I am ready just yet, but I will be when the time comes if that's what we chose, my love," Troy said as he caressed her cheek, "I won't walk out on you no matter what! It will be hard, but I will be there right beside you through it all, I promise you, my love!"

Gabriella rested her head against Troy's hand, which were resting against her cheek, "thanks," she whispered, "I needed to know that," she sighed.

Troy nodded and leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I know you did babe," he said softly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you babe," she sighed.

"Hey baby girl, it's okay, you told me now, that is what matters, right?" Troy said and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Gabriella slowly nodded against Troy's chest as some tears slowly ran down her face and landed on Troy's shirt.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Troy asked as he felt his shirt get wet from her tears.

Gabriella slowly raised her head, "I'm just scared…" she sighed.

"I know you are babe, I know," Troy said. He was scared himself, but he would be strong – strong for his Gabriella.

"Aren't you scared at all?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, babe," he admitted, "I'm scared to death! But if we decide together to keep the child, I will stay strong – I will support you as much as I can, but scared I am."

Gabriella nodded, "well, that's good to know," she sighed and slowly leaned her head against Troy's chest again. She found her place there – she felt safe in the arms of Troy.

"As long as we are together it will be okay, right love?" Troy said and caressed her back.

Gabriella just nodded and closed her eyes.

Troy did not say anything. He caressed Gabriella's back as he let her rest in his arms. Troy was not sure what exactly they were doing right now, but he knew that he had pictured his future with Gabriella, and sure there were children involved in the future, but right… it seemed a bit too early, but if they were old enough to fool around and have sex, they were old enough to take the responsibility for what happened.

They had been protected, but something had probably went wrong, things had been crazy the last couple of months, so everything could have went wrong with Gabriella's pills. But Troy was sure – if Gabriella wanted to keep the child, he would stay with her – he would not run out on her, he would take his part of the responsibility.

"Babe, are you sure you are pregnant?" Troy asked after some time.

"Well, my period did not come, but I haven't seen a doctor or taken a test," Gabriella said.

"Maybe you should do that before we talk to my parents, love," Troy said as Gabriella pulled away from his chest.

"Yeah, I guess, but I can't get a test before Monday, and it's Friday now," Gabriella sighed.

"I know babe, I know," Troy said, "but we won't have school before Tuesday, that way we will have Monday to go get the test and then we will have time to talk to my parents, what do you say to that?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I guess that will work," she said before standing up, running to the bathroom.

Troy flew up and ran after her, just as she kneeled in front of the toilet and started throwing up. Troy kneeled beside her and held her hair back as he caressed her back.

"Eww, I hate throwing up," Gabriella sighed as she whipped her mouth.

"I know babe, but I guess you will have to get a bit used to it," Troy smiled a bit at his girlfriend, who rested her head against Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess," Gabriella sighed as she slowly started to get up.

Troy stood up and pulled Gabriella with him, "it will be okay, babe," Troy promised.

Gabriella nodded, "It has to be okay, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has to be okay, love, and it will be," he smiled at her, "we will get this done the right way, babe."

"Thanks love," Gabriella smiled for the first time since they had sat down at the couch.

"Babe, you don't have to thank," he said, "I will take my part of the responsibility as long as you will take your part, okay love?"

"Yeah, I will take my part too," she said and rested her head against Troy's arm.

The two teenagers sat in the couch cuddling in silence. Both of them were thinking about what they should do.

Troy kissed Gabriella's hair and caressed her arm.

"Are you okay, my girl?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, thanks to you I am," Gabriella said softly and kissed Troy.

"Good, just remember that I am here all the time, okay babe?" Troy smiled and caressed her arm.

"Yes, thanks love," she smiled and rested her head back against Troy's chest.

The front door went open a little later, and Leslie and John stepped in.

"Hey you guys, and happy New Year," Leslie smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Hey Leslie," Gabriella tried to smile, "Happy New Year to you too."

"Thanks sweetie," Leslie smiled and sat down in the chair.

"Where were you last night?" Troy asked his mother as his father stepped into the living room too.

"Well, we decided to let you guys have some alone-time, so we stayed with Maria and Michael," John smiled as he sat down in another chair.

"Well thank you," Troy chuckled.

"You're welcome," Leslie smiled, "so did you have lunch or well, it must almost be dinner?"

"No, not yet," Gabriella smiled as she cuddled up to Troy.

"Well, shouldn't we get something made then, just a snack or something? We will go to your house, Gabriella, tonight to eat dinner, since your mother had made food for like the whole town yesterday," Leslie smiled.

"Yeah, a snack would be good," Troy said.

"What should we get then?" John asked.

"We have some fruit and some crackers," Leslie said, "anyone, who wants that?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Leslie," Gabriella smiled, still cuddled up against Troy.

"I will go get it then," Leslie smiled.

"I will come with you," John smiled and stood up and followed Leslie to the kitchen.

"Can I go home in this?" Gabriella asked Troy as they were alone.

"In my sweatpants and your top?" Troy asked chuckling, "yeah, of course you can babe, but you might want to put on another shirt or a jersey, since it is cold outside."

"Thanks babe," Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly.

"You look a bit pale, love," Troy noted, "are you sure, you're okay babe?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit dizzy and tired, babe," Gabriella sighed.

"Oh, love," Troy sighed and caressed her back. "Just tell me if you need something, right?"

"Yeah, thanks babe," Gabriella smiled.

Leslie and John came back into the living room with cut fruit, crackers and coffee.

"Here you go," John smiled as he placed the cups and the plates down at the table.

"Thanks John," Gabriella smiled and slowly pulled away from Troy.

They sat in the living room for some time and enjoyed the company of each other.

"So what are you planning on doing for the weekend?" Leslie asked.

"Well, I guess we will just relax," Troy smiled as he finished his fruit and crackers.

"Yeah, that would be nice," Gabriella smiled as she took her last cracker.

"Will that mean that we might get to see you two a little?" Leslie smiled.

"Yeah, it will," Gabriella smiled.

"That would be a nice change," John chuckled.

"Yeah, but I will have to go to practice tomorrow," Troy smiled.

"I thought you had Christmas break," Leslie said.

"We have, but we have a game Wednesday, so we have to practice a bit this Saturday," Troy smiled.

"Oh, okay," Leslie smiled, "so what are you doing Saturday then, Bella?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know yet, I might just stay home and clean my room and maybe I'll clean Troy's room too."

"Well, that's probably needed," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, it is," Gabriella smiled.

"It was a good idea," Leslie smiled.

"Yeah, I think," Gabriella smiled, "and then maybe I will spend some time with my parents."

"I think you should do that, sweetie, and then Troy can clean his home, when he gets home," Leslie smiled.

"Yeah, I can clean my room on my own, babe," Troy said and caressed Gabriella's back.

"Are you sure babe?" Gabriella smiled at Troy.

"Yeah, I am, babe," Troy chuckled, "It's my room, I can clean it."

"Well, then you do that," Leslie smiled, "and Gabriella you stay home with your parents."

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, I'll do that."

Troy nodded and finished his coffee before he leaned back in the couch.

"Are you playing at home Wednesday, Troy?" John asked.

Troy nodded, "yeah, we are," he smiled.

"And I will go watch it; do you want to join me?" Gabriella asked John and Leslie.

"Yeah, I would love that," Leslie smiled, "wouldn't you sweetie?" she looked at John.

"Yeah, I would," John smiled, "so that's a deal."

Troy smiled, "thanks, I'm glad you want to come and see it."

Gabriella smiled and cuddled up next to Troy, who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

After some time they decided to get up and head over to Gabriella's house. Troy stood up followed by Gabriella, who grabbed onto Troy's arm.

"Hey," Troy said softly, "what's wrong babe?"

Gabriella looked down as she got closer to Troy, "I just rose to fast, I guess," she sighed.

Troy pulled her close to him, "it will be okay, babe, I promise," he said and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

Gabriella nodded slowly, "yeah, let's go," she sighed.

"Yeah, I will go grab you a jersey in my room, babe," Troy said and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, love," Gabriella smiled weakly.

Troy ran upstairs and grabbed two jerseys from the clothes, both in the East High's colors with BOLTON written on the back of it.

"Here you go, my girl," Troy smiled and helped Gabriella put on the jersey.

"Thanks my boy," Gabriella smiled as she zipped it.

"Ready to go?" John smiled.

Troy and Gabriella nodded.

"Well, then let's go," Leslie smiled, "we can't keep Michael and Maria waiting."

The four of them went to Gabriella's house.

"Hey," Gabriella called as they got into the house.

"Hey sweetie," Michael greeted as he hugged his daughter.

"Hi daddy," Gabriella smiled, "Happy New Year."

"Hey," Michael said to the rest of them.

Everyone greeted each other before going to the kitchen, where Maria was getting the last things ready for dinner.

"Do you need help with anything, Maria?" Troy asked as they were standing in the kitchen.

"No thanks, sweetie, everything is ready," Maria smiled, "let's go eat."

Everyone sat down around the table to eat.

The evening passed by with talking and eating, and everyone seemed fine. Only one person by the table was not really enjoying all of the playing happy. One person was worried about what would happen in the near future. Gabriella was worried and Troy could see and feel it.

"Are you okay, babe?" Troy whispered to his girlfriend as she cuddled up next to him in the couch, when they were about to get coffee.

"Yeah, I'm just tired and a bit worried," Gabriella whispered back with a sigh.

"I know babe, we will go to bed as soon as we have got the dessert and coffee," Troy promised her.

Gabriella nodded as Troy caressed her back.

"Are you tired, Brie?" Michael asked.

"Yes, a bit," Gabriella said tiredly.

"You can go to bed if you want to, sweetie," Maria smiled politely.

Gabriella nodded and looked up at Troy.

"Do you want to go to bed, love?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, but you can stay and get some coffee, I will just go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Are you sure?" Troy asked as he caressed her shoulder.

"Yeah, just take your time babe," she smiled weakly and stood up. "Goodnight everyone," she said before pecking Troy's lips and disappearing upstairs.

The rest of them sat back and got some coffee, but Troy could not really enjoy it. He knew Gabriella was uncomfortable with the whole might being pregnant thing, and so was he. Troy finished his coffee before standing up, saying goodnight and then walking upstairs to Gabriella's room.

He slowly opened the door, just in case that she was sleeping. Gabriella was lying curled up like a ball in the bed with her teddy hugged closely to her. She was asleep.

Troy slowly and carefully got ready for bed before sliding under the covers to Gabriella. He wrapped his arms tightly around the petite girl in the bed.

"Goodnight my princess," he whispered softly.

Gabriella turned around, still asleep and cuddled up to Troy, resting her head on his chest.

Troy smiled to himself before kissing the top of her head. He knew that this would okay, no matter what. They would figure it all out and it would all be okay in the end, even though right now he had to admit that it was hard to see how things would ever be okay.


	53. Late at Night

**Chapter 52 – Late at night**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Time has been flying by, and I have not had time for anything the last week! My boss is sick, so I have to work a lot right now, and school is killing me at the moment too… Beside that I would really like if you guys actually write some reviews instead of just reading and then just sit and wait for the next chapter – the more you guys review the more I really want to upload! So guys, please review and tell me what you think of the chapters instead of just reading it… another thing is that the story probably will be longer than the originally planned 60 chapters, I hope you don't mind that… But well, here is the next chapter, enjoy! :D**

In the middle of the night Troy woke up finding that Gabriella was not by his side.

"Bella?" he called out softly, when he realized the cold air in the room. The balcony door was open, and the closet was open, where he kept the extra blankets and such, but also the closet door to his sweatshirts and sweatpants were open.

Troy slowly got out of bed and went to the balcony door and saw Gabriella sitting cuddled up in his sweater and a blanket on the bench.

"Bella babe, what are you doing out here?" he asked softly, feeling the cold air on his body. "It is freezing out here."

"I just needed some air, my thoughts were killing me," Gabriella sighed.

"Babe, come in," Troy said, "then we will talk about it, love."

Gabriella nodded and slowly raised before she walked to Troy.

Troy slowly leaned down and kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Go sit on the bed babe, I'll close the door," he said softly before he let go of her.

Gabriella nodded and went to sit down on the bed as Troy closed the balcony door, and then he walked to sit down beside her.

"What's up babe?" he asked, "what were your thoughts?" he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"It's just…" Gabriella sighed. "I'm just so scared…"

Troy nodded, "I know babe, I know." He kissed her forehead, "what is it you're afraid of babe?"

"Just everything," Gabriella sighed.

"Babe, could you be a bit clearer," Troy said softly.

"Clearer?" Gabriella sighed. "I'm scared of everything, I'm afraid that the whole school will judge me about what I'm choosing… I'm afraid that they will start talking even more about me now… more than they did after the Jordan-episode before Christmas." She sighed as the tears started to stream down her face.

Troy did not say anything, he just hugged her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Troy," she cried.

Troy looked down at her wiping her tears away. "Baby, look, whatever it is, I promise you that it's going to be okay," he whispered.

"No it is not!" she said.

"Babe…" Troy said as he put her down inside his room.

"Troy, no! It isn't okay!" she said. "It isn't okay that the whole student body walks around talking about me, you, my life, and what has been happening between me and that idiot of an ex boyfriend!" Gabriella almost yelled.

"I know that, Bella, I know," Troy sighed, "but they are just stupid enough to do it anyway."

"But why?!" Gabriella cried, "Why is it that they just can't mind their own business? Why do they have to start rumors about me and what happened?"

"Sweetie," Troy said taking Gabriella's hand, "they are just stupid, they don't know what happened…"

Gabriella shook her head, "but people say that you punched Jordan? Why do they say that? Did you punch him?" she looked at him.

"No, of course not!" Troy exclaimed, "Why would I punch him? He didn't do anything to you, but if he did, I swear I would have killed him!"

"Troy, don't say that!" she said, "I can't handle you away from me…"

"I wont be away from you babe," Troy said pulling her into his arms again.

"But if you kill him, you will go to jail," once again the tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Baby girl, I promise you that we will not be apart," he said kissing the top of her head.

Gabriella nodded, "thanks," she whispered as she rested her head against Troy's chest.

"Anytime babe," he said rubbing her back.

After some time Troy slowly pulled back from the hug they were sharing, looking down at his petite girlfriend. The tears were still slowly running down her cheeks.

"Babe," Troy said worried, "what is on your mind?"

"I am just afraid…" she answered.

"Of what?" Troy asked as he picked her up and walked to the bed and sat down with her in his lap.

"Everything and nothing," she sobbed.

"Try to explain it babe," Troy said rubbing her arm.

"I'm afraid to lose you, to be left alone once again…" Gabriella looked up at Troy. "I'm afraid to look beside me and find you not there. I am afraid that I wonyt be the one for you, afraid that you will leave me…" Gabriella sobbed, "I'm afraid that Jordan will come back and take you and everyone else away from me. I'm afraid what will happen when we tell your parents about me being pregnant, and I'm even more afraid what will happen when we tell my parents it." Gabriella sighed as the tears streamed down her face like a river, "I'm just so afraid, Troy."

Troy nodded, "babe, you won't lose me! I promise," he whispered and kissed her cheek. "I will be here, and no matter what everyone else says, and no matter what our parents say about you being pregnant, we will figure out what to do, I promise you, my love."

"Troy, can you please hold me?" Gabriella asked crying.

"Yeah sure I can babe," Troy said pulling Gabriella even closer to him wrapping the blanket around them.

Gabriella sighed as she rested her head at Troy's shoulder. Troy stroked her back as he slowly rocked her, telling her that he would be there no matter what ever happened. Gabriella's cry turned into sob and soon her tears had disappeared. "Thanks," Gabriella whispered softly.

Troy just kissed Gabriella's forehead and nodded, "babe, you know I will always hold you no matter what."

Gabriella kissed Troy's cheek, "you're the best boyfriend ever!"

"And you're the best girlfriend ever," Troy smiled and leaned down and stole a kiss.

Gabriella sighed, "no, I'm not, Troy."

"Why would you not be?" Troy asked stroking her cheek.

"Because I'm crying here, and you're always the one that have to sit here with me," Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sorry, Troy."

"Bella, it's okay," he kissed her forehead and continued, "I love you! I will always be here when you need me, and when you're crying I will always sit with you, baby."

"But Troy," Gabriella sighed, but Troy put a finger over her lips telling her not to say anything.

"You talk way too much, sweetheart," Troy whispered and kissed her nose.

"Troy, I'm sorry that I always come to you, when I'm crying." Gabriella said and looked into his eyes.

"It's okay babe, you know that," Troy said, "I will always be the one you can run to, when you need someone to cry around," he kissed her forehead pulling her closer to him.

They sat there in silence, Troy just stroking Gabriella's back, and Gabriella inhaling the scent of her boyfriend. "Babe?" Troy whispered.

"Yeah?" Gabriella asked looking up from her hiding-place at Troy's shoulder.

"We should go back to sleep," he stated smiling down at her.

"I know, thanks babe," Gabriella smiled and kissed Troy back.

They went back to bed and Troy kissed Gabriella softly on her forehead, before they kissed.

"Goodnight my love," Troy smiled.

"Goodnight my prince," Gabriella smiled and cuddled up to Troy again. "I love you!"

"I love you too, my babe," Troy said and kissed the top of her head.

The next morning…

Troy and Gabriella were lying in the bed, just cuddling.

"Troy, Gabriella," they heard Leslie call from downstairs.

"Yes, mom," Troy called back, "what is it?"

"If you want, you can come down and get breakfast with us now," Leslie called up to the two teenagers.

"We are coming down," Gabriella called smiling up at Troy.

"Are we?" Troy asked chuckling.

"Mmh," Gabriella mumbled, "now get off of me, babe," she giggled and kissed him.

Troy slowly got off of her and pulled her up with him and intertwined their fingers as he opened the door. The two of them made their way down to the kitchen, where Troy's parents were sitting waiting for them.

"Hey guys," John smiled as he saw them come through the door.

"Hi," they smiled and sat down in the couch in front of Leslie and John.

They sat there eating breakfast and talking for a while. Gabriella sat close to Troy, as he wrapped his arm around her, when he finished his breakfast. Gabriella finished her breakfast too, and then she snuggled up against Troy's side.

"So guys, about the spring break," John started. "Bella, you wanted to go with us, right?"

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I would love to come with you."

"Good, and we have talked to your parents, they say you can go," Leslie smiled.

"So we are leaving same day as you get out of school and then we will stay with Leslie's parents," John smiled. "This means that you guys will share a room, because there are only two guestrooms."

"That is not a problem, dad," Troy smiled and nudged Gabriella's side, "right babe?"

Gabriella smiled, "nah, I guess we can find bigger problems," she giggled.

"Good, we did not think it would be a problem either," Leslie smiled, "but Gabriella, when we are there, we are going to visit some family, and friends of ours, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, of course it is," Gabriella smiled, "it is your holiday and I am just with you, so it is kind of you guys, who decide what has to happen. I am just happy that I can come with you."

"Good, because I know that Troy's grandparents and his uncle and aunt really want to meet you. And I am sure that Troy has some friends he wants you to meet back in New York." John smiled.

Troy nodded, "yeah, maybe there is a few," he chuckled.

"And I guess Troy already asked you for a favor, when we are back in New York…" Leslie said.

Gabriella nodded, "yeah, he has, and I am by his side all the way."

"Thanks," John and Leslie smiled and Troy mumbled the same into her ear.

They sat there talking for some time about what Leslie and John had been thinking about to happen, when they were in New York. Gabriella and Troy would have a lot of time on their own to decide what they wanted, but they would also have to spend time with Troy's parents and Troy's family.

Later that night upstairs in Troy's room, Troy and Gabriella were lying in Troy's bed watching a movie. Gabriella was cuddling up to Troy as he was lying on his back with his girl in his arms. Troy looked down at his girlfriend and smiled as he saw how focused she was on the movie. He slowly pulled her closer and wrapped the blanket around them, and Gabriella smiled a little up at him for once taking her eyes of the screen.

After the movie had ended Troy turned off the television, and he and Gabriella curled up to each other under the blanket. Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead and asked her how she was feeling. Gabriella shrugged a little and told him that as long as she was with him, and he would be there with her all the way, then she would be fine. Troy smiled at her and stole a kiss.

"I promise you that I will be here through it all," Troy said as he stroked her cheek.

"Thanks babe," Gabriella said.

They laid there in silence for some time until Gabriella's phone started ringing with an unknown number…


	54. Pregnancy Test

**Chapter 53 – Pregnancy Test**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! I have been so busy, and then when I finally got the time to write I got ill, so now I have finally finished this chapter. I hope you like it! Once again I would like you to review, just as much as you did on the last chapter – it makes it easier for me to motivate myself to write – don't get me wrong, I love to write this story, but I want feedback on it! So keep the feedback coming, I love reading your reviews! **

**Well, enjoy the chapter… (:**

Gabriella looked at the phone and then up at Troy, who just kissed the top of her head and told her to just relax and pick it up.

"Hello?" Gabriella said as she picked up the phone.

"Gabriella?" the voice on the line asked. The voice seemed distorted. Like someone was trying to pull a prank, but Gabriella did not recognize the voice.

"Uh, yeah," Gabriella said, "who is this?"

"That isn't the time to tell right now," the person said. "Where are you?"

"Who are you?" Gabriella asked as she sat up followed by Troy, who pulled the girl in to his arms and up on his lap.

"You know who I am." The voice said.

"No," Gabriella stuttered.

"Yes, you do, and I'm coming for you. So watch your back." The voice spoke.

"Jordan?" Gabriella asked scared. Troy took the phone away from her and put it to his ear.

"Jordan, if that is you, you better hang up and leave her alone!" Troy spoke harshly.

"Chill man." The guy on the phone spoke.

"No, I won't fucking chill, Jordan!" Troy yelled in to the phone.

"I want to talk to Gabriella."

"Well, guess what? She doesn't want to talk to you!" Troy said.

"Troy, give Gabriella her phone back. I want to talk to her!"

"About what? Did we not make it clear the last time that you should stay the heck away from her?!" Troy spoke angrily.

"Troy…" Jordan tried, but Troy would not let him talk to Gabriella. There was no way Troy would let him talk to her. Troy did not want Gabriella hurt again from his so-called cousin.

"Jordan, go kill yourself. You have done enough to hurt Gabriella. And I won't let you hurt her again!" Troy said simply as he took Gabriella's hand.

"Troy, just put it on loudspeaker, I need to tell Gabriella something."

Gabriella heard what Jordan said as she had climbed into Troy's lap, and nodded at Troy to tell him to put it on loudspeaker.

"Done. Now what do you want?" Troy said holding Gabriella close.

"Gabriella?" Jordan asked first to make sure that he was really on loudspeaker.

"What?" she asked.

"Good." Jordan sighed. "Gabriella, and well Troy too." Jordan paused.

"What is it Jordan? Come on, we do not have all night here!" Gabriella said irritated that he just could not come to the point.

"Gabriella, I am truly sorry for what I did to you.." Jordan spoke.

"Yeah, right, that is why you did it more than once," Gabriella said sarcastically as she bit her bottom lip.

"Gabriella, please…" Jordan tried.

"No Jordan. Now just leave me the heck alone! I'm done with this shit! I'm over you, over us! Leave me alone, or I'll call the police and tell them that you keep bothering me, and then you won't be able to contact anyone at all!" Gabriella said coldly.

"Gabs…" Jordan tried.

"Don't call me that!" Gabriella yelled at him in the phone, while Troy was holding her closely, feeling how she was shaking with anger, and fear at the same time. "Don't ever call me again!" Gabriella yelled as she hung up the phone and pushed it onto the floor angrily. Troy knew that he should not say anything right there at that moment, so he kept quiet, just holding Gabriella in his arms, feeling how his girlfriend slowly became more relaxed and finally turned back into her normal, sweet, relaxed self.

"Are you okay, babe?" Troy finally asked as she slowly lifted her head from his chest.

Gabriella just nodded.

Troy smiled a little and kissed her forehead. "Good princess."

Gabriella smiled weakly, "thanks my prince."

Saturday came, and Troy packed his bag to go to practice.

"So now I'm ready to head off to practice," Troy smiled.

"That's good," Gabriella smiled weakly.

"Hey, what's wrong babe?" Troy asked as he stood in front of her.

"I just really don't want to be alone with my parents today, I feel like I'm lying to the whole world by keeping this secret from them," she sighed.

"Oh love," Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It'll be okay, babe, I promise you," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"But Troy," Gabriella sighed again, "what if they figure out something is wrong?"

Troy looked Gabriella in the eyes, "babe, they won't, just clean your room and then relax, it will all be okay, I'll come to your place right after practice, I promise you!"

Gabriella nodded, "okay…"

"Hey, trust me, love," Troy said and caressed her cheek.

"I trust you, it's just, everything is a mess right now in my head," Gabriella sighed.

"I know babe, I know," Troy sighed and kissed her forehead.

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "you should go babe," she said softly.

"Yeah, I should," Troy sighed, "babe, just go to your room and clean it and then do nothing but relax. I'll stop at the gas station with the shop that is open all day and night after practice to see if they have a pregnancy test so that we can know for sure, okay my love?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, "yeah, thanks babe."

"Anything for you my princess," Troy smiled and kissed her forehead. "Now I really have to go, unless I want to run like 40 laps for being late," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, you have to go babe," Gabriella smiled weakly, "Have fun at practice, and say hey to the team."

"I will babe," Troy promised and kissed her softly, "I love you Bella!"

"I love you too," Gabriella smiled.

Troy ran down the stairs and outside and jumped into his car and speed of to practice.

Gabriella gathered her stuff and went downstairs, and found that she was the only one left in the house.

She wondered where John and Leslie had gone, but figured that if it was something she should know, they would have told her. Gabriella took out the key she had for the Bolton's house and locked the door before she went to her house.

Also there she found that no one was home. It scared her a bit, but she locked the door, just like she always did, and made sure that every window downstairs were closed before she went upstairs to her room.

With Troy at practice.

"Hey man," Chad smiled as Troy entered the locker room, "you're late running today."

"Hey," Troy smiled as he took of his sweatpants and put on his basketball-shoes. "Yeah, I'm a bit late running today, Gabriella had some things she needed to get out before I could go," he sighed a bit.

"Is she okay?" Chad asked concerned.

Troy nodded, "yeah, she is, but she is afraid what people will say, when we go back to school."

"About what?" Chad asked, and then it hit him, "oh the Jordan thing everyone was talking about before Christmas, right?"

Troy nodded again, "yes, the Jordan thing…" he sighed. He felt like he should tell Chad about the other things too, but he could not, he had promised Gabriella that they would not tell anyone about her being pregnant before they were absolutely sure and they had told their parents.

"We will be there, I'll personally shoot down everyone I hear talking about it," Chad said.

Troy smiled, "I know you will, man, and I will too!"

Chad chuckled, "you'd kill anyone who even says something about her," Chad smiled, knowing that his little sister was safe with Troy.

"Yeah, but I know the girls will be there too," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, they will," Chad smiled.

"Guys, practice is starting in two minutes," they heard the coach called.

"Well, practice, here we come," Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, let's go," Chad smiled.

"Wildcats, now!" the coach called.

Everyone from the team stood in the court.

"Okay guys," Coach said, "Pair up, and then start shooting, you know what to do, keep it up and get go going!"

The guys paired up and started their practice.

Back with Gabriella, who was cleaning her room, she was nearly finished, when she heard the door downstairs open.

She slowly got out of her room and looked down the stairs.

"Hey mom, hey dad," she smiled, when she saw her parents.

"Hey Gabby, what are you doing home?" Michael smiled.

"Just cleaning my room, while Troy is at practice," Gabriella smiled.

"That's good," Maria smiled, "we will make some lunch now, do you want some, sweetie?"

"Yes please," Gabriella smiled.

"Okay, I'll call when lunch is ready," Maria smiled.

"Thanks mom," Gabriella smiled, "I'll finish cleaning my room then."

"Good," Maria smiled.

Gabriella went to her room again and finished cleaning it.

Gabriella went downstairs and had lunch with her parents, they did not question anything. Gabriella was good at the game of hiding her worries and her fear around her parents.

The hours went by and Gabriella was lying in her bed just waiting for Troy to get back home from practice.

With the guys at practice.

"Hey Troy, do you want to go grab something to eat before heading home?" Chad asked.

"Sorry man, I can't," Troy said, "I have to go home to Gabriella, she is waiting for me."

"Oh," Chad nodded, "Okay then. She is okay, right? You seem really worried about her, man."

Troy sighed as he went to the showers in the locker room, and Chad followed him.

"What's up Troy?" Chad asked.

"I can't really tell you, I promised Gabriella not to tell you or anyone else about it," Troy sighed.

"But why?" Chad asked. He felt like he was kept a bit out of Gabriella's life, a bit more than usually.

"Chad, just trust me," Troy sighed. "She will tell you when she is sure about it and she is ready to tell you."

Chad nodded, "but she is okay?"

Troy smiled weakly, "yeah, she will be at least," he sighed a bit and finished his shower.

Chad sighed and followed Troy out of the showers, "good."

They finished in the locker room and went to the parking lot.

"Well, then we will talk Monday, right?" Chad smiled.

"Yeah, we will, tell Tay that I said hey," Troy smiled as he headed to his car.

"I will, and you do the same with Gabster," Chad smiled as he opened his car door and threw in his bag.

"I will, see you Chad," Troy said and got into his car.

Chad speeded off before Troy. Troy took out his phone and called Gabriella.

"Hi wildcat," Gabriella said softly as she picked up her phone.

"Hi babe," Troy said softly, "how are you?"

"Bored, nervous, waiting for you…" Gabriella stated and sighed.

"I just finished practice," Troy said, "I will speed off from the parking lot in a bit and then I will go pick up the test, and then I will come home to you babe."

Gabriella sighed, "that's good, babe."

"Yeah," Troy said, knowing Gabriella was worried, "I will be home in about half an hour babe, okay?"

"Yeah, I will be waiting love," Gabriella said.

"That's good babe," Troy smiled, "I will call you when I have picked up the test, okay love?"

"Yeah, thanks babe," Gabriella sighed.

"Anytime my love," Troy smiled a bit, "I love you babe."

"I love you too babe," Gabriella smiled.

"I will call you later, okay babe?" Troy said.

"Yeah, drive safely, babe," Gabriella said.

"I will my love," Troy said, knowing she meant it, even though she did not sound like she used to when she said it.

"Good," Gabriella sighed.

"Bye babe," Troy smiled.

"Bye," Gabriella sighed.

They hang up and Troy speeded off out of the parking lot and to the gas station.

Troy parked in front of the gas station a few minutes later. Troy stepped out of the car and closed the car door. He felt a bit nervous when he walked towards the entrance door, but he had promised Gabriella to pick up the test, and so he would. He walked in and walked around for some time and looked on the stuff, before he went to the part where there was OTC medicine and such stuff. Troy had taken some other stuff so that the pregnancy test was not the only thing he would have to pay for. He picked out a pregnancy test and then he headed to the checkout and paid for the things and carried them out in his car.

Along with the pregnancy test he had bought some chips and some of Gabriella's favorite chocolate and other sweets and some magazines, one for Gabriella and one for him, even though he knew they both would end up looking through each other's magazines, just for fun.

Troy took out his phone and called back Gabriella once again.

"Hey love," Gabriella greeted him as she was lying in her bed.

"Hey babe," Troy said, "I've picked up the test and some other things, is there anything else you need me to pick up before I get home?"

Gabriella thought for a second, "no not really, just get home, I miss you!" she pouted.

Troy chuckled lightly, "I will be home in a couple of minutes then, my much missed girl," he smiled.

"Yay," Gabriella giggled lightly.

"I'll see you in a bit, okay babe?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah baby," Gabriella smiled.

They hung up and Troy headed off home.

Gabriella was lying in her bed just looking at the ceiling, her television was turned on, but she was not watching it. Her parents had gone for a walk, they had invited her to join them, but she did not feel like it.

Troy arrived at the Montez' house and ran to the door, which he found locked. He pulled out his key to the house and entered the house.

"Hey, it's me," Troy called out, and Gabriella jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hey," she smiled and ran down the stairs.

"Hey my baby girl," Troy smiled as she stopped on the last step of the stairs. Troy put down his bag and wrapped his arms around Gabriella and kissed her softly. "How is my princess?"

"I'm better now that you're here," Gabriella smiled and rested her head against Troy's cheek.

"That's good babe," Troy smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled and pulled back, "how was practice?"

Troy picked up his bag from the floor and they made their way upstairs to Gabriella's room. "Practice was fine," Troy smiled, "it was hard, but it felt great to practice after those two weeks of not doing much."

Gabriella giggled, "yeah, I guess we haven't done much those past days," she sat down on the bed.

Troy sat down beside her, "No we haven't done much, but it has been great doing almost nothing with you my love," he smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her before pulling her down on the bed with him.

Gabriella took her chance and cuddled up next to Troy and felt herself relax against Troy's body.

Troy locked his arms around her and caressed her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Did you buy the test?" Gabriella asked almost sighing.

"Yeah of course I did babe," Troy said, "do you want to take it now or?"

"Not here, can't I do it at your place?" Gabriella asked looking down.

"Of course you can babe," Troy said and kissed her forehead.

"Good," Gabriella sighed. "I'm afraid what it will show…"

Troy nodded, so was he, but he could not say that, right? It would make Gabriella even more nervous about it. "Should we go to my place now then, so that you can take the test and we can get an answer babe?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed and rested her head against Troy's shoulder.

"Well, then come on, babe," Troy said and made her sit up. Gabriella slowly stood up and Troy pulled her close to him, "it will be okay no matter what, okay my love?" he said softly.

Gabriella nodded, "thanks babe, let's go to your place and get this done."

They went to Troy's place, where Leslie greeted them.

"Hey kids," she smiled.

"Hey," they smiled at her.

"Are you staying here for dinner?" Leslie asked them.

Gabriella looked at Troy and nodded almost invincible.

"Yeah we are, mom," Troy smiled as he caressed Gabriella's back.

Leslie nodded, "that's good to know, just go upstairs if you want some alone time," she smiled.

"Thanks mom," Troy smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Leslie," Gabriella smiled.

They headed upstairs to Troy's room, where Troy placed his bag in his chair. He took out all of the things he had bought and placed it on the table.

"Chips, chocolate, sweets?" Gabriella smiled at him.

"Yeah, I thought we could have a movie night just the two off us tonight," Troy smiled at her.

"I would love that," Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

"Good, that's a deal then," Troy smiled. "Do you want to take this one now?" he asked as he took out the pregnancy test from his bag.

"I should, shouldn't I?" Gabriella sighed.

"I can go out there with you, if you want me to," Troy said as he caressed her cheek.

"Would you?" Gabriella sighed and looked down.

"I will go with you anywhere, you know that babe," Troy said and kissed her forehead.

"Well, then let's get this done," she sighed and took the test in one hand and Troy's hand in the other hand, before they headed to the bathroom.


End file.
